Hellsing: The Dark Wars
by Kwonkicker
Summary: Once thought destroyed, an ancient clan of vampires returns in a plot to destroy both Hellsing and later the rest of the world. Alucard and co. along with the devil hunter Dante and some new faces are forced to work together in order to save humanity.
1. Dark Forces Rising

Disclaimer: Hellsing: The Dark Wars is a cross over fanfiction of both Hellsing and Devil May Cry. The story will take place after the events of DMC4 and before Millenium invades London. This will feature characters from both series as well as some new ones of my invention. A ancient clan of vampires once thought destroyed have returned. In a plot to destroy Hellsing and all of the world they attempt to amass an army of powerful supernatural beings. Drawn by the influx in supernatural activity, Alucard and co. along with our favorite trash talking half breed Devil hunter and some new faces are forced to team together in order to save humanity.

I do not own Hellsing or Devil May Cry as they are property of Kouta Hirano and Capcom and distributed by their respective companies. Do not sue me.

Chapter One: "Dark Forces Rising"

The city of London was unusually calm and serene. At a local pub, the numerous patrons went about their evening. Some ate and enjoyed casual conversation. Others sat in silence pondering the days events while nursing a beer. One hooded individual kept eyeing the lovely bar tender. He was a handsome individual, tall well built with brown wavy hair. The only thing slightly off was his pale skin.

The man continued flirting with the bar tender whom returned his advances casually winking and blowing him kisses. She was young, no older then 24 and very beautiful. Her long brown hair flowing past her shoulders. She had brown eyes, fair skin, full lips and a luscious figure. She had on a white collared shirt, black pants and black shoes. Her name tag on her uniform read "Susan". Time passed and the bar closed for the evening. Susan was busy cleaning up and closing for the evening when the door opened. With her back turned she didn't bother turning around.

"Sorry, closed for tonight." she said casually stacking glasses. The customer that came in apparently didn't leave because she did not hear the door re-open. Turning around she said "Hey did you hear? We are closed for tonight". Standing there was the hooded man whom had flirted with her before. It was now that she got a good luck at him. He was tall, over 6 feet. He was wearing a black sweater with the hood pulled over his face. He had on blue jeans and black boots. Staring she frowned, "Hey...again we are closed. No more drinks" she said. The man did not budge, but spoke up. 'I thirst not for alcohol my dear." he hissed. Feeling a knot form in her stomach Susan looked at him nervously. "Well whatever you want we don't have. Sorry but you have to leave" she said coming around to escort him. Taking his right hand he grabbed her neck, squeezing tightly. Susan panicked, trying to break free. Even for a big guy it frightened her how powerful his grip was. Looking up the man pulled back his hood, grinning he leaned in close, smelling her neck. She again tried fighting him off but to no avail.

"Let me go! Get your fucking hands off me!" she shouted. Ignoring her he laughed, his eyes glowed a deep crimson. Tensing he hissed, baring his prolonged canines. Susan gasped, shocked at the monstrosity before her. Throwing her against the counter he held her down tightly. "Your body...is that of a goddess. I will violate every inch of you. I promise, I'll be the best you've ever had. But don't worry my darling, you won't feel any pain. Until I begin to feed." he hissed. Susan started crying, tears streaming down as she prayed that this nightmare would end. The vampire then flipped her on her stomach, pulling her pants down he then pulled off her underwear exposing her soft behind. Groping it he chuckled, delighted at his prey. Holding her down with one hand he fumbled with his own clothes preparing to please himself. His lust, both for this woman's body and her blood intensified. Suddenly he stopped, he suddenly sensed a dark, cold murderous presence in the room. One that matched his own. Scanning the dimly lit pub he saw a man sitting on a lounge couch on the opposite side. The man had on a red fedora hat with red sunglasses, a black suit with a red tie and a red overcoat. The vampire was shocked, how did he get inside without him noticing? The man in red grinned, showing his fangs. Another vampire? The one currently attempting to rape and feed off Susan would have none of it.

"Who the fuck are you?" he spat in agitation. From his position, Alucard looked up. He was sitting with his arms across the couch. "You're death." he said very matter of factly. The vampire laughed, "My death? That's rich! Look pal I'm busy. If you want after I'm done with this whore I'll leave just enough blood for you to feed on how about that?" he said. Susan was now whimpering, she could not budge under the vampires obscene power.

Alucard reached into his coat with his right hand, "Cromwell Restriction. Level 5 is activated." he said pulling out a pistol. Only was like no pistol ever seen before. It was enormous, it appeared more like a rifle then a hand gun. It was all black with the words "Jesus Christ is in Heaven now." engraved on it. It was the Jackal, one of Alucard's trademark guns. Getting off of Susan the vampire growled clenching his fists. "Hey! Did you hear what I said? You can have her after I'm done!" he said again but Alucard continued ignoring the offer. "Situation C. Engage limited release of abilities until the target is disposed." he said taking aim. Before the vampire could react Alucard fired three rounds. They pierced the vampires stomach, chest and lung, but not his heart. Crying out in pain he flew back from the impact, crashing into a few chairs. Susan took the opportunity to get up as Alucard calmly walked over to the wounded monster. Spewing blood from his mouth the vampire looked on in terror as Alucard aimed again, this time at his head. "But why? You're a vampire too. Why are you saving her?" he shouted. Alucard pressed the gun against his face and fired. Blood and flesh splattered on the floor. The vampire's lifeless corpse crumbled down, within seconds it burst into flames soon turning to ash.

Alucard smirked, "It's in the job." he said. Susan was curled in a fetal position, having survived the ordeal but witnessed this gruesome slaughter, she was in shock. Her expression almost lifeless. Alucard gave her one curious look before exiting the pub. Assignment completed. With his target dead Alucard returned to the Hellsing headquarters, where his master awaited.

Meanwhile, halfway across the world in America...

"Devil May Cry. No sorry, not the right one. Call back when you get it straight." a man said hanging up the telephone. He was sitting with his legs propped up on his desk. The desk was a mass, three empty pizza boxes as well as a strawberry ice cream container littered the top along with scattered papers and some candy bar wrappers. The man had all white hair somewhat parted with his bangs brushed down. He had on an all red coat with numerous zippers, black fingerless gloves, brown pants and boots. Sighing he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. Dante, the trash talking slick faced Devil hunter was frustrated by the lack of clients the past two days.

"It's times like this I wished Lady and Trish would pop by more" he said. Dante had made a name for himself in the underworld for being brave, honorable and for accumulating obscene amounts of debt. He never took advantage of his poorer clients, something that always backfired. Dante was the only surviving son of Sparda; the Legendary Dark Knight whom over 2,000 years ago saved the human race from the forces of darkness. Sparda fought and defeated the devil king Mundus, sealing the tyrant away. Dante, having inherited his fathers passion and devotion to protect humans started a demon hunting business. It was a successful one too, if only a client would call with the right password. As if on cue, the doors to his shop opened. In walked a petite blonde woman dressed in a strapless black shirt, black pants and black boots. Smirking she nodded to Dante who grinned.

"Well well, just in time Trish" he said. Trish folded her arms looking around the shop, a mess like always. "You know it wouldn't kill you to straighten up once a while." she said walking up to his desk. Dante merely shrugged his shoulders. "Anything good show up?" he asked referring to business, as usual.

"A few things. One in particular I think you'll find interesting. Sounds pretty heavy." she said. Dante sat up right. "Well let me hear it then." After discussing the target Dante suited up for his next mission. Supposedly a gang of demons had been terrorizing the owner of a local bar. Easy pickings for him. Dante began to gear up. He loaded his trademark pistols, Ebony and Ivory. Twirling them around he holstered them unto his body. Reaching to a nearby stand he grabbed his sword, Rebellion. This massive double edged sword was his standard weapon. It appeared as a standard claymore, though much more decorative with a menacing skull-like design along the hilt and the handle's end is split and points outside rather than one big spike. A memento of Dante's father, the blade served as the physical manifestation of his power. Grabbing the massive blade Dante stuck it in a guitar box. While traveling in public he concealed it this way so as not to generate attention.

An hour had passed before Dante arrived at the location. An average unassuming bar. Walking in he scanned the place. Empty, not a soul in sight. He called out for the owner. An elderly man timidly walked out from behind the counter. He ushered Dante to keep it down as the demons were sure to be drawn to any commotion. Dante smirked.

"Guess I need to liven this up a bit then." he said walking over to the jukebox. Selecting a song he pushed play. Some hard metal came on. Dante hummed along with the song. It wasn't long before the door to the bar was smashed through. Standing in the doorway was a mob of four demons. They had a reptilian appearance, complete with scaly skin, long claws and sharp fangs. The owner of the bar screamed in terror and hid behind the counter. "Please...kill them...kill them all I beg you!" he pleaded. Dante stood up. The demons hissed and snarled as they crawled inside. Waisting no time he drew his pistols as two leapt into the air. Firing a few rounds their bodies crumbled to the floor, dead. Blood stained the ground as Dante continued firing, killing the rest of the group. The mangled corpses of the demons bodies littered the floor. Dante lowered his weapons.

"That's it? Made it seem so much bigger over the phone" he said frowning at the still cowering bar owner. The man shook his head. "No...it gets worse. These were just small fry." he said. The bar shook, a few chairs fell over and some glasses crashed to the ground. Something big was moving. Dante looked up as on the adjacent wall of the bar the surface cracked. With a loud crash the wall was shattered as something very large and heavy broke through. Dante rose an eyebrow at the grotesque sight before him. Another demon similar in appearance to the ones he just killed. Only this one was much larger. It stood about 8 feet tall, with four arms each ending in four fingered claws. It had piercing golden eyes with black slitted pupils. It had a long scaly tail and stood on powerfully muscular legs with sharp talons. The demon snorted twice before bellowing, causing the bar owner to cover his ears. Dante opened fire, the bullets piercing the beasts thick skin. It screeched in pain as it charged with surprising speed. Dante jumped into the air, flipping over the demon. Pointing his guns down he spun in the air whilst firing rapidly. Bullets hailed down as the demon roared. Landing he quickly jumped out of the way as it swung its tails, smashing numerous chairs and tables. Dodging each attack he continued firing. The demon roared again and stopped its rampage, hissing fiercely. Dante smirked and turned his back to the creature. Reaching for his guitar box he opened it, pulling out Rebellion. Holding the blade across his shoulder he turned back around. Taking his right hand he gestured for the beast to charge.

"Come on big boy. Let's get this party going." he taunted. Tilting its head the demon roared and charged forward. It swiped at Dante who blocked with the dull side of Rebellion. Taking its other arm it swiped at him, he rolled underneath the attack. Grabbing the blade he made three quick slashes, cutting off three of its arms. Crimson blood gushed out as the monster bellowed in pain. Dante then jumped back creating space, holding Rebellion out in front he took a quick stance before charging forward performing his trademark Stinger maneuver, jamming the blade deep into the demon's chest. The demon bellowed again, slumping down. Blood poured unto the floor as Dante gripped the sword with both hands. Slashing up he cut the beast in half, entrails and blood spewing everywhere. Flicking the blood off he placed it across his shoulder. Surveying the scene his job was done. Walking out he looked back at the still cowering bar owner.

"I'll expect payment shortly." he said leaving. Another job completed. Time to get back to the shop, feast on some pizza and maybe knock back a few shots.

Back in London...

"Uh...Walter...what the hell is this?" Seras questioned pointing to the pack of blood on the desk. It was Hellsing brand donated blood kept in large stock for both Alucard and Seras. Walter looked at her with an odd expression, wasn't it obvious?

The aging butler sighed. "Well Ms. Victoria, that is donated blood which the Hellsing organization keeps in supply. It's been some time since you have fed so under Sir Integra's orders I have gathered it for you." he explained. Seras was difficult in this area. Since Alucard sired her she almost completely refused to drink blood. The young fledgling looked at the sack of red liquid. A deep and powerful hunger resonated through her body. She was thirsty, and wanted that blood. Her blue eyes showed both hunger and sadness. "Well...you see...I just...can't." she said looking down. Her blonde hair covering her pained expression. Walter sighed, shaking his head.

"Just drink the blood you idiot." Alucard said sternly. The vampire king phased through the wall of Seras's quarters. Frowning, he narrowed his red eyes. Seras turned, facing her master. "Honestly. I almost wish I hadn't turned you and that you refused my offer. You are a vampire. A demon of the night. Your strength and ferocity is sustained by consuming the blood of humans. If you don't feed you will continually grow weaker." he said walking up. Seras played with her Hellsing uniform nervously.

"But I..."

"No back talk. Do as you're told and drink." Alucard ordered. Seras sighed before picking up the sack of blood. Biting into it she poured the cool blood into her mouth. A warm powerful sensation overtook her as she drank. She could feel the blood nourishing her and renewing her powers. With a content sigh she tossed the empty pack into a trash can.

Alucard grinned, "Good now we have business to attend to." he said turning to leave leaving Seras confused. She blinked twice before walking after him.

Integra sat in her office, flipping through various photos. They were photos of a series of gruesome vampire attacks. Whole families slaughtered, bodies mangled and torn apart. Narrowing her eyes she sighed.

"This seems to be an increasing trend the past few weeks. Random acts of cruelty and brutality. Vicious murders taking place. This isn't even due to thirst. Something has stirred these vampires into wanton acts of destruction. What could that cause be?" she said. The door opened and in walked Alucard and Seras.

"Good evening, my Master" he said taking off his hat and bowing. Integra looked up, nodding. "Good evening my servant. I have something important to talk to the both of you about." she said pushing the photos away. Integra explained to the two vampires about the recent increase of vampiric attacks on the public. Hellsing was busy investigating into who or what was stirring these vampires into such violence. The Round Table called a meeting to discuss these happening. "Your presence is expected Alucard, Seras you too." Alucard smirked while Seras remained quiet. "That is all for right now. The meeting will take place tomorrow evening. You both are free to retire for the night." she said.

Alucard nodded, he then phased out of the room in a shadowy after image. Seras jumped, "Wait, Master! You know I don't how to do stuff like that!" she whined as she turned and left the room. Integra chuckled slightly, those two could be quite the comical pair.

Meanwhile in a further part of the city in an abandoned warehouse a very different meeting was taking place. A man sat in a chair facing a large number of robed individuals whom were currently kneeling in submission. He was middle aged, a little over 30 years old. He had slick brown hair, red eyes and a brown goatee. He stood 6'0 and had a slim build. He was dressed in an all black suit with black shoes. Sitting with one leg crossed he held his chin on his palm.

"Have we found suitable locations?"

"Yes Master. This city will serve for the ritual well." one person said speaking up.

"Good. Have we located the final seals?"

"Two remain."

"Hhmm...only two? Very well then continue searching. Meanwhile I want to continue with our activity. We need to draw out Hellsing. Do whatever it takes." he ordered.

"My Lord what of the vampires under our control? Shall we allow them to feed at their leisure?"

"Yes. If you come across any potential replacements sire them."

Sitting up he gazed around. "Our plans shall soon come to fruition. Only a few steps are missing. Soon, we will be able to take back this city. After that our final objective shall remain." he said holding out an open palm.

"Hellsing shall fall." he said clenching his fist.

End chapter

Next one coming soon and will feature some more fighting. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. New Allies

**Disclaimer: Second chapter is here. I'm also going to be setting the stage for when Alucard and Dante cross paths soon so really excited about that. As to the identity of the vampires that seek to destroy Hellsing, you'll just have to keep reading.**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are property of Kouta Hirano and Capcom and published and distributed by their respective companies. Do not sue me.**

**Chapter Two- "New Allies"**

**While Hellsing prepared to investigate the recent vampire attacks, another organization was preparing for battle. Located in Russia, was the Order of the Cross. Much like England's Hellsing and Rome's Iscariot, the Order of the Cross is a secret paramilitary organization tasked by the Russian government with the protection and security of the country from any and all supernatural threats. Whilst Hellsing focused specifically on vampires, the Order of the Cross was much more broad in that they combated a large variety of supernatural beings. The Order of the Cross is relatively new, having only been in operation for over 200 years. It was founded by an old Russian orthodox sect whom believed it was their calling to protect both Christianity and society from the forces of darkness. Currently they operated in Moscow under the leadership of Vladimir Sokolov. **

**Vladimir was charismatic, young, prideful and extremely eager. The 24 year old was descended from the line of Orthodox priests which founded the organization. He took over leadership after his father, Vladimir Sr. passed away due to illness. Ever since he accepted leadership the Order has prospered. However much like in England, a recent increase in supernatural activity has caused them to mobilize. Sitting in his plush office, the young leader flipped through some documents. He was dressed in black slacks and shoes with a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had black hair that hung to his shoulders and hazel colored eyes. Frowning he couldn't make sense of all the carnage.**

"**Hhm...all these vampire attacks all of a sudden. At random, no purpose. Just mindless killing and destruction. But why?" he said. Sighing he reached over to his phone, pressing the intercom to contact his secretary. "Hey, Mariska?" he said.**

"**Yes Mr. Sokolov?" she answered.**

"**Get the pack in here for me will you please?"**

"**Oh yes, of course sir." she replied. He sat back in chair. "Looks like I'm sending the boys to London." he said.**

**Mariska got up from her desk in the main lobby of the Order's massive headquarters. Walking down the hall she went to the elevator. Stepping in she pressed the button, heading for the sub-basement where the Order's most powerful weapon stayed. Exiting she walked down the hall coming to a massive door. Banging three times a gruff voice on the other side answered.**

"**What?"**

"**Hey, the Boss wants you to assemble the whole pack and meet in his office. Don't keep him waiting." she said turning back towards the elevator. The man on the other side stood up. He was very tall, well over 6 feet. He was heavily muscled and had black spiky hair, amber colored eyes and fair skin. He was dressed in baggy blue jeans and walked barefoot. Smirking he chuckled a little. "Boss man is calling, time to round up the family." he said walking into the complex.**

**Like Hellsing, the Order of the Cross employed the use of supernatural beings to combat evil. For over a century, Werewolves have been used by the Order in their fight against supernatural darkness. Currently, they had a pack of six wolves under their control. Or more correctly, under Vladimir's control. Just like Alucard can only be controlled by Integra, Vladimir is the only one whom can truly control the pack. The pack's leader, Michael long ago swore a blood oath to Vladimir's family. In exchange for mercy he would serve them for as long as he walked this world. Being an immortal, his servitude would be everlasting. Walking further into the pack's quarters Michael cracked his neck before entering a large room resembling a gymnasium. It was here that the pack would rest in between assignments. It had every amenity they could want. There was a work out section where they would train, spar, and lift weights. On the far left side was a kitchen area fully stocked with all types of delicious foods. The other side was where the pack would bathe themselves and finally they each had their own sleeping quarters. In the middle of the room two pack member were currently practicing various martial arts techniques and sparring maneuvers. One was a short stocky man of Middle Eastern descent. He had brown hair, amber colored eyes and tanned skin. The other a tall black man with a thick West African accent. He was bald with amber eyes and like Michael, quite heavily muscled. On the other side another pack member was bench pressing an enormous amount of weight. He was an Italian man, with sandy blond hair, amber eyes and a muscular build. And lastly the final two pack members were lounging on a couch closest to Michael. They were twin brothers native to Moscow. Both had black hair, amber eyes, a strong muscular build and light skin. In order of appearance their names were Robert, Karl, Raul, Sergei and Alex.**

**All the pack members stopped what they were doing and looked in Michael's direction. "Yo fellas, Vladimir summons us. Be ready in five minutes to meet in his office."**

"**Sure Mike." Robert said nodding.**

"**You got it."**

"**You're the boss"**

"**Ok we'll see you there."**

**It wasn't long before the pack entered Vladimir's office. The young leader was at his desk reading a file when he motioned for them to come in. Michael's previous cheerful disposition was replaced by one of sternness and attentiveness.**

"**What is it young master?" he said addressing Vladimir who grinned. "I want you and the rest of the pack to arm yourselves. I'm sending you to London on assignment. As you all know, the past few months we have seen an enormous increase in activity, particularly among vampires. We don't know exactly but our sources say it is stemming from London. You will investigate and get to the bottom of the situation. These attacks may be savage, gruesome and horrible but there is _some_ order to them. Find out what it is and report back." he said gazing at the pack of wolves.**

**Raul spoke up, "Young Master, what of England's Hellsing? Surely they can figure the situation out." he said. "True but you will be following leads based on our sources. We have managed to remain relatively unknown to England, Hellsing won't suspect a thing if we intervene." Vladimir explain.**

"**When do we leave?" Sergei said. "Soon as you can" he said standing up and looking out his window. The sun was setting. Turning back to the pack he narrowed his eyes. "Do what needs to be done to figure out what is causing this uprise in vampiric activity. You have your orders. That is all."**

"**Yes, Master" all six wolves said in unison as they left his office. Vladimir said a quick prayer, earnestly hoping that no innocent blood would be further spilled.**

**Back in England...**

"**Sir Integra, thank you for attending this discussion of the Round Table" Sir Hugh Islands said addressing Integra. The Convention of Twelve was holding a conference meeting to discuss the recent surge in vampire attacks. Integra sat at her usual position, fingers across her face. Alucard and Seras stood attentively beside her. Integra spoke up.**

"**Gentlemen, for the past few months we have been busy tracking the vampire attacks. These attacks have increased in both frequency and violence. Whole families slaughtered. Blood stained bed rooms. Though messy and chaotic we believe there is some sort of order in these attacks. Which means only one thing, someone is behind these attacks. Perhaps moving to some dark ultimate purpose." she said pulling out a cigar and lighting it.**

**The men of the round table began murmuring in discussion before Integra continued. "There's something else. Recently our agents raided the site of a pair of vampire's gory blood bath. They had slaughtered an entire family, and had begun violating and desecrating the bodies of the victims. One vampire was killed instantly but the other survived. We contained him for several hours before finally killing him. Before he died he did leave us with a message." she finished blowing out smoke.**

**One member spoke up, "And what message was that Sir Integra?"**

**Looking at him her eyes narrowed. She took another puff of smoke before exhaling. "They come to claim. They come to silence. They come to maim. They come for violence. In 30 days, the sons of God and daughters of men will awaken." she said ending the cryptic message. The room grew silent. Sir Islands cleared his throat. "And whom or what exactly are these...'Sons' of God?"**

**Integra put out her cigar. "We aren't sure yet. Our sources are checking into right now. The point is that these vampires are clearly searching for something, or someone. And until we figure what that is these attacks will continue to increase. If we don't take care of it we will not be able to keep this from public knowledge." she said. One of the men of the round table cleared his throat before turning his gaze to Alucard.**

"**What are your thoughts on this situation then, Mr. Alucard?" he asked the vampire count. Alucard grinned before chuckling. "This all sounds like fun. If we want to find these vampires and what they're searching for we need to anticipate where the next attack is likely to occur. Where were the most recent attacks?" he asked. He flipped through some documents in a folder before answering Alucard. "They were concentrated heavily in the downtown district." he said. **

"**Then we should concentrate our search in that area. Our activity will most likely draw out these vampires from hiding, allowing us to find out what it is they're after and who is leading them." he said.**

**Integra fixed her glasses, just as she was about to speak the door to the conference room opened. Walter came in, holding a large folder in his hand. "My deepest apologies for this interruption ma'am. But there has been some recent developments." he said walking over to Integra.**

**Integra nodded. "It is ok Walter, go ahead." she said. Laying them down on the table he began explaining. "It looks like these attacks aren't our only concern. It appears something equally as sinister is taking place. We recently got a tip from an unidentified source that talks of a vampire creating arms and preparing for a massive attack on foreign soil." he said as he walked around the table handing out photos and information to the men of the round table. The photos were of Dante, his office and his equipment. Some discussion broke out as the men began discussing the photos while Integra looked on in silence. Seras peered from over her left shoulder, frowning at the pictures. Looking at Alucard, she whispered.**

"**Uhh...Master, he doesn't really look like a vampire." she said. Alucard nodded in agreement. "Interesting." he said.**

"**You say an unidentified source. Well how exactly did that occur?" someone asked Walter. The elderly butler shook his head. "We don't know. It was sent by mail to our main office. In the folder were these photos as well as a lengthy note explaining the identity of the vampire, his whereabouts and what his plan is. It appears that he has disguised himself as a mercenary of sorts, as a cover for his true purpose of making an attack on his city." he explained. **

**Integra, not looking up from the photos spoke up. "Walter, where did the note say he is located?"**

"**In America, Sir Integra."**

"**America! HA! Let those damned Yankees take care of themselves then!" someone shouted.**

**Sir Islands turned back to Integra. "Integra, I don't need to explain that it would be unwise to pursue this further. Our allegiance is to her Majesty and to this nation. The Americans will have to look after themselves." he explained. **

"**I don't know, what if the two are connected? We'd be doing more harm then good by ignoring this." Sir Penwood said speaking for the first time. Turning to Integra he straightened his posture. **

**Integra spoke, "I understand all the risks associated. But, this is a situation we cannot afford to be hasty about. We will look into both anticipating and stopping the next attack and the vampire in America." she said folding her arms. "Alucard and Seras will travel there. I will send our agents into the downtown area. That is final." she said. Alucard chuckled while Seras narrowed her eyes.**

**Sometime after the meeting was finished Alucard and Seras were in their quarters when Integra walked in. "Alucard, Seras your orders are to find and eliminate this vampire. His name is Dante and operates out of a business shop in the lower downtown area. Destroy him, plain and simple." Alucard grinned, Seras nodded. "Right, yes Sir Integra." she said. Integra turned to walk back out.**

"**Integra." Alucard said. She turned and looked at him out the corner of her eye. "Did it fill you with ectasy and pleasure to send us on this hunt? I sense something burning deep within you. Do you feel it, my Master?' he said.**

**Integra glared at him strongly before turning and walking out. "Idiot" she grumbled. Alucard began laughing. "Excellent! This is going to be so much fun. Seras! Suit up and prepare for battle!" he shouted clenching his fists.**

"**Yes Sir!" she responded back.**

**Back in Russia...**

**Michael and the rest of the pack were currently suiting up in the armory. The Werewolf leader was dressed in his combat gear. He had on a white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black boots and a knee length black jacket with the sleeves rolled up. The rest of the pack was dressed in similar outfits. They were loading various weaponry. Pistols, shot guns, assault rifles all very high tech. Each weapon was equipped with silver ammunition. "Kind of ironic we need to use silver when this shit is just as deadly to us as a suck head eh?" Raul cracked causing some laughter. Michael loaded his favorite weapons, two massive black colored Desert Eagle pistols equipped with a laser sight. Loading ammunition into them he strapped them behind his lower back. As the rest of the unit geared up he went to a shelf, resting on the top was a rather large katana. The handle was wrapped tightly with white bandages. It had a square gold colored tsuba and the sheath was a deep violet color. Picking it up Michael unsheathed it, the blade was jet black. Karl looked up, the tall West African man smirked.**

"**You're really going to bring that thing? Just for some vamps?' he asked. Michael smirked and sheathed his blade. "This baby has saw me through some tough fights. Besides, I have a gut feeling she'll come in handy." he answered. After a few more minutes the pack left the armory and exited the Order's massive compound to the heliport. Vladimir arranged for them to take one of his private planes to London. The door opened and the pack carried their equipment unto the plan. Looking back at the mansion Michael grinned, "Next stop fellas. A city of fog." he said and gave a short howl which the pack answered in response.**

**End chapter**

**Next chapter will have fight scenes. Alucard and Dante will meet, with their guns blazing in an epic brawl. The wolf pack will have a few scuffles as well. So stay tuned for some delightful mayhem as the No Life King faces the Son of Sparda. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Duel: No Life King vs Son of Sparda

**Disclaimer: Third chapter is here. Get ready to see some fighting and mayhem as Alucard and Dante meet in a epic showdown of blood and chaos. The wolf pack will also have their share of scuffles here and there. **

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned/distributed by Kouta Hirano and Capcom respectively. Do not sue me.**

**Chapter Three- "Duel: No Like King vs. Son of Sparda"**

**It was well into the late evening as Dante sat at his desk, busy thumbing through a magazine. He had collected pay from the recent assignment. The severed head of the demon he killed was currently plastered on his wall. Not looking up from his magazine he reached over to the pizza box placed on his desk. Opening it he fumbled around for a slice, only to find much to his chagrin it was empty. Looking he growled and kicked the box off the desk. The door to the shop opened just as he went back to his magazine.**

"**We're closed, come back tomorrow." he replied swiftly still not looking up. Realizing the potential customer did not leave he assumed they needed to do business. "If you have to, the crapper is in the back." Again, no reply.**

"**Hey pal, I said the toilet is in...the...back.." Dante said looking up at his guest. A very tall man dressed in a red coat, with a red fedora, red wire framed glasses and an all black suit. Dante smirked. "Nice duds" he said complimenting Alucard to which the vampire chuckled.**

"**Like I said we're closed but help yourself to use the little boys room." he said going back to his magazine. "I'm not here for that, Dante" Alucard said. Dante set his magazine down, looking at him. 'So you know my name. Alright then what do you want?" he asked.**

"**To kill you."**

"**Really?"**

"**I was sent by my master of the Hellsing Organization with the task of finding and eliminating you." Alucard replied walking closer. Dante sighed and slid out from under the desk. Alucard stopped a few feet from the devil hunter's desk and grinned, baring his fangs. Dante smirked, "Hellsing? Never heard of it. Then again I don't really care. You want to kill me? What purpose?"**

"**My orders are to kill the vampire in this city whom is amassing arms." Alucard explained to which Dante started laughing.**

"**Vampire? Me? Oh man that's rich. Look dude, I dunno how well your sources are but I ain't a vampire. Not even close." Alucard narrowed his eyes. "I see, well then. Orders are orders. Farewell Dante." he said reaching into his jacket and pulling out his guns the .454 Casull and The Jackal. Dante quickly drew his own pistols Ebony and Ivory. Both men aimed their guns at each other. Alucard whistled, impressed by Dante's weaponry.**

"**Nice weapons there." he complimented. Dante nodded. "Thanks, yours aren't too bad. You want to kill me? Well let's get this party started!" and he opened fire, as did Alucard. The vampire fired numerous rounds from both his pistols they exploded into Dante's body tearing into his chest, and mid section. Dante flew back, his own rounds connecting with Alucard's body as both hunters crashed to the floor. Alucard had been struck in his head and body. Both men lay motionless before they began laughing. Dante had already begun healing, expelling Alucard's blessed bullets from his body. Standing up he walked around his desk facing the vampire count.**

"**Ouch, those rounds of yours actually hurt pretty bad. What the hell are they?" he said grimacing as his wounds healed. Alucard laughed, standing up he cracked his neck as his own wounds closed up. "They're specially crafted to kill vampires. The Casull uses blessed rounds from the silver Cross of Lancaster Cathedral. The Jackal fires 13 mm mm armor-piercing, explosive, mercury-core baptized bullets, with casings of Macedonian silver, powered by "Marvell's Chemical Cartridge N.N.A.9." he explained as Dante whistled.**

"**Nice. My babies here also fire specially designed rounds. This is getting exciting, let's turn it up!" he said aiming and opening fire at a rapid rate. Alucard barely dodged, moving extremely quickly a bullet grazed his cheek as he aimed the Jackal opening fire. Dante dodged out the way and continued his assault at a rapid pace. Both men continued dodging and opening fire on each other whilst wreaking havoc on Dante's office. Dante leapt in the air above Alucard, spinning fast he aimed and unleashed a hailstorm of bullets. Alucard braced himself as they impacted with his body in a bloody manner. The vampire grinned as he fired his own guns colliding with Dante's torso. The devil hunter crashed to the floor before using his right hand to flip himself back up. Dante was bleeding heavily, but began to heal. Alucard too was heavily damaged, his body seemingly crumbling to pieces. Laughing he threw his head back and fire again, this time Dante charged straight into the melee. Bullets impacted with his body as he took aim, right for Alucard's face and fired. Alucard was stunned by how quickly he moved and just barely avoided the fray. Falling back half his right face was missing, smoke hissing from his damaged tissue.**

**Dante stood up, frowning. "You're not human are you? Who exactly are you?" he asked as Alucard stumbled to his feet. His body began regenerating, looking back at Dante he smirked. "I'm a bit of an enigma myself. I've enjoyed our little dance Dante but I'm afraid I'll have to end this. SERAS! NOW!" he shouted. Dante looked up surprised as he felt a presence behind him. Turning he saw a young blond woman aiming a massive rifle at him. How did she manage to get in? He never even sensed her presence. Seras opened fire, her rifle spitting out rounds at a rapid pace as Dante dashed around trying to avoid being hit. He opened fire on her, but she was surprisingly fast and managed to dodge his rounds. Dante landed and took aim again, only his feet couldn't move. Looking down he saw that some weird black mass of hands were holding his legs tightly. Looking for the source he saw Alucard grinning as black shadows twisted and contorted from his jacket, gripping Dante tightly. Dante grunted, trying to free himself before his body shook violently from Seras' hail of bullets. Dropping down the devil hunter looked up as Alucard pressed both the Casull and Jackal to his head.**

"**Party's over, farewell Dante' Alucard said as he squeezed the trigger. Two large rounds exploded into Dante's head as he fell to the floor. The battle was over and Alucard was victorious. Seras lowered her rifle. Walking over she looked at the seemingly dead devil hunter. "Master...are you sure he was a vampire? He doesn't look or even smell like on-"**

"**He wasn't." Alucard answered simply putting his guns away. Seras gasped, she looked at her master with both worry and fear. 'He wasn't? What was he then?" she asked practically ****shouting.**

"**I don't know. Something very dark and very strong, but not a vampire. He was nontheless a monster like we are." he explained. Alucard turned around, heading for the door. "We're done here police girl. Come." he said. Seras was still looking at Dante's body. "But...master.."**

"**Is there a problem? No time for stalling. I said let's go." his tone more indignant. Seras turned to f ace him. "But master! Why kill him? If he wasn't a vampire why kill him?" she said shouting. Alucard spun around, his visage a look of fierce rage and indignation. Grabbing Seras by her collar he growled. "I don't give a shit what he was! It doesn't matter whether he were a man, a vampire, a dog or a devil. Our orders were to find and kill him. That's all that counts. Now he is dead! Left to rot in this place like filth. This is just how life works police girl!" he shouted. Seras whimpered, lowering her head. Seeing her pain, Alucard's gaze softened, sighing he released his grip. Turning back around he sighed again. "Let's go Seras. No time for softness. Our master awaits back home." he said preparing to leave.**

"**Gee, now that's not nice. You should treat your servant with better care" an all too familiar voice quipped. Alucard and Seras turned around and pulled out their weapons. Dante's body was no where to be seen, a bloody stain was all that remained. Scanning the office they did not find him. Alucard suddenly felt a sharp pain erupt down his spine, gasping he stumbled forward as the massive form of Rebellion pierced him through his lower back and out his torso. Seras turned, her expression horrified. "Master!" she shouted as Dante now stood behind the vampire gripping his trusty sword. Twisting, blood gushed out of Alucard's wound pouring unto the floor. Ripping the sword out Alucard turned around and began firing. Dante used Rebellion as a shield, repelling the bullets before dashing forward. With a few quick motions he cut off Alucard's arms. Kicking the vampire into the wall he wasted no time as he charged forward, driving Rebellion deep into Alucard's heart. He gasped, blood gushing out the wound. Dante frowned, "Dude really? All over my floor? Ah well time to end this" he said and cut off Alucard's head. The vampire's body crumbled in a gory mix of blood and flesh. Seras shook before opening fire, Dante disappeared. Reappearing he kicked the weapon out her hand. Seras growled, her eyes flashing red. Dante grinned and placed Rebellion on his back. "You're a cute little beauty aren't you? Tell you what seeing as how the freak in red was your master you can do the honor of cleaning up his body. How's that?" he taunted.**

**Seras clenched her fists. "You'll pay for that...you...MONSTER!" she shouted. All of Dante's cockiness and attitude escaped him. His goofy laid back demeanor turned to one of sorrow and pain, as if his very soul were being attacked. His eyes softened, sighing he turned his back. "I see, master and servant type relationship eh? Blows for you. Look babe I'm sorry I killed your master or whatever but he started. Turning back around he was about to speak when he heard laughing. Looking at the spot where he impaled and decapitated Alucard he grunted as the body was gone. Laughter echoed through the office as a swarm of bats appeared, surrounding Dante. Grabbing Rebellion he furiously swung around him, trying to cut them apart but to no avail. They concentrated behind Seras and took form. Alucard began his regenerating process, his legs and arms formed and his torso appeared in a mass off blood and shadows. His hair now wild and much longer and he no longer had his hat and glasses. With one reaching up he spread his arms and laughed as Seras looked overjoyed.**

"**Master!" she shouted. Alucard faced Dante and grinned, reaching for his gun he took aim. "What a glorious spectacle! I haven't had this much fun in ages. Don't stop! Don't stop! Come on! Let's continue our duel Dante!" Alucard shouted, thrilled to be enjoying such a battle. Dante ****shook his head, laughing. "You sure love to fight. But hey, good fight now and then makes life more fun don't ya think?" he said shrugging his shoulders and pulling out Rebellion. "By the way, never got your name" he said taking a stance. "My name is Alucard, this is my servant police girl." Alucard said grinning. Seras frowned, gritting her teeth. From behind Alucard she raised a finger, "It's Seras. My name is Seras Victoria." she grumbled. Dante chuckled. "Alucard and Seras, of the Hellsing Organization. I'll remember that. Well it's been a while for me too since I had a real good fight. Why don't we save the chit chat for later? The first move is yours dude." he invited.**

**Both men remained motionless, until Seras spoke. "Master, if he's not a vampire then we must return home. Sir Integra's orders were to kill a vampire not a...uh...whatever he might be." she said gesturing to the half breed devil slayer. Alucard hissed, lowering his weapons. "You're right police girl. Such a shame, I was starting to enjoy our time here. We're leaving." he said walking for the entrance. Dante narrowed his eyes, "Don't worry. We'll save our duel for another time. Until we meet again, Dante" Alucard said as he and Seras exited the shop. Dante lowered his sword. A moment late his ceiling fan crashed next to him. After that his pool table crumbled and his jukebox fizzed out. Swearing to himself he turned around, placed his hands on his hips and surveyed the damage done.**

"**Ah crap" he muttered.**

**After their scrap with Dante, Alucard and Seras contacted Integra back at Hellsing. He reported that although dark and powerful, Dante was no vampire. Integra wasn't too pleased to hear that news.**

"**WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT A VAMPIRE!" she shouted into the phone. Alucard was on the other line, a bemused look on his face. "Like I said master, he's not a vampire. I don't know what he is. Powerful, cocky and fun. But no Nosferatu." he explained. Both master and fledgling were in their hotel room they were staying in. Seras sat in the chair, nervously twitching. **

"**Damn it all to hell! That means whomever gave us that information was purposefully misleading us!" Integra shouted. Walter stood at attention, his arms folded. Calming down, Integra sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Alucard, did you kill him?' she asked.**

"**No. This one won't go down very easily."**

"**Good. Listen, I want you and Seras to return to England at once. There's something bad brewing and I don't like it. Return home at once." she said. On the other line Alucard, 'We shall return at once, my master." and he hung up.**

**Integra sighed, "Walter honestly, did I make a snap judgment?" she asked. The aging butler merely shook his head. "I'm just your servant Ma'am. It's not my place to question your actions. I just hope my services make them easier to make. But what's done is done. Now why don't I go and start a fresh pot of tea?" he offered bowing. Integra despite her agitation, managed a warm smile. "Thank you, Walter" she said.**

**While Alucard and Seras prepared for the trek home and Integra dealt with her rash actions, the werewolf pack had arrived in London. The pack had met up with a contact whom informed of possible activity in the subway system. Wasting no time they already set up various position within the station. Michael and Raul were together, sitting on one of the benches. Sergei and Alex were at a newsstand, each reading the paper as part of their disguise. Robert and Karl pretended to be reading the various train stops. Michael spoke into his ear piece. "Remember, only attack once we have confirmation. Don't be reckless." he said. The pack gave a low growl, one which only Michael could hear and understand. He growled back in confirmation. Being the alpha wolf, he was privy to certain powers and influences over the others, one being giving absolute commands which the others had to obey. Five minutes passed. Sergei looked up, his amber eyes focusing on something. He saw two individuals, both very tall dressed in all black. Their eyes were deep crimson. Which meant only one thing.**

"**Boss, I see them. They're walking right past you and Raul" he said speaking into his ear piece. Michael narrowed his eyes, following them. From his seat he nodded, "Hhm only two? The report said there would be a few more." he said. Raul growled, Michael switched his attention to where his pack mate was looking. Despite the large crowd of people moving about they were able to focus on their targets. They counted five more individuals, again all dressed in black and all had red eyes. Michael smirked, "Bingo" he said. "Robert, Karl. Look to the west, towards the big clock." Both wolves did as instructed, the five vampires linked up with the two spotted earlier. They then moved off together further into the station towards the train tracks.**

"**Alright show time boys." Michael said getting up as he and Raul followed the group of vampires. The rest of the pack split off into another part, actually going around to set up an ambush. Michael and Raul walked to the train platform, they could still see vampires. The group of blood suckers gathered in a formation on the platform. One of them reached into his black coat. Pulling out a scroll he handed it another group member. Michael raised his eyebrow, what could that be? Stolen documents? Nothing like this was reported. In his ear piece he heard Karl speak.**

"**Boss, we are situated. Awaiting your signal." he said.**

"**Sergei and Alex here Boss, ready when you are." the twins said. Michael looked at Raul, whom nodded. "On your command Boss." Michael grinned turning back at the group.**

"**Party time." Reaching behind him he pulled out his Desert Eagles, Raul reached behind his back and pulled out a large shout gun strapped to his back. Both wolves opened fire, Michael's rounds struck one vampire in the chest and face. Blood splattered out as he cried out in pain before turning to ash and flames. The rest of the group shouted and pulled out their own weaponry. "What the fuck? Kill them!" the apparent leader shouted. The vampires returned fire, Michael and Raul dashed about dodging their bullets. A frenzy broke out as a mob of people ran in terror, screaming and shouting as they left the scene of the fight. Michael rolled behind a bench, peering up he fired his guns a few times. The rounds just missing his targets by a few inches. Ducking back down he looked at Raul whom was loading his shot gun. Pumping it the Italian man peered over and fire three times. Two vampires crumbled to ash. Satisfied Raul ducked back to his cover. The vampires scattered about, returning fire to the wolves whom were taking cover. One of them shouted to the others.**

"**You three! Go and get out of here. You must get the information to safety!" he said as he opened fire again. Michael paused, re-loading his guns he spoke to his ear piece. "Guys listen three of them are running further into the station. They're heading east, Robert Karl that's where you guys are. Sergei and Alex go and back them up. We'll catch up shortly." he said as he began firing again. ""You got it Mike!" they answered. Raul paused to re load his shot gun. The vampire firing ceased, 'Come out you fuck heads!" he challenged. Raul looked at Michael whom was grinning. Nodding the wolf growled, "Go for it Mike" he said. Michael's eyes flashed, they glowed in intensity as he holstered his weapons. Walking out from his cover he faced the vampire whom aimed his weapon at him. "Just you? You must not be too smart to try and fuck with us!" he shouted. Michael gripped his katana tightly, "Ooh sword slayer huh? Well then come on and cut me" the vampire challenged. Bad move.**

**Michael drew the sword, making two quick slashing movements before sheathing again in stylish fashion with a loud clink. The vampire remained motionless, apparently bewildered he didn't attack. Growling he started laughing, 'Well ain't you gonna attack me?"**

"**I did" Michael said.**

**The vampire suddenly felt sharp pain in his arms, looking down he saw that they had been sliced off. Blood gushed out, Michael grinned as the vampire hopped around. 'Wha...when the fu-!" he began but was cut off as Michael then appeared behind him. Drawing his blade the vampire was stunned. How did he move so fast? It must have been only five seconds that he looked down. Michael drew his sword and in one gory swing cut the vampires head off. It flew several feet before hitting the ground. Blood splattered the floor as Michael scoffed. Flicking the blood off he sheathed his weapon and motioned for Raul to come out. "Never ceases to amaze me, your skill with the blade Mike." he complimented. Positioning his sword back on his waist Michael smirked. "Thanks, let's catch up with the others." he said as the two dashed off with great speed into the station.**

**The vampires ran at blinding speed, almost complete blurs. Stopping they checked their surroundings. One pulled out the scroll, "Still secure. Who the hell are these guys?" he asked.**

"**No clue. We must get out of here, our Master does not tolerate failure." another answered. He was preparing to say something else when his head exploded in a gory fashion. Blood and gore splattered everywhere. His body twitched before bursting to flames. The other two looked behind them, Robert and Karl stood there. Robert wielding a sniper rifle, Karl held an M4 Carbine rifle. "Nice shot Robert" Karl complimented walking up. Robert smirked, cocking his weapon as he loaded another shot. The two vampires pulled out sub-machine guns and began firing. Robert and Karl dashed behind some cover.**

"**Die you little shits!" the one with the scroll taunted firing his weapon. A loud bang popped as his left leg was shot off. He cried in pain and fell to the floor. Rolling he clutched his wounds, blood pouring out. The other vampire turned, visibly very frightened as he fired at the now approaching Russian twins. Sergei and Alex both dodged the hail of bullets before opening fire. The vampires body shook violently, the silver bullets inflicting fatal damage. Coughing out copious amounts of blood he fell backwards as his body burst into flames and ash. All four wolves walked over to the wounded vampire, surrounding him. A few seconds later Michael and Raul showed up. "Good job boys." he said as the pack gave a gentle bark in response. The vampire turned on his back, gasping.**

"**Who the fuck are you guys?" he spat out. Michael narrowed his eyes before kneeling down facing him. "We ask the questions. Tell me, who is your master? What are you all planning? And why have so many vampires been stirring violence and destruction in this city?" he asked. The vampire then started laughing. "You guys are fucked. You don't realize how dead you all are. You think killing off a few people is bad? You have no idea the kind of hell we are about unleash on this city." he said chuckling.**

**Michael's eyes flashed, Raul cocked his shot gun and pressed it against the vampires head. "Last time. Tell us now and we'll make your end more pleasant." he said. The vampire grinned, his fangs protruding. "I'll tell you this. The people we are killing off is part of an elaborate plan. We're not just randomly slaughtering, we are targeting specific individuals. Certain blood types even." Michael stood up to full height folding his arms. "Go on."**

"**We are searching for something. An ancient and powerful secret somewhere in London. Once we find it, your precious little humans will be turned to a pile of shit." Sergei and Alex rolled their eyes. "Looks like we won't get nothing else outta him Mike." they said. Robert scoffed, "He's still holding information. I say we take him with us for more questioning." he said.**

"**Those weren't our orders." Karl said.**

"**But we have no other leads for now. Wait, check his coat." **

**Raul reached in, pulling out the scroll. Handing it to Michael the alpha wolf placed it in his back pocket. "Hhm fine then. Raul, do it." he ordered walking away as the loud bang of the shotgun echoed. Moments later the vampire turned to ash. All six wolves then turned away, exiting the station before London authorities arrived.**

**Back in Russia, Vladimir was contacted by the pack. Mariska stood at attention in his office, he was currently on the phone with Michael.**

"**Oh really, a scroll huh. What type of scroll?" he asked.**

"**It's an old one. Looks to be like some sort of seal." the werewolf responded.**

"**A seal for what?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Hhhm alright. Keep me updated. In the meantime as you investigate try your best to stay under the radar. If Hellsing suspects anything it might cause some difficulties. Worst case scenario I'll have to make my way to London to personally speak with Integra Hellsing." Vladimir stated**

"**Yes sir. We will report back with more information." Michael stated hanging up. Vladimir folded his arms, this was beginning to get complicated.**

**End chapter**

**Next chapter up shortly. Dante will receive a very interesting call from Integra offering partnership to investigate the mysterious happenings. At the same time the Werewolf pack will continue following leads around London stirring up Hellsing in the process. Stay tuned!**


	4. New Target

**Disclaimer: Plot will begin to unravel now. Will be setting the stage for when Dante, Alucard and our wolves meet up.**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned/distributed/copy righted by Kouta Hirano and Capcom. I do not own them in any fashion. Do not sue me.**

**Chapter Four- "New Target"**

**The man in black sat in his chair, in one hand he held a wine glass filled with blood. Stirring it he brought it to his lips taking a long sip. Approaching his chair was a robed individual whom bowed before him.**

"**Master" he said. Looking up the man's red eyes flashed.**

"**What is it?"**

"**There have been some delays. The team we sent to recover the seal has been destroyed."**

**The man's face contorted in displeasure. "How did that happen?" he asked. "It seems that the team was ambushed. Apparently a group of six men opened fire on them. No one survived and they took the seal."**

**Frowning the man placed his glass down, folding his arms. "Was it Hellsing?"**

"**No sir. And they used guns so it was not Iscariot. We do not know who these men are. We believe they are investigating all our activity much like Hellsing is. They are still in the city." the individual reported. The man closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them. "I want their identity uncovered. Tell our people to find out who these people are. When you do, kill them." he ordered.**

"**Yes Master" and the robed individual disappeared into shadows. From behind him a woman approached his seat. She was very beautiful. Tall and elegant with the figure of a model. She had long brown hair, red eyes, tanned skin and was dressed in an all black gown. "Victor, how much longer?" she asked. Victor smirked, "In time love. It seems our activity has attracted new players into the field." he said standing up. "We've located a possible sacrifice. I've dispatched a unit to her location. In addition to that we may have located the artifact. Acquiring it shouldn't be too difficult. I'm sending 'them' to do such" he said turning back to the woman. She smiled, flicking back her long hair and licked her full lips. "Ooh this should be fun. They always do end up raising hell when you give them an assignment" she said.**

"**Nomak! Damon! Alex!" he said shouting into the darkness of his chambers. From the shadows three individuals approached. The one in the middle was a tall lanky vampire. He had a bald head with red eyes. His skin was pale, the right side of his face horribly burned. He was dressed in black pants, black shoes and a black top. Strapped to his back was a large gourd wrapped in bandages. The second one standing beside him was much shorter and with a muscular build and was very handsome. He had short brown hair and red eyes. He had on a white shirt, black pants and black shoes. Over that he wore a red and black cloak with a large hood. The collar and sleeves of his cloak had a gold trim. The last individual was a stocky vampire with white hair and red eyes. He had on a black and gold vest, blue pants and brown shoes. The three vampires, Nomak, Demon and Alex bowed before Victor whom sat back in his chair.**

"**Give us your orders, Master" Nomak said. The burned half of his face pulsating. Victor smiled, 'I have a special assignment. You are to find and retrieve the artifact necessary for the ritual. We don't have an exact location but here is a list of possible targets" he said walking over to the group. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a sheet of paper. It was a list of various locations around London. Nomak placed it in the top pocket of his shirt. Damon ran a hand through his brown hair. "Ugh...finding some junky piece of treasure? Honestly..." he said complaining. Alex nudged him. "Don't complain, it's better then nothing. Just make sure you don't get out of hand and kill anything and everything in sight" the stocky vampire said. Damon flashed him a foul glare, sighing he scoffed.**

**Victor returned to his seat. "Any opposition is to be destroyed. No matter what the force is. You have your orders. Failure is not acceptable. Now, dismissed." he waving his hand as the three vampires bowed and disappeared. The woman standing beside him walked around and sat down in his lap. "You sure are confident in them love, it makes you even sexier.' she said seductively purring. Victor grinned, wrapping one arm around her. Raising his glass he grinned, "Soon. Soon our ambitions will be realized." he said.**

**Back at Devil May Cry...**

**It had been a couple of days since Dante's duel with Alucard. Though he managed to repair some of the damage the shop was still a wreck. Sighing he sat back into his chair. Reaching into the freshly delivered pizza box he chomped down on a slice as he surveyed the scene. The door to his shop opened, in walked Trish followed by Lady. They were amidst conversation when they stopped and scanned Dante's shop. The devil hunter waved, and started on his second slice.**

"**Whoa, what happened in here?" Lady asked walking in still looking at all the damage. Trish just sighed and shook her head. "Honestly Dante, can't you for once just have a normal day?" she said helping herself to a slice of pizza. Dante frowned, "Normal? Boring. Gotta live it up now and again babe." he said leaning back. "But to answer your question, I got into a fight. Never going to believe this. But some dude clad in all red waving two huge guns came in here and opened fire. Said he thought I was a vampire." he said recalling the battle. It still amused him. Trish swallowed her pizza, a puzzled look on her face. Lady folded her arms and cocked her hips to the side.**

"**Vampire? Really? And so what did you say?" she asked. Dante stared at her, trying to determine if that were a serious question.**

"**I told him I was Count Dracula in the flesh" he replied sarcastically reaching for another pizza slice. "I told him he had the wrong guy. Then he pulled out his guns and we started shooting at each other. Whoever this guy is, he isn't human. Nothing human can wield weapons like that." he said. Trish raised her eyebrows as she sat on his desk, like she always did. Lady chuckled, "Ok so you guys duked it out. Did this guy say who sent him?"**

"**Yeah. Some group called Hellsing or something. Told him I never heard of them" he said continuing to eat. His eating was halted when he saw the expression of both women. Lady had a surprised expression whilst Trish had one of intrigue. "What?" Dante asked. Lady removed the sun glasses she was wearing. "I had heard rumors once of a secret organization over in London. They are very low key but apparently are a group devoted to hunting vampires. The name is supposed to be Hellsing" she said. Trish nodded, "I too heard something once. Might be looking into."**

**Dante laughed and folded his arms, "Sorry but I'm into the demon killing service. Not blood suckers." Lady shrugged her shoulders, "Still I say we look into it."**

"**You said this guy isn't human, well then what is he? A demon?" Trish asked.**

"**No, definitely not. My guess is a vampire." Dante said. "A genuine vampire. Interesting but wait. You said this guy was with Hellsing. If he's a vampire why is he working for an organization that hunts his own kind?" Lady asked. Dante grinned, "Maybe he's like me and can't stand his own kind. Who knows?" he said.**

**Trish turned to him, "Hey Dante did this guy have gold eyes? Did his skin sparkle as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in it?" she said taunting. Dante glared at her, "What you described sounds more like a gay disco ball elf then a vampire." Trish laughed while Lady rolled her eyes.**

"**Where did you get something like that?" Dante asked.**

"**From that book series that's all the rage now. Twilight." she said.**

**Dante put on a real sour look, "Twilight please. I may not hunt them but even I know that thing is a disgrace to real vampires."**

"**Why's that?"**

"**Because vampires don't sparkle." he replied. All three individuals stared at each other before bursting into laughter.**

**Back at Hellsing...**

"**Sir Integra we have some more information on that message you mentioned at the conference a few days ago" Walter said entering Integra's office. She looked up, "Tell me then Walter."**

**Walter placed a few papers on her desk. They were documents containing information, lists of names, locations and dates. Integra began flipping through them. "Well the term 'Sons of God and daughters of men' can be traced back to a number of legends in various cultures. Particularly in the ancient Near East." he explained. Integra nodded as she listened. "There was one in particular, the old tales and stories pre-dating ancient Hebrew society. Ma'am, are you familiar with the tale of the Great Deluge?"**

"**Yes I am. God commissioned Noah to contract an ark after declaring he would destroy mankind for their wickedness." Integra said. It had been some time but she did re call all the biblical studies her father tutored her in. Walter crossed his arms, "Correct. However some believe that was not the original intent" he said. Integra rose an eyebrow, her father never mentioned anything like this. "What do you mean Walter?" she asked. Walter sighed before beginning. "There is information indicating that the Flood was sent not just as judgment for the wicked and sinful behavior of mankind, but for the supernatural kind as well. There is one term our sources keep coming across and that is 'Nephilim'. The Nephilim were said to be the spawn of demons. Or more specifically, the union of demon males and human females. They were said to be giant beings, possessing prodigiousness physical strength and a number of legendary feats were attributed to them. However, they were incredibly wicked. More so even then humankind. It's also thought that it was the power and influence of the Nephilim that further plummeted ancient man's descent into madness and sin. Eventually, God sent the Flood first to wipe these beings out and then to punish humanity. After they appear in a few ancient texts across the region but after that pretty much disappear from the history." Walter finished.**

**Integra remained silent for some time. "Did you say...the union of demon and human?" she said with a tone of disgust and horror. "Yes Ma'am. Though it varies depending upon the source. Some say they were spawned simply by demons possessing human male then mating with women. Some even say they were aliens. Bottom line is that the Nephilim were an ancient and very wicked race. How this connects to the vampires I am not sure.' he said. Integra sighed, "The message said in 30 days they would rise again. Do you suppose it is possible they can be resurrected?" Integra questioned narrowing her eyes. Walter shrugged, 'I don't know. It's doubtful. Certain texts indicate that not only were they destroyed but the demons whom spawned them were punished severely by God. They were cast in chains and sealed away into the darkest and lowest depths of Hell where they wait in judgment" Walter explained. Integra held her head with her right hand. "God be with us all. This is turning out more complicated then I expected."**

**Walter nodded, "In the meantime I have a bit more uplifting news. We now know who that man is Alucard faced" he said. Alucard and Seras had returned from their duel with Dante. In that time Integra had ordered everything be done to reveal his true identity. Integra nodded, "Good. Who is he, really?" she asked. "We got his name right, Dante but he is not a vampire. In fact it turns out he is the only surviving son of the devil warrior Sparda." Integra's eyes widened. She stood up, absolutely stunned. "Sparda? Are you sure? I thought he was just a myth" she said stunned. Walter shared her surprise, "As did I ma'am. But we are sure of it. Sparda was said to have saved the human race over 2,000 years ago from the armies of Hell. After that he reigned in the human world until he eventually fell in love with a human named Eva. Their love and later marriage produced Dante and his elder twin Vergil. Vergil was corrupted by demons years later and Dante unfortunately had to destroy him. He is now all that remains in the Sparda lineage."**

"**Hhm, the son of Sparda. Very interesting, Walter get me the information on how I can contact him. I have a unique proposition for him." she said folding her arms. "Yes Sir Integra" Walter said bowing before leaving her office.**

**Elsewhere in London**

"**So it's a seal. Sweet, but what the hell kinda seal is this?"Raul asked. The wolf pack was located in their safe house on the outskirts of London. In the main room resting on a table was the seal stolen from the vampires earlier. The ancient document had an ornate design on the front. It consisted of a number of concentric circles inside a rhombus. Around the rhombus was a flaming pattern. At the top of the page was a written language. Michael shrugged, his arms folded. "Beats me. Looks old. And the language is unfamiliar to me. Hey, Karl you're the history buff. You ever seen something like this?" he asked turning to the West African man. He picked up the seal, frowning he set it back down. "No, the language is very old. My guess ancient Sumerian, or perhaps Persian. It's hard to tell as it doesn't really match any known language I have ever studied" he said. Sergei and Alex rolled their eyes. "Great we have a seal and we don't know what it is for. Now what?" they asked turning to Michael. The alpha wolf smirked. "We keep searching. Something has gotta come up sooner or later. We'll report to Vladimir again soon" he said. Just then there was a knock at the door. Robert, the closest one to it peered through the peep hole. **

"**Who is it?"**

"**Your contact"**

"**What's the code?"**

"**No rest for the wicked" the man said. Pass code is correct, Robert opened the door then smiled. "Ah, Charlie good to see ya again" he said. Charlie walked in and was greeted warmly by the other wolves. "Thanks boys. Got some more information for you" he said walking over to the table. He pulled out a map of London, with several areas highlighted. "Alright now based on information there seems to be vampire activity increasing in these regions. We have all the tell tale signs. Random acts of violence, bodies drained of blood, desecration of corpses. To start out, I recommend this area" he said pointing to a highlighted section.**

"**Which area is this?" Robert asked.**

"**London Borough of Waltham Forest. It's located within the Greater London area. Surrounded by various other districts. There is a lot of forest areas, national parks and open space as well. If necessary there'd be some cover for you guys to transform." he said which the pack growled in excitement. Charlie chuckled before rolling up the map. "I'd start there. You guys need me I'll be available. Later fellas." he said exiting the safe house. The pack turned to Michael. 'Well Boss? Your call." Raul said. Michael shrugged, "We'll head there. Hopefully we can kill a few suck heads at the same time. Remember, our main focus is to figure out what the cause is in this spike of activity. We have to be diligent" he said which the others nodded in response.**

**Michael walked to where they had their weapons stashed. "Let's gear up. It's late in the afternoon. We should be there by nightfall" he said. The pack then began their preparations for the hunt.**

**The phone rang, Dante lazily picked it up. "Devil May Cry" he said in typical response. "Is this Dante, the son of Sparda?" Integra asked from the other line. Dante rose an eyebrow, the English accent was not familiar. Lady and Trish looked on in curiosity.**

"**So what of it?' he replied gruffly.**

"**My name is Sir Integra Hellsing. I have a proposition to make you." she said.**

"**Uh huh. Look lady I ain't no vampire slayer. Who do you think I am? Van Helsing?" he said mockingly managing to chuckle.**

**Integra herself chuckled, "No I don't. My great grandfather founded our organization well over a century ago. But I am well aware of your profession Dante" she said. Dante remained silent, was this chick for real?**

"**I see. So what's this proposition?"**

"**Someone tipped us that you were a vampire. We don't know why or who. What we do know is that there is something evil brewing here. An epidemic of vampiric attacks. I am familiar with your talent and skills, they are quite legendary. I offer partnership, help us put an end to these vampire killings."**

**The line was quiet. Dante rolled his eyes. "Lady let me be frank. I've killed things you can only dream of. Things that stalk the deepest corners of your mind. Things the stuff of nightmares. What makes you think I'd be interested in killing a few blood suckers?" he sarcastically asked.**

"**How about for the chance to duel again, Dante?" an all too familiar voice said. Dante's eyes widened.**

"**You?" he said practically shouting.**

"**ALUCARD GET OFF THE OTHER LINE!" Integra shouted. Alucard began laughing whilst Integra frantically tried disconnecting him. How the hell did he even manage to do this?**

"**Well? Another chance to fight. The thrill of combat is always so exhilarating. So Dante, I ask. Will you travel all they way to England just for the spirit of fighting?" Alucard challenged. Dante started laughing. "You sure are crazy dude. I kinda like that. A chance to fight you again and kill some vamps at the same time? Sign me up. Yo! Sir Hellsing...or something. You still there?" he asked.**

"**ALUCARD I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET OFF THE LINE I AM GOING TO SEAL YOU IN THE DUNGEON AGAIN AND LET YOU ROT UNTIL TIME STOPS AND WE ALL GO CRASHING DOWN TO HELL!" Integra shouted highly annoyed at her servants antics.**

"**Uh...it's just me babe. He hung up" Dante answered. **

**Integra's eyes widened, her cheeks turned crimson red. Clearing her throat she regained her composure. "Yes as I was saying. Will you assisst us Dante?"**

"**Yeah yeah. Where exactly is this place located?"**

"**You'll know it. Just make your way over here to London. Until we meet in person" she said hanging up.**

**Dante hung up the phone, grinning. Turning to Lady and Trish he started laughing as the two women looked at him in confusion. Quickly explaining the situation they wasted no time preparing. After a few minuted they were ready to leave. Dante armed with Rebellion and his pistols. Trish with the sword Sparda and Lady with her massive rockert Kalina Ann. Dante ran a hand through his white hair before clenching his fist.**

"**Next stop, jolly ol' London" he said putting on a horrible representation of an English accent. Lady and Trish rolled their eyes as the trio walked out his shop towards a new adventure.**

**End Chapter**

**Next chapter will be a little longer. The wolf pack will have a big fight with a group of vampires. Dante and Alucard meet again and the two most certainly prepare for another blood bath. Meanwhile, Vladimir heads for London following some new leads about the vampires attacking the city. He meets with Integra as both young leaders suggest combining forces to put an end to this. A war of nightmares will soon be unleashed upon the public. Stay tuned and thanks for reading!**


	5. Pack of Wolves

**Disclaimer: Hope you are prepared because I'm really turning up the action now. Big fight in this chapter. The wolf pack intervenes at the last moment to stop a group of vampires from completely slaughtering some unfortunate victims. One of them, a beautiful young woman is grievously wounded and on the brink of death. Michael prostrates a unique offer. Life, or death. Meanwhile Dante and Hellsing collaborate and begin to track down and eliminate the vampires attacking London. This chapter will also be longer.**

**Chapter Five- "Pack of Wolves"**

"_**I can smell them damn it. They're very close."**_

"_**So can I. Everyone prepare yourselves. Strike hard and fast."**_

"_**Ooh I can't wait. It's been a while since we've been able to transform on a night like this. I'm going to enjoy this so much!"**_

"_**Haha me too. Alright, move out!"**_

**Night time descended upon the town of Chingford. The moon was full and fat, illuminating the sleepy residence. Yet the calm and almost serene night was tainted by the aroma of blood and the shrieks of pain and anguish. Vampires descended on the town, unchecked killing randomly. They had captured a group of people, torturing and killing them off one by one in a nearby park. Surrounding them was acres and acres of forest. The closest district was a few miles away. There were eight of them, all clad in black clothing wielding weapons from guns to bats, axes, knives and chains. They had formed a circle, surrounding the remaining two humans captured. One such person**

**was a beautiful young woman. She was about 24 years old, she had brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. Her skin was light colored, she had full lips and a gorgeous statuesque figure. She was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt and black shoes. She sat cuddled in a fetal position, whimpering as she watched in horror as the vampires picked off the group one by one. They began to make crude and vulgar comments, remarking at her beauty and how much fun they would have ravaging her body. Vampires were not the only beings stirring under the moon's light. From across the forest rang the call of an ancient and terrible beast. One whose hunger could not be sated. A creatures as old and terrifying as any vampires yet more bestial and animalistic. The cry of a wolf.**

"**Yo! Fellas what do you think of missy here?" one vampire said pointing to the woman. Another phased behind her, grabbing her he picked her up as she cried and struggled. A man sitting next to her tried intervening. "Get your hands off her!" he shouted. His noble efforts ended in tragedy as one of the other vampires shot him in the head, blood and gore seeping to the grass covered field. The woman screamed, but it only delighted the vampire who turned her around facing the rest of his group. "She's a real beauty! Ooh come here baby" a vampire said gyrating his groin as he walked to her. His partner held her by the back of the neck, she struggled to free herself but no avail. The vampire leaned in close, sniffing her body before kissing along her neck. Groping her breasts with one hand he then licked her neck and cheek, grinning exposing his fangs. The remaining vampires all chuckled amongst themselves. "I can taste your sweet blood coursing through your body. What a tasty delight you'll be. Hope you boys are hungry!" he said to his comrades as they shouted and laughed.**

**Tears streaming down her face, the woman closed her eyes. Praying earnestly this hell would end. "Mom...dad..." she whimpered. The vampire laughed, sounding almost like a cackling dog. "Look here honey, your precious family is dead. We saw to that. Bit of fun too, never knew children could scream like that" he taunted. Dropping her to the floor the vampire grinned. She sobbed again, now on both her knees she put on a stoic emotionless gaze. "Please...just do it already I don't care. My family is dead. I have nothing now. Rape me, kill me, rip my body and soul apart it doesn't matter. Just end my life." she said closing her eyes embracing for the bitter sting of death.**

**The vampire grinned, his eyes flashing red. "Fine then, if you insist" he said raising his right hand preparing to sever her head. Just when she expected to feel his killing blow she opened her eyes. The vampire's attention was to his right, towards the forest. The remaining vampires looked in his direction. His expression now of fear and terror. "The fuck is wrong with you? Kill this bitch then lets burn this town to ash" one said brazenly. Shaking his head he pointed to the forest.**

"**Nothing is there."**

"**No wait, look. I can see it." Another vampire raised his pistol. Peering into the darkness he too saw nothing. "Look nothing is there so let's move on" he said turning back to the woman. The vampire group stopped when they heard a deep howl carry across the forest. The night grew deathly quiet. Even the wind was eerily silent. Readying themselves they began to look around the park frantically. Suddenly the vampire nearest by the woman started retreating.**

"**I don't believe it" he said practically whispering. All eight vampires turned to his direction. The trees rocked back and forth, bushes rustled. Something very large was moving out the forest, in their direction. Hearing a deep rumble a massive figure emerged from the tree base. The vampires all gasped, they recognized all the traits. Amber colored eyes that shone with great brilliance. Tall heavily muscled physique. Pointed ear and a long snout. **

**A Werewolf.**

**The wolf was enormous, it stood on two powerful hind legs. It must have towered at least 8 feet tall. It's forearms resembled those of a human's only its pawed hands ended in sharp claws. Walking out of the cover of the forest it rose to maximum height, it's chest rippling with great power. It's snout curled back, revealing rows of dagger like teeth. It's canine teeth in particular were most fearsome, nearly two inches in length. From its mouth a deep snarl echoed across the field like a crack of thunder. The wolf had pitch black fur, making it blend into the night even better. It's amber eyes shone with great intensity, as if amplified under the moon's radiant gaze.**

**The young woman looked on in horror. First vampires now a giant wolf? What kind of world was this? She whimpered then looked at her captors, they were even more afraid then she was. What kind of creature was this where even vampires cowered before it?**

**The wolf's jaws snapped in a loud pop. From behind it more growling and rumbling resonated out the forest. More wolves came into view. The second to walk out was almost as tall as the first yet equally as massive. It had chocolate brown fur. The third had silver fur. The fourth had dark gray fur with a lighter shade of gray on its abdomen. The fifth wolf was a reddish brown color and the final wolf to emerge was the smallest out the group but by no means any less physically imposing or terrifying. The wolves formed a V formation, with the black one at the tip. It was clearly the pack alpha. Each wolf curled its lips back revealing rows of sharp teeth and an apparent eagerness to use them. Their pawed hands twitched, the muscles flexing as they prepared themselves. It was going to be a bloody spectacle.**

**The vampires cried out loud. "Werewolves? We're fucked now! Let's get out of here!" the first said as he turned to run. The others took a defensive formation as they prepared for battle. The black wolf roared, a terrible sound as it carried across the park and through the forest. It was a deafening sound, like a combination of a lion and a bear. With a fierce snarl he sprang forward, running on two legs as the other wolves followed. For such large creatures they moved with surprising speed. They closed the distance between the forest and the vampire group in the span of seconds. The vampires dashed about, trying to avoid the snapping jaws and paw swipes of the wolves. One vampire aimed his gun at the silver colored wolf. Firing three shots he looked on in horror as the bullets pierced its chest. The wolf snorted as its muscles pushed the bullets out. Looking on in horror he watched as it swiped across his body, blood gushing out as its claws tore through his skin. He cried out loud, but they were quickly silence as the beasts jaws clamped over his neck. With great force the wolf tore into his neck and body nearly tearing his head off. Blood sprayed out like a geyser as the wolf snarled, blood dripping from its mouth. **

**Across the field wolves and vampires dueled in fierce combat. Two vampires charged a single wolf as they furiously swiped and attacked him. One stabbed it in the shoulder with a large knife, the wolf barely flinched as it took its right paw and in one gory motion decapitated the vampire. The other turned to run, frantic but its effort was in vain as the gray wolf pounced on him. With savage fury the wolf ripped him apart, tearing off both his arms then ripping out his mid section before biting his head into gory pulp. Blood and gore stained the earth as the wolves continued their slaughter of the vampires.**

"**Dear God...is this for real? These animals are killing them as if it were mere childs play" the woman stated watching. One by one the vampires fell to the power of the werewolves. Two now remained, one dashed behind her in a blur grabbing her neck. "Listen you mangy dogs. Keep at it and this bitch is as good as dead!" he shouted. His partner turned to run, two wolves pounced on him. Each grabbing an arm they pulled him in half using their strength. His cries replaced by loud snarls and barks from the wolves. Facing the remaining vampire and the woman, they re-formed their formation. Snarling and growling the alpha wolf stepped closer but halted when he saw the vampire tighten his squeeze around the woman's neck.**

"**That's better. I would have loved to enjoyed our time more but I need to get out of here. Ah well, sorry sweet heart" he said. The woman gasped, suddenly choking for air. Sharp excruciating pain erupted through her chest. Looking down she saw the vampire's hand poking through her body. Blood dripped down, staining her clothes and the ground. Pulling out his hand the vampire grinned before turning to run away. Dashing away in a blur. The wolves roared in great fury and bounded after him. The vampire looked over, his expression turning to fear. How could they be so big and yet move so fast? He tried running faster but it didn't help. He could hear and even _feel_ the powerful steps of the wolves as they drew closer. The black one crouched, now running on all fours allowing him to run even faster. With one leap he dove for the vampire, using his pawed hands he gripped him tightly by the shoulders. The other wolves dashed around so that they surrounded him, with surprising agility too. Knocking him down the vampire tried getting up but he was pinned. Flipping over the last thing he saw was the snarling jaws of all six wolves as they pounced on him. Ripping into his body the alpha bit off and tossed his head away. The wolves continued their brutal kill, literally turning the vampire to a pile of gore, body parts and blood. Satisfied they ended their assault. Leaning up, they panted before snorting. The black one rose to full height, looking at his pack mates. Rearing back he gave an ear splitting roar as the pack joined in.**

**The woman lay on the ground, dying. On her back she gazed at the moonlit night. Coughing up blood her body twitched as she reached for the sky. "This is it, I'm finally dying" she said softly. A few minutes passed, her vision grew blurry. Looking to her right she saw the approaching figure of six men. They were all very tall and heavily muscled and had amber eyes that shone. More vampires? No there was something much different about these men. All six men were shirtless, further exposing their physiques. They all had on black pants and walked barefoot. Their pants were torn in several places. One of them, dark skinned stopped to check her wounds.**

"**Her lung was pierced and she has lost a lot of blood. She's dying Michael. Nothing we can do for her" Karl said. Michael had a blank expression. Behind him the others looked on in pity before walking away. Karl stood up to and walked before turning to Michael. "Hey Mike, let's go. We need to report to headquarters" but no response. Michael seemed to almost be in a trance. Looking at the young woman her appearance suddenly changed. Her clothes were different, she had on a beautiful white gown. The kind that hasn't been worn for over 300 years. Shaking his head he looked again. Back to the same bloodied and wounded person. Bending down he spoke to her.**

"**What is your name?"**

"**Kathleen, but everyone calls me Kathy" she answered.**

"**Kathy, I like that. You're dying and I don't have much time. Answer me, do you want to live?"**

"**...yes...please yes"**

"**Then Kathy I have an offer. If you allow me to I can grant you eternal life. Only at your permission though" he said. Kathy reached up, taking her hand she stroked his cheek. "Please...I want to live. I'm not ready to die. Please...be my path to salvation and liberty" she said. Michael held her hand tenderly before sighing. Rearing back his visage changed. His eyes flashed, his teeth elongated and sharpened. Biting down on her neck he snarled as Kathy cried out in pain. Karl looked on in horror, the others ran back over. "Michael no! What are you doing?" Raul shouted as Michael stood back up. Wiping his mouth he growled, the pack backed up a bit nervously. Sighing he bent down to pick her up, scooping her into his arms.**

"**Let's go" he said simply. The pack hesitated before following their leader.**

**Meanwhile...**

"**Ok so here I am in London. Great but how the hell do I go about finding this chick and her group?" Dante said in annoyance as he wandered the streets of London. He had been in the city for half an hour. Lady and Trish had ditched him at the last moment claiming they were following leads around the city. Dante carried the guitar case which held Rebellion. Sighing he looked up to see a car pull up. The driver stepped out, dressed in a uniform. Looking closer Dante read "Hellsing" on the shoulder patch.**

"**Sir, are you Dante?" he asked. Dante nodded and the driver motioned for him to step into the car. After a few minutes they arrived at the Hellsing mansion. Escorting him inside Dante was directed to where Integra's office was located.**

**Integra sat at her office, drinking some tea when there was a knock at her door. "Come in" she said. In walked Dante followed by Walter close behind. "Here he is Sir Integra" the butler said. Integra looked up, eyeing Dante. "Not exactly what I expected. Greetings Dante, I am Integra" she said gesturing for him to walk in. Dante smirked, setting down Rebellion's case. Folding his arms he stood in front of her desk. "Alright so you brought me all the way to London. Now what exactly do you need my help with?" he asked. Integra informed him of the situation with the vampires and their apparent connection to the Nephilim. Dante narrowed his eyes.**

"**So that's the situation. Tell me something Dante, your father was a demon correct?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**And the Nephilim were the result of demons mating with human females. So I ask you, what separates you from them?" she said. Dante remained quiet for a while before closing his eyes and sighing. "My father originally served emperor Mundus, who ruled the demon world. When Mundus plotted to invade and conquer this world he stood against him. Defeating his army and imprisoning his greatest servants my father fought and destroyed Mundu's powers. He then sealed the dark emperor and the demon world away, in doing so his own powers remain trapped. I don't know about these Nephilim. But it sounds like they were the original host of Heaven. Basically, fallen angels so my father wasn't among them" he said.**

"**This is all beginning to get interesting" Alucard's voice echoed through the room. Integra shivered as a cold sensation crept down her neck. Even after all these years of knowing him, it amazed her she could still be creeped out by him. The vampire phased through the wall, stepping into her office. Grinning he looked at Dante who turned to face him. "Alucard, we meet again. How about round two?" he said reaching into his jacket preparing to pull out his guns. Alucard pulled out his own. Integra halted the two of them. "There will be none of that. Remember we are here to work together. Now back to business" she said sternly.**

"**Very well my master" Alucard said placing his weapon away. Dante blinked twice, 'Master? This chick here is the master you take orders from?" he said surprised. Integra chuckled, 'What were you expecting?" she said. Dante shrugged his shoulders, "I thought the old timer there was the boss of this place. No offense pops" he cracked gesturing towards Walter who frowned.**

"**Anyway we have something to attend to. I'm sending you on a mission soon. Prepare yourself Alucard, and bring Seras with you too" Integra said. Alucard nodded and phased back through the wall exiting the room. Walter motioned for Dante to follow him. Integra sat back down, "My my this is going to be very interesting indeed" she said mulling over the current situation.**

**While Hellsing prepared for another hunt, Vladimir was busy checking the pack's progress. In his office were several of the Order's soldiers. Mariska as always, was at attention. Dressed in a black gown with black shoes her arms were holding some documents as she listened in. Vladimir narrowed his eyes.**

"**You say they stopped a vampire attack?" he said to one soldier who nodded.**

"**Yes sir, our report shows that Michael and the others destroyed a large group of vampires. It seems they were searching for something in the town" he said. Vladimir nodded.**

"**Any word on Hellsing's progress?"**

"**Nothing major. They've apparently listed the aid of a mercenary."**

"**Mercenary? That isn't like them. We got a name?"**

"**Yes, Dante"**

"**Hhhm...never heard of him. So Hellsing is enlisting professional mercenaries for their services. If they are forced to make such a move this is getting worse then I thought. Whatever is stirring these vampires must be something very foul" Vladimir said. Mariska handed him a couple of papers. "Sir, this came in about half an hour ago. It's from one of the agents we have under cover in Europe" she said.**

"**Ok good. Where is he now?"**

"**We...don't know. He's not been heard from for sometime now."**

"**That's not good. Alright let me look at these" he said. Scrolling down the papers his eyes suddenly grew wide as he sat up, knocking his chair over. Trembling in both fear and anger he clenched his fist. Mariska looked on worried, the soldiers looked at each other in confusion. "This can't be! They're back!"**

"**Sir what is it?" she asked. Turning to her he growled. "Mariska get all the information we have and put it on a hard drive. Then I want you to contact Hellsing and speak with their leader. Inform them of these latest developments and my coming arrival" she nodded and left the office. He then turned to the soldiers, "Captain ready your best men and prepare my plane for departure. We're going to London."**

"**Yes sir!" he said bowing before he and the others left. Calming himself down he went to his window, looking out at the grounds of his estate. "After all these years they have returned. If Hellsing has any chance of stopping them we will have to co-operate. I just pray to God we arrive in enough time" he said. **

**Back in London...**

**The pack had returned to their safe house. Kathy lay on the couch eyes closed, covered by a large blanket. Having been bitten, the Lycanthrope curse ravaged her body. Her wounds healed but there was no guarantee she'd survive the almost maddening effects the curse caused. The wolves were eating some food, Michael devouring a massive piece of steak. The others likewise consuming similar dishes. Looking up from his plate at her, Michael watched as she whimpered in pain, moving about. Raul spoke up, "Michael this wasn't smart. We should have let her die in peace. Who knows if she'll even live" he said. Robert looked at him. "Come on Mike knows what he's doing. There's a reason he's the alpha you know. Don't worry Boss, I trust your decision" he said smiling reassuringly. But Michael didn't seem to notice. Raul frowned, taking offense to what his pack mate implied. "Hey I never said I don't trust him. This just wasn't exactly the best move to make" he said defensively. Sergei chewed noisily, Alex did as well. Karl closed his eyes, opening them he turned to Michael. "You thought of her, didn't you?" he said. The other stopped, growing deathly quiet. Michael chuckled, setting his plate down. "You know me too well. It's been almost three centuries and I still blame myself. I saw a little bit of her in this girl and just couldn't abandon her. If Vladimir blows up over this you guys don't need to cover for me" he said. Raul frowned, "Come on how would that look if we let the alpha take all the heat? We got it don't fret" he said as the others nodded in confirmation. Michael smirked, "Thanks guys".**

**Integra's phone buzzed. The red light flashing. Walter looked at her as she pressed the button. 'Who is this?"**

"**Hello, is this Sir Integra of the Hellsing Organization?" a woman with a thick Russian accent asked.**

"**Indeed it is. Whom am I speaking with?"**

"**My name is Mariska. I am with the Order of the Cross. My boss Mr. Vladimir Sokolov is on his way from Moscow to meet with you personally" she said. Integra rose her eyebrows, "Order of the Cross? I've heard that name a few times at the round table. You guys are under a secret branch of the Russian government right?"**

"**Yes. Our Order has existed for well over 200 years. Much like your own, we combat and protect our nation from the forces of darkness. Anyway my boss wanted me to contact you. We have information about the vampire killing that will prove invaluable" Mariska explained.**

"**Really now. Fascinating, when can I expect his arrival?"**

"**Within a day or so. We will be in contact" she said hanging up. Integra folded her arms as Walter looked on. "Is there anything you need my lady?" She shook her head. "Go and check on Alucard and Dante. I don't want them killing each other" she said chuckling as Walter nodded and left her office.**

"**So...Dante uh you're half demon then? Yes?' Seras said nervously observing the devil hunter. They were gathered in the sub-basement. Alucard laughed while Dante smirked. "That's right babe. So you mean to tell me you're truly a vampire?" he said joking. Seras' eyebrow twitched in annoyance, a vein popped on her forehead. "Yes I am. That one over there turned me" she said pointing to her master. Dante shrugged, pacing. "Yeah yeah so. You two work for the chick with glasses. What's it like, killing your own kind?"**

**Alucard put on a bemused expression, "That's rich coming from someone that kills demons. Why do you do it? Dante" he asked. Dante looked at him, "When I was a child demons attacked my family. My mother was killed, and my brother was later corrupted by them. I had to kill him myself" he said a bit of sorrow creeping into his voice. All these years and the lost of Eva and Vergil still afflicted him. Seras dropped her annoyance, "I'm sorry."**

**Dante waved his hand, dismissing it. "Yeah yeah" he said. Just then Walter walked in. "Ah good, no bloodshed. Now then we have an assignment for you three. Vampires have been reported in the Greater London area. You are to go the location and put a stop to it. Search and destroy, leave not one standing" Walter explained. Alucard began laughing "An order to kill. I couldn't imagine a more suitable assignment on such a wonderful evening. Suit up, police girl" he ordered as he left the room. Seras nodded and dashed behind him. Dante grinned, "Well then let's get this party going" he said.**

**Sometime later the trio made their way to the site of the carnage. A residential area where vampires were busy ransacking the homes killing at random. Three vampires, dressed like street punks were busy feeding off the corpses of several people. One of them, dressed in a wool cap, blue jacket and black pants swished blood around his mouth before swallowing. He held the body of a young blond woman, "Hey what type is this again?" he asked his co-horts. The second one, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts looked up. "Can't you tell? The slight tartness. It's B-positive" he said. "Oh yeah I can definitely see it now" he replied. The third vampire was busy violating and ravaging the bodies of different people. Grinning he hissed as he continued his hedonistic pleasure.**

**A gunshot ran through the air, one vampire flinched before his head exploded in a blood mess. The other two jumped up. Alucard walked through the door, holding the Jackal in his hand. The other vampires faced him before he fired more shots. The rounds impacting as the vampires screamed before their bodies burst to ash. Elsewhere Dante and Seras walked about killing vampires. "Dante, when you shoot aim for the head or heart" Seras instructed recalling the tutelage Alucard gave her on her first assignment. Dante smirked, firing Ebony and Ivory at a group. His demonic infused bullets dealt equal damage to the blessed rounds used by Alucard and Seras. "So this is how you hunt vampires eh?" he quipped walking up and surveying the damage. Seras killed one last vampire, holding her standard rifle. Smirking she nodded, "Gets the job done sure" she said.**

**Alucard rejoined the group, they prepared to leave when they stopped. A person staggered over to them, bleeding heavily from several wounds across his body. He was a middle aged man, with black hair and dressed in a sort of black military outfit. "Please...please...help" he mumbled as Seras ran over. He dropped to the ground. Seras helped him up as he struggled to speak. "I don't have much time. I'm an under cover operative for the Order of the Cross. Please...get this file to Sir Hellsing. Please...our safety is in jeopardy" he said reaching on his clothes and handing Alucard a computer drive. The vampire took it and placed it in his coat. The man gasped for breath then died. Seras narrowed her eyes, looking up at Alucard.**

"**Master?"**

"**Let's go police girl. Our job is finished here" he said. Dante shrugged and turned to walk away as Seras looked back down at the man.**

**The rest of the night passed without incident. Day light returned to the city of London. At their safe house the werewolf pack were sound asleep. Kathy stirred slightly, opening her eyes she focused her vision. Sitting up she pulled back the blanket and sat upright. "Wha...what happened? Where am I?" she asked. **

"**You're awake. Glad to see the curse didn't destroy you" Michael said. She jumped slightly. The alpha wolf was sitting in a chair across from the sofa. Sighing she frowned, "What happened?"**

"**You don't remember? We rescued you from that group of vampires that killed all your friends and family" he said. Kathy shuddered, recalling that horrid night. The sorrow of losing her loved ones returned as her face dropped. "So...who exactly are you guys? How did you know where we were?" she asked. Michael folded his arms. "We are the Order of the Cross. We are an elite unit devoted to protecting the Russian government and society from all supernatural threats."**

"**Russia? But this is London.." Kathy said raising an eyebrow.**

"**I know, our master gave us orders to travel here and investigate the vampire attacks."**

"**Vampires?"**

"**Yes, those fiends which almost killed you. What else did you expect them to be?" he said. Kathy faced him, with an accusatory look on her face. "You mean to tell me vampires exist? Bullshit. What kind of prank is this?" she said. Michael glared at her, "Does this seem like a prank? Your whole family brutally slaughtered before your eyes. Close friends and neighbors butchered like meat. A gang of sadistic vampires preparing to rape and kill you. Did any of last night seem like a joke?" he said sharply. She stared at him, wanting to call his bluff. Suddenly her eyes widened and she jumped up.**

"**Wait! Those wolves! What were those wolves that came out of the forest?" she shouted. Michael cocked his head to the side. "Oh that was myself and my pack" he said very matter of factly. Kathy grew silent before sitting back down, stunned.**

"**Your..._pack?_" she said bemused.**

"**Well...yeah. Obvious no?"**

"**Just what the hell are you anyway?"**

**Michael stood to full height and put on his most serious expression. "I'm a Werewolf. What you saw was my pack in our wolf forms. Last night was a full moon and on nights like that we transform. We hunted down and killed every last vampire in that park" he said. Kathy shook, horrified. Michael's expression became more tender. "Kathy, you were nearly killed. I offered you life and you chose it. Kathy, you're a werewolf too now" he said as she gasped.**

"**No way...there's just no way.." she said shaking her head. Just then the rest of the pack came from upstairs. "Morning Boss er...oh...she's awake" Raul said looking at Kathy. The whole pack looked at their newest addition. Kathy cringed, "I'm...a werewolf?"**

"**Yes. Life as you know it will forever be changed" Michael said.**

**End chapter**

**Whew that one was long. Hope you guys enjoyed the werewolf fight. Next chapter up soon and it'll feature even more action. Dante and Alucard each go up against some tough vampires while the wolf pack encounters new threats as well. Thanks for reading and stay tuned!**


	6. Identity Confirmed

**Disclaimer: Story will really pick up here. Vladimir finally arrives in London to speak with Integra about the true identity of the vampires plaguing the city. Meanwhile both Alucard and Dante go on a hunt together and encounter some powerful enemies. It's the vampire king and devil hunter teaming together in a battle of epic proportions. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six- "Identity Confirmed"**

"**Sir Integra we have just received word that Mr. Vladimir Sokolov has arrived in London. He has requested your presence" Walter said entering Integra's office. She looked up, "Really? Hhm well alright then. When is the meeting scheduled?" she asked. Walter looked at the note he held, "At 5:00 pm" he answered. Integra nodded as she sat back in her chair. "The Order of the Cross. What could possibly be going on that they would come all the way from Russia to meet with us?" she said. Walter shook his head, "I don't know but hopefully it is good news" he said.**

**Elsewhere Alucard, Dante and Seras were busy checking the computer drive they had collected from the deceased under cover agent. "It looks like a bunch of files. There's dates, names, locations. All sorts of information" Seras said looking at the information contained. Alucard and Dante stood behind her. "Humans and their computers, honestly" the vampire cracked shaking his head. Dante laughed while Seras frowned, "Hey you do remember I was a police officer right?" she said in annoyance. She turned back to the screen and clicked on a file. A single name popped up. Seras narrowed her eyes as she read it aloud.**

"**Those That Walk Among Devils? What does that mean?" she questioned. Dante looked at the screen. "No clue. What else does it say?" he asked as Seras perused the file further. "Those That Walk Among Devils. We thought they had been destroyed long ago but now it appears their coven has returned. They've mostly kept to the shadows but this past few months have emerged from the shadows amidst a wave of vampiric and supernatural activity" she read. Blinking twice it all made sense. "Master, these aren't just simple documents. This is a memo. A diary even. That agent must have been collecting information and storing it in a diary" Seras said. Alucard cocked his head to the side. "Fascinating, keep reading police girl" he said.**

"**Our Order once fought against them many years ago. We laid waste to their home, destroyed their minions and defeated their leader. I can't believe they still managed to survive. From the information gathered they appear to be targeting people with specific blood types. We aren't sure why though. Also from several vampires captured they appear to be searching for an ancient artifact. A powerful device thought to exist only in legend. This object is critical to their plan of reviving the sons of God. If only we could figure out what it is..." Seras stopped reading. "That's the end of it. I'll keep searching to see if there is more" she said. Alucard turned to leave. Dante looked at him "Where you going?" he asked.**

"**Back to sleep" the vampire responded. Dante blinked twice before shaking his head. "To sleep? Never pictured vampires as needing some shut eye" he quipped. Seras looked at him, "He means in his coffin" she said. Dante grew quiet, 'Oh" he said simply and shrugged his shoulders.**

**While Hellsing prepared to meet with Vladimir, the wolf pack was busy getting acquainted with their newest pack mate. Kathy listened intently as the pack explained a little about their origins, why they served the Order and their role as the Order's instrument of power. Kathy got up and paced for a bit before walking over to a nearby mirror. She spun around slowly, checking her appearance. She still wore the clothes from the previous night. Her body had definitely changed. Her figure was more full, her arms and legs toned with a little muscle definition. Her once chocolate eyes were now amber. Opening her mouth she saw her canine teeth were sharper and a little more pronounced. Finding a chair she sat back down. Crossing her legs she looked down.**

"**Werewolves. When I was little my mother always said monsters were never real. Eh...no offense" she said sheepishly looking at the pack. Michael rose an eyebrow before waving his hand. "We've been called worse" he said to which Kathy blinked twice. The phone to the safe house rang. Raul went and answered it. The others listened to the conversation.**

"**When did you arrive? Why what are the develop- Oh wow really? Did they agree to it? They did? I guess it all makes sense. Is it that serious? It is? Alright fine, what are our orders? You want us to attend? Right. Right. Yes sir. Yes sir of course. Sir there's been a...bit of a situation. No, we're all fine but eh...Michael...see one day back we're all going to have a big laugh about this. Ok ok I'm sorry I'll cut right to it. Michael turned a woman into one of us" Raul then flinched as he held the phone away from his ears. Vladimir could be heard, shouting and swearing profusely. The others looked on nervously as Raul mouthed "We're fucked" to them. Sighing he held the phone again. "Look sir I promise it was a last minute decision. We didn't plan on it and it was only done to protect the woman. Right, yes of course. Yes sir. Alright sir, we'll see you in a few hours" and then he hung up. Turning back he flashed a nervous look, sheepishly grinning as he scratched his head. "So that was Vladimir-"**

"**No shit" the pack answered in unison. Kathy blinked, "Who's Vladimir?" Robert turned to her. "He is the leader of our Order, and our master". Kathy's eyes widened. "Your master? You mean a human can control werewolves?" she said. "It's a lot more complicated then that. Basically he's here in London now and wants us to attend his meeting with Hellsing. There's a big development now and he says we all need to know" Raul explained. The pack nodded and began preparing to leave. Kathy was totally lost now. "Wait...Hellsing...what? This is all happening way too fast. Just what exactly is going on?" she asked standing up and folding her arms. Michael turned to her, his face dead serious. Gently grasping her shoulders he looked into her eyes. "I promise all your questions will be answered in due time. For now we must prepare to leave. We can't keep our master waiting. Please Kathy just trust us on this. Come with us" he said. Kathy stared back, not speaking before closing her eyes and sighing. She opened them, gazing into Michael's amber eyes. "Alright fine. By the way I never did thank you. All of you. You saved my life the other night" she said smiling. Michael smirked, "You're welcome. Alright guys let's go" he said as the group prepared to meet up with their leader.**

**Hours passed, Vladimir along with Mariska arrived at the meeting place. It was about 4:30 pm. They were located at one of the natural history museums in the city. Vladimir was dressed in some dark blue khakis, black shoes and a black collared shirt. Mariska was dressed in a gray skirt, gray heels and a black short sleeved shirt. Each held a brief case containing documents. Sighing Vladimir ran a hand through his hair. "What time is it?"**

"**4:35 now sir" Mariska answered. He shook his head. "They better hurry up damn it" he spat. Mariska turned to him, folding her arms. "Why do you think Michael turned this woman?" she asked. Vladimir looked at her, "Knowing Michael it was guilt. She must have been in severe danger. That or she was close to death. All these years and he still hasn't forgave himself over her" he said. Mariska cocked her head, "Over who?" Vladimir remained quiet before she figured it out. Holding her chin she sighed, "Oh...her. But there was little he could have done. Why the guilt?"**

"**I don't know and we probably never will. I just hope Michael doesn't pour out all his pain and emotion unto this girl. She must be tormented enough as it is" Michael said. Just then he heard some commotion, he turned around. As did Mariska, they both saw the pack approaching. They were amidst conversation. Sighing Vladimir folded his arms. The pack stopped a few feet from him, silent now. Nodding Michael was first to speak. 'Well might as well get this out the picture. Boss, this here is Kathleen. We saved her from the vampires we killed the other night" Vladimir walked up to Kathy whom faced him.**

"**You can just call me Kathy. Good to meet you" she said. Vladimir smirked, taking her hand he kissed it gently bowing a little. "It's an honor to meet you, Kathy. I take it my servants here informed you of who I am" he said as she blushed slightly. Mariska walked up from behind him, rolling her eyes. "Well...yes. They've explained pretty much everything by now, Mr. Sokolov" she said. "Just call me Vladimir my dear. How does it feel now? To be a genuine Werewolf?" he asked. Kathy shrugged her shoulders, "I feel alive. That's all that counts" she answered. Vladimir chuckled while Michael smirked. Another half hour passed by before Integra arrived. Escorted by Walter she walked up to the group. "I take it you lot are with the Order?" she said. Vladimir nodded walking over to her. "Vladimir Sokolov. Head of the Order of the Cross, an honor to meet you Sir Integra. Your reputation proceeds you" he said bowing. Integra smirked, "As does yours. Who are they?" she said gesturing to the pack.**

"**My werewolves" Vladimir answered. Integra and Walter both gasped slightly. **

"**Werewolves? Really?"**

"**What? You thought Hellsing was the only group to use monsters to combat monsters?" Vladimir cracked as the pack laughed. Integra chuckled, "No I suppose not. Well then, down to business then shall we?" she said. Vladimir nodded, "To the garden area then. This way" he said gesturing. Both groups then walked to their meeting spot. Seated at a table Vladimir and Integra began to discuss the situation. Mariska and the wolf pack stood behind him, while Walter stood next to Integra. "Alright I'll begin. There's a shadowy group out there controlling these vampires. Moving them about. We have encountered them before. Those That Walk Among Devils" he said. Integra nodded, lighting a cigar. "They are an ancient vampire coven. They have stayed mostly low key but in the past month have been slowly emerging from the shadows. They're looking for something here in London. It all ties into their true objective"**

"**And what is that?" Integra said.**

"**We don't know yet. What we do know is what they're searching for." he said pulling a document from his brief case. He gave the paper to Integra who began reading it. "The Orb of the Fallen?"**

"**Correct"**

"**And what is that?"**

"**An ancient artifact. We don't know what it's for but it ties in to some ritual they have planned. Our sources keep mentioning some weird name. 'Nephilim' or something" Vladimir stated. Integra looked up. "Nephilim? The Sons of God and daughters of men?" she said. Vladimir rose an eyebrow. "Yes, how did you know?"**

"**We came across similar information. 'In 30 days the sons of God and daughters of men will rise again'. The Nephilim are apparently the union of demonic beings whom mated with human females. They were supposed to be wiped out long ago. What exactly is the connection?" she asked. Vladimir folded his arms. "I don't know. Sir Integra, we have dealt with these vampires before. They're highly ordered and very powerful. They have their claws in things from military grade technology to occult black magic. If you are going to combat them you will need our assistance." Vladimir said. Integra nodded, "Yes that would seem to be the case. Where is this orb located?"**

"**No one knows. It's part of the reason there have been so many attacks. They are absolutely frantic in their search for it. We need to dig deeper. Let's pull our resources together. If you will allow us, let my pack aid your people in the search for both the orb and the vampires hiding out" he propositioned. Integra remained silent for a while, looking at Walter the butler nodded. 'Fine. We will co-operate." she said. Vladimir smirked, "Terrific. Now we must go and rendezvous with the rest of our agents deployed here. It's been a pleasure Sir Integra. Until next time" he said standing up as his group turned to leave. Watching their retreating forms Integra narrowed her eyes.**

"**Walter, can we trust them?" she asked. Walter smiled, "Oh I believe we can. I did some more research. The Order of the Cross has a reputation for serving the greater good. Unlike Iscariot, their war against the forces of darkness isn't political, but spiritual" he said. Integra smirked, "A bunch of characters they are then. Come, let's go" she said standing up as the two left.**

**Integra and Walter returned to Hellsing where they talked in her office. Discussing the meeting with Vladimir they were interrupted by Alucard's echoing voice. "Integra, my master" the vampire said suddenly phasing behind Walter who jumped slightly. "Yes Alucard?" she said looking at him. "I take it the meeting with that other group went well?" he asked walking up. "Indeed it did, we learned some new information. Alucard tell me, have you ever heard of a vampire coven called Those Who Walk Among Devils?" she asked. Alucard removed his glasses, his piercing crimson eyes expressing intrigue. "There were once rumors of an ancient and powerful vampire coven that were said to be able to control demons. They called themselves the Children of the Fallen, the Angels of Hell, and other monikers. They at one point, tried to revive the Nephilim. They were however stopped by an order of Orthodox priests nearly 200 years ago" he explained. **

"**200 years? That must have been the Order of the Cross. Or at least the pre-existing sect that formed it" Integra said. Alucard grinned, "Give me your orders my master. Shall I destroy them? Wipe them from the earth? Tear them apart and set their corpses on fire? Give me your instructions Sir Integra. After all I am your instrument of destruction upon the forces of evil" he said chuckling. Integra nodded, "In time I will, my servant. First we must find them". Just then Seras came bursting into the office, Dante following behind. "Sir Integra! Sir Integra there is something you must hear!" she said. Integra raised her hand to calm down her bombastic servant. "Relax Seras, I'll have no loud antics in my office. What is it?" she asked. Seras walked over to her desk, holding a CD. "This we got from the agent's files. It's a video diary and very vital" she said. Integra took it, placing it in her computer. After letting it load she clicked on the video as it began playing. The screen turned black as a man steadied the camera facing him. He was dressed in black military clothing, his facial visage one of terror and despair. His eyes blood shot as he looked into the video. Alucard, Seras, Walter, Integra and Dante all watched and listened as the message began playing.**

"**I don't have much time. They're shadowing me right as we speak. Vladimir after this message plays please send it to England's Hellsing. I just pray it isn't too late by then. Anyway I'll start. I know what the vampires are after. They are looking for the Orb of the Fallen. It is a powerful treasure said to have been forged by alchemy by a clan of witches ages ago. It's power is such that after being activated in one month's time it will bring our world closer to Hell. By using this they plan to revive the Nephilim. The coven's leader, Victor will use the orb's power first to control them. Then he will fuse them into his body gaining unfathomable power. Once this step is completed he will unleash their terror unto the world. They would be unstoppable. No human army could ever defeat them. Vladimir, you must find the orb and destroy it before they do. I know where it is at! The London Museum of Natural History. It's been there, in plain sight for years. Here is what it looks like" the man said holding up a reconstruction of the orb. It was large, about the size of a melon. It was a deep shade of royal purple and glowed ominously with a dark red color. It had all sorts of ornate designs on it. Placing it back down the man shuddered, "I have failed you, sir. It won't be much longer. Please go and find the orb and destroy it. Then find and destroy these monsters before they plummet the world we love and defend straight into Hell" he said. The video flickered twice before abruptly cutting off. **

**No one spoke for a while before Integra stood up. "Her Majesty will need to hear this. Walter, gather up the round table. As soon as you can organize a meeting before the Queen." she said. Walter nodded, "It may take a little time Ma'am but I'll get right on it" he said turning around and leaving. A few moments later Integra's intercom buzzed. She answered, "Yes?". "Sir Integra, you need to see this. Turn the TV on now, set it to the local news" the main office said. Integra did so, the group turned as the news was being broad casted. **

"**We're live now at the London Museum with breaking news. Terrorists have laid siege to the museum and have taken all museum staff and personnel hostage. We are already confirming the deaths of three security guards as well as two curators. Police have sealed off the city street and have ordered all civilians to stay away. The police are currently devising ways to combat and eliminate the terrorists. Stay tuned as we continue our coverage."**

**Integra rose an eye brow, "Terrorists? God they must be searching for the orb already. Alucard, Seras, Dante. Go the museum and put a stop to it" she said. Alucard grinned, "And if we should run into any resistance?" he questioned. An obvious answer, and he knew it too. Integra narrowed her eyes, "Kill them" she said coldly as the vampire laughed. Seras frowned, sighing. "Honestly, what is it about fighting that makes him so joyful?' she asked. Dante chuckled as he turned to leave. "Excellent, police girl. Prepare for battle!" he commanded leaving the room. Seras nodded, "Right. Yes sir".**

"**A stand off at the museum? Damn it. They must know where the orb is" Vladimir said pacing at his London headquarters. The wolf pack was busy preparing to enter the fight as well. In the armory they geared up for battle. "Ever used one of these before?" Robert asked tossing a sub machine pistol to Kathy. Catching the gun she frowned, "I'm not as helpless as I was that night" she said cocking it. Robert whistled, "Oohh tough girl huh?" he teased. "No, but my parents were in the military. I've been around guns my whole life. When the vampires attacked we tried fighting them off...didn't work obviously" she said. Michael walked over, holding an assault rifle. "When dealing with suck heads just keep some basic things in mind. Always aim for the head and heart. These bullets are made from a silver alloy, the vampire's natural weakness" he explained loading his rifle. It was a customized M4 carbine assault rifle, complete with laser scope. A personal favorite of his. Arming himself with that, his Desert Eagle pistols and his trademark sword the werewolf leader looked as his pack prepared for battle. He was dressed in a black long sleeved, black jeans and boots and a black tactical vest. The rest of the pack was dressed in similar clothing. Vladimir got their attention, "Knowing Hellsing they'll be heading in to handle the situation. I want you guys to co-operate with them. And Michael, don't pick a fight. We don't want to get off to a rocky start" he said looking at the alpha wolf whom nodded. Turning to Kathy he eyed her up and down. She was dressed for combat, wearing a sleeveless white shirt, a black vest and black pants and boots. "I know this must all be overwhelming. But you are in good hands. Stay close with the others and listen to Michael. He's been doing what he has for centuries and he's the best there is at it. Honestly, you won't find a more reliable werewolf" he said.**

"**Aww..I think I've grown on you Boss" Michael teased as the others started laughing. Vladimir chuckled while Kathy breathed in heavily. "Ok I'll...try my best. But what if I screw up? I don't want someone getting killed because of a novice" she said nervously. Vladimir flashed her an encouraging look, "Trust your instincts. They will be your most powerful tool in combat". The rest of the pack continued gearing up before Michael gave the command to move out. Kathy looked at the weapons placed in her hand, gripping them tightly she couldn't believe the world she was thrown in now. Vampires, werewolves, guns and secret organizations. What more could she take? Sighing she regained her composure and headed out following the pack.**

**At the museum...**

"**Look how many times are going to go through this? Just tell us where it is" Damon said gripping the neck of the security guard tightly. He along with Nomak and Alex were the ones leading the assault on the museum. With a team of about 25 vampiric soldiers they had stormed the building. The soldiers were dressed in red and black military gear complete with armor and helmets. They were carrying customized FN-P90 rifles along with high powered shot guns. With all the exits sealed, there was no hope of escape. The guard squirmed, "Please...I told you I don't know what the Orb of the Fallen is. I swear to God!" Damon sighed. Nomak came behind him, his burning half pulsating before his eyes flashed. "He's telling the truth. Just get on with Damon we have a job to do" he said. Damon ran a hand through his brown hair before crushing the guards neck with a sickening pop. The guard fell to the floor. Crossing his arms he turned to Alex. "Any luck finding it yet?" he asked. **

"**Hold on wait...got it" Alex said walking up to a display case. It was the armor of an ancient Sumerian soldier. Removing the glass top he opened the chest plate. Inside was hollowed out, but empty. Alex frowned and swore. "Damn it's supposed to be here where is it?"**

"**Looking for this?" Dante said. The trio looked up. Perched on a metal beam overhead was Dante. The white haired devil hunter was tossing the orb and catching it in his right hand. Rebellion strapped across his back. The vampire soldiers cocked their weapons and aimed it at him. Grinning he laughed. "Glad we got here when we did otherwise we would have missed all the fun right fellas?" he said resting his elbow on his knee. Alex narrowed his eyes, "And just who the hell are you?" Dante chuckled. "Name's Dante" he said simply. Damon scoffed, "Dante? Hhm that name isn't familiar. Who are you working for Dante?" he asked. Dante looked at him, "I work for myself. But enough with all this chit chat I've got what I came for so I guess the only thing left is to wipe out all you clowns" he said challenging. Damon smirked, "That's big talk coming from someone badly outnumbered".**

"**I wouldn't say badly, right Alucard?" Dante said as the vampire king stepped out of the shadows grinning. "At last we meet. I hope you're ready to enjoy the show, Dante". He said. Nomak, Damon and Alex looked at Alucard. "The great vampire Alucard. The Hellsing family's pet creature. The monster who hunts his own kind. This is the first time we have ever seen you in person" Damon said. From behind him Nomak's face pulsated as the gourd on his back shook. Alex smirked, "We've got orders I say it's time we fulfill them" he said snapping his fingers as the soldiers aimed at both Alucard and Dante. "Kill them" **

**They opened fire, Dante jumped from his position dodging the hail of gunfire as he whipped out Ebony and Ivory. Opening fire his rounds tearing through several vampires. Alucard too opened fire, the Jackal spewing out bullets turning vampire to ash and dust. Both men dashed about the museum, dodging both gunfire and the soldiers physical attacks. Damon's eyes widened as he saw Alucard and Dante tear through their soldiers like nothing. "His pistol is doing all..._this_..Jesus" he said watching the destruction caused by Alucard's blessed rounds. Nomak charged forward, drawing two sub machine pistol and opening fire on Dante. "I got this one, you guys go after the other!" he shouted. Alex and Damon nodded, charging for Alucard. The vampire king grinned, aiming both his pistols he opened fire on the two approaching men. They dodged, returning fire. Just when they were about to close distance a loud bang was heard followed by a strong crash. The ground in front of both was shattered, looking up they tried to find the source. **

"**Barely missed, damn" Seras said from her position. Steadying the massive Harkonnen cannon she fired another round. The ground shook as Damon was thrown to the side. "Damn just what the hell kinds of weapons do these assholes have?" he shouted barely dodging another shot by the Harkonnen. Seras continued firing support as Dante and Alucard kept shooting. "Excellent shooting, police girl" Alucard complimented blowing the head off a vampire. Alex dashed around before running to where Seras was stationed. Leaping above her just as she reloaded the cannon he raised his fist and smashed down. Looking down and seeing he missed his target he looked up to see Seras aiming her rifle at him. Opening fire a few bullets grazed his cheek as he rolled out the way. Seras took cover, she looked back around and opened fire.**

**With Alex and Seras dueling, Damon turned to Nomak. "Look, since that one has the orb you deal with him. I'll lure Alucard away and finish him myself. Just don't take too long" he said running out the gallery hall. Alucard reloaded his weapons and laughed. "Don't let my fun end too quickly, I just started getting entertained" he said running after the man. Nomak turned back to Dante. "All by yourself? No biggie I'm sure you'll provide me with plenty of entertainment. So, let's go" he said gesturing for Nomak to "bring it on". Nomak narrowed his eyes. The gourd on his back shook again as he removed the top. Folding his arms he smirked. Bracing for an attack the remaining vampire soldiers stood behind him now. Aiming their weapons they waited for the signal. About to order the strike Nomak was halted by the sound of gun fire. Three soldiers crumbled to ash beside him. "What?" he said looking up. It didn't come from Dante. The devil hunter too look surprised as he saw the approaching figures of seven individuals from the floor above the gallery. **

"**Let's do this fellas! Time to wipe out some suck heads!" Michael shouted as the pack howled and opened fire. The vampires were being eliminated at a fast rate. Nomak cursed, "Damn and I still haven't gotten the orb. Who are these guys? No matter. If I can lure that man away" he said. Eying Dante he motioned for him to follow as he dashed out the gallery and into the hallway. Dante smirked, Michael jumped down and opened fire. "You with Hellsing?" he asked in between bursts.**

"**Something like that. Who are you guys?" Dante asked shooting two vampires.**

"**We're the back up. Did you guys find the orb?"**

"**Yeah it's right here."**

"**Hand it over. You go take care of that freak with the burned face. We'll clean up the rest of these suckers" Michael said. Dante handed him the glowing orb. Securing it on his person Michael watched as Dante dashed off after Nomak. Raul and Karl took some cover behind a pillar as they reloaded. Sergei and Alex opened fire on some soldiers. Kathy was next to Robert doing surprisingly well, shooting two vampires as their bodies burst to flames. "Not bad, for a rookie" Robert taunted reloading his rifle. Kathy held her sub machine pistols tightly as she continued shooting. In short time the werewolf pack decimated the last of the soldiers. Checking the bodies, heaps of ash and burning body parts littered the museum floor. Michael crushed the head of a soldier as it turned to dust. "Good work guys. You too Kathy" he said winking. Smiling she nodded. "So what now?" Sergei asked strapping his assault rifle to his shoulder". "We get this over to HQ. Then we wait to hear from Hellsing" he said patting the orb. **

"**I'm afraid that won't happen" a female voice said. The pack looked up, up on the level above were four individuals. Three males and one female. The woman had a pale complexion with dark brown hair in a high pony tail and crimson red eyes. She had on a dark red sleeveless top, black pants and black shoes. The man standing to her right was very tall and heavily muscled. He had fair skin, black hair and crimson eyes. In his right hand across his shoulders was a massive hammer. The end was spiked and stained with blood. The third individual had spiky brown hair, crimson eyes and was bound tightly with silver chains. The last one was a gray haired man wearing a black jacket and brown pants and black shoes. He also had on sunglasses and black fingerless gloves. The four vampires jumped down, facing the werewolf pack. Michael crossed his arms. "Really now? Guess we're shit out of luck eh fellas?" he said causing snickering from the pack. The woman stepped forward, her visage a mix of malice and delight. "We want that orb, hand it over like a good doggie and we won't have to kill you" she threatened. Michael's eyebrow twitched, he didn't particularly like being referred to as a dog. Neither did the others. Not taking his eyes off this new threat, he spoke to Robert. "Hey, take Alex and Kathy and get the orb back to the base. The rest of will handle this. We won't be too long" he said. Robert nodded, taking the orb and securing it in a bag. He bobbed his head, motioning for the others to follow as they turned to leave. Kathy however was insistent in staying. "But Michael, please let us help. I promise I won't get in the wa-"**

"**No" he interjected sharply causing her to jump a little. "You've done beautifully tonight. I can see you have fully embraced becoming a true Lycanthrope. Your battle is complete soldier, return to base" Michael said giving her a thumbs up. Kathy nodded before she, Alex and Robert dashed off. The remaining four wolves spread out facing their opponents. "Tell me your names" Michael said. The woman smirked, her eyes flashing. **

"**I'm Jane" she said.**

"**Marcus" the man with the hammer answered.**

"**My name is Richard. The one in chains here is Han. He can't talk" he said as Han grumbled something resembling a response. Michael cracked his neck as the others prepared themselves. Karl gripped his shot gun tightly. Raul had two short swords strapped to his back which he prepared to draw. Sergei held an assault rifle. The wolves growled as Michael pulled out his twin Desert Eagles.**

"**Kill them" he said as the pack opened fire. The vampires scattered, each opening fire on a different wolf. "I call big boy!" Karl said pumping his shot gun at Marcus. The tall massive vampire jumped into the air, raising his mallet overhead as swung down with massive force. Karl rolled out the way as the ground shattered with a rumbling force. Karl clicked his weapon and opened fire again. "I got the freak in the chains!" Sergei said unleashing a storm of bullets. Han shook before breaking free of his chains. The vampire's red eyes flashed as he dodged out the line of fire. Charging forward with rushing speed Sergei continued his assault. "Then homeboy with the shades belongs to me!" Raul said drawing his twin swords. Slashing, Richard dodged and rolled out the way. Reaching into his jacket he drew out a very large combat knife. Clashing, both combatants pushed against each others might as Raul shoved him back and continued his assault.**

"**Then that leaves me with sweet cheeks here" Michael said looking at Jane who glared back. "Careful there, underestimate us and it will be your biggest mistake" she snapped. Closing her eyes and then opening them she shouted as her body shook. Raising her right hand above light flashed before a stream of blue lightning rained down, gathering in her palm. Michael nodded, "Not bad. Guess I better watch myself" he said aiming his pistols. He grinned as Jane charged a massive bolt of lightning and fired it straight at him.**

**Meanwhile...**

"**Dude really, you going to fight or just stand there?" Dante said complaining at his opponent. Nomak stood there, motionless. The two had taken their fight to another part of the museum, this time surrounded by various artifacts and displays from East Africa. Sighing Dante aimed his pistols, "Screw this. Time to party!" he said opening fire. Nomak raised his left arm. The gourd on his back pulsated before the contents spewed out. A massive flowing mass of black matter poured out. There were dozens upon dozens of eyes peering out from it as the matter shielded Nomak from Dante's bullets. Solidifying, the bullets barely pierced it as they impacted before falling to the ground. Dante lowered his guns, impressed. "Whoa, nice little move there. But...what the hell is that stuff?" he asked genuinely perplexed. Nomak sighed shaking his head. "You talk too damn much" he spat annoyed. Dante shrugged his shoulders, "It's a habit. Besides, I don't like anyone that has a bigger mouth then me" he said. Nomak chuckled, "Interesting. What you are seeing is a biological weapon designed by our coven. By fusing magic along with the blood and souls of my defeated foes I form a living darkness that acts as both 'sword and shield'" he explained to which Dante laughed. Cracking his knuckles he placed his guns away. Gripping the handle of Rebellion he held the blade out in front of him. "This is getting pretty sick. Let's turn it up a notch!" he said. Moving with blinding speed he jumped up, holding Rebellion with both hands as he slashed down. Nomak's black shield formed a mushroom shaped protection over. Stopping Rebellion in place Dante jumped down, quickening his pace he began furiously slashing about. Mixing in sword slashes with physical attacks, all of which blocked. Nomak went on the offense, making quick hand motions the darkness tripled in size. Nearly engulfing Dante the devil hunter back flipped several times as he dodged the shield's attacks. The darkness twitched before forming into spikes, they charged forward. Dante used Rebellion to deflect them. The darkness then turned into several massive hands. Dante cart wheeled to the side as he slashed and cut them apart. The hands fell to the ground before shifting into massive blades. Dante landed, whipping Rebellion up he clashed with the blade. Struggling he almost lost his footing as the darkness swiped at his feet. Jumping back he fired a few rounds at Nomak, as if on cue the darkness sprang forward deflecting the bullets. Dante lowered his arm, holding Rebellion across his back he flipped it, holding it back handed style. The blade pulsated and glowed red, with white energy crackling around the blade. Bracing himself Dante whipped it out.**

"**DRIVE!" he shouted as he swung Rebellion down. A wave of energy raced toward Nomak. The darkness formed a sphere around him. Dante continued "1! 2!" he said as he swung more. More energy waves collided with the shield. The darkness cracked, dissipating as Nomak stood there smiling. Arms folded, he taunted Dante. "Give it up. My living darkness instantly defends against any and all attacks. You have no hope of winning. You lost this fight the minute you challenged me" he said to which Dante laughed. Shaking his head the devil hunter gripped Rebellion tightly before leaping forward. Swing in a horizontal sweep he clashed with the darkness, energy sparked as his sword struggled and strained against the shield. Dante then felt something sharp pierce his back, gasping he was thrown back violently. Rebellion flying away as it jammed into the ground. Dante flipped back up as he pulled out his gun and fired rapidly. The darkness again increased in size. Barely dodging Dante was stabbed through his back, blood poured from his wound as he staggered forward. A long black spike ripped through his torso, the eyes on the darkness blinked as it contorted and began piercing and slashing him. Nomak raised both hands, spreading his legs apart he clapped his hands.**

"**Time to end this, now you will die!" he shouted as the darkness swarmed Dante. Engulfing him in a sphere Dante looked up, growling he shut his right eye in pain as he was pierced through his hands and shoulders. The darkness engulfed him fully, blood leaking out as Nomak clenched his hands together tightly. "It's over. My living darkness will tear your body to pieces. Then it will absorb your blood and soul further empowering it. Shame, I expected more of a challenge" he said licking his lips. All hope seemed lost for the half breed demon slayer.**

**While Dante was seemingly defeated Alucard squared off with Damon. The two were in a large gallery of Medieval weaponry and displays. Both vampires reloading their weaponry. Alucard lowered his guns. "So much fun. Come on, show me what you can REALLY do!" he challenged. Damon smirked, tossing his guns aside he laughed. "What I can really do? Interesting. They always told stories of your formidable strength. A grade A vampire, a true demon of the night. But how much of that is really true I wonder. Let's see then Alucard, if your powers live up to the legend" he said. Concentrating Damon rose his right hand. A brilliant bright orange and yellow flame ignited. Alucard chuckled as Damon intensified his flames, they sparked and flickered. His clothes flapped from the great heat and wind generated. Grinning he narrowed his eyes, "Let's go at it, Alucard" he said. With a punching motion he fired a large fireball at Alucard. The vampire dodged, the ball of fire collided into the wall igniting a huge explosion. Opening fire Alucard grinned as Damon waved his hands, a shield of flames generating in front. Closing his fists the shield shot forward like a wave. Alucard growled as he again dodged out the way, a small part of his red coat catching fire. Firing three rounds he watched as Damon's body buckled from the rounds. Blood poured out before his body ignited in flames. Turning to ash Alucard raised his eyes. Suddenly his body staggered forward, he fell to the ground as Damon reformed behind him. Laughing he raised his palms and fired two fireballs at Alucard. The vampire's body burned severely. Damon then clapped his hands together and spread them apart. Flames formed into a long spear as he slashed Alucard's legs off. **

**Rolling back around Alucard's body was pierced. Damon then fired more waves of fire as Alucard was blown against the wall. Not seizing up Damon then generated fire in his palm, swiping forward. Alucard's body buckled as his head was cauterized off. The vampire's body slumped to the ground, crisp and charred from all the flames. Damon stepped back, smirking he started laughing.**

"**This was it? THIS, was the Hellsing family's greatest weapon? Their instrument of destruction? PLEASE! What a joke. The great vampire Alucard reduced to a burned and charred stump. Not even a challenge, that was barely a warm up. Pfft, doesn't matter. Nomak and Alex have surely killed those other slobs so better go and see what's up with them" Damon said. Staring at Alucard's burned body he turned around and started to walk away. He didn't notice that Alucard's body turned to a red paste and a giant single eye emerged in the center.**

**End Chapter**

**Don't worry, you'll be quite pleased with how Alucard and Dante pull through. I haven't forgotten about Seras either. The wolf pack will also demonstrate some of their powers and abilities in their battles. Next chapter, lots of fighting and mayhem. Stay tuned, thanks for reading!**


	7. Annihilation

**Disclaimer: Big battles in this chapter. Alucard and Dante both display their powers, leaving their opponents utterly defenseless. The wolf pack after engaging the vampires for a bit completely decimate them. Lots of blood, lots of carnage and lots of stylish action because hey. That's what Hellsing and Devil May Cry are good for right? Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven-"Annihilation"**

**Nomak tightened his grip, the darkness having engulfed Dante began to compact. He intended to shred and rip the devil hunter to pieces. Laughing, the burned half of his face pulsated. "Won't be much longer. Such a shame you couldn't offer a greater challenge" he said. The sphere that imprisoned Dante compacted once more. Suddenly it stopped, it increased in size before shaking and trembling. Nomak looked up, surprised. The darkness suddenly shrieked as if alive. Cracks began forming as it slowly started peeling away. "What? Impossible, he should be dead!" Nomak shouted. He opened both palms before surrounding Dante in more darkness. An immensely bright and intense aura of pure white light exploded around the darkness. Nomak shielded his eyes, the darkness peeled away and fell apart. In the center, Dante stood there. His body glowing with radiance. Holding up his right fist, light continued pouring out as the darkness slumped back before dissipating. Dante smirked and then punched the floor, light engulfed the room. Standing up he wiped his hands, "Man that was fun. Wanna have at it again?" he taunted. Nomak growled in frustration, "Just what the hell did you do to my darkness?" he shouted. Dante laughed, "You said it's a living darkness right? Well the only to beat darkness is with light. Too bright for you? Oh well let's turn it up now!" he said. Dante waved his arms around. Light surrounded his hands and feet before taking form. His hands were now covered in a pair of gauntlets. His feet in a pair of greaves that resembled clawed feet. The Beowulf fauntlets; Flash gauntlets and greaves imbued with the power of light. They were one of numerous Devil Arms Dante collected. Devil Arms are physical weaponry imbued with the soul and power of defeated or destroyed devils. These gauntlets were the collected soul of Beowulf: The Lightbeast. An old foe of his father, Beowulf was a guardian of the Temeni-gru tower which Dante once fought in. Originally wielded by his brother Vergil, Dante now wielded them with stunning mastery. All his physical attacks were further amplified.**

**Banging his fists together he took a fighting stance. Sliding his right foot back, he brought up both fists as he bounced lightly. Smirking he gestured with his hand. "Bring it" he said taunting. Nomak grit his teeth. "You don't know when to quit, DIE!" he shouted waving his right arm as a wave of darkness crashed to Dante. Dante charged his right fist as he threw a quick cross punch. Colliding with the darkness it reeled back from the force of the blow. Continuing his assault Dante threw a flurry of lightning fast punches, the power of light overpowering the darkness. Forming spiked it fired several at the devil hunter. Flipping to the side Dante charged energy before firing a large light ball. It clashed with the darkness as a small explosion rang out. Nomak was stunned. "How...how can this be? That light, it is weakening my darkness!" he said frantically. He waved his arms around before taking three steps forward. Spinning around twice he closed both fists before making two punching motions. The darkness doubled in size. Twitching it then formed a massive fist aiming straight for Dante with surprising speed. Dante braced himself. Rotating he executed a quick reverse side kick. His foot collided with the fist as it cracked and deformed. Nomak shuddered, terrified his prized weapon was powerless. Dante stood up, brushing his red coat off he ran forward. His body moved in a blur as he appeared behind Nomak. He punched the vampire clean on the jaw, shattering it as Nomak was sent crashing forward. He smashed into two display stands before skidding to a stop. Rolling forward he clutched his face in pain. "Urgh...no..this can't be happening...I can't be losing.." he said spitting out blood. Shaking he watched as Dante slowly walked forward. Eyes flashing he removed the gourd and broke it. "Let's see how you handle my darkness once it is fully emerged!" he said as if he had won the fight. The darkness oozed out before taking form behind Nomak. The vampire grinned as it pulsated before speeding to Dante. Chuckling Dante took a stance before attacking. The darkness tried everything. Grabbing him, spiking him, slashing him, crushing him. All of its attacks in vain as Dante simultaneously dodged its attacks and mixed in his own. He unleashed a furious kick combo ending in a fierce reverse roundhouse. The darkness crumbled before shattering to pieces. The numerous eyes in it twitched before they began closing. Nomak gasped, taking a step back he started shaking. "Impossible, just impossible. What the hell are you?" he shouted as Dante clenched his fists. "What am I? It doesn't matter" he said before rushing forward. Nomak had just gotten to his feet as Dante punched him in the chest, reeling over in tremendous pain Nomak cried out loud as blood gushed out his mouth. Dante then did a three hit combo ending in a strong over hand right. Turning around he brought his left leg up, chambering as he charged his gauntlets. His body glowed with light as he unleashed a flurry of kicks with his left leg, keeping perfect balance on his back leg. Dante yelled as he his body flashed before he began furiously punching Nomak. His speed was astonishing, his blows connecting with tremendous force. Each more powerful then the last. Nomak's body buckled under the force, his bones cracking as he spat out more blood. Dante then jumped back, charging his right fist he smirked. "See ya!" he said as he punched Nomak sending the vampire crashing backwards.**

**More displays were destroyed as Nomak's body crumbled to the ground. His body shattered, his vision blurring as he lay on his back. Dante then ran up and stood over him. Nomak's eyes widened, displaying great fear. "Please...I beg you...please just spare me!" he pleaded. Dante cocked his head to the side, a curious expression on his face. Raising his right hand he gathered power as light crackled and sparked around his clenched fist. "Spare you? Come on dude where's the fun in that? Besides I enjoyed our little sparring session. Thanks for the battle. Later!" Nomak started to scream, Dante finished charging his fist as he brought it down with great might. The devil hunter unleashed one of Beowulf's mighty techniques; Supernova. His fist impacted with Nomak's body as the vampire screamed. The room shook violently as light enfulfed the room. Nomak's cries were shadowed by the powerful roar of the Beowulf's power. Moments later the light faded, Dante stood over Nomak's body. The vampire had burst in half from the force of Dante's attack. His mouth agape, frozen in a scream. Blood stained the floor, steam hissing slowly from the gaping wound. Sighing Dante turned, walking back to where his sword dropped. The gauntlets flashed before they disappeared in a beautiful white light. Grabbing Rebellion he spun it around before buckling it to his back. Dusting himself off Dante turned for the exit. "Wonder how those other guys are doing" he said walking to meet up with his new team mates.**

**Elsewhere...**

**Damon turned to leave, believing his fight over. Stopping he looked up, he felt a cold powerful sensation. One that actually sent chills down his spine. The room echoed with a burst of maniacal laughter. Turning back, Alucard's body pulsated before turning into a mass of black shadows. The vampire's corpse began regenerating, his body parts reforming. Damon widened his eyes.**

"**What? I was sure I finished him off!" he said watching Alucard's body returning to normal. He laughed more as he stood up, fully healed. His black hair had grown longer, his red eyes flashing as a twisted grin crept unto his face. "Excellent! I haven't encountered a vampire with powers such as yours before! Truly an amazing performance, shall we continue this dance!" Alucard said pulling out the Jackal. Damon shook before forming fire in his hand. Firing three quick fireballs he watched as Alucard phased away. Reappearing a moment later the vampire opened fire. Damon dodged out of the line of fire, barely. The Jackal's rounds impacted unto the nearest exhibit. Exploding, a gaping hole formed. Damon turned, his eyes widening at the damage. "Man...what the hell kind of gun power is that? All from a simple _pistol?_ Fuck..." he said in both awe and fear. Alucard grinned, reloading before opening fire again. Damon continued to dodge, waving both his hands a ring of fire surrounded Alucard. Raising his eyebrow he watched as Damon clapped both hands. The fire then compacted with his body and ignited. Smoke and ash staining the ground where he stood. Damon gasped when he saw Alucard was not injured. The vampire brought up both hands in a cross position. Grinning he lowered his arms, "Tell me what is your name again?" he asked chuckling.**

**Damon shuddered, "It's Damon". Alucard whistled as he placed the Jackal into his coat. Lowering his arms his body glowed red, his hair contorting into different shapes. Hissing Alucard laughed. "Damon..it's obvious that you are no ordinary vampire. Your powers are remarkable. What do you say we turn this up even more? It's time to show what it is to battle a true Nosferatu!" he said. Alucard brought both hands up by his face. The symbols on his gloves glowed crimson red.**

"**Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems 3..2...1. Approval of Situation A recognized, invoking the Cromwell invocation. Hold limited release ability until the enemy has been rendered silent" he finished saying. The gallery they were in darkned. Damon looked around in horror as the only thing illuminated was Alucard's form. His body morped, turning pitch black. He now wore an all black leather outfit resembling a straight jacket. A single eye opened on his chest, his eyes glowed dark red as he grinned. His fangs increased in size. Laughing Alucard delighted that Damon was now panicking. "Come on Damon! What are you afraid of! Show me what it is to battle a a genuine category A vampire! Come on! The night is still so young, and the real fun has yet to begin!" he said transforming. His body pulsated before his right shoulder began bulging. A massive multi eyed hell hound appeared. It growled before snapping and tearing. More eyes formed as more hell hounds began morphing and bulging from Alucard's body. Damon, with a look of sheer terror backed up several paces before forming flames. Even with the bright heat, the gallery still didn't illuminate much. Panicking he watched as the hounds began racing towards him, roaring and snapping with great intensity. Damon began firing numerous fire balls. They collided with the hell hounds who reeled back before charging again.**

**Damon unleashed massive waves of fire, all to no effect. The hell hounds snapped at him, he barely avoided their slobbering fangs. One bit into his shoulder, crying out in pain he grabbed it before burning it with fire. The others continued to snap and tear at him. Running now he blinked as a wave of severe pain erupted in his body. Looking down he saw that his left arm had been shot off. Blood pouring out as his arm was chomped on by another hound. Crying out he looked back. Alucard stood in a black shadowy mass as more hell hounds began morphing. Holding his gun the vampire grinned as he fired again. This time Damon was shot through his stomach. Two gaping holes formed as blood poured out. Falling down Damon's other arm was torn off by two hell hounds whom began devouring it. Rolling in great pain he rolled on his back as Alucard began walking forward, laughing the whole time.**

"**What the hell are you? What kind of monster are you?" he shouted coughing up blood. Alucard stopped in front of him grinning. "Yes I am a monster but what does that make you? It takes a human to kill a monster. So Damon, is this it? Is this what you can do? Stand on your feet, heal your severed arms and fight!" he challenged. Damon whimpered, blood trickled down his mouth. More blood poured from his wounds. "Listen man, we were just supposed to get the orb. We weren't trying to fight, please spare me! I'll tell you what you need to know just please spare me! I swear to God please!" Damon shouted completely frantic as he squirmed and tried to crawl from Alucard. Alucard frowned, narrowing his eyes in anger and disappointment. Sighing the vampire knelt down, the shadows emerging from his body began to dissipate. His body no longer morphing into hell hounds. His piercing red eyes gazed deep into Damon's. "Cheap, weak and pathetic. You dare call yourself a proper vampire? You disgust me! But you are correct. You will indeed tell me everything you know. I am obliged to give you a thorough interrogation so you will squeal all your secrets. Well, your blood will" Alucard standing up. Kicking Damon into the wall he then grabbed him by the head. Squirming Damon tried pleading but Alucard reared back. His fangs and teeth grew as he bit down hard into Damon's neck. The vampire screams were muffled by Alucard draining him of blood. He then had his shadows morph into various grotesque and horrifying shapes as they devoured his body. Alucard then gasped, his eyes widening. Flashes of images and memories began playing in his head. Images of an occultic ritual with a massive number of vampires surrounding a stone device. One figure stood at the head. Raising his arms he held a large orb. The Orb of the Fallen. Placing it into a rounded hole the device activated and glowed dark red. A massive jet black door covered in bones and ornate designed emerged from the ground. The figure waved his hands as it opened, piercing red light and flames began pouring out as a large black clawed skeletal hand reached out in a frenzy. The figure arched his back, cackling with madness.**

**Feeding on the blood gives a vampire access to his victims memories. Alucard narrowed his eyes, "I see. So that is their plan. Interesting, thank you Damon. For your blood, and for this fight" he said laughing. Wiping his mouth he turned, leaving a bloody stain on the wall. All that was left of Damon's body. Alucard's maniacal laughter carried through the hall as his shadows flowed from his body.**

**While Dante and Alucard ended their duels, the wolf pack was fully immersed in theirs.**

"**Sergei watch out!" Raul shouted to his pack mate as he brought up both his swords. Sergei turned to his left to see a man with a giant hammer smashing towards him. Swearing he back flipped out the way as the mallet impacted with tremendous force. Getting back up he opened fire again. "Thanks man I owe you!" he shouted to Raul whom nodded. Karl ran up and gave a swift kick to Marcus, the vampire skidding across the floor. Growling he got back up, Karl clicked his shot gun. No more rounds. Frowning he placed his gun back behind his shoulder. Smirking Marcus taunted him. "No more rounds, what will you do now?" he said. Karl stared coldly, reaching to his back pocket he pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. Banging his fists together he brought them both up. Marcus started chuckling before raising his mallet. "You think your fists can stand against my mallet? You're even dumber then you look." he said. Karl just stared back before Marcus charged swinging his mallet in a horizontal arc. Karl jumped and flipped over him. Marcus spun back around and began swinging and smashing his mallet in a frenzy. Every attack was parried or avoided by Karl. "No use for a weapon like that if you can't hit me" Karl stated as Marcus furrowed his brow together in anger.**

**Michael brought his sword up, Jane fired an arc of lightning that was absorbed by his sword. Jumping back he lowered it. She raised both hands and fired three more bolts. Michael dodged out of the way, appearing overhead he stabbed his sword down. She barely avoided the attack as a few strands of her hair were cut off. Smirking he shook his head before going on the attack. "You're pretty fast" he complimented slashing at her. She dodged, "We were born to defeat you. Hounds such as yourselves have never encountered vampires such as us!" she said snapping her fingers. Lightning surrounded Michael in a wide arc before engulfing him. The werewolf grit his teeth as his body was shocked by the powerful energy. Crashing to the floor he flipped back up, holding his sword. His clothes were torn and burnt, frowning he tore off his vest and tossed it to the side. Drawing one of his pistols he began firing as Jane dashed about, moving in quick blurs.**

**Sergei continued firing at Han whom dodged each round. Reloading his rifle he took aim, firing again he watched as Han dashed about in a frenzy. The vampire charged forward, knocking the rifle out his hands and bumping him against a stand. Sergei growled before rolling out the way. Readying himself he looked up as Han charged forward, curling his fist he brought it down in a fierce overhand right. Han brought up his right knee as the fist collided. Smirking Sergei nodded, "Not bad, for a suck head" he said. Han threw a quick kick, leaning back Sergei dropped down into a sweeping roundhouse kicking Han's feet from underneath. He then raised his leg in an axe kick and smashed down. He hit nothing but concrete. Han was now standing to his right. The vampire snarled before slashing at Sergei's face. Sergei spun around before kicking at Han whom grabbed his leg and threw him across the room. Sergei flipped before regaining his footing. Using his thumb he wiped some blood from his face as the wound closed up within seconds. **

**Raul continued dueling with Richard. Holding both short swords he brought them down as they collided with the vampire's combat knife. Richard shoved Raul back before slashing at his shoulder. Raul barely flinched as he swiped at Richard's head. The vampire jumped back, "This is getting dull. It's time I show you why we were sent to destroy you." he said. Richard's body twitched before he moved with blinding speed. Raul couldn't react in time as he was cut across his midsection. Gasping he took his swords and prepared to counter. Feeling a sharp stabbing pain he turned around as Richard cut him across his back. The vampire continued dashing about, repeatedly slashing Raul across the body. Moving with such speed he appeared as five bodies at once. Raul grit his teeth,"What the hell?" he shouted as he was knocked back. Richard 's body flickered before he split into five halves, all five charging forward and began slashing and tearing about Raul. Bleeding from his wounds he gripped both swords tightly. Richard stood in front. "My speed is much greater then that of any vampire you've ever faced. I can attack you whilst moving to avoid your counter attacks. It's a special 'gift' of mine. Give up, you lost this battle the moment you stepped to face me." he said as Raul growled.**

**Karl and Marcus continued exchanging blows. Bringing up both fists he blocked the mallet, barely. His left arm weakened a little from the force of the blow. Wincing he was then knocked into the wall. Marcus raised his hammer again and with great speed smashed Karl deeper into the wall with a sickening crunch. "Shit!" he cried out loud. Marcus smirked, gripping his hammer with both hands. "I told you, your fists won't last against my mallet. You've taken great damage and there is no full moon tonight so you won't be transforming. Because of that your wounds can't heal. It's over" he said before smashing Karl again intending to turn the werewolf into pulp. **

**Michael was blasted again by Jane's lightning. Reeling forward he was shocked into the wall. His sword dropping to the ground. Jane then brought out two silver stakes as she pinned his hands above his head. The silver burning into his skin producing a slight hissing sound. Growling Michael watched as she cupped her hands, a malicious grin creeping unto her face. "This is it. Your pack is finished. Such a shame, I kind of liked you. Farewell" she said as she fired a massive ball of lightning. Michael's body was repeatedly shocked and electrocuted. Moments later his skin and clothes turned a charcoal color as his body slumped down, steam hissing off. With a scoff she turned back to her comrades. "Hurry up and kill the others. We need to track down the ones that have the orb" she said to which Han, Richard and Marcus nodded in confirmation. All three vampires prepared to kill their opponents but were stopped by their laughters. Sergei, Raul and Karl despite suffering injuries laughed out loud as their opponents frowned. "I wouldn't declare victory just yet sweet thing. You may want to take another look" Sergei said gesturing to where Michael was staked. Narrowing her eyes she turned back around, Michael was gone.**

"**What?" she said. She caught a glimpse of a figure out the corner of her eye. Turning to her right she had no time to react as Michael back fisted her. Sending her crashing through two displays. Skidding to a stop she slowly got back up, blood trickling down her lip. "But..how? You should be dead with as much lightning I used on you" she spat in agitation. Michael lowered his fist, turning to face her. His black shirt was tattered and torn, his electrical burn wounds fully healed as he cracked his neck. "You think that was enough to kill me? Who ever prepared you guys was sadly misinformed" he said gripping his katana. He nodded to the others, they knew it was time. "We have a bad habit of testing out our opponents before killing them. Feeling out their powers and abilities before dealing the final blow." Raul explained healing his knife wounds. Dashing behind he kicked Richard in the face sending him crashing to the floor. Across the room Marcus raised his hammer, bringing it down he was stunned to see Karl caught it in his left hand. "Impossible!" Marcus shouted. Karl smirked, the vampire tried increasing his might, trying to shatter Karl's arm. Standing to full height Karl laughed. "You mentioned the full moon. If you lot had battled us 100 years ago then you may have had an advantage. A Werewolf gains more control over their transformation as time passes. We do not require the moon's light to transform, we can do so at will. Likewise our healing is not tied to being in the moon's light. You misjudged, badly" he explained as Marcus raised his eyes. Tightening his fist Karl punched Marcus in the chin, sending the vampire flying back with great might. Marcus stood up, his body in pain. Raising his mallet he saw Karl dash forward and kick the mallet out his hand as it crashed to the floor.**

**Michael smirked, "Alright guys it's been fun. Let's finish these vamps off" he said as the pack howled in confirmation. Sergei charged Han who frantically tried attacking him. Han then grimaced in pain, looking down he saw Sergei's hand had pierced through his chest. Ripping his hand out blood poured out as the vampire stumbled forward. Smirking Sergei then reared back, his teeth elongating. With a deep snarl he then bit into Han's neck. Tearing down with vicious force as he savagely tore and bit through the vampire's upper body. In a gory fashion he wound up decapitating Han. The vampire's head flying off as Sergei spat out bits of blood and flesh. Han's body twitched before crumbling down. Sergei wiped his mouth before stepping on his head,c rushing it beneath his boot. "One down" he said turning to the others.**

**Richard once again tried using his speed to overwhelm Raul. Appearing again as five bodies he dashed about, trying to daze and confuse his opponent. Raul smirked, holding his swords low. "Your speed is impressive but you have one big fatal flaw" he said before spinning around. Richard choked before spitting up blood. Raul pierced him through his stomach with one of his swords. His eyes flashed as he twisted his weapon. "You are predictable. If you're going to move about in the same pattern, even a novice can think of ways to counter" he said. Using his might he slashed up, splitting Richard in half. Flicking blood off his sword he sighed. "Two down." **

**Marcus threw a punch at Karl who flipped over sending the vampire tumbling down. Frustrated he growled in terrible fury. "You damn mutt! I won't let you make a mockery of me!" he said charging forward. Desperate to strike him somewhere, anywhere but to no avail. Using all his might he threw his right fist. Karl barely budged as he caught it with his left hand. Smirking he squeezed tightly before crushing his fist. Marcus cried out in pain as Karl put on a cold expression. "You were not prepared to face us. Your ignorance proved to be your end. It's over" he said balling up his right fist and bringing it back. With a sharp growl Karl began punching Marcus in his body with great force and speed. Each blow dealt crippling damage as Marcus began coughing up blood. With one quick right Marcus was sent crashing to the floor. Picking up his mallet Karl ran and jumped up. The last thing Marcus saw was his own weapon turned against him as Karl smashed his head into past. Blood and flesh stained the floor as Karl tossed the mallet down. "Three down." he said nodding to Michael who faced Jane.**

**Looking on in horror she took a step back, "This can't be. How could you all be this strong? What the hell kind of monsters are you?" she shouted panicking as she began charging more lightning. Michael narrowed his eyes. Suddenly he dashed forward in a blur, appearing some feet behind Jane. Holding both his sword and sheath they both remained motionless before Michael began sheathing his weapon. Jane flinched before her head slowly split in two down the middle. Another cut began appearing across her face, then another and then another. Crying out her body fell to pieces in a spectacular bloody mess. With a loud clink Michael sheathed his katana. Turning back around he stared at the heap of blood and severed arms and legs. Jane's head split both vertically and horizontally, one eyeball hanging out barely attached to the retina. The pack walked over. "Whoa, kinda messy there Michael, Just how many times did you cut her?" Raul asked staring at the pile. Michael looked up, thinking before shrugging his shoulders. "I lost count, I think somewhere around 10 or 15" he said causing blank stares from his pack mates. Karl shook his head, "Truly amazing. Well, is it over?" he asked. Michael was about to speak when gunshot rang out. Looking up they saw the body of a large stocky man crash to the floor. His body covered in bullet wounds, blood leaking out. He struggled to get to his feet. From above a blond woman jumped down holding a massive rifle. Opening fire she shot him multiple times before blowing his head off. Her duel with the vampire Alex was over. Seras landed, reloading before looking up at the pack whom just stared.**

**Blinking twice she grinned sheepishly, "Eh...hi" she said with a wave. Michael rose an eyebrow, "Judging by your uniform I'm guessing you are with Hellsing. Where's the rest of your team?" he asked. Seras looked around, "My master should be here somewhere...wait. Who are you guys?" she asked. The pack folded their arms. "We're with the Order of the Cross. We were sent to back you guys up." he explained. Seras holstered her rifle across her shoulders. Just then Alucard and Dante entered the gallery, Seras turned to them and smiled. "Master!" she said. Alucard looked up at the werewolves whom were on edge. Grinning he stopped, now standing next to Seras as Dante had a bored expression on his face. "The Nosferatu Alucard. I've heard the stories but this is the first time we have ever seen you in person" Michael said curiously as Alucard chuckle.**

"**You're a Werewolf, aren't you?" he said which the pack nodded. Dante looked at them, "Werewolves too? Man what else is there in this city?" he said. Michael looked at him, "Never got your name pal" he said. "It's Dante" the devil hunter said simply. Picking up his vest Michael threw it back on. "Well now that introductions are over, I say we get back to our headquarters. The orb is secure now so our job is done" he said gesturing for the others to follow. The group exited the museum, having completed their task. The stand off at the museum was chalked up to a terrorist attack foiled by the British authorities. The bodies of the vampires were destroyed and the authorities soon moved in.**

"**Ok ok so you'll never guess what happened next" Alex said laughing hysterically. Robert nodded, holding back his own laughter. "Go ahead so what did the guy say?" he asked. Kathy sat in a chair facing the window, bored. The two of them had been talking about various stories and hilarious antics, all which didn't interest her. Sighing she stared outside, still worried about Michael and the rest of the pack. Alex held his sides from laughing before he began again. "Ok, so like I said the dudes friend is a doctor right? But he does all the cosmetic and plastic shit on the side. So then when he gets to his office that same crazy fuck with the horn comes back but now he wants a Plexiglas glass plate for his skull. So the doctor is all 'No I won't do it' but the guy keeps insisting. The guy's got a big monster horn on his head and now he wants an operation where you can actually _see_ his fucking brain! And the doctor fucking does it! He fucking does it, he actually made a window into the fucker's brain!" Alex said laughing which Robert joined in. Kathy rolled her eyes.**

"**Dude that's fucked up!" Robert said. Alex held up his hand, "No it gets better. Then another guy comes in later with a box and asks to see the doctor. When the doc gets there he opens the box and what is in there?...his dick. The guy somehow got his dick blown off in an accident and wants the doctor to re-attach it. And he does it! Unbelievable, I mean what the _fuck_ man!" Alex said now clutching his sides while rolling around laughing. Robert shook his head, "Wow. I swear you run across the strangest people sometimes" he said chuckling. He then turned to where Kathy was sitting. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I just hope Michael and the others are alright" she said. Alex grinned, "Relax. It will take much more then some low rate vampires to kill him. You'll find out soon enough, he's like nothing you have ever faced." he said confidently.**

**At that moment Michael and the rest of the pack along with Alucard Dante and Seras walked into the room. Kathy jumped up, "You're back" she exclaimed. Michael nodded, "Yeah. You guys secure the orb?" he asked. Robert reached unto the table, opening the bag he pulled it out. "So now what?" he asked. Alucard spoke, "We contact Hellsing and let them know of the situation" he said. It wasn't too long until Alucard did as such. From the other line Integra stood in her office as Alucard explained the situation. "Well executed, my Servant. Her Majesty has arranged a meeting with the Round Table. Your presence is expected. The Order of the Cross has been personally invited as well. The Queen wishes to meet those we have allied with. Return home immediately. Do not keep her waiting" she explained. Alucard chuckled, his eyes flashing. "The Queen herself, interesting. We are on our way, my Master" he said hanging up. Turning to Seras he grinned, "Let's go police girl don't stall" he said preparing to exit. Dante and Seras looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and following. "Her Majesty the Queen of England has invited your group to a meeting with the Round Table. I'm sure your master is well aware. We will see you then" Alucard said to Michael as the trio exited. The werewolf cocked his head to the side, "The Queen of England? Wow guess we should feel honored fellas. Well let's get ready" he said turning back to his pack.**

**An hour passed before Hellsing arrived at the Queen's quarters where the meeting took place. Integra was seated at the head, Alucard and Seras standing beside Integra along with Walter. Dante leaned against a pillar, arms folded with his eyes closed. He wasn't much for politics, though he did show respect to the Queen. One member of the Round Table spoke. "Sir Integra I take it you have some new developments?" he asked. Integra nodded, "Yes but it is better if I allow our guests to arrive first." she said. A moment later the doors opened, Vladimir along with Mariska, Michael and the pack and few soldiers of the Order walked in. Vladimir had his hands in his pockets, drawing some curious stares from the Round Table. He stopped a few feet from Integra, the pack spreading out behind him. Smiling he nodded, "Thank you for inviting us Sir Integra. I take it you have saved the task of introductions for us?" Integra smirked, "Indeed I have." she said. Vladimir turned facing the Round Table. "Vladimir Sokolov, head of the Order of the Cross. We have collaborated with Hellsing in this wake of vampiric attacks. Our organization has encountered the ones responsible many times before. We know who they are and what their plans are." he said. Sir Islands spoke, "Interesting. And who are they?" he said gesturing to the pack. **

"**My Werewolves" he answered. The men of the Round Table gasped before murmuring. Vladimir chuckled, "I take it you British folk don't encounter too many Werewolves? No matter" he said. The pack laughed before the Queen spoke. "Tell me, which among you is the pack leader?" she asked. Michael stepped up, "I am". "Come closer dear let me look at you." the Queen said. Michael walked to her throne, eying her guards as they slowly reached for their weapons until she waved her hand dismissing their actions. Kneeling down unto one knee he waited as the Queen slowly held his face gently. "I have never seen a Werewolf in person. Tell me what is your name?" she asked.**

"**Michael. It is an honor to meet you in person, your Majesty" he said. The rest of the pack, particularly Kathy looked on in curiosity. This was all new to her. She had never dreamed she would see the Queen of England herself in person. Yet there she was, standing near her throne. It all seemed so surreal.**

"**Michael a pleasure to meet you as well. Sir Vladimir, you may proceed with your report. Tell us, who are these vampires?" the Queen asked as Michael stood back up. Vladimir sighed, Mariska gently touched his shoulder before he faced the entire room.**

"**They go by many names. The Children of the Fallen, the Angels of Hell, the Makers of Despair. We know them more commonly as Those Whom Walk Among Devils. My ancestors defeated them nearly 200 years ago. They attempted back then to revive the Nephilim but were thwarted. After that they mostly appear in legend and folklore. Their leader is Victor, a very ancient and powerful vampire. He seeks nothing but the destruction of humanity. He views himself as a god, a god who will rightly assume his place as master and ruler of everything. These attacks are part of their elaborate ritual to once again revive the Nephilim." Vladimir explained. The Round Table began talking amongst themselves.**

"**Recently, my pack has acquired a device necessary to complete that ritual. The Orb of the Fallen. It was created long ago and serves as a medium between merging the living world closer to Hell. Victor plans to use it to revive the Nephilim, control them, merge them into his body and amass an army of vampiric creatures. No human army could ever hope to defeat them. That is their plan. In 30 days, the Sons of God and daughters of men will arise" he said. No one spoke until the doors opened. A man dressed in black combat gear stumbled in, bleeding heavily and holding a large TV set. Vladimir's eyes widened, as did the packs.**

"**Charlie!" they shouted as the pack rushed to him. Charlie spat out blood before falling down. Michael held him up, "Charlie! What happened to you?" he asked. Charlie despite his injuries managed a grin. "Sorry Mike. We got ambushed. There were so many of those fuckers we had no chance. The entire team is dead. They gave me this and told me to bring it here. Victor knows we have the orb and he's pissed as shit. He's going to declare his intentions to everyone in this room." Charlie said before wincing in pain. Michael growled, his nails turning to claws and his eyes flashing. Vladimir clenched his fists while Mariska picked up the TV and set it on the table. Integra narrowed her eyes, what could they be planning now?**

"**Hey there Boss, I'm sorry I fucked up. Listen, if the Nephilim are revived this whole city, this whole _world_ will crumble and burn into Hell. They'll be millions of those fuckers. You've gotta stop them. See you guys...on the other side" he said as his body went limp. Michael held him for several moments before closing his eyes. Shutting his own he re-opened them, his expression a visage of fierce rage and hatred. The pack growled, fighting the urge to transform and tear something to swore, in fluent Russian. Integra walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, turn the set on." she said trying to comfort him. Vladimir nodded as Mariska turned the device on. The monitor loaded, everyone looked attentively as a figure appeared.**

**Victor sat in his throne, a malicious grin on his face as his eyes flashed. Beside him were several other vampires. They appeared to be in a large chamber room. All sorts of occult devices and statues around them. Laughing, Victor spoke. "Greeting, Hellsing. Greetings members of the Round Table. I take it you've been brought up to date on our plans?" he teased. Michael stood up, seething in anger. Looking at him, Robert Raul and Karl flinched. "Oh shit, Michael no!" they stated. In a quick blur they grabbed and restrained their leader. Michael struggled, "You son of a bitch! I swear to God I'm going to rip your spine out and shove it up your ass!" he threatened. "Michael relax man! Calm down. Just listen, please" Raul pleaded holding his arm tightly. Michael calmed down, breaking free before balling his fists so tightly his palms bled. Kathy walked over standing next to him. **

"**Hello Victor" Alucard said walking over to the monitor. Victor laughed, "Ah Alucard so nice to finally see you. I take you enjoyed your duel with Damon?" he said causing Alucard to laugh. Seras turned to her master nervously. "Master?" she questioned as Alucard grinned. "Yes it was tremendous fun." he said. Integra glared at the screen. "Your plans will have to be put on hold. We have the orb. You cannot revive the Nephilim." she declared. Victor put on a curious look. "Really now. Sorry to break it, but you are all terribly mistaken. I _wanted _you all to acquire it" he said causing confused and horrified looks from the group. "You really think we could be so easily outsmarted? Come no I expected better from the descendant of Van Helsing. I will tell you this" he said. Tension mounted as Victor put on a cold stare.**

"**That orb is a fake."**

**His words were like a fatal blow to the heart. Integra widened her eyes. As did Vladimir and the Round Table. Shuddering she grit her teeth. "Don't lie! What do you mean it's fake?" she shouted. Victor laughed before explaining. "That orb was created to try to thwart our original plan years ago. No one knows where the real orb is. So we found a more enjoyable way. We have artificially crafted one. Using the souls and blood of a large number of sacrifices we have created a replacement orb by an alchemical process. It's really quite a work of art. Your spike in vampire attacks was to find suitable targets. Certain blood types make the process much smoother, so we targeted people with said blood types." **

**Integra sank into her chair. Vladimir frowned, "If what we have is a fake why would yous end your people to attack?" he asked. Victor smiled, sending chills down some of their backs. "Vladimir? Is that you? My my you have grown. You truly do resemble your father. And your father's father. The Sokolov bloodline is strong in you." he said chuckling. Vladimir swore as he clenched his fist. "But to answer your question. To lull you all into a sense of security. If you thought you had foiled our plans then we could work from the shadows more smoothly. But never mind that. No more hiding. It's time to announce our true purpose." he said standing up. The vampires attending his throne hissed in pleasure as he walked towards a large map. It showed the entire planet. Raising his arms he shouted.**

"**Death! Chaos! Misery! Suffering! All of it! I want to plunge the entire human race into an endless age of darkness and mayhem! And once the Nephilim rise I will use their power to crush mankind. But that is only second to my greatest objection. Something I have plotted since our defeat two centuries ago." he said turning back to the screen. He raised his finger, pointing directly at Integra. "I seek the destruction of Hellsing" he said. Integra gasped. Vladimir scoffed, "What beef do you have with Hellsing? It was my ancestors that destroyed your coven!" he said.**

**Victor nodded, "True but you were not told a greater secret. The earliest ancestors of Hellsing co-operated with your own to defeat us. It was a secret your father kept from you. Vladimir, your family may have sought our destruction, but it was Hellsing that dealt the final blow. And for that I declare war. On Hellsing, on England and on the world. Oh and I have a surprise for you all." he said drawing anticipation. Victor began pacing.**

"**The ritual won't take thirty days. Because of the artificial process, we can revive them in one week. In one week they will awaken. After that I will use the power of the orb to control them. Once under my control I will use them along with army of vampires to destroy Hellsing. Then the city of London. From there our forces will spread across the globe. By using the orb I can direct them to destroy all that humans have established. By starting and ending conflict, the humans will slowly turn to me for salvation and in doing so I will accumulate the grand finale. The realization of our goals. The ambition of my coven" Victor said raising his right palm. Slowly closing it, he smirked. "We will be in control of the world." he said in triumph.**

**The Queen's chambers grew silent before being disrupted by the sound of laughter. Everyone turned to Alucard as the vampire count clutched his sides in uproarious laughter. His cackling voice echoing in the hall. His hair flowed, his eyes glowing red. Looking at the screen he held his right hand open. "A declaration of war. Excellent! I can't wait to destroy you all! This is will be so much fun!" he said. Victor narrowed his eyes, "Our plans are set. One week from now we will send this world crashing down to Hell. I will see you all on the battlefield." he said. The TV screen flickered before shutting off. No one spoke before Vladimir glared hard. "They killed one of my best men. These bastards are going to pay." he said.**

**Integra frowned, the Round Table began discussing before the Queen spoke. "Alucard, Sir Hellsing." she said. Integra stood facing the Queen, as did Alucard. "Destroy them. You have your orders. Mr. Sokolov will you stand with us?" she asked. Vladimir nodded, "Yes we will, your Highness. The Order of the Cross does not back down when the enemy presents itself. Together, we will destroy them." he said. And with that, both Hellsing and the Order prepared to wage war with the vampire coven. A battle of untold carnage and mayhem. A war of nightmares was about to be unleashed upon the city of London.**

**End Chapter**

**There you have it. A declaration of war. Next chapter will be up soon. Keep reading as more battles are coming soon. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Battle Preparations

**Disclaimer: New chapter up, sorry for the delay. Nothing too grand will develop in the plot. Both Hellsing and the Order prepare to destroy the vampires (whom from now on will be referred to as the Children of the Fallen.) At the same time, Michael begins to reflect on his actions in the past culminating in his revealing of why he turned Kathy. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight-"Battle Preparations"**

**Two days have passed since Victor and the Children of the Fallen declared war on England and on Hellsing. Both the latter and the Order of the Cross were preparing to wage war. Vladimir had moved a large portion of his troops and stationed them at various points across London. Integra received permission from the Queen to destroy these vampires by any means necessary. Sitting in her office she stared out at the window. It was late at night with clear skies. Standing up she began thinking about all the recent events. Her thoughts were interrupted by an all too familiar voice and presence.**

"**What troubles you, my Master?" Alucard said phasing through the wall. Integra didn't turn to face him. "This vampire, Victor so readily declared war on all of London. On Hellsing, and on the world itself. I can only imagine the chaos he would unleash should he succeed." she said. Alucard grinned, walking over to her desk. "There is something so deliciously pleasing in the chaos of war. It brings me back 55 years ago to when Walter and I laid waist to the Millennium Nazis. It was the same situation. No matter, give me my orders Master. I am ready to fight. My sight is fixed, my magazine fully loaded. My resolve is strong, I can do this. I can kill every last soul until nothing but bloodied and mangled corpses remain. But you must be the one to give the ok. So what will you do, my Master?" he asked chuckling.**

**Integra sighed before turning to face him. The darkened night sky made her visage all the more fearsome, and attractive. With a wave of her hand she spoke. "Kill them all. I order you to wipe out every last vampire. Leave not a single soul breathing. Break their bones, rip them apart, slaughter them like cattle. Understand? Those are my orders soldier" she said intensely. Alucard laughed. "Ahh excellent! All these years and you still know how to inspire my passion Integra. You still know how to cause a great stir in my loins. Then by your orders Master, I bid you good night." he said removing his hat and bowing before phasing out the room. Integra remained silent before she blinked. "Stir...in his loins..wha-..ohh damn it Alucard!" she shouted flustered as her cheeks turned a deep crimson.**

**Across town...**

"**So his true enemy is Hellsing. Who would've thought?" Michael stated. Sitting in Vladimir's office he faced his leader whom sat across from him. Vladimir nodded, "I know. You already know how savage and twisted Victor is. A move like this doesn't really surprise me." he stated. Getting up he turned to his window, gazing at the city streets. "That reminds me, there is something I've been itching to ask you."**

"**Yes?"**

**Vladimir remained silent before speaking. His back still turned, arms folded behind. "Why did you turn Kathy into a Werewolf?" he finally asked. Michael sighed, leaning back in his chair. "There's so many reasons. Could it be guilt? Unlikely. Regret? Not it either. This will sound odd but I was...inspired by her passion. Think about it. Her beloved family and friends brutally slaughtered. Her town nearly desecrated and turned to rubble. A gang of sadistic vampires intending to rape and then kill her, perhaps even sending her to worse fate then death. And through all of that what does she do? What fate does she choose for herself? It was all too surreal. I offered her life as a solution to death. Giving up is what kills people. She showed indomitable strength, it was because of that she has been 'blessed' with the gift of immortality." Michael said. **

**Vladimir chuckled. "You know it's funny. I spoke with Walter from Hellsing. He asked Alucard the same question of why he turned that new girl. You sound just like him." he said turning to face him. Michael frowned, his face twisting in an expression of disgust. "Comparing me to the Nosferatu? That's kinda low man." Vladimir laughed. "So now you're just waiting for her to transform right?"**

**Michael nodded, "The next full moon is close...I can feel it. The pack and I will take her away from the city where she can transform." Standing up he faced Vladimir, "About these vampires. This will be a bloody spectacle." he said. Vladimir folded his arms, "You heard the Queen. Destroy them. Plain and simple." he said causing Michael to chuckle. "There's something else." Vladimir began. "The night you bit Kathy, you thought of...'her' didn't you?" he asked. Michael's expression turned to that of pain and anguish. His amber irises displaying discomfort. Sighing he nodded, "Yes I did. It's been more then three centuries and I still can't forgive myself. I don't know what it is exactly but as she lay there, bloodied and dying I kept getting flashes from that time. Kathy is...special..I can tell. I think I'm starting to see some of her in Kathy." Michael said facing Vladimir.**

**While the two continued to talk, the rest of the pack were in the sub-level of their compound.**

"**You want me to what..?" Kathy asked Raul, a look of incredulity on her face. Raul gestured with his hand. "Hit me. Right here, hard as you can." he said again. Kathy frowned, "I'm not hitting you." she said. The rest of the pack sighed. Karl spoke up. "Listen, you did good the other night but that was only a fraction of what you are capable of. As a Werewolf all of your physical abilities are five times greater then they ever were. Your strength, speed, reflexes, dexterity, endurance, balance, agility and especially your senses are amplified. All designed for one thing in mind: To kill. Use them to your advantage." he explained. The pack was attempting to begin training Kathy in physical combat. With the threat of war looming over, there was no time to waste. But she was stubborn, and refused to spar with one of them.**

**She folded her arms, cocking her hip to the side. "I said I'm not hitting you." They all groaned. "Look quit being difficult alright? This is for your own good. A Werewolf that doesn't fully realize or understand their powers is even more dangerous then when they can control it. You'll be more of a danger to yourself and even us if you don't listen. Please, let's just get through with this." Raul said. Kathy sighed, "Ok so what am I supposed to do?" she asked. Cocking a grin Raul laughed, "Do your best to hit me. Anywhere. Do not hold back. If you fight like a human then you are going to lose like one. You will not hurt me." he taunted. Glaring she raised both her fists, in what seemed like a split second she threw a quick jab at his jaw. She was surprised on two counts; How quickly she moved and the fact she hit nothing but air. Raul now stood to her side, grinning. "Not bad." he said. Kathy growled and swung at his face three times. Each blow was avoided skillfully by Raul who motioned with his hands. "That it? I'm barely trying" he said. Kathy again stood and faced him. Bringing up both her hands she balled her fists tightly, sliding her right foot back she took a fighting stance. Raul cocked his head curiously before doing the same. Sliding his foot back he brought his hands low. **

**Frowning Kathy rushed him, with surprising speed. Swinging furiously at him she found herself impressed with her newfound abilities. "This is unreal. Am I really moving this fast? It feels like my body is barely budging." she thought to herself whilst continuing her attack. To the human eye it would appear as flashes of light or quick blurs. To the pack, they followed each attack very clearly. Karl folded his arms, Robert nodded. "She's not bad. With a little practice she could prove quite the fighter" he commented to which Karl grunted in response. Sergei and Alex watched the sparring duel. Their heads moving from right to left, "I say Raul wins." Alex stated. Sergei shook his head. "Nah bro, Kathy seems to have a natural fighting spirit. She could probably beat him" he said.**

**Raul raised his right arm, blocking a punch from Kathy before raising his shin checking a quick round house kick she threw. Seizing the moment, Kathy grabbed his arm attempting a throw. Raul raised his eyes in surprise as Kathy tossed, quite a distance. The rest of the pack whistled as he flipped twice before skidding to a stop. Looking up he chuckled, she had thrown him at least six feet. "Wow pretty impressive, where did you learn that?" he asked. Kathy scratched her head. "Well, I did say my parents were in the military. It's just some stuff I picked up." Raul braced himself, dashing behind her she gasped in shock at his speed. "Good, but don't let your guard down" he said swinging at her body. To his amazement she dropped low to her feet, swinging her right foot out she did a sweeping roundhouse which Raul jumped over. Landing to his feet he brought both hands up as she charged him, matching his speed. The two dashed about, trading punches, kicks, elbows and avoiding each others throws, sweeps and take downs. For a novice Werewolf, she was surprisingly strong. "Great! Excellent! Keep at it, use your senses as well." Raul said raising his left leg in a fierce round kick. Kathy brought up both her arms, barely blocking as she went skidding a couple of steps. Raul then threw three more kicks before turning and executing a spinning roundhouse kick. **

**Kathy narrowed her eyes, her vision heightened to the point everything seemed to slow down. As Raul brought his leg across she braced her body. Absorbing the blow she grabbed his leg. Taking her foot she kicked his left foot from underneath him sending him tumbling down. Balling her fist she then brought it down in a strong overhand right. The force from the blow resonated in the room, causing the floor to crack in several spots. Standing back up she back away, as if committing some grace error. She waited, before Raul stood back up. Cracking his neck he turned to the spot where she hit him, the floor cracked and had left a sizable crater. Whistling he began clapping. "Nice job, not too shabby for a novice. But you might want to learn how to pull back your attacks. If you ever have to square off with a human you could easily kill them." he said. The rest of the pack walked up while Kathy stared down at her hands. "This is incredible, we must have been going at it for two minutes and I'm not even out of breath. You kicked with great power and I haven't fractured or shattered a single bone. Just what are we made of?" she asked curiously. Karl chuckled, "We did mention that everything about your body is designed to kill. You could fight at peak capacity for 3 days and not grow tired. Your body also heals at an accelerated rate, much faster then a human. Injuries that would kill a normal man are child's play to us. Your senses of smell, hearing, sight, even taste and touch are far more powerful. All of these are to aid you Kathy, learn to trust and use them." he said.**

**At that moment Michael entered the room. Looking around he raised his eyebrow, "I miss something?" he said. Raul laughed, "Showing the newbie here a thing or two about fighting. Or I thought I'd have to. She's one tough girl Michael" he said causing Kathy to blush. Michael smirked, "Sweet. I knew you'd make a fine member of the pack. Well, let's call it a night." he said as the rest nodded in affirmation. **

**The rest of the night passed with no incidents. The following morning over at Hellsing, Integra was busy prepping for the coming fight against the Children of the Fallen. "Sir Integra is everything all right?" Walter asked as he sat down a tray holding a cup and pot of tea. Integra nodded "Walter, honestly. Could we be in over our heads?" she asked the aging butler. Walter stared before shaking his head. Folding his arms he spoke, "Not at all. Compared to the types of trouble Van Hellsing faced well over a century ago this hardly counts as a crisis. And we do have Alucard. If there's one thing he's shown us it's that there is no supernatural force he won't face and overcome." Walter said confident of the vampire count. Integra smirked, "That is true. What of Seras and Dante?" she asked taking a sip of tea. Walter chuckled, "Seras has yet to show what she is truly capable of. I wouldn't worry really, she was sired by Alucard himself. If he had any doubts about her worth among the undead I doubt he'd turn her. I believe this war will force her to grow into a true Draculina." he said. "Now as for Dante that man is another matter entirely. As the Son of Sparda he's faced obstacles like this before. And he did so alone. Like Alucard, he may be considered a monster. But if we are to take the legend of Sparda as fact, he had a righteous heart that strived to protect and preserve. No doubt he passed this on to his son." he said.**

**Integra nodded, "Now all that remains is to find out where they are located." Walter nodded and exited her office. In the sub levels of the mansion Alucard was busy chatting with Dante. The devil hunter sat facing the vampire count. Chuckling he shook his head.**

"**So you're telling me you're excited?" Dante asked causing Alucard to grin. "How can I not be? Don't you feel it? The rush of excitement pumping through your veins as the threat of war creeps ever closer. It's moments like these that make being a vampire all the more worth it." he said. Dante shook his head, "When I faced down the armies of the Underworld it was something like this. I always say it's moments like this in life where you gotta live it up" he said. Getting up he paced around the room before stopping. "I've been meaning to ask you. You and that blonde chick are both vampires right?" he asked Alucard who flashed him a curious stare. "So I wonder. If vampires have to feed on blood in order to survive then do you both hunt and kill people?" he said. Alucard remained quiet, taking off his glasses his red eyes flashed. **

"**The police girl is among the lowest of the vampire rank. She almost completely refuses to drink blood." Alucard began a hint of annoyance in his voice. Dante raised an eyebrow, finding that statement a bit intriguing before Alucard continued. "We are supplied with blood here so there is no need for us to routinely hunt and feed on people. I feed on my enemies in the midst of battle, or if I just feel like it. Seras however is more stubborn, but in time she will drink." he said. Dante smirked, "You seem so assured." **

"**I am, believe me. Sooner, or later the thirst always wins. She will drink, in due time. She'll drink" Alucard said confident his fledgling will begin to feed like a proper vampire. Ironically, as he and Dante talked Seras was in her quarters. Sitting at a small table she held a packet of blood. Sighing she stared down at the red liquid, AB positive. A delicacy according to her master. "Well, I suppose it would make sense" she said. Hesitantly she bit open the top. Her hands shook, closing her eyes she began to drink. The blood gushed out, satisfying her growing thirst. Seras re-opened her eyes, they turned deep crimson as the cool liquid rejuvenated her body. With a satisfying sigh, she tossed the empty packet into a trash can. Licking her lips she looked down at her now steady and calm hands. "Well, I guess Master was right. Ah well, unto the next one" she said reaching for another packet.**

**Night time soon came to London. Far away from the busy streets, in a forest clearing in the English country side Michael and the pack gathered in a circle. The full moon would be out tonight which meant a very important occasion. Kathy would soon transform. Had she been by herself her raging instincts and impulses would make her into a savage mindless beast. However because she was sired by Michael and now a pack mate they could guide and help her control her savage desires. They all stood attentively, dressed in black pants and t-shirts. Kathy was in the middle, looking nervously around.**

"**This is it. Remember what we talked about. Don't fight your instincts. Trust them. We are here to help guide and control you as you cannot yet control yourself once transformed." Michael explained to her. Nervously sighing she looked at him, 'Will it...will it...hurt?" she asked. Michael frowned. "Yes, the physical transformation is excruciating. The mental trauma is just as bad. You will feel desires and impulses you have never even contemplated. Power, rage, malice, aggression and especially hunger. You will notice your sexual desire may increase too." he said causing her to blush. Raul whistled, teasing her as she then shot him an angry glare. Looking up Michael folded his arms. The clouds parted, light came to the clearing. It was time.**

"**Here we go. Kathy, trust us. We are with you to the end." he said as they stepped back. Kathy looked to the night sky as the moon came into view. It was beautiful, fat and round. Reaching up she gazed into its awesome glow. Suddenly her body jerked, her limbs twitching and shaking. Hunching over she cried out loud as a sharp pain erupted up her spine. Closing her eyes she grit her teeth as she felt hot flashes. Michael narrowed his eyes. Karl stood next to him, arms behind him. The others merely watched as Kathy began her transformation.**

"**Urrrgh!" she moaned as she rocked back and forth. Her mind felt as if someone was pouring napalm into her skull. This pain was unlike anything she ever faced. Crying again her bones began to twist and pop, the muscles in her body contorting. Falling down to her knees her clothes began ripping. Her hands slowly began to form into animal like pawed hands. Her dull nails sharpening and growing in great length. A growl erupted from her throat, her teeth elongated and sharpened. Her canine teeth growing in length resembling sabers. Her feet ripped through her shoes. Growling again Kathy further went through the process. Her amber eyes flashed with great intensity, amplified underneath the moon light. Another growl escaped as her lips curled back, her face morphing into a fearsome snout. Her fair skin being replaced by fur. Her hair growing in length. With a final snarl from Kathy she completed the transformation. Her body grew in size, she now stood about 6 feet tall. Her clothes completely torn and ripped off. She stood on two powerful hind legs, her hands now ended in sharp talons. Curling her lips back her massive teeth glistened as she snarled and panted. Her fur was a sandy tan color with black colored fur along her shoulders and back. Looking around Kathy stared first at Michael, then at Karl, Robert, Alex and all the others of the pack. Snorting twice she reared back, closing her eyes she began howling. A powerful cry as it echoed across the clearing and through out the forest. She had done it. Kathleen, was now a Lycanthrope.**

**Kneeling down to all fours she began whimpering and snorting, Michael stepped up. Kathy immediately inched back a bit, her hand hanging in submission. When a Werewolf, particularly a newly turned one acknowledges a fellow Lycan as an Alpha they often act submissively, just in the manner real wolves behave. Michael grinned, "Welcome to the pack." he said. The others chuckled, Robert looked up. "Man she sure picked a fine night to turn. Man look at the size of that moon!" he exclaimed. Sergei and Alex shook their heads, shaking. "Man I feel like just howling my ass off all night! Can we Mike?" Sergei asked as Alex nodded in agreement. They all looked at their pack leader whom laughed. "What the hell. Besides, we should show Kathy how to hunt for prey like a proper Werewolf. Let's do it" he said standing back. Closing his eyes Michael howled, his call stirring the others to action. He began his own transformation, a sharp growl escaped his throat as his body began morphing. His clothes tore, his eyes flashed, his teeth grew as he changed. Increasing in muscle and size he now stood 8 feet tall with pitch black fur and massive teeth. Snorting he howled again as the others began transforming. Karl howled, turning into a massive wolf with chocolate brown fur. He was now about 7 feet tall. Raul turned next, into a powerful silver colored wolf. Robert growled as he turned, his fur color was dark gray with a lighter shade of gray on his torso. Sergei and Alex were last, turning into a reddish brown and gray colored wolf respectively. The two twins along with Robert were not as tall as Michael and the others but just as physically imposing. All seven wolves snorted before howling in unison. The black wolf, Michael snarled before bounding off into the forest on two feet. The others snapped and snarled, running after him. The pack of Werewolves set off on a hunt, teaching their newest addition what it is to run free as a wolf.**

**End Chapter**

**Stay tuned. Big chapter coming up next. It's going to be about Michael's origins. His life from almost three centuries ago, how he came to serve the Order of the Cross, the woman he tragically lost and how he and the others formed a pack together. It'll have action, a little romance as well as some humor. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Master of Monster

**Disclaimer: Origins story here. This chapter will flash back to Michael's life as a Werewolf before the current events. If you have been a little curious as to how he became one (or if he was born one...tee hee) or any other aspect of his or the Order's back ground then here is your wish. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine-"Master of Monster"**

_**And now the pendulum stops swinging. The story will take a break from its current events. We will flash back, 300 years in the past to see how some of the players in this game came to be.**_

**January, 1732. Eastern France. The Lycanthrope curse spread to the furthest corners of Europe. A savage virus that could strike anywhere and afflict any soul. The beasts went by many names. Lycanthropes, Lycans, The Wolf-Men, Hell Hounds, the Children of the Moon, Dog-Men. Driven by hunger and madness, those afflicted would turn into terrifying beasts under the full moon. The Werewolves had come, and their time did not seem to end. They killed mercilessly, sometimes slaughtering whole villages for the sake of feasting on the flesh of the living. People were scared, they wanted protection from the beasts. In the midst of a wave of Werewolf killings the local armed militia began hiring mercenaries for the task of killing any and all Werewolves in the Eastern region. Men, daring and brave were offered the highest bid to kill a Werewolf. Such prospects was in reality, a foolish venture. Because of mass hysteria and ignorance, many people were falsely accused of being Werewolves. To make matters worst what were thought to be Werewolf attacks was sometimes the work of Vampires. In such dark times there seemed to be no hope. One man sought to change that.**

**Michael was born to a pure blooded Werewolf clan, whose lineage dates back to ancient Rome. As a pure blood he had much greater control over his beastly form then some of his brethren. Though not requiring the moon's light he often did transform sheerly for fun. Unlike his current 20th century persona. The Michael from 300 years ago was a much darker individual. Violent, carefree, cold and brutal he cared little for the plight of others. He killed at leisure, not hesitating to slaughter anyone who wrongly stepped to him. Whilst he didn't kill for the sake of killing it was not too uncommon for him to kill and feed at leisure. Assuming an occupation as a mercenary, death and combat were all he knew. Being a Werewolf he was an outcast. The humans hated and feared him. Even among his brethren it was hard to find solace. So Michael took to roaming the country side at his own choosing. Taking up jobs where he could, killing those that threatened him. A true monster among monsters. **

**There were some who willingly laid down their lives to slay the beasts. One man, Lawrence Christensen was such a character. A brutal and fierce noblemen, he sought to expand his territories by any means. He had a large number of troops at his command and was one of the most feared and powerful figures in all of Eastern France. Lawrence was a noble and in keeping with the current times, quite wealthy. His lands unfortunately were frequently attacked by Werewolves, the beasts killing numerous villagers of the neighboring towns. He armed his militia, preparing to hunt down and kill all wolves in his territory. Whilst he was driven by power and fortune, he did have a more gentle side. Lawrence held a particular strong love and devotion to his beloved daughter Anya. Anya was his only child and as such he showered her with material wealth and affection. Unlike other women her age she did not develop an obnoxious or pretentious personality. Despite her father's cold and brutal actions she was a kind, caring and cheerful young woman. She was also quite beautiful. Having inherited her mother's full statuesque figure, gorgeous jet black hair, hazel eyes, and light colored skin she garnered the attention of a number of male suitors. All willing to offer her every luxury and pleasure they could afford. She wasn't interested, she didn't desire any of that. In time Anya would meet the man she would come to call her true love.**

**On one evening after leaving a social gathering Anya was attacked by a group of thugs, later revealed to be vampires. Facing death her life was about to be cut short, until Michael showed. After brutally killing the attacking blood fiends he found himself enamored by this woman. Knowing better then to involve himself with a mortal, especially the daughter of a powerful noble he left her. It did not last, he found himself thinking of her non-stop. Because of his position as a mercenary he was soon hired by Anya's father to join his own personal force of armed hit men. With such a job, he could become closer to this woman that filled with such joy and inner peace. What was it about her? Her beautiful lush figure? The way she was so warm and gentle? Michael had long ago surrendered his humanity but Anya somehow made it resurface. As the two grew closer a greater realization soon came over him. He was in love.**

**They kept their union a secret. Lawrence would never stand for some lowly hired muscle bedding his daughter let alone a Werewolf. Michael loved Anya with every fiber of his person, and she returned the love. Such a union proved a great source of strength for Michael. Unfortunately it would also prove to be his downfall.**

**It had now been two years since Michael and Anya met. The pair were planning to spend the evening together, like they always did. Far away from her father's lands Michael waited patiently at their meeting spot. It was a small cabin within the forest close by a meadow. Michael, dressed in a white shirt and black pants and shoes stood outside. He looked up, he heard the sound of a horse neighing. Peering in the darkness of the evening he saw a robed individual ride up to the cabin. Dropping off the horse the person pulled their hood back. It was Anya, dressed in an elegant black gown. Grinning Michael bowed as she approached. "Good evening, lady Anya" he said. Anya smiled warmly, nodding. "Good evening to you too Sir" she replied. Wasting no time Michael walked up and wrapped his arms around her hips. Pulling her close he kissed her, she returned the kiss as the lovers embraced each other tenderly. As if to compliment the romantic union, the night sky was beautifully lit with stars.**

**Michael and Anya consummated their meeting, making sweet and passionate love over and over. After an extended love making session the pair lay on the floor of the cabin in front of the fire place. Naked with his arms wrapped around her Michael gently ran his fingers down her neck and back. "Michael, do you ever wish you could be human?" Anya asked curiously. Michael chuckled, "What makes you ask that?" he said. Anya shrugged, stroking his arm. "I'm just curious. I can't imagine what it must feel to have people view you as a monster. To be hated, feared, and persecuted. So, do you?" she asked again. Michael remained silent before sighing. "Before I met you Anya my life was nothing but darkness. I've killed so many people. Sometimes for petty reasons. There's no getting around it, I am a monster. I was born a monster and I always will be one. But the day I met you I saw hope. Hope I can be so much more then a killing beast. So no I don't wish I could be human. I don't need to, I have you my love." he said placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She returned one as she smiled. Sitting up Michael took her by the hands, "Run away with me" he said. Her eyes rose, "What?"**

**Michael put on a serious expression. "I'm tired of it all. The killing, the violence. Come away with me. Some place far. We can start anew, live a life in peace and solitude. Anya as long as I have you by my side my life is complete. Please, come with me." he pleaded. Anya too sat up, sighing she gazed into his amber eyes. "Michael, I love you so much but...how could we...where could we stay? Because you're a Werewolf no one would ever accept you. And if my father found out he woul-"**

"**I don't care, let him. Your father does nothing but fan the flames of hatred for my kind. Anya, I want you and nothing else. Please, come with me" he again pleaded. Anya remained silent before smiling, "I will. When the time is right. I love you Michael." she said. "I love you Anya" he replied kissing her strongly. He held the embrace before gently placing her down and rolling on top. Anya smiled, stroking his face and feeling his muscular frame. Michael kissed her again as they once again prepared for a round of passionate and strong love making. **

**Unbeknown to Michael, Lawrence was suspicious of Anya's actions. She was a shady figure in his eyes. Frequently leaving the grounds at night for long hours to return later. She avoided contact with him, refused to meet any suitors he tried introducing her to and showed no care or interest in the matters of the security of his lands. He hired several of his mercenaries to follow her travels, on one such occasion she was followed to yet another meeting with Michael. When alerted, Lawrence was not happy. "So he has sullied my family name by bedding my daughter? The arrogance of that fool." Lawrence spat in disgust. Seated in his personal chambers, the noblemen dressed in a red and silver shirt, black pants and shoes was furiously angry. One of his best mercenaries, Thomas folded his arms. A smug look of satisfaction and triumph on his face. Lawrence closed his eyes and sighed, opening them he clenched his fists before stroking his gray hair.**

"**My lord, if word gets out it won't look good. What will you have us do?' Thomas asked. Lawrence growled, "Keep an eye on my daughter. The next time she leaves the grounds in the evening follow her. If she sees this Michael person again, kill him." he ordered. Thomas nodded, "There is something else. One of the men accompanying heard rumors Michael may be something...in-human" he said drawing a curious look from Lawrence who rose his eyebrows. "Explain" he said. Thomas informed of rumors circulating that Michael was indeed a Werewolf. Although such a notion is in fact true, it only made matters worst. Lawrence now set out to destroy the monster he believed corrupted his daughter.**

**A few weeks passed. Michael continued working for both Anya's father as well as other noblemen whom hired his services. In his spare time he saw Anya frequently, the two continuing their secret love. Michael thought of her constantly and it pained him to continue keeping their union secret. It all culminated with him taking the next step. He was going to claim her as his mate.**

**When a Werewolf falls in love the union is not complete until their soul mate is claimed as their own. Once a Werewolf has claimed his/her mate they are bound for life, ironic considering real life wolves mate for life. By claiming their mate, the two are emotionally and physically connected. Michael can know all of Anya's moods and emotions, even being able to sense when she is in danger. Such abilities is to ensure the mate of the wolf is always protected and bound by love. The time had come, if only at a more optimal one.**

**In typical fashion the pair had snuck away into the forest. In a large clearing underneath the starry sky Michael began the process. Holding Anya's hands he gazed into her hazel eyes, his passion and emotions becoming more intense. "I, Michael take you Anya to be my mate. I will be your protector, provider, friend, companion and love. I promise I will love you with every ounce of strength I have in me. Anya Christensen, do you accept and return my undying love?" he said. Anya sighed, her hands trembling. Her eyes flooded with tears as she nodded, "Yes I do." she answered. Michael pulled her close, gently holding her he stared at her. 'Something troubles you, I can feel it. You're shaking. Anya what is it?" he asked a little worried. Anya sniffled, "A wonderful blessing has been bestowed upon us Michael." she said. Michael didn't reply, confused he was about to speak when he suddenly jerked his head to the right. Sniffing he growled as he took Anya and stood in front of her. "Anya, were you followed?" he asked as she looked on worriedly. "No of course not why?" she asked. Michael glared towards the forest, "We're not alone." he said as the sound of men shouting and swearing echoed through the clearing.**

**A large group of about 10 men came into view, armed with various weaponry from swords and pikes to axes and cross bows. "Found you, thought you had your daddy fooled didn't you wench?" Thomas insulted causing Michael to shake with anger. The mercenaries were under orders to kill Michael and bring Anya to her father. "Well boys you know the deal. Kill that clown and then we collect our pay!" he said as the men cheered and made lewd comments.**

**Narrowing his eyes Michael spoke to Anya, not taking his eyes off the group. "Do you love me? No matter what I do. No matter what you see or hear. Do you love me?" he asked. Anya nodded, "Yes." Sighing his body tensed, "I said before I am a monster. You're about to see why." he said. Anya had no time to reply. She blinked and he was gone, speeding to the group he ran behind the nearest one. Tensing, he kicked the man into a nearby boulder as his body smashed into it in a bloody paste. The mercenaries, once confident were no terrified. Michael turned around, his visage a look of malice and rage. Growling his eyes flashed as he ran forward. "Kill him!" Thomas shouted as the men circled him. One armed with an axe swung at his head, Michael ducked and rolled underneath. Getting back to his fight he leaned back as another attacked with a sword. Grabbing the man by the hand he bent his arm back before snapping his wrist. The man cried in pain as Michael then tossed him into the group. Turning to his right he watched as another took aim with a cross bow. Firing an arrow Michael caught it in his hand, snapping it he sped forward in a blur. His nails turning to sharp claws as he decapitated the man in one swing. Blood gushed out as his head bounced on the ground.**

**Thomas and the other mercenaries continued trying to attack, all in vain. Michael either killed or maimed one of the group. Tearing off a man's leg he tossed it at another as he then ripped through the man chest. Thomas shuddered, taking a step back. Only five men remained and all were equally scared. "What the hell are you? You're a monster!" he shouted as they dropped their weapons. Michael glared, looking up he saw more men arrive on horseback. Anya stood a few feet behind him. Shaking with anger Michael removed his shirt, tossing it off exposing his rippling muscular frame. Anya gasped, she knew what would happen. "Michael don't! You know what will happen!" she shouted but Michael continued. With a sharp growl he began transforming, his clothes ripping off as he grew to 8 feet tall. His eyes glowed with intensity, his face turning to a long snout. With a growl he completed his transforming now standing as a massive two legged wolf. Rearing back he howled. The men stared, they all trembled with fear.**

"**Impossible, there's no full moon out. It's impossible! What the hell is he?" one of them shouted. Michael stared at them, spreading his arms his muscles flexed as he roared, a powerful sound as it carried through the forest clearing causing all the men and Anya to cover their ears. Michael snorted twice before snarling, his teeth fully bared. Several of them men began retreating. Only Thomas and three others remained, frozen with fear. Snorting Michael turned to Anya, she stood in awe. This was the first time she had seen him transformed. His anger and fearsome expression softened. Michael whined once as Anya walked closer. "So this is your real form. Michael...you're...beautiful" she said more in awe and reverence then fear. Michael panted before whining, his expression turning to warmth and gentleness, even for a Werewolf. Anya reached out to touch him, but Michael suddenly howled in tremendous agony. She gasped and jumped back as he crumbled down. A silver cross bow stuck into his back. Four more were fired, jamming into his body. Michael snarled in pain as the transformation began to reverse. Looking up, Anya saw her father holding a cross bow. Lawrence was furious, his brow furrowing together. Anya began sobbing, trying to pull the arrows out of Michael's back whom was now back in human form.**

**Lawrence stormed over, disgusted. As Anya stood up he slapped her hard causing her to fall. "Father please just listen I beg you! He has never hurt me only loved and protected me! Please you must!-"**

"**BE SILENT YOU SWINE!" he bellowed causing her to jump. He gripped her tightly by the neck. "I wanted to believe the lies. I long suspected foul play but this? He is a beast! An animal and you let him de-flower you how could you he is a Werewolf?" Lawrence shouted. Anya chocked, "Father...I love him" she said simply. Lawrence stood up, swearing as Michael grit his teeth trying to stand. The silver arrows burning his flesh. "You have betrayed me! To be with a Werewolf! I loved you more then anything!" Lawrence shouted at Anya. He motioned Thomas over. "Get them out of here, both of them. They are going to stand trial." he spat disgusted. Thomas and three other mend ragged Michael to a nearby horse and tied him to it. Michael's vision began to blur. "Anya...my love.." he whispered. It was the beginning of the end.**

**Several hours later, in the court yard of their estate Michale was bound by silver chains. Hanging from a pole, his torso exposed. Lawrence along with his mercenaries and several prominent political and social figures were seeing him stand trial. He was to be tortured and later executed for his affair with Anya. The latter of whom stood on the other side, tears streaming down as she watched the persecution begin. A tall lanky man, a local nobleman spoke up, in the center.**

"**For the crime of being a Werewolf, and for violating the daughter of lord Christensen. The accused, Michael will face 25 lashes with a silver lash. After that he shall be staked then executed. Let the process commence" he said. Michael breathed in heavily. A different man clad in armor stood behind him. He held a silver lash, a long piece of chain with several jagged pieces of silver spikes and daggers tied to the end. Lawrence nodded, seated facing Michael. The man swung, hard as he scourged Michael's back. Grimacing in pain he braced himself as it continued. Each lash drew more and more blood, Michael's back and shoulders becoming horribly slashed and torn. The Werewolf cried out.**

"**15...16...17...18..19...20...21.." Thomas counted smugly. Lawrence watched on in triumph. Michael howled out from the pain. The final slash tore into his spine leaving bits of it exposed. With such damage it would take even him some time to regenerate. Anya couldn't take anymore, she ran to her father's seat. Tears streaming down she sobbed, 'Father enough please you've made your point! Please spare him! End this trial. For the sake of your grandchild!" she pleaded. Despite his injuries, Michael managed to look up. Her words stung him like a stake to the heart. Everyone in the court began murmuring amongst themselves. Some chuckled in sadistic pleasure, other gasped and contorted their face in disgust. Lawrence's eyes widened, Anya took his hand and placed it on her torso. He could feel her unborn child kick and move. "A miracle father. A union of the bloodlines. Our baby is a blessing, please spare Michael." she once again pleaded. Lawrence took his hand away, shaking with rage. "I may have been able to redeem your image but not after this. No, now the both of you will suffer. The accused along with his whore and their abomination germinating in her womb shall both face death!" Lawrence shouted as the men and women of the court applauded. Michael shook, "Lawrence...she is your daughter. Kill me but please spare her! I beg you!" Michael said. Several guards grabbed Anya, dragging her over to be hanged. Michael tried break free only to be whipped three more times.**

**It wasn't long before a noose was placed around her neck. Anya looked first at her father then at Michael who began cursing and snarling. She smiled, amidst sobs. "Michael...thank you for showing me true love. We will meet again, on the other side. Farewell my love." she said just as Lawrence gave the order for her to be hanged. With a strong snap a guard pulled the lever, her body dropping as she was hung. Michael began crying out, he lashed about in a fit of madness. "No! ANYA!" he shouted over and over. Lawrence turned his head, closing his eyes he sobbed twice before sighing. "Kill the dog. Then burn their bodies." he ordered as the crowd began talking amongst themselves.**

**Michael slumped down, sobbing at the knowledge he lost not only his mate but his child as well. His sobs turned to fierce snarls, his teeth sharpening as his eyes flashed. "Bastards...you will all pay...I will make you pay.." he threatened. The guard whipping him watched in horror as his back hissed, his horrible wounds closed up as they healed.**

"**What...impossible.." he said preparing to whip him again. Michael ripped out the chains bounding his arms. Turning around he leaped unto the guard and savagely bit into his neck. A woman in the crowd screamed as panic broke out. Michael stood up, his eyes flashing as he snapped and snarled. Spitting out blood his muscles flexed as he began shifting. "I'll kill you! ALL OF YOU!" he roared as his body turned to his wolf form. With a savage roar he ran through the court. Brutally killing any and everyone in his path. Men tried cutting him down only to be torn to pieces. Even women weren't spared from his wrath. Lawrence looked on in horror, he tried to run out as a swarm of guards charged Michael. The Werewolf roared as he knocked them aside. Biting the head off one he tore another in half as he jumped unto Lawrence. The noblemen shook in fear, trying to break free. Michael barked and snarled, his fangs glistening.**

"_**You can't hear my thoughts but I loved Anya more then life itself. I would have protected her from the gates of Hell itself. You stole my love. Now you will die!"**_** Michael thought to himself as he bit into Lawrence's neck. The man screamed, blood pouring to the floor. Michael ripped into his neck before slashing his body in two. Roaring he dashed off. For the remainder of the night Michael went on a brutal and bloody slaughter. He killed everyone in the court yard. No one was safe from his wrath. By early light the entire court was littered with bloody and mangled corpses.**

**Michael burned the entire estate to the ground. Carrying Anya's body far away he buried her in the forest. Placing a cross unto her grave he dropped to his knees, sobbing as tears poured from his face. "Anya...I am so sorry my love. If I had been less selfish and thought more about your safety I could have saved you. Please forgive me, I love you Anya" he said trembling. Anya may be gone but her memory and spirit continued to live in Michael. The Werewolf, having lost his mate and his child was now consumed by rage and hatred. He despised humans and wanted them to suffer. Michael now entered the darkest portion of his life. Driven by pain, loss and malice he sought to infect and turn as many people into Lycanthropes as he could. Since his beloved Anya was killed because she not only lay with one, but sired a child by one he judged all humans to be guilty of the same hatred. Michael's wrath eventually brought him all the way to Russia.**

**The year is 1810. Michael having committed himself to spreading the Lycanthrope plague to every corner of the world now set his sights on Russia. No one was spared from his madness as he killed and infected any and everyone in his path. Having formed himself a sizable pack of wolves under his command they terrorized the country side. Destroying villages, killing and brutalizing everyone they could. Their destruction seemed unstoppable. However unknown to Michael, a resistance was being formed. A small group of Russian Orthodox priests had formed an alliance to combat the Werewolf and other supernatural forces of evil. The Order of the Cross was the light in these dark times, serving as Heaven's own wrath and destruction against all forces that threatened mankind and Christendom. Michael and his pack heard of this group, but did not feel threatened. A group of ordinary humans against a pack of Werewolves? What a foolish notion.  
**

**Michael and his pack traveled to a village where the Order was preparing to defend. The wolves gathered atop a large hill. Michael stood at the front, flanked by seven others. Grinning he stared down at the dwelling below. "Fools, do they really think some merry band of priests can stand against us? Fine. Kill everyone in that dump. Feast on their flesh then burn the town to ash." he commanded as his pack howled in response. Word soon reached the village of the pack's coming attack. The Order's head, Vitali did not back down. Dressed in his priest's suit and carrying a large silver cross he narrowed his gray eyes. Behind him were several other members of the Order. "We do not back down from the forces of Hell. God will see us through this fight. Amen." he said as the others responded. Darkness soon fell, the Werewolves attacked. Michael, in his black wolf form looked on in utter disbelief as the men of the Order not only fought back but actually began to defeat them. A long arduous battle, it was not long before Michael was the sole survivor. Panting heavily and suffering severe wounds he looked around. The bodies of his pack mates collected in a giant heap. They had been destroyed with various silver weaponry ending with their heads being cut off. Transforming back to his human form, Michael lay on his back, clutching his sides. Vitali walked towards him, pulling out a silver stake and beginning to recite various Scriptures and prayers.**

"**All flesh is grass. All the flowers of the field is grass. Though the grass withereth, the flower fadeth, the word of our God abideth forevermore. In his name we are the instruments of divine wrath upon this earth. Demons flee before him. The Angels bow to him. And the name of the Lord holds power over all, all are subject to his glory. Praise be to the Lord our God. Amen" Vitali finished. He then jammed the stake deep into Michael's chest. The Werewolf cried out in pain as he coughed up blood. Tattered and torn, his amber eyes beginning to fade as blood trickled down his face. "Have...I been...bested...sir?" he mumbled. Vitali nodded, folding his arms. "Indeed you have Lycan. Your pack destroyed, your life fading. What awaits you is damnation. What will you do now, Werewolf?" he said. Michael chuckled before spitting up more blood. "Go ahead priest, do it. End my life. I have nothing more to live for in this world. When I die, surely your God shall judge me yes? Go ahead and send me to him then." Michael said grinning despite his wounds. Vitali narrowed his eyes, a cold expression causing even Michael to flinch. Kneeling down to one knee he shook his head.**

"**Terrible, atrocious, vile sins have been committed by your hands Werewolf. If you die now you will be judged and condemned to an eternity of suffering and torment in Hell." he said. Michael didn't respond, just stared. Standing back up Vitali sighed as two other priests walked up. "But, the God we serve does not delight in the death of the wicked. Even the most sinful of souls can receive his grace for the Lord our God is kind and merciful. You have two choices, Life or Death. Which will you choose Werewolf? Will you die and face judgment? Or will you live and be bound to our Order?" he said.**

**Michael laughed, his eyes flashed. "Life or death eh? Death doesn't too bad right now. And I probably do deserve to go to Hell. But, I'm no quitter. If you offer mercy I'm the type that takes it. So then Sir, what happens from here?" he asked. Vitali nodded, "From this moment on you are to serve my Order. And to the successive generations to come until we fade from the world or you die. Your are bound to my family forevermore, Werewolf." Michael grinned. Reaching his hand up he bit into it, drawing blood. Holding it out he sighed, "I make this blood pact. I shall serve the Order of the Cross and the generations whom lead it until my Lord release me, or death take me." he stated. And so began Michael's bound life to the Order of the Cross. Vitali and Michael journeyed away from the country side, taking residence in the town of Moscow. There the Order established its home base and became Russia's protection from supernatural evil. Michael subsequently served the leader of the Order, whom was always a descendant of the Sokolov bloodline. Being the Order's greatest weapon he was kept in line only by an heir to the bloodline. As time grew Michael was allowed to form another pack, this one to aid in his service to the Order.**

**His first pack mate was a man named Karl. A war criminal from West Africa, he was an enforcer for a local guerilla unit. Michael encountered him on a mission to the region in 1820. He would later find out this man was no mortal, but a fellow Werewolf. A pure blood just like Michael, he at first resisted his offer of service. After a fierce struggle ending with Karl submitting to Michael's power and might, he eventually joined the pack. Through the years Michael would encounter more individuals. All criminals or derelicts, having been cast aside from society. In 1842 he turned Robert, in 1850 he turned Raul. And then in 1910 he turned the Russian twins Sergei and Alex into fellow wolves. With Michael as the alpha the pack served the Order to their best. They combated a wide range of enemies. Werewolves, vampires, goblins, ogres, witches and at one point even encountered the Wendigo in the frozen lands of Siberia. **

_**The story will now skip to the first time Michael and Vladimir met, when he was just 13 years old.**_

"**Whoa dad that's a big one!" the young Vladimir exclaimed to his father, Vladimir Sr. At the Order's headquarters in Moscow in the nearby forest Vladimir was being introduced for the first time to Michael and the pack. Before then they were kept in secret, until his father deemed it appropriate. Standing, gazing at the massive sized Werewolves he couldn't help but be impressed. In the naïve and excited way all teenage boys would be. His father chuckled, gazing back at Michael whom stood at the head of the pack. His black fur bristling as he gave a low snort. The rest of the pack did the same. "Indeed he is my boy. He is the largest wolf our Order has ever seen. A pure blood, old and powerful. He is unlike any other creature" he explained. Vladimir's eyes scanned back and forth. First to Michael, then to his father and back again. He jumped up and down. "Is it true what they say dad? About Werewolves? Do they always change at the full moon? Are they really stronger then 20 men? Can they run faster then a horse? Do the-"**

"**Settle down son. But yes, most of the older tales about these creatures is true. Do you know why the Werewolf is so fearsome?" Vladimir Sr. asked his son. Frowning Vladimir folded his arms. "Aww come on pop you know I don't like this quiz stuff! Just tell me!" he insisted. His father narrowed his eyes, gently taking his shoulder and clutching it tenderly. "Because they are strong. It really is no simpler then that. They are strong, my son. Stronger then any human could ever hope to be. Far stronger then the most muscled and chiseled body builder. They can crush stones into gravel with their bare hands. They can shatter bone with a single blow. With one arm they can lift a boulder with a diameter twice their body height. And when it comes to humans well...let's just say we're small wimpy little bugs to them. They can easily tear a human apart like wet tissue paper. The Werewolf is a powerful beast, it is both a blessing and a curse." he explained. Unfortunately, most of that went past Vladimir as he again began fidgeting. **

"**Do you think I can pet him?" he asked. Vladimir Sr. raised his eyebrow, "This is not a pet son." he said sharply causing Vladimir to flinch. "I must remind you that these Werewolves serve our Order. They have so for centuries. This isn't some harmless Labrador or Rottweiler off the street. These are monsters. You must understand that as the heir to the bloodline you have the ability to control them." he said. Vladimir looked down at his feet, causing his father's tone to soften. "But..." he began. "I can't see any harm in asking." he said gesturing for him to approach Michael. The Werewolf let out a low rumble, his tongue rolling back and forth between his teeth. Vladimir walked up, gazing at the towering beast. "Well...is it alright?" he asked. Michael and the other wolves gave out an odd sound. It was a combination of a yelp and a bark. Laughter. Vladimir Sr. chuckled. "It seems they find your curiosity touching my son." he encouraged. Michael crouched to all fours, allowing Vladimir to stroke his face, going to his snout and then the back of his neck. His fur was surprisingly soft, and very warm. Vladimir laughed, "Oh man cool!" he exclaimed. That was the first time Michael and Vladimir met. Their relationship to each other having grown to master and servant. Michael's past was one of pain, loss and darkness. As a monster, he was outcast from society. The woman he loved and child he never knew tragically taken from him. At one point, death itself was inches away from claiming his life. Perhaps this was his way to redemption. Serving an organization devoted to destroying monsters in return for life? Michael sure thought so.**

_**Now the pendulum stops swinging. We go back now to present events where the story continues...**_

**Vladimir sat in his office. Despite being away from his home town and with the threat of war, he managed to reflect on some events of the past. Sighing he looked up as the door opened and in walked Mariska. Wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants and black heels she nodded. 'Something troubling you? I can always tell when you've been thinking." she said as Vladimir chuckled. "Nah just thinking back to when I first met Michael and the others. I was such a clueless brat. I even asked if I could pet him!" he said laughing. Mariska shook her head, "Honestly I don't know how Michael has put up with your antics all these years." she said. She walked closer to his desk, sitting on top she let her legs swing over before crossing them. "Michael seemed to change almost entirely since Kathy joined the pack. Do you think he's finally over Anya?" she asked. Vladimir stood up, walking to his window he looked outside before shaking his head. "No, he'll carry that pain until the day he dies. A Werewolf never gets over losing a mate. I suspect he may harbor some...'fluff' for Kathy. She reminds him so much of Anya. If anything brews between the two of them he would approach it in the same manner." Vladimir said turning to face her. **

**Mariska smiled warmly, "It would be good for him. Well look at you sounding all concerned about him. You must have a lot of a love for him." she said. Vladimir made an odd expression before shrugging. "Eh, he's a weapon of sorts and I use him. Works out pretty nicely" he teased. Mariska chuckled, her expression soon melted turning serious. "This war that is coming has me thinking. What if something happens? What if we lose you? Or Michael and the pack?" she said. Vladimir waved his hand. "Relax, if my ancestors could face down all manner of Hell for centuries then so can we. We've dealt with Victor before and we know how he operates. We'll crush him for good. I would place my life on it" he said confident. Mariska folded her arms, tossing her hair to the side. "Well sir I can't let you place your life on anything. You made a very important proposal to me" she said holding up her hand. A massive diamond ring rested on her ring finger. Vladimir chuckled walking over as he placed his arms around her hips. "True, you know we Sokolov men always honor our word. Especially to women. I promise, we will win this war. And then we will have time to focus on us. I promise." he said. She smiled, he leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, deepening the embrace he pulled away tenderly. Mariska gazed into his eyes before nodding. "Alright, I'll go and contact Hellsing now and arrange a meeting so we can discuss battle tactics." she said. Vladimir planted another kiss before letting her down, groping her bottom and causing her to blush slightly as she turned to leave the room. Sitting back in his chair he reached into his desk and pulled out a photo. It was an ancient portrait of his ancestor Vitali Sokolov. "I'm sure you would be happy old man. We have kept this Order running stronger then ever. To God be the glory" he said placing it back in.**

**End Chapter**

**There you have it. I admit I added a bit more romance then originally planned (being it's not really a strong point of mine...) so if you found any of the love scenes a little cheesy then eh, I'm no Shakespeare. Stay tuned, next chapter up as soon as I can manage. Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!**


	10. The Way of War

**Disclaimer: War is coming. With just days away Hellsing prepares to intercept Victor's attack on London. The latter, likewise makes his own final preparations to begin his war. A war so sinister it makes Hell itself tremble.**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned, copy righted and distributed by Kouta Hirano and Capcom. I do not own these works in any manner. Don't sue me.**

**Chapter Ten-"The Way of War"**

**One day remained until Victor's threat of war would commence. He was preparing for a massive invasion and siege of London. He amassed an entire army of vampires and ghouls. They all were well trained and heavily armed with hi-tech military equipment. M4, M16, and RC-P90 assault rifles, semi-automatic pistols, high powered missile launchers and various vehicles. Having gained control of a military facility a few miles from London, Victor was able to mask his presence. By maintaining the appearance of a normal base he set his plans into motion. He sat in a command tower, his lover stood to his right. To his left was a massively muscled vampire with brown hair and red eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants and black combat boots. Strapped to his back were two long single edged swords. Crossing his arms the man glared hard at the screen. They were viewing a map of London, with several locations marked as a point of interest. "Master.." he said to Victor whom nodded.**

"**Yes, Eli?" he answered.**

"**Master..only a day remains. Are you sure you do not wish to proceed with the attack now?" Eli asked. Victor shook his head as his lover laughed. "Patience my friend. No need to rush. Let the humans prepare for war. After all I plan on enjoying myself. Why rush a good fight? No we will stay on schedule. I gave them one week and so one week it is." he said simply as Eli grunted. Turning around in his chair he faced a number of his soldiers dressed in full combat gear. Their armor and boots gave them the resemblance of Japanese ninja. Raising his hand the soldiers stood at attention. "At ease my brethren. In one day we shall launch our attack on London. Let us go over our battle plans. Map." he said. A vampire typed in a few commands on a keyboard as the room grew dark. A projector fired a beam of light as a map of the whole city appeared over head. Victor began speaking. "We will begin by first attacking all communications. Radio towers, phone lines. Everything. Next we will begin to use ground fire and troops to storm the city streets. A single wave should suffice. Air port terminals and subway lines will be next. As we speak we have several men in the field setting up explosives." Victor explained. He waved his hand as the map shifted. It began showing all of London's greatest attractions, the British National Museum and Big Ben clock tower in particular.**

**Victor grinned. "Once a sufficient number of vampires and ghouls have stormed the streets you will begin to destroy all landmarks and tourist attractions. Leave absolutely nothing untouched. Every museum, every tower, every cafe. Crush them to dust. Churches, synagogues, schools, post offices. You are to turn the city of London into a pile of ash and rubble. Finally the grand finale. Are you ready my brethren?" he said snapping his fingers. The projection shifted as the Hellsing manor came to view. "Hellsing. The Royal order of Protestant Knights. Founded by the Dutch vampire hunter Abraham Van Hellsing over 100 years ago" Victor said hissing in disgust. Eli narrowed his eyes, watching as the image displayed various Hellsing members. "They have been our true enemy since our coven first began. The Hellsing manor will be the final target. Storm the mansion, kill every soldier inside. However leave Integra for myself. I have something fun planned for that little cunt. Now, officer Veronica Tyler. Are you here my child?" he called out below.**

**The vampire soldiers made way as a female officer walked forward. She was quite stunning, wavy red hair and eyes. She was wearing a black sleeveless top with the chest open, exposing her large ample bosom. She had on brown cargo pants and black boots. Smirking she placed her hands on her hips, cocking them to the side as she nodded. "Yes Commander, I am here. What is it you require?" she asked. Victor chuckled.**

"**You will be leading a guard to the Tower of London. It is there will activate the ritual. Kill any interference. However, should you encounter Alucard, Integra, Seras Victoria or Vladimir and his wolves do not underestimate them" his tone sharpening to convey his severity. "That goes for all my officers. Do not underestimate our enemies." he repeated. Veronica smirked, "Please. Alucard is one problem but that blond bitch and Ms. Hellsing? What's to underestimate? They aren't a worry" she said confidently. Victor narrowed his eyes, speaking in a harsh and cold tone. "Perhaps I wasn't clear" he said. Veronica blinked, he was gone. Feeling a murderous intent by her she looked to her left as he stood arms behind his back. Gasping she took a step back. "Master?" she questioned as he walked past. He clapped his hands twice as the projection displayed a picture of Integra. She had a lit cigar in her mouth as she grinned. "Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing. The daughter of Arthur Hellsing. She is the heir and leader of the most powerful group of vampire hunters for centuries. This woman, a mortal and a virgin nontheless is no stranger to the undead. She is the one person Alucard obeys orders from. She is the human he calls his 'Master'. Were it any other human I would agree with you but we are talking about Van Hellsing's descendant. She is young, beautiful, strong, brave and honorable. The Queen of England herself has commissioned this woman with the defense of the country from monsters like us." Victor explained. The image faded before another loaded, this time of Seras. The fledgling vampire stood ready for combat, the Harkonnen cannon strapped to her back as she gave a cold menacing glare and folded her arms. **

"**Seras Victoria. Alucard's progeny. This woman is a Draculina, spawn from the Dracul bloodline of the vampiric curse. Alucard turned her as an option to death and she chose to walk among the undead. Naïve, timid and perhaps even foolish. But, she is a member of Hellsing. Alucard himself is confident in her, so she is a threat." Victor continued as Veronica's eyes widened. The last image displayed was of Vladimir, then of Michael and the wolf pack. "Vladimir Alexander Sokolov. He is the head of the Order of the Cross, the group that defeated us with Hellsing two centuries ago. He commands a pack of Werewolves that have served him for centuries. The pack's leader, Michael is a pure blood. His lineage traces back to the earliest of the Lycanthrope plague. As such he is far more powerful then his enemies take him for. I place him as just as or more dangerous then Alucard himself. Do you understand Veronica?" he said walking up and tenderly stroking her face. Leaning closer his voice intensified, "Under no circumstances are you to underestimate any of our enemies. Am I clear?" he said giving her a light kiss on the lips before turning around. Veronica shuddered then nodded. "Yes, by your orders Master." The projection ended as Victor returned to his seat. "Very well, let us continue our plans." he said.**

**Meanwhile, at Hellsing...**

"**Yes I know that...uh huh...uh huh...well of _course _Sir Integra understands that!" Walter shouted. He was on the phone with British operatives in coordination for the coming attack. Furrowing his brow in annoyance he tapped the desk in agitation. Integra looked up from her seat, raising an eyebrow. It was unusual for Walter to become impatient. Sighing the elderly butler spoke again. "We are fully aware of the risks. Yes well with respect to Her Majesty, it is something we shouldn't over look. Uh huh...yeah right. Ok keep in contact. Right. Good bye" he said hanging up. "Idiots. They won't proceed in preparing an evacuation of London once the attacks start. They're afraid about the knowledge of vampires leaking to the public. How foolish. It won't matter if the entire city of London is killed!" he said. Integra shook her head.**

"**It's ok Walter, we'll figure out something else then. Have we gotten any word on where Victor and his forces are?" she asked typing into her computer. Walter shook his head no. "I'm afraid not ma'am. As large as his forces supposedly are they have done a remarkable job at keeping low key. There must be something we are missing. Hhhmm.." he said pacing. Alucard and Dante walked into the office. Dante frowned, "So this Victor dude is going to wage war on London. Awesome. " the devil hunter said sarcastically. Alucard chuckled a little, "Master your orders?" he asked Integra whom waved her hand.**

"**Nothing as of yet. We still can't find them. All we can do is wait. Our forces are keeping a close watch on all activity in and out the city. The British coast, the air bases, subway systems. Everything moving around. If they so much as sneeze we'll be there with a handkerchief and a silver stake" Integra said causing Alucard to laugh. "I can hardly wait." he replied grinning and exposing his fangs.**

**The wolf pack was busy preparing too. Doing what they do best...**

"**496, 497, 498. Keep it up." Karl said to Raul. The latter was busy bench pressing an obscene amount of weight. Well over 600 pounds. Panting he strained as he continued his last set. Sweat trickled from his bare chest. "Urgh...two more." he said lifting again. Karl continued counting. "499, 500. Nice" he said as Raul slammed the weight back on top. Sitting up he steadied his breath as he exhaled sharply. Rotating his arms he stood up, "Ah that felt good." The rest of the pack were busy either arming weaponry or working out. Sergei and Alex were loading silver ammunition into various assault rifles. Robert was cleaning off artillery shells. Michael was sharpening his katana and Kathy was doing push ups. Looking up Sergei pointed to Michael. "So one left huh?" he said. Michael nodded, sheathing his sword. Standing up he stretched. "One day. Be prepared guys, this may end up getting ugly." Turning to leave the room he threw on a black jacket. Rolling the sleeves up he laced up his black boots and smoothed out his jeans before turning to the door. "I'm going to take a break. Let me know if something develops." he said to no one in particular but they all nodded and resumed their activities. Kathy stopped her exercise, standing up she crossed her arms nervously. "Would you uh...mind some company?" she asked. Michael turned to her and smiled, "Sure. That'd be nice actually."he said as she walked out the room with her. The others remained silent before Sergei and Alex started snickering. "Damn I thought they'd never go off alone." Alex cracked as everyone else laughed.**

**Michael and Kathy walked down the hall, chatting about nothing in particular. "So...did someone turn you into a Werewolf?" she asked. "No, I'm a pure blood. I was born a Werewolf. My clan is one of the oldest, we were among the original carriers of Lycanthropy. Going all the way back to ancient Rome. Perhaps even earlier." he explained. She nodded, genuinely interested. "What about your family? I'm sure you had a mom and dad." she said. He smirked, "My parents died many centuries ago. I had no siblings. I've been alone for most of my life. You sure are curious about me" he asked. She shrugged, "Well we've never really gotten a chance to talk so I was curious. So you're a pure blood. What about the others?" she said. "Karl is one also, everyone else was turned by me. There's a name for a person turned into a Werewolf. Mutts. Those that are turned have often been frowned upon by pure bloods like myself." he said. Kathy nodded, "So...who was the first Werewolf? I mean...there had to have been someone that first spread the curse." she said. Michael shrugged, they turned a corner before he opened a door to an archive. Stepping in there were dozens of book shelves containing a wealth of information on the supernatural. Kathy actually gasped. "Oh my goodness." she exclaimed. Michael picked up a book and flipped through before setting it down as Kathy started browsing. "No one really knows how our kind came to exist. There is one story that in ancient times, a fierce warrior was cursed by a witch he had oppressed. Under the full moon he would turn into a monstrous wolf creature and feed on human flesh. Others say we were spawned by the Devil himself. I kind of like the first one better." he said as Kathy looked up.**

**As the two perused the archive they continued talking, Michael going more into his past. Telling about what being a full blooded Werewolf has been like. Kathy opened up more about her life as well. Her family, her childhood. Everything she could think of. Leaving the archive they eventually made their way to the roof top. Overlooking the London scenery they watched as the sun began to set. A gentle breeze kissed their face as their hair flapped. Kathy sighed, "It's so beautiful up here." Michael sighed. "Yeah, when you're an immortal you take time to appreciate even the simpler things in life. But that eventually loses its appeal. Humans are blessed, they have the gift of death while monsters like us have to walk the Earth for all time." he said narrowing his eyes. Running a hand through her hair Kathy turned to face him. "Why did you offer to turn me?" she asked. Michael was taken back by her question. For a long time he didn't respond. Unable to meet her gaze he turned away. "You remind me of someone I knew. Someone from 300 years ago. Someone very...precious to me." he said. Kathy's eyes softened, "Was it a woman?"**

"**..."**

"**Did you...love her?" she asked walking in front. Forcing him to face her. "Yes it was a woman. Her name was Anya. She was my mate and she was murdered by her own father. For a human to mate with a Werewolf has been one of the highest taboo since our kind existed. I failed to save her, and the child she carried inside" he explained causing Kathy's eyes to widen. "I offered you life because I thought about her that night. If there was something, anything I could have done to save her I would have done it." Michael said as he turned to look at the fading light. Kathy remained silent, walking closer she threw her arms around him in a gentle embrace. Closing her eyes she sighed, "I'm sorry...Michael. You must miss her so much." she said. Michael didn't say anything. He in turn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer. Feeling her warmth against his body, her soft gentle touch, reminded him so much of Anya. The two held their embrace for several minutes, each not wanting to let go.**

**Night time soon fell upon London. At their base Victor and his forces gathered around. Standing at the front he grinned. "My brethren. The time has come. We shall soon strike the city of London with full force. London, Hellsing, the Order and soon all of humanity will be reduced to a pile of shit. The humans will kneel at our feet. They shall build monuments in my greatness. Sing songs in reverence. They will tell tales of my power. How we destroyed their towns and cities. Their men slaughtered and butchered. Their women and children raped. Their corpses strewn about the streets and set on fire. This war will be so grand that it will go down as the single greatest war of all time." Victor began. The vampires began cheering and praising him. Raising both hands he chuckled, his eyes flashing. "My children, the time has come. Tomorrow night, we will raise up Hell. My children, let's welcome chaos"**

**End chapter**

**Stay tuned folks, the battle begins next chapter. Lots of action, lots of blood and mayhem. It's Hellsing and Devil May Cry at its best. Thanks for reading!**


	11. London Assault

**Disclaimer: The time has come (ha like Nero's battle theme). War is upon London. Victor and his army unleash a massive assault on the city. Hellsing and the Order respond quickly and spring into action. Prepare for lots of action as vampires and werewolves clash in an epic battle.**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned/copyrighted by Kouta Hirano and Capcom respectively. I do not own these works in any manner. Do not sue me.**

**Chapter Eleven-"Assault on London"**

**The sun was beginning to set. Casting a beautiful reddish orange color on the evening sky. The citizens of London were busy going about their nightly activities. While they carried about their business, war was brewing. Victor and his forces were preparing to attack as soon as the sun fully set. The vampire leader walked down the corridor, dressed in a long black cloak with red flame patterns n the sleeves and back. He had on black pants and boots and a red and black top. He stepped unto a platform, overlooking as his soldiers began to move out into the city. Arming themselves they began deploying into various vehicles. Raising his arm they began cheering. Grinning he spoke.**

"**Children. The hour of our glory is at hand. When the sun sets we will begin our war. First we will divide into teams. Team Alpha will consist of one troop of vampires led by Veronica. Step forward my child." he said. The female vampire did as told, flashing a sadistic grin as she bowed slightly. Behind were three dozen vampires dressed in combat gear, standing at attention. "Your team will be the first to defend the Tower of London where the ritual will take place. Should you encounter any resistance, crush them." he commanded as she nodded. "Next is Team Beta who will storm the Hellsing manor. Eli you will lead a small force to first storm the mansion and bring Integra Hellsing to me personally." Victor said. Eli, whom walked up next to Veronica bowed. "As you command Master." the vampire responded. Victor continued in explaining the divisions made among his forces to attack London.**

"**The remaining teams will be split off into various parts of London. As I explained earlier leave nothing untouched. Every critical piece of property is to be bombarded. Team Omega, led by Kronos will assault the Big Ben tower. Team Shadow will assault the London subway system. Teams Raven, Nightwing, and Jackal all will divided into the city. My team leaders come forward" Victor stated as more of his officers stepped forward. Walking next to Eli was a short heavily muscled man with short black hair and red eyes. He wore a black combat jacket, navy blue pants and black boots. The lower portion of his face was covered by a black skin tight mask. Argos flexed his muscles as he folded his arms. Another vampire stepped up. This one was taller, more stocky. He had gray hair, red eyes and wore an all black combat uniform with black shoes and a tactical vest. Strapped to his back was a massive ax with the handle heavily bandaged. Kronos hissed as a grin crept to his face. The next vampire to appear was tall and lanky, he had blond hair and red eyes. He was dressed in a long black coat, and gray pants. Sighing he tossed his hair back. Godric turned and looked at Eli before facing Victor again. The last two were a male and female vampire respectively. The female had dark blue hair in a high pony tail. She was dressed in a short sleeved black top with a combat vest over it and black tight fitting pants. Standing next to her, her partner was a short vampire with black spiky hair. He wore a dark brown jacket, black pants and black boots. All of the officers were strapped with various assault rifles and/or shot guns. **

**Victor nodded, "Argos you are with Shadow. Godric with Raven. Amelia with Nightwing and Eric with Jackal. Leave no one alive. Kill any interference. Fight long and hard. Am I clear?" he said. They all nodded.**

**Looking back at his massive army Victor couldn't help but tingle. "Tonight, we will strike back at the humans. I order you all to leave nothing but burning buildings and ravaged corpses in your assault. You will feast on the blood of the humans. And once I revive the Nephilim we will use their power to destroy everything the humans have made. Now go my children! Go and conquer! Go and kill and eat. Then kill and eat some more! Kill! Burn! Rape! Destroy it all everything!" he shouted as his forces began cheering and praising him. Victor looked up to the darkened night sky. Raising both his hands he smiled as his eyes flashed. **

"**Let's bring them Hell" he said sinisterly as they began to mobilize.**

**At Hellsing...**

"**Alright, since the city won't be evacuated we'll just have to fight in the streets." Integra said on the phone with Vladimir. He was preparing to deploy several of his soldiers into the city first notice of the attack. "My men will be deployed via air units. We can combine into several ground units that can combat the vampires. First priority is ensuring the protection of both your headquarters and my own. Do you have enough forces for that?" Vladimir said from the other line.**

"**Yes we do."**

"**Good. Well, this will be all from now. Sir Integra..." he said. Integra paused, holding the phone steady as she gazed at the setting sun marking the beginning of the evening.**

"**I'll see you on the battlefield." Vladimir said hanging up. Integra sighed before looking out the window again. "God be with us all" she said.**

**Meanwhile...**

"**Alright so everything is set. We have dozens and dozens of silver ammunition and stakes at our disposal. All the rifles, pistols and shotguns are fully loaded. Anything else we have over looked?' Michael said as the pack made their final preparations. They were in the armory stocking up before being sent out into the city. Raul looked up, "No everything should be fine" he said cocking an assault rifle. Karl nodded, pumping his shot gun before loading two hand guns. **

**The door opened and in walked Vladimir, he was holding a very large brief case. "One last thing. Kathy, here is a little present for you." he said setting it down on the table as everyone looked on in curiosity. Opening it he chuckled. Kathy walked over before frowning. "You can't be serious." she said. Sergei and Alex whistled, "Damn that's one sexy piece right there" they cracked causing laughter. Vladimir smirked, "Go ahead. It's much too heavy for a wimp like me" he said stepping back.**

**Inside were two massive revolvers colored jet black with a gold barrel. They were much bigger then a standard revolver and custom built. On top of each were a laser sight. Picking one up Kathy aimed it around before raising an eyebrow. "So what exactly are these?" she asked. Vladimir answered her, "Black Queen and Red Empress. They're customized Smith and Wesson ****Model 500 double-action revolvers. These however were modified specifically for hunting supernatural creatures. As opposed to a five shot, they are an eight shot. You have four different types of ammunition. The standard are pure Macedonia silver cased rounds with the outer core baptized in holy water. The second is the 13 mm explosive shells. The third are the special incendiary rounds with the tip being encased in a mercury charged casing. One shot will not only blow the enemy to parts but ignite and light any nearby vampires in flames. The last and my personal favorite are the armor piercing silver rounds. The outer casing is made of depleted uranium shells and the tip from the cross of the Russian Orthodox church. These babies will take a helicopter clean out of the sky. They're already blessed so no vampire will stand before them." he explained. Kathy looked through the laser sight. Loading each gun she felt the weight, "These are huge, how much do they weigh?" she asked. "About 15 pounds each. Not a problem for a Werewolf." he said. **

**As Kathy became used to her new firearms, Michael spoke. "So what's the plan?" he asked. "I'm deploying you guys into the city at different points. Once our ground troops mobilize we can fight off any attacking wave of vampires. If necessary offer any assistance to Hellsing should they require it." he explained as they all nodded. Vladimir and the pack continued discussing their plans. As night finally fell upon London Victor's forces had already arrived in the city. To move about in the shadows they split off into numerous small units. One in the subway station, another at the air port and Big Ben tower along with several others scattered at various radio and communication towers. A group of vampires broke into a communication base, intending to detonate several explosives. At the Big Ben tower several vampiric soldiers set explosives at the base and top of the tower. One soldier pulled out his radio. "Team Omega reporting in. Explosives set. Team Shadow report." he said.**

**From deep in the subway more vampires set explosives. "Team Shadow reporting. Explosives set. We detonate in 15 seconds. Counting now. 15...14...13...12..11...10...9..8" he said as they scattered about in the station. From the Big Ben tower Team Omega finished the count down. "6...5..4...3...2..1..0! MARK!" they shouted as the explosives detonated. The massive tower buckled as a massive explosion rang through it. The building crumbled and shook as fire and debris began pouring down unto the city streets. With a loud rumble the Big Ben tower began to crumble to the ground in a devastating heap. At the subway system the explosions set off. People scattered about in a frenzy as fire and debris bombarded the station. From the city street above the entire station was swallowed in a inferno. The vampires scattered into the city, one clicking his radio as they armed themselves. "Omega and Shadow teams out! All units mobilize!" he said as they dashed about in quick blurs. From the command post Victor smiled as his forces began their seize of the city. **

**The London streets were crowded with wave after wave of civilian and authority personnel. Some had already been injured or killed in the explosions. Police and military began desperately to try and evacuate. On a crowded street a young woman gazed up at the night sky. Pointing up she shouted, "Look up there!" as everyone looked up. The distant hum of helicopter blades rotating and other aircraft could be heard. The evening sky cleared, an overwhelming number of military aircraft began descending upon the city. From all the way across the London bridge to the city coast more aircraft began approaching the city. The night grew eerily quiet as the citizens of London looked on in fear. Several lights began flashing in the night sky. The people realized at the last moment what they were seeing were projectiles and missiles being launched. In a stunning move dozens of missiles bombarded the city streets as well as buildings and towers. Explosions rang out as the city became engulfed in flame and smoke billowing to the night sky. People began panicking running about trying to take cover. Bodies littered the streets with blood staining the pavement. The aircraft fully descended as large numbers of vampire soldiers swarmed the streets. Taking up tactical positions they cocked their weapons. Eyes flashing blood red as they began firing on the public. Bullets rained down on civilians whom crumbled in bloody heaps. The police and military fired back. Several squad cars taking up road blocks as they fired on the vampire soldiers. But the heavily armed undead barely budged. Their resistance to conventional weaponry proved too great. Several soldiers dashed up to three police cruisers. Using their great strength they knocked over the vehicles. One vampire smashed down on the hood before aiming his rifle and violently shooting a police officer in the face. London, was now a war zone.**

**At Hellsing news of the attack reached Integra whom shook with rage. "God damn it all! Where did they get this much weaponry and tactical support?" she shouted. Walter was on the phone with Hellsing operatives. Furrowing his brow he slammed the phone shut. "Her Majesty the Queen has been safely evacuated. That's some good news. What are your orders Ma'am?" he asked. Integra narrowed her eyes. From her office she could see the plum of smoke and the eerie glow of fire as London was turned to a waste area. "Walter, begin mobilization. Send our units into the city. Kill every last vampire you find. Rendevous with Vladimir's troops as well." she ordered as Walter nodded. "And what about you my lady? Your safety matters as well." he said as she grew silent. Integra folded her arms. "They wanted war, we shall grant them war." she said turning to face him. "Ready my gun, my sword and tell Alucard, Seras and Dante to move out."Walter bowed, "Of course ma'am, as you wish."**

**While Hellsing began to move, Michael and the wolf pack finished arming themselves. They were to head into the city to hold off majority of the attack until the main forces could arrive. Michael looked at his pack, everyone armed to the teeth with weapons. "Listen up. Kill any vampires you face. Leave not one of these suck heads alive. Strike hard and fierce. We may be away from home but we have a job to do." he said as they all howled in response. Smirking he walked up, they formed a circle. Michael placed one hand in the center. Karl placed his on top followed by Raul, then Robert, ending with Sergei, Alex and Kathy. Nodding they all bumped fists before heading out. From his office Vladimir surveyed the city. The glow of flames cast a beautiful light. Behind him Mariska had her arms folded, a terrified expression on her face. "I'm going, very soon." he said. Sighing she held her head down, looking back up she smiled weakly. "Remember your promise. I won't forgive you if you break it" she said as he nodded.**

**Back on the streets...**

"**Raven, Nightwing, Jackal report" Victor said. The vampire leader was in an aircraft hovering over the center of London. His lover beside him as he overlooked his attendants as they monitored the battle. Several images displayed the vampires as they slaughtered every human they came across. One image was brought up of a woman as her head was crushed and her body split in half. Blood and gore spilled out as several soldiers began to drink her remains up. Victor chuckled. "This is such a pleasure. War, death, destruction. I love it all. I never want it to end. Look at how easily the humans fall to our might. Well done my brethren, well done." he said clapping. The intercom turned on. "Team Raven here, in the east part of the city." Godric said. The soldier was sitting on top of a destroyed city bus as his soldiers were devouring and killing several police officers. He held an M-16 rifle in one hand as he talked into the radio. It clicked twice, "Team Nightwing reporting. Southern part of the city is under control." Amelia said. Her soldiers set up a blockcade as they defended themselves from gunfire from the military. London soldiers unleashing a hailstorm of bullets as the vampires used debris for cover. One soldier had his head blown off, the body part still attached to the vertebrae. "Team Jackal reporting. Western London is almost secure" Eric said. Victor grinned happily.**

"**Well done my children. Continue your siege of the city streets. I plan to bathe in the blood of the citizens of London once we are finished. Team Beta come in. Eli, report." he said.**

**Down below a massive wave of about 3 dozen vampires marched in rows of three. Eli was at the front, clicking the radio. "I am hear Master. We are en route to Hellsing HQ. Once we have confirmed the deaths of every member we will contact you. I will personally hand over Integra Hellsing to you." he said as Victor chuckled. "Carry on then." he said as he continued watching the carnage. Victor's mate cackled as she sat in his lap, wrapping her arm around him. "What is it about war that you love so much my dear?" she asked tenderly. He smiled, stroking her face. "There's something about the notion of two opposing forces duking it out for whatever reason. Be it pride, defense, religion, money, land or just because. War should be grand. What the humans fail to realize is that all war is meaningless. Whether you fight for your country or in the name of some pious god. Whatever the reason, war ends the same. One side loses and the other wins. It's all a gamble really. That's all my love." he said kissing her sweetly. **

"**Keep firing we have to be able to break through!" a soldier shouted before a bomb detonated by his feet blowing them off. His comrades shuddered in horror. They were pinned on a city block, vampires closing in around them. Only eight of them remained. Opening fire they watched as a group of vampire dashed forward, their speed allowing them to move in blurry images. One man was grabbed by the neck as he squirmed around. The vampire bit into his throat, ripping the flesh out as blood gushed out. His partner tried avenging him, stabbing the undead fiend with a combat knife. The vampire's menacing eyes didn't budge. Pulling the knife out he dropped it before cleaving the soldier's head off. The remaining men watched as vampires continued approaching. From the middle Eric held dual P90 rifles. Cracking his neck he sighed. "Just get on with it." he said impatiently. One vampire turned to him, "Sir do we blow them to bits or can we feed?" he asked. "Do what you will but let's just hurry." Eric said as two soldiers began loading missile launchers. Taking aim they were about to fire when their heads shook before exploding in a gory fashion. Eric raised his eyes as three more vampires crumbled to the ground in bloody pieces before turning to ash. **

"**What?" he growled as he cocked his rifles. Scanning the street he watched as dozens upon dozens of armored vehicles sped up. Hellsing's forces had arrived. Several soldiers jumped out and began firing upon the vampires whom dashed about to dodge the hail of bullets. One vampire leapt in the air and took aim with his pistol but was mowed down by heavy artillery fire. His bloody corpse twitching before turning to ash. A Hellsing operative clicked his radio on, "Sir Integra we have engaged the enemy! We will continue to hold them off until more of our forces arrive!" he radioed in. Integra responded, "Understood officer. God bless" she said as he turned his attention back to the vampires. **

**Veronica's forces arrived at the Tower of London. They set up a blockade and stormed inside. Turning back to the street she smiled, "Hmph, let these fools try and stop us." She got her wish. A large assault unit pulled up to the tower. Heavily armed soldiers took aim at her and her vampires. Smirking she held out her right hand, appearing in it was a large naginata. The vampires opened fire as the soldiers returned. Dashing she ran up to three men, with a few quick slashes she cut them to gory bits. Arms and legs flying in the air as one man's head rolled to her feet. Pulling out a rifle she opened fire. A helicopter appeared, it belonged to a news team whom was busy filming the massacre.**

"**We're live at the Tower of London. As you can see, this is no game. What appear to be an armed militia of sorts has seized the tower. Military officials are engaging in live fire with them as we speak. Dear God she cut him in half! What the hell are these people?" the anchorman shouted as his camera man filmed the scene. More soldiers opened fire on Veronica whom did not budge. The bullets froze in place then fell harmlessly to the ground. "Impossible! What the fuck is she?" a soldier shouted frantic. Veronica closed her eyes then opened them, a third eye formed on her forehead. It was a violet color with lavender irises. The men's bodies began twitching before their heads exploded. Blood spraying out like a fountain. Waving her right arm she unleashed a large wave of energy that pushed the men and their vehicles back. Stabbing her pole arm in the ground she raised both hands to the sky. Lifting the soldiers and their vehicles. Hovering in the air they desperately tried to break free. Screaming and cursing, Veronica just laughed. "Oh poor babies don't worry. This will end quickly. Farewell." she said closing her hands. The vehicles imploded, being crushed by some unseen force into rubble. The soldier's that remained had their bodies twisted and broken from the inside as their heads twisted around in a horrifying fashion. Relaxing she watched as they fell to the floor. Fire and smoke cast a glow on the scene as her vampires dashed to the bodies.**

**Veronica's forces soon made short work of the military team. Sitting on top of a pile of bodies she threw back her hair. Her vampires were busy gorging themselves on the blood of the fallen soldiers. Tapping her radio she spoke. "Master Victor, Veronica reporting in. The Tower of London is secure. Awaiting your arrival sire." she said. From aboard his aircraft Victor nodded. "Excellent my child. I will arrive in a moment." he said standing up. Taking his mate gently by the arm he ordered they head for the tower right away. The massive aircraft began moving to the tower.**

"**Sir Integra, we have word that more of our operatives have engaged the enemy. Vampires and swarms of ghouls have overtaken half the city already. Our estimates are that within the next two hours the entire city may be overrun." Walter said escorting Integra to her car. She sighed, clutching her sword tightly. They quickly exited the estate and made their way to her car. An explosion rang out. Walter jumped in front to shield Integra. The main gate was torn apart. A swarm of vampire soldiers marched toward them. Eli stood in front, his eyes fixated on Integra.**

"**I'm afraid this is the end for you, Integra Hellsing. Come with me. My master is expecting you." he said gesturing for her to step forward. The vampires readied their weapons. Walter dashed in front of Integra, keeping her at bay with his right hand. "You will not lay a finger on Sir Integra. Not while I'm alive." he threatened. Eli blinked twice before chuckling. "Then you'll be first to die, old man. Kill him. Then bring Integra to me" he ordered waving his hands. From behind them gun fire rang out as the bodies of the vampires shook before exploding in a gory mess. Eli rose his eyes, watching the fallen soldier's bodies turn to ash. "What?" he exclaimed. Integra turned to see the approaching figure of Alucard, both his pistols out as a sadistic grin crept unto his face. Leaping in front he opened fire again, more vampire crumbling to the floor and turning to dust. Eli pulled out an assault rifle, "Alucard...kill the vampire!" he shouted. The soldiers opened fire. Walter grabbed Integra by the arm as the two dashed for cover. Alucard's body absorbed the bullets, blood seeping out his wounds as he fell to his knees. Laughing he sprang back up, his body pulling itself back together. Before anyone could blink he dashed into the group of vampire, firing his weapons non-stop. Laughing he pressed the Jackal to one vampires face and the Casull to another. Pulling the trigger their heads exploded, blood and gore flying everywhere. Eli shook with anger as Alucard turned to face him. "13 mm armor piercing explosive shells. Macedonian silver casing with a mercury charged tip. The Jackal is a masterpiece! Such ingenious engineering Walter!" the vampire count complimented. Walter chuckled as he helped Integra to her feet.**

**Alucard with his back turned spoke to her. "My Master, leave this place. I will follow as soon as I'm done." he said. Integra shook her head. "No Alucard, do not concern yourself with me. Kill them all. When you're done go into the city and destroy this army. Those are my orders soldier. But first I could use a little cover. Seras! Now!" she shouted. From the top of the mansion Seras held the Harkonnen cannon. Dante sat on the edge next to her, grinning with his arms folded as she took aim. "Yes Ma'am!" she said opening fire. The massive cannon split the vampires right through the middle, causing a large explosion. Eli barely leapt out of the way as the soldiers continued opening fire. Walter took the oppurtunity to lead Integra to her car. Getting in he hastily turned the ignition before driving off at great speed. Eli looked up, cursing. "Do not let them escape! After Integra Hellsing!" he ordered as some of his soldiers sped after the fleeing vehicle. Only about a dozen remained. Body parts and blood littered the ground as Eli walked forward. Dante jumped down, standing next to Alucard. "Yo man. You and the blond chick head into the city. I'll deal with this clown. Can't go and let you have all the fun now." he teased.**

**Alucard chuckled and placed his guns into his jacket. "How interesting. Very well then. Police girl, we're going." he said walking past Dante as Seras jumped down, carrying the massive Harkonnen cannon. Dante called out to them, "Leave some vampires for me. This won't take long." Alucard spread his arms, a mass of shadows surrounded himself and Seras as it engulfed the, contorting into various horrifying shapes before morphing into a spectral bat. With a loud screech it took flight, leaving behind a red and black streak of light as it flew over the horizon into London.**

**The vampires now surrounded Dante, cocking their rifles the devil hunter laughed as Eli stepped forward. "Give me your name." he demanded. "The name is Dante." Eli raised an eyebrow.**

"**Dante...I've heard that name before. It matters not. You interfere with my Master's plan. For that you must die." he said as his red eyes flashed. The vampires inched closer, Dante smirked. Whipping out Ebony and Ivory he pointed one to the right and the other to the left as he opened fire. Crossing his arms he continued firing and dashing through their ranks. The vampires bodies burst apart, blood spraying out as Dante opened fire. It wasn't long before they were all dead and lying in piles of blood. Eli snorted, raising his own rifle as he fired. Dante dodged and returned his own fire. Both combatants firing until Eli depleted his rounds. Tossing his rifle to the side he unsheathed both swords strapped to his back. Dante after placing his pistols away removed Rebellion from his back. Holding it in front he grinned, "You want me to die? Well come and get it" he said as they sped forward and clashed weapons.**

**Meanwhile...**

**London was sieged by death and chaos. Vampires roamed the streets, destroying everything. Burning buildings to the ground. Killing and feeding off anyone. The city streets were littered with bodies and soaked in blood. A group of people ran in terror down a side walk. One man was shot in the face, his eye ball rolling out as a vampire jumped on top and began feeding. Two more men were ripped in half, a vampire tossing an arm in the air like a toy. Pulling down his face mask exposing his frightening fangs he bit and chewed into it like a dog with a chew toy. A woman tried running but was knocked to the ground. Beautiful with a lush figure, and long brown hair wearing a tan shirt and black pants. Rolling over she tried crawling away. A vampire walked up and grabbed her by the ankle, dragging her into an alley. She screamed in pure horror, whimpering as her nails dug into the concrete as she desperately tried stopping. Ripping her shirt off and pulling her pants down he moaned in pleasure, beginning his hedonistic fun as he began raping her.**

**Vampires weren't the only unholy creatures stalking the streets. The city now was infested with ghouls. Ghouls are the result of when a vampire drains a non-virgin entirely of blood. Essentially, a ghoul is a zombie under the vampires control. Mindless, soulless beasts they seek out fresh meat. Large numbers of ghouls stalked the city, moaning and hissing as they searched for human prey.**

**Hellsing was busy fighting back the increasing wave of vampires and ghouls. Three soldiers fired upon a group of Ghouls, their bodies crumbling and turning to dust. One radioed in, "This is Bravo team. The Ghouls are increasing in number, we can't contain it for long. We need to implement a sanitation procedure immediately otherwise we'll lose London to them." he said as they ran down an alley, firing at more Ghouls and vampires. The soldiers then entered another section of the city, meeting up with more agents as they ran in the street. From atop a building, Kronos eyed them. "Hellsing. Hmph, time to strike back. Kill all Hellsing soldiers." he ordered to his vampires as they dashed from building to building with great speed. Kronos and the other teams were beginning to strike back at Hellsing. The vampire jumped down and opened fire on a squad car. The Hellsing officers fell out as their bodies were torn apart by bullets. Elsewhere, Eric, Godric and Amelia were combating Hellsing soldiers. They were quickly gaining the advantage, forcing many Hellsing soldiers to retreat further in the city.**

**Eric re-loaded his P90 rifles. "This is getting boring. Can't you all just surrender or something?" he said bored as he fired on three soldiers cutting their bodies up to bits. His vampires dashed through the ranks, ripping apart Hellsing officers. One officer fell to his back as he pulled out a pistol. Preparing to shoot he was shocked to see the bodies of all the vampire turn to dust. Gunfire rang out as some of Eric's vampires were mowed down. Looking up he saw an approaching figure. Tall, heavily muscled, wearing a black jacket, black pants and boots and amber colored eyes.**

**Michael smirked, "And here I thought we'd miss all the fun." he said helping the soldier up. The vampires hissed before dashing at him. Raising his rifle he unleashed a hail storm of bullet turning them to bloody corpses before they crumbled to dust. Eric sighed, "And so who are you now?" "My name is Michael. I am a soldier of the Order of the Cross. And this city is now your tomb. Robert, Karl, Raul, Sergei, Alex, Kathy. Engage." he said into his ear piece to his pack mates. At different parts of the city the pack was now engaging the vampire officers. Karl folded his arms, strapped with two assault rifles, a shot gun and two pistols. Argos glared at him, holding the severed head of a police officer as Karl spoke. "Karl here, engaging the enemy." he said watching as the vampire's red eyes flashed. Sergei and Alex stared at Amelia, or more accurately her ample bosom. "Sergei and Alex here. And damn this one is sexy." they said in unison causing her to scoff in disgust. "As if I'd give a bunch of Werewolves the chance." she said tossing her hair back. Vampires surrounded the twins whom held up their rifles at the ready.**

**Raul grinned, "Raul here. I'm engaging an enemy commander." he said eyeing Kronos whom sat on top of a smashed city bus. The vampire chuckled, "One of Vladimir's pet dogs. How amusing. This will be fun." Robert faced down Godric, cocking his head to one side before tapping his ear piece. "Oh yeah. Robert reporting in. Engaging enemy suck head." he said. Michael still facing Eric cocked his rifle after re-loading a clip. "Kathy, report. What's your position?" he asked.**

**Standing on top of a small building facing the Tower of London Kathy stood with her arms folded. Her amber eyes flashing, a menacing and cold stare on her face. Wearing a black vest, white shirt, black tight fitting pants and boots and black fingerless gloves she was ready for war. Strapped on her back were two massive ammo boxes. Across each shoulder was a large double barreled 30 mm Vulcan cannon. The massive weapons were far too heavy for any normal human, but Kathy's Werewolf strength made it very easy. Strapped to her hips were her twin revolvers, Black Queen and Red Empress. Tapping her ear piece she spoke, "Kathy in. About to engage enemy officers at the Tower of London." **

**Michael nodded, aiming his rifle at Eric he smirked, "Alright guys let's turn this battle up a notch. Engage!" he shouted as the entire pack began to duel with their opponents. Michael opened fire, killing several vampires before facing Eric. The vampire fired his P90 rifles as Michael skillfully evaded. Reloading both rifles he fired again, Eric dashed about avoiding the bullets. **

**Karl flipped over a damaged car, dodging bullets. Getting to his feet he turned and opened fire again on Argos whom grabbed a large slab of concrete and held it out as cover. Karl narrowed his eyes. Argos dropped the concrete and grabbed a missile launcher. Firing he watched as Karl dashed to the side, the missile slamming and detonating in a building. While the two dueled Raul stared down Kronos. His dual short swords strapped to his back as the vampire jumped down. Bodies littered the streets. Cars were crushed and turned over, the roar of fire could be heard as their battle ground was cast in an orange and yellow glow. Kronos chuckled, "It's been some time since I have encountered a Werewolf. Tell me, are you a pure blood?" he asked to which Raul shook his head. "No, I was turned centuries ago." Kronos laughed, cracking his neck. "I should have suspected. Nothing but a mangy Mutt. Do you really think you can defeat us?" Raul glared back, reaching for his swords he drew them out. The handle was wrapped in white tape, the blade s were serrated and had an inscription etched in Russian on the side. "I let my swords do the talking. How about we get started already, suck head?" he snapped as Kronos removed the ax from his back. "As you wish".**

**Sergei and Alex continued staring at Amelia. Well, not entirely 'her'. "Dude that's gotta be a D-cup." Sergei cracked causing Amelia to turn red, her cheeks flushing. Alex shook his head, "Nah bro I say double D, at the least. Look at the shape and suppleness." The pair continued to admire her large bust. Tossing her hair back she placed her hands on her hips, cocking them to one side. 'Like what you see? Maybe I can take you both back as my play things. How about it?" she asked. The twins turned to each other, shrugging they turned back. "Nah sorry. We just came to kill you. That's all" Amelia growled, "Fine then! Just kill them already!" she ordered as her vampires opened fire. Both twins dashed out the way, returning fire and killing several vampires in the process. Amelia pulled out two hand guns and began shooting at the twins.**

**Robert back flipped three times before side stepping out of Godric's attacks. Having dropped their ammunition both combatants were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Godric unleashing a flurry of fast and powerful swipes all skillfully evaded by Robert whom threw a quick kick. Godric flipped over, the kick colliding into concrete forming a large crater. Turning around he stared at Godric. "Not bad. It's been a long time I've faced down an opponent as skillful as you." he said. Godric merely shrugged his shoulder. "It's a gift" he said simply.**

**Kathy aimed both her cannons at the tower, opening fire the massive weapon spewed out large amount of bullets. They tore through the vampire forces on the ground, turning them into paste. Veronica jumped up, growling, "Where is that fire coming from?" she said. A vampire pointed to the approaching Kathy. The young woman firing down their aircraft as well as decimating ground forces. Raising the cannons, she aimed at several helicopters. Squeezing the trigger she shot down the crafts, sending them tumbling to the streets in a fiery descent. Looking at the tower she started running, her immense strength allowing her to wield both cannons and run at great speeds. Veronica grabbed her naginata, clutching it tightly she watched as Kathy dueled the ground forces. "This bitch won't last long" she growled. Having used up majority of her ammunition Kathy discarded the large ammo boxed. Firing the Vulcan cannons until her ammo was finished. Dropping the guns she pulled her revolvers out. A group of vampires surrounded her. Kicking one in the face she sent him flying across the street slamming into the ground. Aiming the Black Empress she turned the laser sight on. "Alright, firing standard rounds." she said opening fire. Despite such a massive gun there was very little recoil, three vampires burst into bloody pieces before crumbling to the floor. Their entrails spewed everywhere before they crumbled to dust. Widening her eyes she looked at her weapon then back at the vampires. "Whoa.." she exclaimed before firing again.**

"**How are you liking those new weapons Kathy?" Michael said speaking into her ear piece. "They're incredible. Such massive guns yet they feel as light as a piece of paper." she commented. Kathy shot two vampires in the head, blood bursting everywhere. Michael chuckled before turning his attention back to his fight. **

**While the wolf pack and Hellsing forces combated the vampire army, Victor watched the screen. His eyes narrowed as a fierce glare crept unto his face. "Impressive, very impressive. Our enemies are more resolved then I imagined." he said. The images displayed showed the wolf pack combating enemy officers and Hellsing fighting the vampires and ghouls. One vampire turned to face him. "Master, in the event our forces are fought back what is your next order?" he asked. Victor smirked, resting his chin on his hand. "I have something special for them. The secret weapon of our coven. The one who once danced on the field of death some 1,000 years ago." he said enigmatcally. "Oh...you mean..._him_" the vampire responded watching Victor's eyes flash. "Indeed my child. Go and summon him. I have a special task for him." Victor said waving his hand.**

**Two officers went to a chamber aboard Victor's aircraft. Opening it they stepped into a darkened room. Bodies littered the floor, blood stained the walls. In the center a dark figure crouched to the floor, gripping the supple body of a beautiful young woman. Groping her breasts tightly he massaged them over and over. He bit into her neck strongly, blood dripping down his face as he began feeding. Mounting her on top he ripped out a large chunk of flesh before slurping up the blood.**

"**Kain...our Commander has a mission for you." one officer said speaking up. Kain dropped the woman's body, wiping his mouth. His red eyes flashing in the darkness as his muscles flexed. Growling he glared, "What is it?" he asked.**

"**Capture Integra Hellsing."**

**End Chapter**

**Keep reading folks, the madness and horror of war will only get sweeter. Big fights next chapter. Alucard and Seras take out a number of vampires and ghouls. Walter and Integra join the fight as well. The Order's main force arrives to the scene aiding Hellsing. Michael and the wolf pack face off against the vampire officers whom display their powers. And Dante is locked in a fierce struggle culminating with his devil powers activating. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Devil Trigger

**Disclaimer: Next chapter is here. Dante and Eli clash culminating in his devil powers unleashing. Alucard and Seras arrive in the city and proceed to decimate large numbers of vampires and ghouls. Integra and Walter are pinned down but through her resolve fight back. And the wolf pack engage the enemy officers. Lots of action and mayhem. **

**P.S: Shout out to all that have read and reviewed this story. I truly value all your support and praise.**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned/copyrighted and distributed by Kouta Hirano and Capcom respectively. I do not own these works in any way. Do not sue me.**

**Chapter Twelve-"Devil Trigger"**

**Dante and Eli's duel continued to intensify. Eli proved a surprising challenge for the cocky devil hunter. Dante swung Rebellion three times, clashing with Eli's duel swords. The vampire grunted then unleashed a flurry of lightning quick slashes and stabs. Dante evaded each one, back flipping before bringing Rebellion down in an over head slash. Eli parried then tried stabbing him through the chest. Dante jumped to the side. Pulling out Ebony he began opening fire. Eli brought both swords forming a sort of shield as they deflected the bullets. Smirking Dante held his sword across his chest.**

"**Not bad...but dude what's your name?" Dante asked. Eli lowered his swords, glaring harshly. "My name is Eli. Tell me, are you a vampire?" he asked Dante who shook his head chuckling.**

"**Man what is it with you people? No I'm not a vampire. I am something monstrous though. Maybe you'll get the chance to find out." he taunted pointing Rebellion at him. Eli scoffed, raising both his swords. "It matters not what you are. Your death is at hand. Only a matter of time." he said charging Dante. Dante narrowed his eyes as he brought Rebellion up defensively.**

"**After her! Catch Integra Hellsing" a vampire shouted. A large group of the fiends were chasing down Integra's car as Walter sped through the city. Running over corpses of both humans and Ghouls. The vampires ran faster, easily catching up to the car in no time. One soldier aimed his rifle, but was quickly blown away by Integra whom fired her pistol. Another jumped on the hood of the car, again to be shot down by Integra.**

**Walter continued driving, only to feel the car shake as the tires were blown out. It skidded then crashed into a lamp post. One vampire took the time to leap on top. "Integra Hellsing, time to come out and pla-" but was cut off abruptly. The vampire's head was cut off in one quick motion. Integra stood outside, holding the car door open and her sword in the other. The group of vampires surrounded the car. Stepping out she stomped on its skull. Walter too exited, "Well, I'm afraid we won't be going anywhere no time soon my lady." he said. Integra narrowed her eyes. The vampires inched closer, cocking their weapons. "Integra Hellsing, time to die. Come with us our master awaits." he said. Their eyes flashed blood red.**

**Integra remained silent for several moments before smirking. The vampire cocked their heads as she began chuckling. "You expect me to roll over like a submissive dog? You must be more foolish then I imagined. Didn't your master tell you just exactly who I am?" she said as they hissed. Raising her sword she pointed it at them. "My ancestor founded the Hellsing Organization to defend Britain from monsters like you. He passed it on successively to each generation. I inherited Hellsing 10 years ago from my father. Hellsing is my order, and we do not back down from our enemies. You want me to come? You're going to be disappointed" she said throwing off her jacket.**

"**Come! I'll send each and every last one of you bastards straight to Hell!" Integra declared challenging. Walter grinned, impressed by the resolve and ferocity of his lady. The vampires began laughing. "Us die? Bitch you just don't know when to quit!" he said charging. He blinked, looking down he saw as his was eviscerated into dozens of pieces. Blood splattering everywhere. The other vampires gasped. Walter stood next to him, holding out his right hand as flashes of light swarmed him. "Tch oh my what a mess. Guess I'm not as spry as I used to be. You already know who Sir Integra is let me introduce myself." he said walking to the group placing black fingerless gloves on. The vampires aimed their rifles. "My name is Walter C. Dormez. Butler and servant to the Hellsing family." he said grinning. "And formerly retired master Vampire slayer. Say your prayers, here I come!" Walter said charging. The vampires opened fire, Walter spread out his fingers as his micro fiber wires formed a shield. They deflected the bullets, the aging butler smirking. "This is it? Honestly I expected more of a threat from vampiric soldiers!" he said spreading out his wires as they cut up several Vampires. Integra chuckled, arms folded as she watched Walter. **

**Meanwhile...**

**The wolf pack was engaged in fierce combat with the vampires. Michael after reloading his rifle fired again at Eric who dodged and returned fire. Swearing he cart wheeled to the side before tossing a few silver stakes at him. Eric raised his arms, energy cracked around him as a blue light formed in front. The stakes bounced harmlessly off the energy before falling to the ground. Michael frowned. "Like what you see?" Eric taunted grinning. "No, what is that?" Michael asked.**

"**It's called an AT-energy field. It's a form of technology that forms a electro magnetic force field that can repel almost any type of material. Nifty little trick we have acquired." he explained. Michael fired several rounds, the bullets deflecting off the AT field. Eric folded his arms. "This is so boring, I though Werewolves were supposed to be tough. I won't even have to fight." he said. Michael laughed, "Not fight oh MAN that is rich! If you think that then I can't wait to prove you wrong!" he said tossing his rifle to the ground. Sliding a foot back he gripped the handle of his katana, pulling it out slowly. In a second he was gone, Eric gasped. "What where the hell did he go?" he shouted. Turning behind him he saw as Michael leaped forward, drawing his katana out in a manner reminiscent of a samurai. Eric stepped back, waving his right hand. The AT shield formed, Michael's sword clashed against it. Grunting he jumped down, holding it in his right hand. "Hhm. So I was correct, there is a delay in how quickly you can form the shield. I'd say about five seconds, not too much trouble. I'll find a way around that thing." he declared charging forward.**

**Kronos and Raul continued their fight. Raul using his swords to parry the vampire's massive ax. Kronos brought it above his head and smashed down. Raul side stepped and kicked him in the back as he slashed with both his swords. Kronos stumbled before turning around and swinging his ax, attempting to cut him in the face. Raul ducked and rolled underneath quickly hopping to his feet. Kronos paused, dashing behind him in a blur he raised his ax. He stopped however when he saw Raul too dashed behind him moving in a quick blur. Kronos turned around as the two clashed weapon's together. Grunting he summoned his strength trying to push Raul back. The Werewolf was just as strong and pushed back himself. "For a Mutt you're fairly strong." he said. Raul didn't respond as he shoved him back. He then kicked him in the stomach before speeding towards him. Raising his swords he slammed Kronos back to the ground before trying to stab him through the chest. Kronos shielded himself with his ax, knocking the Werewolf to the side he flipped back up and charged again.**

**Karl and Argos slammed their fist against each other. Karl wearing his trademark brass knuckles. Argos raised his eyebrow, how could such a common weapon hold up to his obscene strength? It didn't matter. They let up and began a fierce hand to hand combat duel. Rapidly punching and kicking. Karl brought his right arm up, blocking a round kick from Argos. Tripping his feet from underneath he grabbed the vampire and smashed his fist down hard. Continuing to pummel him into the concrete Karl then grabbed him again and tossed him into the side of a building with a loud impact. Argo braced himself, jumping down and dashing toward the werewolf. Phasing behind him he placed a strong kick as Karl tumbled before rolling back up. Launching another assault he threw a punch, which Karl caught. Gripping tightly he watched as Argos strained. Tossing him over his head he turned around. Argos walked forward, "This is getting interesting. Tell me what is your name again?" he asked.**

"**It's Karl."**

"**My name is Argos. I like to know the names of my enemies before I kill them" the vampire taunted. Karl spat before turning back to him. Sliding his foot back he brought both hands up. "Too much talk. Time to fight." he stated as Argos charged forward.**

**Sergei and Alex opened fire on dozens of vampires turning them to dust. Reloading they dashed to the side as Amelia opened fire. Taking cover behind a car they brought their rifles around and returned fire. Cursing she rolled out the way and tossed her hand guns down. Tossing her hair back she watched as they came from out their corner. "Giving up?" they asked. Shaking her head she raised her arms. "Come forth and vanquish my enemies. Turn everything to ash. Rashkor!" she said clapping both hands together. Sergei and Alex paused, moments passed before the ground began shaking. Looking up they saw as a massive pillar of red light erupted from the ground. Bracing they saw a tall heavily muscled and hulking figure crawl from out the ground. Leaping up it crashed down. The twins looked up, then looked up again.**

**Towering over them at 9 feet tall was a hulking behemoth. It had crimson red skin and four massively powerful arms. It stood on two legs and had flowing white hair with piercing green eyes. It had talon like claws on its hand and feet. With a grunt it gave a powerful roar that shattered rubble. Smirking Amelia folded her arms and sat down on top of a smashed car. "Have fun. Those two Werewolves are you dinner tonight." she said. **

**Rashkor glared at the twins whom chuckled. "Hhm ok I know how to settle this." Sergei said as he and Alex faced each other. Amelia raised her eyebrow.**

"**Rock paper scissors says shoot! FUCK!" Alex shouted as he stomped his foot down. Sergei grinned, "Haha you lose scissors beats paper. You take big boy first!" he taunted as Alex swore again and stepped forward to the massive fiend. Snorting Rashkor growled. "Yo, stinky! Come and get it big boy!" he said firing his rifle.**

**Robert and Godric continued their duel. Both combatants dashing and leaping about in blurry images. Robert raised his left knee, blocking a punch from Godric. Re-chambering he snapped a hook kick as the vampire back flipped to evade. Running forward he attacked again, sharpening his claws he swiped at Godric who barely avoided the talon like weapons. He was slashed across the chest, blood seeping out as he landed and clutched his wound. Robert turned around, his amber eyes flashing before he launched another attack. **

**At the Tower of London Kathy continued dueling with the vampire soldiers. Aiming both her revolvers she opened fire, the bullets racing to their targets turning them to ash. Reloading she evaded the return fire of a soldier before shooting him three times. Veronica watched the scene, angered she rose to full height clutching her naginata tightly. Kathy looked up, glaring as she watched the approaching vampire.**

"**So this one has some fight in her eh? I guess she needs to be smashed like the bug she is then" Veronica said stopping a few feet away. Kathy narrowed her eyes, raising both weapons she fired rapidly. Veronica grinned, taking her pole arm she spun it rapidly in front. Deflecting the bullets as they fell to the floor. Grinning she laughed. "You'll have to do better." she taunted. Kathy holstered her revolvers. Cracking her neck she didn't flinch. "I plan to" she said simply.**

**Veronica blinked, Kathy was gone. Turning around she barely avoided the fist aiming for her jaw. Grunting she jumped to the side as Kathy sailed past. Not waisting any time she spun around and began a vicious assault. Veronica gasped, she was much faster then expected. Kathy threw a high kick at her face which the vampire ducked and rolled underneath. Veronica spun her naginata around before slashing at Kathy. Kathy pulled out a large combat knife and parried the blow. The two continued their duel, Veronica wielding her naginata with great proficiency as she slashed and swung at Kathy. Kathy evaded each blow, mixing in her own attacks with her knife as well as physical blows. Jumping back Kathy grabbed one of her revolvers and fired three rounds. Veronica dashed, barely missing. One of the bullets grazing the side of her face. Blood leaked out as the wound hissed. The rounds crashed and exploded into a car. Turning back Veronica cursed, "You won't get that lucky again." Kathy smirked before holstering her gun and readying her knife. "Bring it" she challenged.**

**Elsewhere in the city...**

"**Men keep firing! We're beginning to push them back!" a Hellsing soldier shouted as he and his team of two dozen operatives opened fire on a group of vampires and ghouls. The ghouls moaned as their bodies were turned to dust by the silver ammunition. The vampires hissed and cried out as they returned fire. Dashing through the ranks they picked off some soldiers. Tossing one into the air his body was torn in half. One vampire holding the man's legs before tossing his upper body to a few ghouls. The Hellsing soldiers continued firing. Their attacks were ceased when several vampires exploded, but not by their weaponry. From the darkened streets an approaching figure holding two massive pistols began laughing.**

"**Come! It's time to die!" Alucard shouted firing the Casull and Jackal at the encroaching vampires and ghouls. The Hellsing men continued firing. Alucard ran through the battle ground, firing and killing vampires and ghouls left and right. The soldiers were no might for his ferocity and weaponry. Grinning he crossed both arms, blowing off the limbs and heads of a number of vampires. Moving like a quick blur he kicked several ghouls into pieces before smashing in their faces. Reloading his weapons he looked to the night sky which was lit by the glow of flames engulfing the entire city.**

"**Victor! Come forth and offer me a real challenge! You hide behind this army and have yet to lift a finger! You call yourself a proper vampire? Pathetic. Are you a man, a dog or a monster? Which is it Nosferatu!" Alucard declared before returning to battle.**

**Further into the city, Seras herself was busy slaying vampires by large numbers. Firing the Harkonnen cannon several of the undead soldiers exploded into gory pieces. Their blood staining the ground. Ejecting the last shell she discarded the massive weapon in place of her standard semi-automatic rifle. Cocking it she opened fire, vampires bursting to dust as she dashed through the streets. Leaping over several destroyed cars she continued firing. "I won't stop! I won't stop until every last one of you dies!" she shouted. **

**From his aircraft high above London Victor watched the battles unfolding in amusement. "My my, such fearsome words Alucard. I'm practically trembling in my robes. Look at you, bold and resolved. You have proven yourself far more powerful then we could possibly imagine." he stated watching the monitor. Alucard's face was in a menacing grin as he severed the heads of several vampires. The monitor also displayed the wolf pack engaged in their fights as well as Walter, Seras and Integra. Laughing two of his attendants stepped forward. "Sire, what shall we do about Alucard?" they asked. Nodding, he waved his hand. "In time, I shall deal with him personally. More importantly are we prepared to pursue Integra Hellsing?"**

"**Yes Sire." they replied.**

"**Good, Kain come forth." Victor stated.**

**Turning around he watched as an approaching figure walked out of the darkness. He was tall, heavily muscled and had piercing red eyes. He had wild flowing black hair with two locks past his ears. He wore a short sleeved black robe opened in the front exposing his chest. He had on loose black pants and boots with a black sash tied around his waist. In the center of the sash was a metal buckle with the face of a lion engraved in it. Flexing his muscles Kain's eyes flashed.**

"**What do you command?" he asked Victor. Victor grinned, pointing to the monitor as it showed Integra dueling the vampire soldiers.**

"**You are to capture Integra Hellsing. Once you have done so bring her to the Tower of London where I shall await. Kill any that interfere. Understood?" Victor said. Kain nodded as he slowly phased away. Victor turned his attention back to the monitor. "Prepare yourself, my darling Integra." he said chuckling.**

**Meanwhile...**

"**Drive!" Dante shouted swinging Rebellion as a wave of red energy raced toward Eli. The vampire waved both his swords, the energy dissipated in a spark. Charging he slashed numerous times as Dante parried. Firing his gun Dante jumped back. Eli dodged the bullets before phasing behind and planting a kick into Dante's back. The devil hunter crashed to the ground before flipping back up. Eli's face pulsated, his eyes flashed an even deeper shade of crimson. An aura of intense energy crackled and sparked around him as slowly inched further. In a split second he re-phased next to Dante stabbing and slashing through his torso. Dante staggered back, grabbing Rebellion he spun the blade in front at a rapid pace using the prop shredder ability. Eli's body was slashed as he too staggered back.**

**Blood spilled as both combatants paused to heal their wounds. "Not human. Not a vampire. What are you then?" Eli asked as his wounds closed up. Dante smirked, "I told you. I'm something monstrous as well. You'll just have to wait and see." he said running forward. Rebellion was dragged across the ground as Dante attacked three times. Eli parried the blows before increasing his attack aura. Red energy pulsated around his body and swords. Dante swung Rebellion in a figure eight form before gliding forward attempting to jam Rebellion into Eli. The vampire used one sword to parry the attack away as he used his free hand to pierce Dante through chest. Dante paused, looking down at the wound as he was then fiercely knocked back.**

**Eli grinned, "Your skills are impressive. But it's over. My battle aura makes it so that my strength, speed, reflexes and endurance are tripled." he explained. Dante pulled out his pistols but fired at nothing but air. Eli now stood behind him an in a whirling motion cut him three times in the back. Dante stumbled but was knocked to the side as Eli then slashed him across his side. Chuckling he waved his arm as a wave of energy raced toward Dante. Something was happening and he could feel it. He felt he was losing strength, his speed and reaction time was beginning to slow down. And the sword wounds hurt deeply. Grabbing Rebellion he used it to shield himself. The steam hissed off the blade as Dante cracked his neck. Eli walked forward. "And as my battles draw on my aura takes its toll on the opponent. Your strength begins to weaken, your speed and reflexes dull. Your ability to heal is nullified. It is truly a unique gift. I call it my Battle Aura. The ability to increase and maintain my power while dulling my enemy's. You like?" he taunted as he dashed forward. Dante frowned before firing his guns. Eli dashed about in quick blurs, appearing sometimes as a shadowy after image. "You talk too much. I should have mentioned, I don't like anyone who has a bigger mouth then I do" Dante said.**

**Eli appeared behind the devil hunter who swung his sword around. Their blades collided, sparks of energy igniting. Eli grunted before batting Rebellion away. The massive sword stabbing into the ground. Dante watched as he was pierced through the stomach. Eli's sword stabbed all the way through his spine. Blood seeped out as Dante grunted. Eli kicked him to the floor and pulled out his sword as blood gushed out. Dante felt his strength and energy slowly exiting his body. He tried getting up only to have his arms pinned. A sharp sensation entered his body as he was stabbed over and over through his stomach and then his heart. Eli stood over him, clutching his swords as they pierced the devil hunter in the torso and heart. Dante's body shook before it stopped.**

**Satisfied Eli turned away. "Good bye, Dante. I remain curious as to what it is you truly are" he said triumphantly as his battle with Dante ended. Or so he thought. As he slowly walked away Dante's body twitched. His fingers slowly curling into tight fists. His eyes opened, only this time they were crimson red. **

**Back in London...**

**The city continued to be engulfed by the chaos of war. Victor's forces marched through, killing any individual they encountered. The battle had been underway for a little over an hour. Hordes of vampires and ghouls stalked the streets looking for fresh prey. Hellsing tried fighting back but their supplies and numbers were slowly being depleted. Soldiers stormed the streets fighting off Victor's army. On the east side in the middle of the street a dozen operatives were pinned down. Vampires and ghouls marching to them. They fired their weapons but could see the tides would soon turn.**

"**Keep firing men! I radioed in for help it should arrive soon!" one man said reloading his pistol before tossing two grenades in the swarm of vampires. His comrade turned to him. "You insane? The city is almost overrun with blood suckers! Help won't come for at least half an hour maybe even more! We're on our own!" he shouted as he fired his assault rifle. The vampires hissed, a couple dashed through their blockade and began picking off any stragglers. All seemed lost. One vampire had knocked a soldier down and prepared to rip him apart. Pulling down his face mask he laughed as he reared his head back. The soldier tried shielding up, preparing for death. Suddenly the vampire's head exploded in a gory mess. Looking up, the soldier saw a light flashing in the sky. The Hellsing soldiers as well as the vampire's ceased firing. Pointing one vampire shouted, "What is that?".**

**Above the city more light flashed before taking form. Dozens of helicopters began to descend upon the city. Ropes dropped as men armed to the teeth in weaponry began to rappel down to the ground. "Are those our people?" a Hellsing soldier asked. His commanding officer shook his head, "No...but it's just as good." he said beginning to smile.**

**The helicopters continued deploying troops. The men were dressed in black and silver combat gear. Some wore helmets while others wore face masks covering the lower portion of their face. They were armed with GS36 assault rifles as well as semi-automatic pistols. Some carried large machete like blades strapped to their waist. On their left shoulder as well as on the helicopters was an insignia. The insignia was off a large cross with red black and gold stripes forming a triangle around it. Above the cross was lettering in Russian that read "In the name of God, all evil and wickedness will be purged from his kingdom. Amen". The soldiers nodded to the Hellsing officers and began making formations. Cocking their weapons they nodded before aiming at the vampire's and ghouls. The Order of the Cross, had arrived. The main force had set up positions all through out London. Destroying Victor's forces where ever they were found. Fires were set as piles of bodies were burned to char and ash. Several teams met up with Hellsing as they teamed up in combating Victor's army.**

"**All soldiers, fire!" a soldier said as they unleashed a hail storm of bullets upon the vampires. The vampires cried out before burning to dust. The ghouls too met a similar end. One soldier clicked a radio as he took cover behind some rubble. "This is Delta force. Checking in to HQ! HQ report!" he stated. His radio clicked.**

"**HQ in over"**

"**Roger that make confirmation we have arrived and are engaging enemy hostiles. Notify Mr. Sokolov that the main forces are setting up tactical positions through out London!" he said.**

"**Copy that. Mr. Sokolov is en route to center of London. He is planning to lend support to Sir Integra who is under heavy fire."**

"**Copy that what are his orders?"**

"**Destroy them all. Leave not a single vampire or ghoul alive. Kill them all and then sanitize the city. That is all."**

**The soldier nodded, shutting off his radio as he went back to the fight.**

**As Hellsing and the Order joined forces the wolf pack were amidst fierce combat with the vampire officers. Michael cocked his rifle as he opened fire, Eric waved his hands as his AT energy field formed deflecting the bullets. Michael then dropped his rifle, dashing beside him. Balling his right fist he let it sail to through the air as Eric formed the shield again. Energy sparked and crackled as Michael's fist pressed harder against the shield. Growling he bounced off, rolling to regain his footing. Steam hissed from his knuckles, looking down he saw his skin was charred and slightly burned. Clenching his fist the wound soon healed. Looking up he frowned, "Hhm, that shield of yours is tougher then I imagined." he said. Eric chuckled, "Of course it is. No force can penetrate it. Even the legendary strength of a Werewolf. Might as well give up." he declared. Michael's eyes flashed, he disappeared in a flash. Eric frantically searched for him, panicking. He turned behind him to see that Michael's fist again aiming for his body. Eric swore as he formed his shield again, barely avoiding the attack. Michael smirked as he jumped back.**

"**So I was right. There is a slight delay when forming and de-activating your shield. Also despite your claims that field of yours is nothing but highly advanced technology. And all technology has a limit. It might be strong, but with sufficient pressure it will break. And I intend of creating that pressure" he said blowing steam off his fist. Eric laughed, "This is just pathetic. You wolves may be strong but even you have a breaking point!" he said. Michael merely shook his head. In a quick blur he dashed to Eric's right. Then to his left, he flipped over him and then rolled to his side. Using his agility and reflexes he dashed all around Eric. The vampire barely followed his movements. "What? How is he this agile and nimble? Even Werewolves shouldn't be this quick!" he said. Raising his hands he prepared to activate his shield, only to see Michael dash to his right then to his left. **

"**Good. He can't follow my movements. Just a little bit longer.." Michael stated. He ran towards Eric, then cut to the right, and again to the left. Eric's back turning towards him.**

"**There!" Michael shouted balling his fist and throwing a fierce overhand right.**

**Eric formed his shield at the last moment, but Michael's attack actually slipped through the middle with the shield closing around it. Straining Michael began applying more force as the shield cracked in places. Eric looked in horror, 'No this can't be! Nothing is supposed to break this thing!" he shouted. With one last motion and a final shout from Michael the AT-energy field fizzled out and shattered causing a small explosion. Eric jumped back, horrified at what happened. Michael shook his hand, it actually became numb. His healing factor soon repaired the damage. Grinning he started laughing. "Well, that worked nicely" he said gripping the handle of his katana.**

**Eric swore, then picked up his assault rifles. "I'm going to kill you! You think I needed that shield? LOOK!" he said grabbing a small rectangular device from his waist and tossing it to the floor. "That's what the shield was. Military grade technology. But I can still fight. Just you watch I can still fig-"**

**His ranting was cut off abruptly. Michael in a burst of obscene speed phased behind him. His katana gripped tightly in his right hand. Eric's body shook before a massive burst of blood gushed from his torso and began spraying out like a fountain. Clutching his wound he turned to Michael who slowly turned to face him. Walking forward he held his katana tightly as Eric inched back. "You aren't a normal Werewolf. No Werewolf should be this fast or strong." he said horrified. Michael glared at him. "You should have better prepared yourself" he said rushing forward. Eric opened fire with his P90 rifles as Michael deflected the bullets. In one swing he cut off Eric's head. The vampire's head flying off and landing a few inches from his body. Blood squirted out before his body crumbled. Michael waved his katana before sheathing it. "I'm the most powerful Werewolf you will ever meet. Remember that." he declared picking up his own rifle and reloading it. He was about to radio in to his pack mates when a group of vampires dashed up to him. Cocking their rifles they took aim. Smirking Michael laughed, "Guess the others will have to wait." he said opening fire.**

**Elsewhere...**

**Dante's body pulsated twice before a deep red aura encircled him. Feeling the powerful sensation Eli turned to face him. "Hhm? What is happening?' he asked walking up. He was then blasted backwards by a powerful shock wave. Dante slowly rose to his feet, red energy crackling around him. His eyes were deep red as he walked towards Eli then paused. Pulling out both swords he threw them to the ground. Eli returned to his feet, eyes widened. "No...impossible. I pierced his heart and spine even a vampire wouldn't survive that! What..._are_ you?" he asked. A twinge of fear crept into his heart as he watched Dante's risen state.**

**The devil hunter cracked his neck as his wounds closed up. Raising his right hand he gestured with his index finger. Summoning Rebellion to his hands as the massive sword spun around before Dante caught it. Holding it out in front Dante spoke. This time his voice was much deeper, more darker and colder then before. "You wanted to know what I am?" he said his voice echoing. Eli took the moment to grab both his swords. Dante buckled Rebellion across his back. "You're going to find out" he said and with one final shout transformed as an explosion of red energy encircled and swarmed him.**

**The energy soon dissipated as Eli gasped at Dante's new appearance. His eyes continued glowing red and his skin took a leathery appearance. He had clawed toes and feet and what was once his jacket now took a tri-tailed form with spikes jutting out from his elbows, shoulders and back. In the center of his chest was a glowing gold mark. Gripping Rebellion tightly Dante chuckled as he entered the Devil Trigger state. Devil Trigger is the ability of demons and half demons to transform to their true forms by releasing demonic power that had been stored up. When doing so their strength, speed, energy and healing factors all increase. Dante, having awakened his powers long ago could so at will. Eli shuddered, horrified at the sight before him.**

"**A Devil? It can't be...you're not any ordinary devil!" he shouted. Dante merely smirked, in a flash he charged forward and slashed Eli twice across the chest. Running behind him he kicked him in the back before slashing him in a frenzied assault. Eli cried out as blood gushed out. Trying to counter he brought both his swords up, he was then slashed into the air by Dante. Leaping up Dante took his right hand and slashed him three times before throwing him back down. Eli crashed into the ground, dropping one of his swords. Dante landed, energy pulsating as he held Rebellion across his back.**

**Eli struggled to get to his feet, blood pouring from his wounds as he coughed and spat up more blood. "This isn't happening...I can't be losing." he said gripping one of his swords. He tried forming his battle aura, energy cracked and sparked around him. But he saw it had no effect on Dante who waved Rebellion twice. Energy collided with Eli whom was rocked back. Dante then dashed forward taking Rebellion as he stabbed and pierced Eli over and over. With a brief grunt Dante performed the Million Stab combo as he stabbed Eli at a rapid pace. His sword appearing as quick flashed of light before he shoved Eli back.**

**Bleeding and mortally wounded the vampire coughed more blood. Dante relaxed as he phased out the Devil Trigger state. Walking forward he held Rebellion low as his normal appearance returned. Eli stared at him, blood trickling from his mouth. "Who...just who the hell are you?" he asked. Dante didn't reply as Eli focused his vision. Dante's form kept altering. Eli soon saw a dark figure take form over Dante. The figure had two massive bat like wings with smaller insectoid wings underneath. It had two sweeping curved horns, piercing red eyes, cloven hooves, a semi-reptilian hide and a red gem embedded in its head. On its back was a massive sword. The sword had a large red orb like object in the center, a claymore like handle with a massive single edged side. It almost resembled a large butcher's knife. Having recognized who this person was Eli trembled with fear.**

"**No...the legendary Sparda...it can't be. He died centuries ago...you can't be him!" he shouted. Dante chuckled. "You're right. I'm not him. I'm his son Dante. This has been fun but I wanna wrap this up already. Later!" he said dragging Rebellion as he ran forward. Eli countered by throwing his sword at him. Flipping over it Dante pulled Rebellion back preparing to stab Eli through the body. The vampire cringed but blinked. Dante was gone, Rebellion spun rapidly in the air. Looking to his right, he was not there. To his left not there either. Eli panicked as he turned behind him. His face pressed against the barrel of Dante's massive hand gun. The devil hunter stood with his face turned the opposite direction holding Ivory against Eli's face. The vampire's eyes widened as he saw Dante cock the gun. Smirking he pressed the trigger as the shot echoed in the air. Eli's head exploded into bits of brain and blood as his body crumbled to the ground. Twirling his pistol Dante holstered it. Holding up his right hand he caught Rebellion, spun it twice then buckled it to his back. **

**Sighing Dante turned from the battle, leaving the estate as he then ran faster. Racing towards the London siege to join the fray. **

**From atop a large building a lone figure stood overseeing the massive battles being fought. Gazing down he watched as Walter and Integra fought back the attacking vampires. Walter's wires cutting and ripping them to blood and gory pieces. Waving his right hand three strands of wires wrapped tightly around the heads of several vampires. Pulling back Walter ripped their heads clean off as blood sprayed out. Integra fired from her pistol, leaping back she took her sword and stabbed a vampire through the heart.**

**From his position Kain chuckled, folding both arms. "My my, Victor was right to admire your resolve Integra. Look at you, a mere human fighting valiantly against the armies of the undead. Why, it seems not even the forces of Hell would cause you to back down. I admire such ferocity in a human. It's been over 1,000 years and here I have met a woman who truly makes my blood stir with passion. Alucard, I envy you. For a vampire to serve a human master such as this beauty is truly remarkable." he said as his hair flowed. Kain's eyes flashed deep crimson as he grinned exposing both fangs. "I hope you are ready, my darling Integra. The time has come." he said Kain then disappeared in a streak of red and black light.**

**End chapter**

**Keep reading it's going to get better! Next chapter will focus more on the wolf pack and their remaining fights. The battle for London continues. Thanks for reading!**


	13. War Zone

**Disclaimer: The wolf pack continue to battle the vampire officers in fierce combat. They prove stronger then originally expected. Have our favorite group of Lycanthropes met their match finally? Vladimir lends some support to Walter and Integra leading to a bloody conflict once Kain joins the fray. Enjoy**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned/copyrighted by Kouta Hirano and Capcom and distributed by both respective owners. I do not own these works in any fashion. Do not sue me.**

**Chapter Thirteen-"War Zone"**

**Raul and Kronos clashed blades. Grunting the Werewolf shoved him back as he swung and slashed with his swords. Kronos raised his ax, parrying each strike. Raul increased his speed, dashing to the side as he slashed at his head which Kronos ducked and rolled underneath. Continuing their duel it culminated with Raul knocking Kronos' ax out of his hand. The blade spinning before slamming into the concrete. Spinning his sword he stabbed him through the heart causing Kronos to flinch. Blood seeped out as Raul twisted the blade. Kronos sword as he winced from the pain before falling down. Flicking the blood off Raul cracked his neck and sheathed both swords. Spitting he turned to walk away leaving Kronos' lifeless body. "Now..to head further into the city and link with the rest of the pack" he said walking to where he dropped his assault rifle.**

**As he was about to pick it up he felt a presence behind him. Turning around he was kicked hard in the stomach as he sailed into the air crashing into the side of a building. Falling down he shook his head as he looked around. "Ahh..shit. The hell was that?" he shouted looking up. He blinked twice, Kronos was standing there with a gaping wound through his heart. Smirking the vampire shook his head. "No way, I stabbed you right through the heart" Raul said. Kronos laughed, "Indeed you did. Fortunately I have a few tricks up my sleeve." he said unzipping his jacket and tossing it off. Raul growled before raising his eyes at what he saw. "What...what the hell is _that?_" he asked.**

**Kronos' body was covered in tattoos. On the right side of his chest was the image and form of a lion like creature. On the left side further down was the form of a jackal like beast. On his right arm was the image of a hyena like creature and on his back was an ogre like creature. Flexing Kronos cracked his neck. "I admit I didn't expect you to kill one of my lives but, you can't kill them all" he said grunting. He strained as his body contorted, the hole through his heart pumped out blood. Kronos howled as the tattoos began to move and shake. The lion creature ripping out from his body followed by the jackal and the hyena. The ogre growled and snorted as it ripped out from his back. All four tattoos came to life as they pulled out from Kronos' body and took their full shape and form. The lion creature stood on two legs, it had arms with sharp claws and a row of sharp fangs. The jackal creature snapped its jaws and snarled, drool leaking from its teeth. The hyena creature howled and whined, in that typical manner reminiscent of real hyenas. Its cries resembling laughter as it snarled. The ogre creature was massive, standing on two legs and had green skin. It had sharp fangs with talon like claws and long gray hair. Each beast carried a weapon, the lion had a mace, the jackal carried a dagger, the hyena had a short sword and the ogre carried a metal club with jagged spikes on the end. **

**Kronos laughed as he folded his arms. "This is my special ability. These tattoos are actually the souls of long defeated devils re-animated through magic. They serve as living weapons which can sprout from my body at any moment to defeat my enemies. Any damage I receive they absorb. You can even say they act as extra "lives" I keep in stock." he explained. Raul frowned before standing up, facing this new threat. Removing his short swords he braced himself. "Come and get it" he challenged as the four beasts rushed him. The lion roared as it swiped furiously at Raul who parried each attack. The jackal ran to his side and stabbed him in the shoulder with his dagger. Kicking it to the side Raul's body was rocked as the ogre smashed his club down with both hands. Raul cursed as he crashed to the floor, he watched as the lion and hyena simultaneously charged trying to slash him. Flipping back up he blocked their attacks. "This isn't good. Their movements are very timed and precise, almost like they work in patterns." he said cursing as he growled. He slashed the lion across the chest, blood poured out. Spinning around he stabbed the hyena in the chest with one of his swords. The ogre roared, a deafening sound as he tried smashing him with the club. Raul rolled to the side before slashing it across the back. The jackal ran forward. Catching its jaws with his bare hand Raul used his might as he snapped them with a loud crunch.**

**All four beasts stopped before standing up. The lion and hyena healed its wound followed by the ogre and the jackal. They growled and snarled as they stood next to each other. Raul growled, picking up his swords. "Terrific. They can heal their wounds. I have to figure a way to read their movements." he said bracing as they charged in unison.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Sergei and Alex continued their duel with Amelia and her summon, Rashkor. Sergei watched as his brother fought the towering behemoth. Rashkor smashed its fists, roared and howled as it batted Alex around. Rolling back the Werewolf fired his rifle. The bullets impacting as Rashkor howled in pain. Taking one of his fists he knocked the gun away as Alex cartwheeled away. Running forward he threw an overhand right as his fist collided with the beasts. They struggled, Alex then ducked and rolled as another of its arms swung at him. Getting to his feet he was put on the defense as Rashkor unleashed a flurry of powerful blows. Alex was surprised as how agile and nimble this thing was. "You move well for a big guy I gotta admit." he said bringing up both hands blocking a punch. Alex did a triple kick combo ending with his sending the hulking brute crashing to the floor. Rashkor howled before getting up and charging forward. Alex brought up both hands as he and Rashkor gripped each other. Growling both combatants pressed against the might of the other. "Urgh...just a little more" Alex said. He suddenly topple over. Rashkor having used his remaining two arms to pummel him in the stomach then grabbed him by the face and kicked him hard. Alex crashed into a car causing Sergei to laugh. "Dude you let him do that? Did you forget this guy has four arms?" he teased. Alex stood up, wiping blood from his lip as he turned to his brother. "Fuck you he got me by surprise." he said annoyed. Rashkor beat its chest as he roared again. Amelia sighed and shook her head. "I swear you guys are odd" she said. Alex cracked his neck, taking a fighting stance he smirked. "Alright stinky, round two" he said charging. Alex parried a strike by Rashkor before dashing to his side. He swiped with his claws across the beasts chest. Blood spilled out as Rashkor roared in agitation. Alex continued his assault, rapidly slashing and tearing all across its body. Dashing above jumped on top of the brute's shoulders . Rashkor screeched, punching at Alex as the Werewolf sat on his shoulders. Sergei laughed, "Man you are something else." he said.**

**Karl and Argos's battle raged on. Karl blocked a kick as he unleashed his own sending Argos crashing into the street. Flipping up he rolled out the way as Karl smashed his fist down creating a shock wave as the ground cracked in several spots. Standing up they continued their hand to hand duel. Karl grabbing Argos and punching him three times in the stomach. Argos reeled over as he then head butted Karl. Both men stumbled back and faced each other again. "You're...not like any Werewolf I've encountered before" Argos said. Karl merely shrugged his shoulders. Argos scanned the area of their duel, cars and other vehicles were smashed, the ground was cracked and busted. Turning back he frowned, "We've been battling for some time now. I think it's time I show you my true capabilities" he said. Karl didn't flinch, only stared him down further.**

**Argos' body shook violently as his eyes flashed red. His clothes began ripping and tearing as his body began to morph to gargantuan proportions. Karl raised an eyebrow watching as he grew to massive size. His skin turned a mix of black and brown, his head became bald as he shifted out his clothes. He had a heavily muscled and toned frame and piercing red eyes. Growling Argos leaned back and roared. Grunting he stared at Karl who barely budged. Argos spoke, his voice much more gruff and deeper. "As you can see Lycan. Once I transform my power only triples. Enough talk, shall we continue our duel?" he said charging forward. Karl dashed towards him, both men balling their fists as they cocked them back. Stopping a few inches from each other their fists collided. Karl strained, pressing against Argos' might. The vampire smirked, grinning he increased his strength as Karl was shove back. He then attacked, pummeling him repeatedly with powerful punches. Karl's body shook violently as he took the blows. Argos then kicked him in the chest, hard causing the Werewolf to crash into the ground. Karl's body rolled before he slid to a stop. His clothes were torn and he bled from a cut over his right eye. The wound soon closed as he stood up. "Damn I didn't expect his strength to increase that much. I can't let my guard down." he said bracing himself. Argos ran to him, despite his hulking form he moved with astounding speed. The two men began exchanging attacks. Their movements nothing but blurry images as they collided in an exchange of punches, kicks, elbows and knees. Karl threw a fierce over hand right which was blocked by Argos. The vampire then back fisted Karl in the ribs before burying his knee into his gut. Hurling over Karl gasped before regaining himself. He did a triple round house attack, his leg connecting into Argos' body. The vampire laughed, casually flicking off the damage before pressing his attack.**

**Karl unleashed a flurry of devastating punches and kicks. He ducked underneath a hay maker swing by Argos and countered with an upper cut. His fist collided into Argos' jaw. Expecting his insane strength to shatter it he paused. The vampire's laughter caused his eyes to widen. "What?" he shouted. Argos then pummeled him with his left fist. Karl flew backwards several feet before flipping back up. Spitting out blood he stared back. "That punch would have shattered the jaw of any other vampire...just what the hell did he transform into?" he questioned. Argos laughed again, folding his arms. "Don't fret hound. My transformation not only increases my physical strength but my resistance to pain is increased as well. You could pummel all you want and it won't do any damage. But I plan on enjoying this. It's been some time since I had a worthy fight. Your fighting style is most...unique." he complimented.**

**Karl didn't speak for several moments. Sighing he unzipped his combat jacket, tossing it off he then tore off his black shirt exposing his rippling frame. Flexing his muscle he slid his right foot back and brought both fists up. "This has only just started" he said before dashing forward in a quick blur.**

**Robert and Godric continued their fight. Robert flipped over a knocked down street post before running. Godric sped up next to him. They then exchanged a few quick blows before jumping back. Robert ducked under two spinning hook kicks thrown by Godric then rolled to the side. He brought both arms up as he blocked a flurry of kicks from the vampire. Godric was surprisingly very fast and Robert was having an increasingly hard time tracking his movements. Cursing the Werewolf unleashed his own attack, rapidly punching. His fist met his target as he connected with Godric's chin. The vampire fell and watched as Robert jumped on top. Balling his fist he let it sail as he smashed Godric causing a massive tremor. The ground cracked in several spots. Godric shouted, spitting out blood as he used both his feet to kick Robert off him sending the Werewolf crashing into the side of a concrete wall. Sliding down he held his head before standing to his feet. Godric's eyes flashed, blood trickled down his lip and neck.**

"**Not bad. But I grow tired. Time to end this" he said. Robert watched as he wiped the blood into his right palm. Godric then made a few strokes with his index finger. His palm glowed deep red as Robert narrowed his eyes. "The hell is that?" he said. Godric paused, then disappeared in a flash of red light. Widening his eyes Robert turned to his right to see Godric holding out his right palm. Running Robert barely dodged, the vampire's palm grasping his left shoulder. Stumbling away Robert turned to face him. Checking his shoulder he saw nothing was wrong. Confused he turned back.**

"**What kind of attack was that? It didn't do anything." he said. Godric shook his head. "Check again." he said. Robert looked at his shoulder to see red light flashing. Ripping his clothes apart he saw he had been branded with a strange red mark. The mark consisted of four red lines inside a triangle. Robert tried wiping it off to no avail. Godric chuckled. "There's no use. It won't come off. It's called the Mark of Sin. It's a special ability I have where I brand my opponent in my blood and fuse it with magic. It has a very nasty purpose. One you'll soon find out." he explained. Robert glared. "Like I give a shit!" he said rushing forward. He flexed his right hand releasing his claws. They grew to fearsome lengths. In one gory swing he slashed Godric deeply across the torso. The vampire summoned his speed at the last moment to avoid being disemboweled. Turning around Robert cocked his head. "Oh, you avoided being cut apart. Guess I'll have at it again." He was surprised to see Godric began laughing. The vampire pointed, "Look again." he said.**

**Robert blinked, then winced in agonizing pain. Blood sprayed out from his torso. Gasping and wincing he clutched his stomach, falling down to one knee. "What the...the fuck happened? When did you attack?" he asked. Godric nodded. "You haven't figured it out? Fine. Your attack did connect. But all the damage was instead absorbed and transferred to you" he said causing Rober to gasp again. Blood kept pouring out, staining the ground. "But...how..?" he asked. He then was struck with an epiphany.**

"**The mark!" he shouted.**

"**Yes. I said it serves a very nasty purpose. Once branded all damage is transferred to my attacker. If you try to cut me you will be cut. Shoot me the bullet will penetrate you. Try to light me on fire...well...you get the idea." he said folding both arms. Robert paused, trying to heal his wounds before standing up. Shaking his head he then disappeared in a flash. Godric jumped to the side avoiding another claw swipe from the attacking Werewolf. He was cut across his stomach, back and leg. As promised all the damage was then transferred to Robert. Blood gushed from his wounds. Tearing off his jacket and shirt Robert checked his wounds. He had massive claw marks all along his torso and back. Frowning he concentrated, the wounds began to heal and close up. "This isn't good. If all the damage is transferred to me how can I attack? There has to be a way around it. Something to counter act the spell. I'll find it." he declared. Standing up he flexed and cracked his neck before assuming a fighting stance. "I'm not down yet. It'll take much more then turning my own attacks on me to finish this fight" he said. Godric cocked his head, grinning. "If you insist" he said dashing forward.**

**Kathy and Veronica's duel intensified. Kathy proved a formidable opponent, surprising Veronica. Swinging her naginata around Veronica slashed and swiped at her body. Kathy raised her knife, parrying the blows before throwing three quick kicks before slashing with her knife. She cut Veronica across her shoulder and torso. Cursing she swung her naginata, slashing Kathy across the leg. Both women jumped back. **

**Veronica swore again, highly agitated. "You're going to regret the day you challenged me to a fight she said". Her body shook as he jammed her weapon into the ground. Closing her eyes they remained that way before opening. On her forehead was a third eye, colored a deep shade of violet. Kathy narrowed her eyes, "The hell is that?" she asked. Grinning Veronica laughed as she raised up both arms. "You'll see" she said.**

**Kathy concentrated, she noticed however her vision was slowing down. Shaking her head she saw that Veronica's outline changed. An aura of powerful energy pulsated around her. Veronica waved her right hand. Kathy blinked, she then looked to her left. Speeding towards her was a massive truck. Jumping and rolling she watched as it smashed into a building creating an explosion. Kathy got up, and froze. Her whole body was paralyzed. Grunting she tried moving her arms, then her legs. Even her face was frozen. "Urgh...what is...what is happening..? I can't move!" she said. While she concentrated on moving she didn't notice Veronica had crept behind her. In three wide arcs she slashed Kathy deep across the back. Shouting the attack caused Kathy's body to move as she stumbled to the ground.**

**Bleeding heavily she turned back around and watched as Veronica stood there holding her pole arm. Laughing her third eye flashed. "My my you're much tougher then expected." she said. Kathy glared. Reaching for her revolver she pulled it out and fired off five rounds. The bullets racing toward Veronica. Concentrating her third eye pulsated, the bullets stopped, remaining in the air. Her eye blinked as they dropped to the ground. Kathy's eyes widened. Veronica laughed and held her weapon across her back. "That won't work I'm afraid. You see my third eye here grants me with certain special talents. I can read minds, cast illusions, move and control objects and even summon up forcefields." she explained.**

**Kathy stood up, holstering her revolver. "You mean it gives you psychokinetic abilities?" she asked. Veronica nodded, "Exactly. But enough talk. Shall we continue?" she said. Her eye flashed, from behind her the corpses of several dead humans moved before springing back up. They hovered a few inches off the ground, their heads bent to the side. Kathy shuddered, "That's just sick, controlling dead bodies. Just let them remain in peace!" she said. Veronica held out her naginata, "But this is so much more fun." she said grinning,**

**The re-animated bodies surrounded Kathy. They began to attack, swiping at her. Using her speed she evaded their attacks. Slashing and ripping them to pieces she turned to face Veronica whom had charged her. The two resumed combat, Veronica increasing her ferocity as she managed to slash Kathy several more times. Kathy watched as he knife was knocked out her hand. Balling up her fists she threw a quick jab at Veronica. Using her third eye she froze Kathy in place. Grinning she kicked her had into a concrete wall. Kathy winced before rolling out of the way of a speeding car. Veronica laughed, enjoying the spectacle as she used her eye to control pieces of debris and other vehicles. Kathy was forced to go on the defense, evading and rolling out of the way of the onslaught. Standing to her feet, Kathy suddenly grimaced in extreme pain. Looking down she saw a gaping hole through her stomach with Veronica's pole arm pierced through. Gasping she winced as the weapon was ripped out, blood splattering everywhere. Veronica laughed before batting her several feet away. Kathy skidded across the ground rolling to a stop. Clutching her wound she cursed several times. Veronica grinned, folding her arms. "This isn't turning out to be as fun as I thought. Exactly what kind of Werewolf are you?" she taunted. Bleeding severely Kathy stood to one leg as she concentrated on trying to heal her wounds. "I've got to find a way to neutralize that eye. I don't know how much longer I can keep it up." she said with her left eye shut tightly.**

**While the wolf pack struggled to overcome their opponents Walter and Integra continued to fight off the onslaught of vampires. Using his micro-fiber wires, Walter sliced several of the fiends into ribbons. Blood staining the ground. Integra fired from her pistol, blowing off the heads of three vampires. Standing back to back the two surveyed the scene. Vampires surrounded them and there was no way to flee. Chuckling Walter shook his head. "I've been thinking. Have you considered leaving me to flee for yourself my lady?" he asked. Integra furrowed her brow together in disgust, appalled at even the very notion of fleeing. "Don't be foolish, Walter. You already know the answer." she said. Chuckling the butler nodded, "Yes ma'am, as you say."**

**Several vampires rushed towards the two, only to be mowed down by heavy gun fire. The vampires screeched before turning to dust. Looking up Integra gasped at whom she saw.**

"**I told you I'd meet you on the battlefield." Vladimir said. He was accompanied by several soldiers of the Order. Cocking their weapons they all opened fire. Vladimir ran to Integra's side, mowing down several vampires. Walter took the initiative to continue his assault. With more allies at their disposal they soon made short work of the remaining attacking vampires. Body parts and blood littered the ground. Vladimir crushed the head of a vampire underneath his boot. "Good, made it just in time. Now to take back the city" he called to Integra who was several feet away. Retrieving her jacket from the wrecked car she nodded. "Yes, we must meet with the main forces." she said walking back over to Walter and Vladimir. The latter ejected an empty magazine and re-loaded his rifle. **

**Integra was about to speak again when a figure suddenly phased right in front of her. She, Walter and Vladimir all gasped. How did this individual manage to appear so quickly. Smirking, Kain leaned close to Integra, tenderly touching her shoulder. "I am very impressed by your resolve Integra. But now you must come with me. My commander has important plans for you." he said. Integra prepared to strike but he moved too quickly. Striking her in the stomach she felt all the wind escape her body. Moaning her vision faded as everything went black. Integra then collapsed, hanging limply into Kain's arms. Walter, horrified spread out his wires attempting to sever the vampire's head. Kain turned, still cradling Integra limp body. The wires wrapped several time around his neck, Walter squeezed. They didn't even break his skin, flexing they expanded and snapped. Kain's eyes flashed. Vladimir and his soldier opened fire, the bullets racing toward Kain. Kain raised his right hand, black shadows swarmed about his body before a massive spectral wing encased him. Shielding him from the bullets as they deflected off. Vladimir cursed, "Don't let him take Sir Integra!" he shouted as all the men ran toward Kain. Grinning the vampire stomped his foot. Black hands emerged from the ground, grabbing some of the soldiers they were then torn to pieces. Their limbs and heads rolling unto the ground. Two hands grabbed and restrained Walter and Vladimir. Satisfied Kain picked Integra up and tossed her over his right shoulder, her arms hanging loosely. "You can find your precious Integra at the Tower of London. There we will prepare to revive the Nephilim. The time is at hand. So long, Hellsing." he said as he was engulfed in shadows. **

**The black hands holding Walter and Vladimir disappeared. Walter cursed, "Damn! We have to get to that tower and prevent their revival!" he shouted. Vladimir clicked his radio, "This is your commanding officer. All forces make for the Tower of London. The enemy has captured Integra Hellsing. I repeat, Integra Hellsing has been captured. All forces are to make for the Tower of London and rescue Sir Integra. By any means necessary." he said clicking off. Strapping his rifle he motioned for Walter to follow as they took off into the city.**

**From his aircraft Victor turned to see Kain still holding Integra's body. Dropping her to the floor he folded his arms. "Task completed, what is next?" he asked. Victor clapped his hands, "Well done. Now all forces head for the Tower of London. We will begin the ritual." he ordered. The massive aircraft began to descend towards the tower. Victor, gazing at the monitor looked as Alucard continued fighting. His eye flashed as an aura of deep red pulsated around him. Speaking, his voice echoed and boomed. "Alucard...I know you can feel my presence. Come to the Tower of London. We will finally meet in person. There we can duel as true vampires. Come Alucard. Come and save your precious Master" Victor spoke gazing at Integra's body. The young leader of Hellsing was still unconscious from Kain's attack. **

**From the city streets, Alucard amidst battle paused to turn towards the tower. Growling he holstered both weapons. "Victor..indeed it is time we met face to face. I trust you will not disappoint in showing me a good fight" the vampire count said. Alucard's body twitched before morphing into the giant spectral form of a four eyed hell hound. The beast snarled, drool dripping from its fearsome fangs as it ran off into the city streets. Towards the Tower of London, where the final battle with Victor would take place.**

**End chapter**

**Sorry for the delay but there you have it. Next chapter big events will unfold. The wolf pack end their fights in bloody and gory climaxes. Seras, having sank into despair at the sight of so much death and carnage gives into her latent urges culminating in her awakening as a true vampire. Walter and Vladimir meet up with Dante as the trio lead the combined allied forces to the London tower. And Alucard and Victor finally meet, quickly leading to a violent and spectacular showdown. The battle for London reaches the breaking point. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Murder Club

**Disclaimer: Next chapter here. The wolf pack finish up their fights and re-group before heading off to the Tower of London. Alucard and Victor meet up deep within and begin their battle. Dante arrives at a later time to aid the vampire count but Victor proves to be far more powerful then previously thought. And to top it off Seras, distraught at the horrific scenes of war sinks to true despair and emerges a true vampire. The battle for London rages on culminating in a clash of supernatural power unlike any seen before. Enjoy!**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are owned/copyrighted by Kouta Hirano and Capcom respectively and distributed by both their companies. I do not own these works in any fashion, do not sue me. **

**Chapter Fourteen-"Murder Club"**

**Raul dropped to one knee, panting heavily. He was cut severely across his chest and had been pierced through his back. Bleeding he growled as he glared at his opponents. He continued to duel with Kronos with the latter demonstrating his mysterious powers. The vampire chuckled, arms folded as he watched the ailing Werewolf. In front were his tattoo spirits, the lion beast growling while the hyena cackled before snapping its jaws. The jackal snarled and the ogre gripped its club tightly. "I'm surprised you have lasted this long, Werewolf. But it's only a matter of time. Even you won't be able to survive much longer. I predict you won't even last five more minutes." he said confidently. Raul growled, standing up he winced in pain. Gripping both swords he braced himself. The lion roared before charging. Their weapons clashed as they exchanged blows. Raul parried with one sword before cutting its arm off. It howled in pain as the hyena ran up. Cackling wildly it bit into his arm, Raul winced before beating it in the head. The ogre bellowed before smashing him in the face with his club. "God damn it!" Raul shouted in pain. The hyena then tossed him to the ground. The jackal jumped on top and bit and tore at his torso. Raul's fangs enlarged as he in turn bit the jackal who whined and jumped off. Rolling to his feet he ducked underneath the swing of the ogre before punching the brute through the chest.**

**Raul watched in horror as the ogre pulled his arm all the way through the fresh wound. Growling he was kicked hard in the stomach as he flew back several feet before rolling to a stop. All four beasts then stood together, the lion regenerated its severed arm before picking up its sword. Cursing Raul spat out blood and stumbled to his feet. Panting he shook his head. "Damn it all!" he swore. Kronos laughed, clapping his hands. "Despair, I want to see true despair." he said. Raul didn't respond. Shaking his head he took a deep long sigh. "I guess I have no choice. I would have preferred not to use it but you forced my hand." he said. Kronos cocked his head, "Oho, so you have a trump card? Not that it will make much difference" he said.**

**Raul spat out more blood before wiping his mouth. Chuckling he waved his hand. "You have no idea how wrong you are. I'm more of a hands on guy which is why I prefer not to have to use this technique. It's been years since I was forced to use it in a fight." he said. He surveyed the battle scene. Fire burned in several spots engulfing the scene in orange and yellow light. Nodding his head he spoke again. "Fire. It's such an interesting element. People assume it just burns and destroys. But it's not. Fire is life and energy. It moves, breathes and grows. Almost like it has a will of its on." Raul said causing Kronos to raise his eyebrow. "What the hell are you going on about?" he asked.**

**Raul took three steps forward, balling his fists his gaze intensified. "Did you know, there are many different colors of fire? People think the standard red, orange and yellow flames are the hottest. But they aren't. There's green, purple and even white flames." he explained. As he talked the flames surrounding them began to dissipate. Kronos looked on in curiosity. It wasn't long before all the flames of their battle ground blew out. Smoke and ash rose to the air. Smirking, Raul chuckled before speaking. Kronos turned back to him, now more wary and cautious then curious. "But the hottest and most powerful type of fire, is blue." he said. And with that the fires sparked again. Only this time they were a brilliant blue color. The flames burned with tremendous force and intensity. They were blue colored with a hint of white. The very tips of the flame were colored black. Kronos brought both his hands up, deeply disturbed. "What? What are these flames?" he shouted. Raul spread his arms out, flames circling him before completely smoldering him. Holding out his right arm they gathered in his palm, a sphere of bright and intense blue fire began to crack and spark. "I can control fire. It's my one unique power. My flames burn blue, they are much stronger then the typical fire you encounter. They burn hotter, they have a concussive force and can destroy anything in its path. Fire is life but it is also death. Kronos, you should feel honored. I haven't used these powers in nearly a century. Prepare yourself" Raul stated. He increased the heat and force of his flames. The roar of the fire was overwhelming. Kronos at one point shielded his eyes. Gazing at Raul he actually shuddered with fear. His visage was of fierce anger and malice. The raw power of the flames causing his clothes to flap from the heat and wind generated. Kronos looked on in horror. "What...what kind of being is he to control flames such as these? It's as if I'm being sucked into the bowels of Hell itself." he said. Raul squeezed his right palm, "Come and get it." he said.**

**Sergei and Alex both panted heavily, covered in bruises and deep lacerations. Rashkor hissed before beating its chest. Amelia, growing more and more impatient yawned in boredom. "I expected more from two Werewolves. Ah well, go ahead Rashkor. Crack their heads open and eat their insides." she said gesturing with her hand. Sergei frowned, he and Alex both turned to each other. They didn't speak or move for several moments. Sighing the twin brothers shrugged their shoulders and stood up. Their injuries beginning to heal. Alex cocked a grin, "Change?" he asked. Sergei nodded. "Change" he said in affirmation. "Full power?" Alex asked again. "Full power" Sergei answered. Amelia rose an eyebrow as she sat upright. "Ah what the hell?" Alex said shrugging.**

**Both brothers relaxed their muscles. Their eyes began to glow with greater intensity. Rearing back they let out a long loud howl, echoing in the night air. Their clothes began to rip and tear, their muscular frames expanding along with their size. Fur covered their entire bodies, their face shifting into a long snout with fearsome teeth. Their nails turning to talon like claws. Snarling and growling they transformed into their wolf forms. Alex shifting into a gray colored wolf, Sergei's wolf form was a mix of red and brown. Both Werewolves leaned back and roared, a powerful sound as it shook the ground. Rashkor in turn roared back. Sergei and Alex both charged forward. Their speed was astounding, disappearing in quick blurs. Sergei slashed the behemoth across the back, blood spilling out. Alex slashed three times across its torso. Rashkor howled in pain before punching and swiping at the two wolves. Sergei caught one punch, using his obscene strength he flipped the beast and tossed it into a damaged truck. Alex bounded after him, roaring and snapping his jaws. Rashkor stood back up and roared back. All three began an intense duel. Biting, tearing, slashing, clawing, punching and kicking with great force. The ground cracked and broke from the force of their attacks. Alex was knocked aside but rolled to a stop. Shaking his head he curled his snout back in a menacing growl. Rashkor hissed, but then yelled out in pain. Sergei gripped the beast tightly on his shoulders. Biting into his neck with great ferocity. Alex barked then charged forward. Rashkor roared in fury, swinging his four arms about trying to pry the wolf off. Balling two fists he punched at Alex. The Werewolf caught both fists. Straining he snorted before using his strength to increase pressure. Alex snarled before biting down on one arm. Tearing back he bit the limb completely off causing blood to spill out. Sergei jumped off. Rashkor, badly wounded whimpered in pain. Sergei curled his snout back before spitting out the beasts blood. Amelia looked on in horror, she didn't expect their strength to increase this much. "It...can't be.." she muttered. Sergei and Alex roared before continuing their assault.**

**Karl clutched his rib cage. A kick from Argos actually shattered the Lycan's bones. Wincing, his healing factor was repairing the damage. If only the vampire eased down on his assault. With one hand Karl parried and evaded each attack. Laughing Argos pummeled Karl four times before back handing him across the street. Rolling to a stop Karl cursed before staggering to his feet. Argos laughed again, walking forward. "Is this all you've got? This is what one of Vladimir's pet hounds is capable of? You haven't even transformed into your wolf form! Come on! Show your true transformation Lycan!" he taunted. Karl, finally healed from his broken bones turned to face Argos. Glaring, his amber eyes flashed before glowing with bright intensity. "I was once an enforcer to a guerilla commando unit in East Africa centuries ago. I was brutal, cold, merciless and loved the sight of terror I inflicted upon my enemies. As a pure blood I was despised by the humans and hated by even my own brethren. You want to see my true power? Fool. Who do you think you're dealing with? My kind has walked the face of this earth for thousands of years. If knowledge you seek then pain will be your guide, and suffering your teacher." he threatened. Karl let out a fierce shout that soon turned into a long roar as he shifted to his wolf form. Standing 7 feet tall, heavily muscled with chocolate brown fur and piercing amber eyes he snorted twice before roaring again. Argos grinned, "Come on" he uttered.**

**Snorting Karl began walking, he then broke into a brisk trot before sprinting with impressive speed right to the colossal vampire. Argos too, broke into a quick run. They closed the distance between themselves in a span of seconds. Snarling Karl sprang forward, jaws open, teeth flexed and his claws outstretched. Argos shouted. The two combatants collided into each other before engaging. Karl swiped and clawed viciously at Argos, for the first time drawing blood since the latter's transformation. Argos winced from the Werewolf's talons. Balling his fists he assaulted Karl with a barrage of fists. Karl's body shook from the blows but recovered. He slashed three times across his face and torso before running to the side and slashing more. Ducking underneath a haymaker swing Karl bit into Argos' torso. Howling from the pain Argos kicked Karl back a few feet. The Werewolf flipped to his feet before snarling. Staggering Argos was surprised at how much stronger and faster he had become. He gestured with his hands to "bring it on". Karl snarled and growled, turning to his right he saw a parked taxi cab. Balling his right fist he raised it above his head roaring as he smashed down. The car buckled and cracked from his might, using his claws and fists he tore the cab in half. Karl continued to tear the cab apart, but in actuality was shaping them into gauntlets. Picking both pieces up Karl banged them together before roaring with fierce might at Argos. In a quick blur he appeared behind Argos. "What the fu-?" Argos stammered before his body was rocked by a powerful blow. They traded blows, Karl using the cab gauntlets to beat and pound Argos. The vampire began to bruise and bleed from several welts and cuts. Karl battered him in the face before knocking him to the ground. Jumping on top he took his right foot and stomped down on Argos' neck. The vampire gagged under the weight. Karl snapped his jaws and unleashed a massive fist assault. The added power of his newly crafted weapons was tremendous. The ground cracked as he beat Argos over and over, forming a deep crater as the vampire's body was routinely smashed and beaten. One gauntlet actually shattered from Karl's brute strength. Tossing it he took his free hand to claw and swipe at Argos. The vampire struggled to break free, gripping and kicking out with his feet. Tossing his other gauntlet Karl grabbed Argos by the throat and punched him, hard. Argos spat out blood before wiping his mouth, frowning he growled. "Is that all you've got?" he questioned.**

**Karl's ears pulled back as he growled in annoyance. Balling his fist he channeled his might into it. Before he could make contact Argos took the moment to kick the Werewolf into a building. Karl crashed though the windows, tearing through the structure before smashing out the other side. Rolling to a stop he shook his head clear as he got to his feet. Snapping his jaws he looked around, he was on a different part of the street, this one less destroyed from the fighting with only a few damaged vehicles and smashed buildings. Panting he heard the thud of deep foot steps. Above him, Argos appeared. Bleeding heavily and with numerous gashes he wiped blood from his mouth. Angry he growled, Karl's snout curled back revealing his massive teeth. His fur bristled, his claws actually grew a few more inches in length. His muscles contracted before tightening. Argos spat before balling his fists. "Alright, this time you're mine" he challenged before jumping down.**

**Robert gasped for breath before shouting and raising his right leg up in a strong high round kick. Godric barely blocked. The vampire rolled to the side before viciously swiping at Robert. Turning he blocked several high speed punches. Despite his handy cap their fight only intensified. The city street was cracked and broken in several spots. A large van was completely split in half where Robert had slashed with his claws. Godric's eyes flashed, jumping down he he braced as Robert charged forward. The Werewolf then punched a large hole through Godric's chest. He didn't even try to avoid the blow. Smirking he nodded, Robert felt severe pain through his body. Looking down he saw that his own fist was bursting through his chest, blood dripping down. Horrified he pulled back from Godric as his fist was removed from his chest. Wounded and confused he dropped to one knee clutching his wound. "I told you, any damage I receive is transferred to your body. Even if you pierce me clean through, not only will the damage be placed on you but your own weapon or attack will come out through you." he explained. Robert swore several times before standing to his feet, his wound healed completely. Narrowing his eyes he grit his teeth.**

"_**Shit...if I unleash greater attacks or go straight for his head or his heart then I'm dead myself. There has to be a way to negate this seal." **_**he said thinking to himself. Gazing at the Mark of Sin he looked back at Godric then at the mark again. He suddenly had an epiphany as he gasped. ****_"Wait, he said all damage is transferred to me. So does that mean the opposite to that is true? If I receive any damage, will it transfer to him? Hhmm may be worth trying first." _Robert stated. Sliding his foot back he steadied himself. "One shot" he said before charging in a massive burst of speed. The ground actually cracked and ripped apart causing large chunks of concrete to shatter in his wake. Godric's rose his eyes, astonished at his tremendous speed. Turning behind he saw Robert reach his arm out to attack. The two clashed before jumping past one another. Robert skid to a stop, holding his rib cage. Godric stopped then turned around. "Still at it? I said it's no use." he said but was stunned by Robert laughing. The Werewolf turned around, chuckling as he pulled back his shirt exposing a fresh wound. "Who said I attacked you? Look down." he said.**

**Godric did as told, he saw that he was bleeding from his torso. Checking the wound he saw that it wasn't Robert's but his own blood. Panicking he glared harshly at his opponent. "What did you do?" he shouted. Robert grinned, "You stated any damage you receive is transferred to your opponent. Then the opposite must be true, whatever injuries your opponent receives is transferred back to you. Through out our whole battle I wondered why you never attacked. You would stand your ground, waiting for me to rush in. After you explained how this mark works it dawned on me. The reason you didn't strike was because you knew the seal would transfer all damage to yourself. It works both ways." he explained. Godric cursed, he charged forward. Robert braced himself, Godric then collapsed to one knee. Clutching it in severe pain he howled from the injury. "Urgh, the hell did you do now?" he shouted. Robert too, was clutching his knee. A silver stake was lodged in the joint. Steam hissed caused by the Werewolf's allergic reaction to silver. Gritting his teeth he managed a chuckle. "Silver alloy. Pretty nasty stuff, affects us Werewolves as badly as you vamps." Robert said through the pain. Godric hopped around, trying desperately to move but the pain was too severe. Robert took the initiative to pull out another silver stake. This time stabbing the object into his left shoulder. He howled from the blow but still managed to keep smiling. "It hurts like hell, but pain is tolerable. I told you I'd find a way to counter." he said to Godric who clutched his own shoulder. "Damn...damn you bastard!" he shouted.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Across the city at the Tower of London deep within the chambers Victor prepared for the ritual. He carried Integra's body over his right shoulder before dropping the Hellsing heir unto the floor. Pulling out several spikes he jammed them into the ground, securing her to the floor. Looking up, the room was set for the awakening of the Nephilim. Several stone tablets were hung on the walls along with various occult artifacts. Reaching into his robes he pulled out the Orb of the Fallen and secured it into a stone device. The device rumbled before several red glowing symbols lit up. The room vibrated before all the stone devices glowed deep crimson. Satisfied Victor turned back to Integra. "In time, my darling Integra. Once I have acquired the power of the Nephilim I shall consume you in body and soul. But first I must take care of your servant" he said speaking of Alucard's arrival. Victor felt the powerful presence of the vampire king. His body glowed before he phased out the room.**

**Outside the tower Kathy continued her duel with Veronica. The young Werewolf was taking cover behind a armored car. Reloading her revolver's she frowned. Clutching a fresh wound she concentrated as it soon closed up. Veronica stood in the center of the street, holding her naginata. Her third eye flashing as massive chunks of concrete encircled her above the ground. "Don't tell me that little wolf girl is afraid. I expected more of a challenge. Is this really all you have?" she taunted.**

**Kathy sighed, "I have to figure out a way around her third eye's abilities. If I attack head on she'll see it clearly. There must be a- wait...see... yea that's it!" she exclaimed. Holding her weapons she peeked from her cover. "I loaded the incendiary rounds, time to see them in action" she said firing. Veronica saw the rounds and casually used her pole arm to deflect the bullets. That had an unexpected reaction as the rounds detonated causing a massive spark of fire. Veronica shielded herself as she jumped back. The explosion created a ring of fire. Cursing Veronica pointed at Kathy. "Come out bitch and quit hiding!" she challenged. Kathy fired again, only this time at the slabs of concrete Veronica had above her head. They crumbled to bits before exploding. A mix of fire and ash and dust rained down on Veronica blanketing a good portion of the street in a mist of dust and flames. Veronica growled in agitation, looking around she couldn't see or hear or even smell Kathy. "Where'd that little cunt run off too?" she said.**

"**Who said I was running?" Kathy answered. From the darkness of the mist Kathy charged forward as Veronica raised her weapon to counter. In a quick blur Kathy used her knife to slash across Veronica's third eye. The eye blinked before bursting apart, blood spraying out like a fountain. "Aaaggggh! My eye!" Veronica shouted clutching her eye with both her hands as her normal eyes shut close. Kathy landed to her feet before turning to face her. The dust began to clear after a few moments. "Your eye made it so that you could read my movements. It granted you powerful psychic abilities. But at the same time it was your most vulnerable weak spot. Whenever I attacked I noticed that you kept it closed. That told me if it were damaged it would leave you effectively blinded or paralyzed. Guess I was right." she said.**

**Veronica staggered, bleeding heavily from her wound while still cursing and shouting at Kathy. "You bitch! You dirty little bitch! Wait until I get my hands on you! I won't forgive this!" she shouted. Kathy pulled out the Red Empress, in a blur she appeared behind Veronica who at that moment finally managed to open her eyes. Cocking the weapon Kathy scoffed. "Pfft, like I want your forgiveness" she said and then pulled the trigger. Veronica's head exploded in a gory mess with bits of flesh and skin spraying everywhere. Blood gushed out as her body twitched and crumbled to the floor. She then combusted, bright and powerful flames swallowing her corpse. Sighing Kathy then holstered her revolver. Gazing at the battle scene she went to pick up an assault rifle before turning to rendezvous with the pack.**

"**HA!" Raul shouted firing three powerful bursts of flames. After activating his power of blue fire he turned the tables on Kronos putting the vampire on the defense. His tattoo spirits continued attacking. Raul covered his fists in an encasing of fire. The lion creature roared and stomped forward followed by the ogre. He ducked underneath its attack before batting the ogre's club away. Turning he took his fists and tore through the lion. Ripping through its chest he then snapped and twisted its head completely off. The beast howled as it combusted in blue flames. The ogre beat its chest before balling up both fists and attempted to smash down on Raul. The Werewolf parried then jumped back. Spreading out his hands the flames increased in intensity. Punching four times he fired four watermelon sized fire balls at the monster. The ogre dodged the first one but the remaining three torched it to cinder. Raul charged forward, the hyena and jackal spirits attempted to attack him. Kronos looked in horror, "It...can't be. How can he still have this much power left? This isn't possible!" he shouted.**

**Raul made short work of the jackal and hyena. He tore through the hyena's chest, flames burning it to bits. The jackal jumped into the air above, baring its fangs. Closing his eyes he waved his right hand dismissively as a massive force of flames engulfed and smoldered the beast. It howled as it was burned to oblivion, ash falling to the ground like snow. Gazing at Kronos the vampire grabbed his ax. "This isn't over, I can still fight!" he said charging forward. Bringing it overhead he swung down with great force. What he saw horrified him. Raul caught it barehanded, squeezing the ax then burst into blue fire as Kronos jumped back. Raul didn't end his assault. Gathering fire in his right palm he charged and punched a hole through Kronos' stomach. The vampire spat up large amounts of blood as he gagged and wheezed. Raul pulled out and watched as Kronos staggered back. Holding his gaping wound he stared, terrified of his opponent. "What...just what the hell are you? Why are you this strong?" he asked. Raul didn't answer right away. Instead his body became engulfed in flames. The heat and wind generated caused his clothes to flap in the wake of its energy. The numerous small fires scattered about began to increase in size and scope. Holding his right palm out a small sphere of fire gathered. "It's what we were made for, to fight." he stated simply. Raul's jacket and shirt began to burn away from the great heat. Losing his shirt he tensed his muscles as he prepared for his last attack. "With this final attack I end our duel. I have the power to blow you straight to Hell. Resisting isn't something I'd try to accomplish." he said ominously.**

**Kronos backed away a few steps. "Please no...just I beg you please!" he pleaded but to no avail. Raul raised his right palm as he flexed his muscles, leaning back he then opened and fired off an incredibly large and destructive blast of fire. The flames shot forward, engulfing the entire street. They twisted and contorted before taking the shape of a massive wolf. The roar of the flames was intense as they raced toward Kronos before swallowing the vampire whole. Raul continued his attack for several minutes before ceasing. The flames died down, the ground before him was completely covered in ash and cinder. His right arm remained outstretched, slightly charred and steaming heavily. Lowering it he blew the steam off. No trace of Kronos, the vampire having been burned to bits. Turning around Raul grabbed and sheathed his swords before dashing off into the city.**

"_**Get him now!"**_

"_**I gotcha bro!"**_

**Sergei and Alex both roared before charging towards Rashkor. Alex ripped through the beasts stomach, pulling out its entrails. Sergei jumped on top and bit its head clean off. Blood and flesh oozed out as the twin brothers ended their assault. Rashkor's body twitched, blood gathering in a pool as the beast lay dead. Changing back, both brothers wiped their mouths. "That bastard tastes like pure horse shit." Alex spewed annoyed. Sergei flashed him a harsh glare. "You're one to talk, I actually bit his fucking head off! I swear I have never tasted anything so foul in my life" he complained. Alex then chuckled. "Hey bro, remember the time we were on that mission in Siberia and we had to eat a week old moose corpse?" he said. Sergei laughed shaking his head. "Even a Werewolf has its limits. That fucker kept us alive though!" he said in jest. Amelia stood up, highly agitated. "Alright I've had it with your antics!" she said placing her hands on her hips and jumping down. The two just stared, causing her to raise her eyebrow. "What?" she questioned. "Do that again" Alex said. "Do what?" Amelia asked. Sergei pointed, "Jump like that. It makes your boobs shake real nice" he teased causing her to blush heavily. She pulled out her two pistols and pressed the trigger. The guns clicked twice but didn't fire. "Shit out of ammo" she said. Sergei and Alex turned to each other. Shrugging they turned around, walking away from her. Amelia threw her pistols down and started shouting. "Stop damn it! Where the hell do you think you're going?" she said. Sergei didn't turn around. "To meet up with our pack. You aren't worth killing. Consider this a gesture of 'love'" he said. Alex turned, he blew a kiss to her and purred. "Later sweet thing." he said following his brother. Amelia blinked three times, her face blank. "What...what just happened?" she asked.**

**Karl and Argos' duel reached the breaking point. They gripped and pressed against each other. Karl snapped and snarled as he summoned his strength and began to push Argos back. Argos grunted and pushed back. Karl bristled his fur as he barked three times before howling. Karl once again pressed back, this time twisting Argos' arms so that they began to snap. Argos winced, trying to break free but was unable. Karl eventually completely twisted and shattered both his arms. Argos cried out in pain as Karl battered him viciously before smashing him to the ground. Grabbing him Karl placed him in a fierce rear naked choke. Tightening the pressure Argos kicked his legs out trying to break free. Karl snarled and roared as he continued to apply more and more force. Argos gagged and wheezed, blood leaking from his nose. Karl snorted twice before he began to twist Argos' head. He continued to pull and tear as the vampire's head began to spin like a doll. Argos cried out in severe pain, tears of blood leaking from his face. Karl snapped then using one hand ripped through his chest. Argos spat up blood before his head was completely torn off. Karl roared as he tossed the head aside. Argos' body slumped to the floor, blood pouring out staining the ground. Snorting Karl stomped on his chest. Leaning back he gave a tremendous roar that quaked the ground as it echoed in the air. **

"**Take this ha!" Robert said as he staked himself in the shoulder. This time piercing the mark he had been branded with. Godric winced before crying in pain. "No that breaks the link between us!" he shouted. Robert nodded, "Exactly my point." he said. The mark flashed twice before fading away. Godric's whole body ached in great pain. Having taken the damage of being staked with silver he could barely move. Robert, huffing three times braced himself as he pulled out the stakes. Crying out he wasted no time charging to the still wounded Godric. "Now to end this fucker!" he shouted raising his hand as his claws lengthened. Godric tried to avoid but was too badly wounded. In one sweeping motion Godric was totally eviscerated, blood and gore staining the ground as Robert clawed him to ribbons. Cracking his neck the Werewolf turned to his fallen foe. "If only you didn't rely on that seal. Such a shame." he said. Robert looked to the sky, sighing he let out a deep howl. The howl echoed to the furthest parts of the city. From their various positions the wolf pack responded to the call of their packmates. Sergei, Alex, Raul, Karl, Kathy and Michael howled in unison. The seven wolves then ran off, dashing to re group as a unit.**

**From the ground, Walter along with Vladimir and the combined might of the Order and Hellsing continued fighting the vampires. Hearing the call of his pack Vladimir ceased from firing. Smirking he nodded. "Sounds like my boys are doing just fine." he said before returning fire. They had cornered a large group of vampires and ghouls, decimating their numbers. Walter turned to him. "I must admit it's been some time since I had encountered any Werewolves. To be honest I almost began to believe they were extinct." he stated before using his micro wires to slash a ghoul to pieces. Vladimir shook his head. "You would be surprised at just how many there are. Some say Werewolves even outnumber vampires." he stated. Walter shrugged his shoulders. "Hang on Sir Integra, we're coming. Just as soon as we clear away this nuisance." he said in regard to the vampires they were attacking. **

**Back at the Tower of London..**

**Victor opened his eyes, sitting on top of a stone bench he peered into the darkness at an approaching figure clad in all red. Smirking his eyes flashed. "Alucard, so we meet at last." he stated. Alucard walked up, baring his fangs he hissed low. "I'm impressed Victor. This battle has turned out to be far more entertaining then previously anticipated." he complimented. Victor nodded. "We are a unique breed, Alucard. As genuine A-list vampires we mock the border of life and death. True immortality in the flesh." he stated. Alucard laughed, his cackling echoed in the darkness of the chambers. "That's ridiculous, you fool. We both know there's no such thing as an immortal." Alucard said walking closer before stopping. His eyes narrowed, "At least not in this world." he stated. Victor stood up, a deep crimson aura emanating from his body. "Let's cut to the chase. You are here to rescue your master Integra correct? Do not fret. She remains unharmed. I wouldn't want to spoil this moment."Victor said licking his lips. Alucard smirked, reaching into his jacket he removed the Jackal. "Releasing Control Art Restriction System to level 2. Situation B. Engage full release until the target has been eternally silenced." he said. Alucard's hat and glasses disappeared. His clothes flapped from some unseen force. Chuckling he clicked the safety off his trademark pistol. Victor reached into his own robes, pulling out a double barrel shot gun. Taking aim both vampires bared their fangs. "It's time to die" they both stated in unison before firing.**

**Victor's shot gun spewed numerous rounds. Alucard skillfully evaded, disappearing in quick blurred motions. Aiming the Jackal he fired off numerous times. Victor's body absorbed the rounds before melting away in black shadows. Alucard scoffed as he watched his opponent re-form. Smirking Victor fired again. Alucard dodged and fired more from his own gun. The two vampires dashed about the room, firing and reloading. Alucard laughed maniacally as he squeezed the trigger. "Yes! That's it! Show me what you can do Victor!" he shouted. Victor flipped back before holstering his shot gun. Alucard paused in curiosity. Victor clapped both hands together. The room lit up with various red symbols. Alucard looked around before turning back to Victor. Victor waved his arm as dozens of red spiked projectiles formed in front. Snapping his fingers they shot towards Alucard piercing his body. Alucard's head fell off, rolling to a stop. The vampire's body then burst in a swarm of bats. Victor growled, the bat swarm encircled him. Knocking and swinging at them he cursed as they reformed into Alucard. Pressing the Jackal against Victor's shoulder he fired twice. The massive gun staggering his body as Victor had a piercing hole through him. Ejecting a magazine Alucard reloaded. "You'll find these blessed rounds to be quite nasty. Nothing I shoot ever gets back up." he said. Victor smirked, healing the wound. Alucard then opened up his jacket. Dozens of eyes formed with a massive one in the center. Laughing the vampire count snarled before pointing the Jackal again. "Come and get it." he challenged.**

**Back on the city streets...**

**Seras looked at the city sidewalks and streets. Corpses piled on top of one another. Buildings lay in crumbled ruins. Blood filled the air. The fledgling vampire whimpered. "This is...this is awful." she said. Stopping she looked up ahead, two dozen vampires crowded the street. They were ruthlessly slaughtering numerous civilians. Ripping their heads off, shooting, stabbing and tearing. One vampire bit into the neck of a young woman. Another pulled out the heart of an older man. A third, the most vile held in his mouth what appeared to be ragged flesh. Further inspection showed it to be an infant boy. Grinning with a look of pure madness and sadism he shook the infant child like a dog with a chew toy. The vampires continued their slaughter causing Seras to drop to her knees. "This is too much. I can't do it all...THIS IS TOO MUCH!" she shouted getting their attention. Smirking they chuckled. "We got us a live one...and she looks tasty." one commented. Seras heard raspy breathing. Turning to her left she saw a wounded Hellsing soldier as he lay on his side. Rushing to him she heard him say, "They killed all these people. Not even because they were thirsty. They killed and ate the men, raped the women and then killed them too. And the children..." he couldn't even describe the horrid details. Seras tenderly clutched him. "Ms. Victoria, take my blood." he said causing her to flinch. "I can tell you're very thirsty. Take my blood and kill these fuckers. In the name of Hellsing, kill them all." he said before finally dying.**

**Seras dropped his body, seething in rage. Her eyes flashed as she looked at the approaching vampires. "You will pay..." she muttered. They paused, curious. "You will all pay.." she said again louder causing them to laugh. "YOU WILL ALL PAY!" she exlcaimed. Rearing back her teeth grew to massive lengths as she bit into the soldier's neck. Biting down hard she began to drink his blood. "Ooh I guess she's hungry. No matter. Just kill the cunt and let's move on" one vampire ordered. The rest nodded and opened fire. Their bullets racing to Seras. While she drank her body was covered in red and black lights. A burst of energy encircled her, swarming in a vortex of black shadows. It shielded her from the bullets causing the vampires to gasp. "What? No way!" one shouted as they looked on in amazement. Seras continued feeding. Not just on her fallen comrade however. She drained and consumed all the blood of every fallen person in the immediate area. The blood streaming and flowing to her in a river of fluid. Not letting up the blood mixed in with her shadows contorting into various horrifying shapes. Finally satiated, Seras rose, dispersing the shadows. Standing in the center her appearance changed. Her blond hair was bleached to a pale white. Her once blue eyes were now fully deep red. The black shadows continued to swarm around her, several long tendrils wiggling on her sides. The vampires, utterly horrified shook in fear. "What is this sensation? Just a moment ago she cried over his death now she stands totally transformed." one vampire stated. Another standing next to him actually flinched, "This isn't good. She... she's not any ordinary vampire!" The lead vampire stood at the front. Turning to his comrades then back to Seras he took a step back. Seras looked up sharply causing every one of them to flinch. "You try to flee, after brutally killing these people you actually try to flee? How pathetic. No..I will not let any of you flee." she said. Seras waved her right arm, the shadows spreading out as she crouched low. "We're going. All of us, we're going! Together, we will punish each and every one of them. I won't stop until they're all dead!" she shouted as her fangs increased. The vampires shook from fright, Seras growled low before charging forward. Leaping in the air the shadows spread out in the form of various spikes and serrated blades as the slaughter began.**

**End Chapter**

**Hope this satisfied you. Next chapter coming as soon as I can manage. More action. More death. More chaos. Everything we love about Hellsing and DMC. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Clash! Alucard vs Victor and Kain vs M

**Disclaimer: Two main battles to be fought here. Alucard and Victor continue their duel with the latter demonstrating mysterious and frightening powers the likes of which rival even the vampire counts. Next, Vladimir orders that the wolf pack head to the Tower of London in an effort to try and prevent the revival of the Nephilim. In doing so they encounter Kain who severely outclasses all but Michael. To save his pack, the alpha wolf faces off against the mysterious vampire alone. Meanwhile London is slowly being taken back with both Hellsing and the Order earnestly fighting to reclaim the beloved city. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen-"Clash! Alucard vs. Victor and Kain vs. Michael"**

**Seras summoning her newfound powers decimated the vampires. She spread her shadows in a massive attack, ripping and tearing through them. They tried shooting her but her speed was much too fast. At times all that could be seen were streaks of red and black light. Landing she kicked a vampire's head off before tearing out the spine of another. She continued her bloody rampage, striking fear in their hearts. Trembling several opened fire. Raising her left arm a mass of black shadows swarmed in front forming a shield. Closing her fist the mass spread and engulfed the vampires. They screamed and tried to run but were completely enveloped. Only then did she take the next gruesome step. Clasping both hands together she compressed and squeezed the mass tighter and tighter until it imploded sending the bloodied corpses of the vampires splattering everywhere. Growling she phased behind the last remaining one and smashed his face in. Seras paused and surveyed her damage, the vampires were utterly destroyed. "I hope this at least makes up for what these fiends did. Somehow...rest in peace." she said of the civilians and soldiers killed. Seras then turned and dashed off into the street deeper into London.**

**At the Tower...**

**Alucard raised the Jackal and fired several rounds. Victor evaded and returned fire. Their duel intensifying. Victor took his free hand to summon up magical blades which tore through Alucard's body. Grunting the vampire again opened fire. Victor smirked as he raised his left hand. A red shield deflected the bullets. Dispersing it he holstered his shot gun. Holding out his right hand a large double edged sword appeared. It had a square handle and bony handle. Victor disappeared in a blur, appearing next to Alucard he furiously slashed and swiped at the vampire. Alucard used his gun to parry and deflect the blade whilst shooting. Three rounds pierced into Victor's stomach and neck. Blood sprayed out before seeping back in. Cracking his neck he chuckled before continuing his assault. Alucard jumped back, landing he braced himself. Victor took out his shot gun and again fired at him. Alucard's body shook before glowing dark red. Dozens of eyes appeared as he began morphing. A large glob of black mass ripped from his shoulder before taking the form of a massive hell hound. The dog snapping its great jaws as it snarled and roared. Victor whistled, "Impressive." he stated. The hell hound tore from Alucard's body. It was followed by three more as the vampire spread out in a mass of shadowy forms. Victor fired his gun and slashed with his sword. The hell hounds would burst into bats before reforming. One bit off his left arm, another tore into his torso. Victor cried out in pain as he was thrown into the wall. Bleeding the hounds again raced to his body. Victor despite his wounds cracked a smile. "Gotcha!" he shouted.**

**The room once again lit with red symbols as the hell hounds were frozen in their place. Their bodies began to expand before finally imploding in a mix of blood and shadows. Victor stood up, reforming his body as he reloaded his gun. "Hmph, this can't be all to his powers.." he stated. From the mess of blood Victor heard laughing. An eye formed in the center before the blood began to move. Victor rose an eyebrow, watching as the blood took the form of a little girl. She had long black hair and a dress. Confused Victor scoffed before laughing. "You never cease to amaze me Nosferatu! Don't tell me this right here is your true form?" he asked. Alucard cocked his head to the side before smirking. Pulling out a gatling gun he spoke, in the voice of a sweet young ten year old. "No of course not. It's in my power to take the form and appearance of anyone I like. I haven't taken this form since I fought the Millennium Organization back during World War II. This is real fun, wanna continue?" he said taking aim. Victor grinned aiming his shot gun. "Be my guest." he said.**

**Alucard fired off rapid rounds, Victor dashed around the chamber skillfully evading. He returned fire. Alucard's body buckled before shifting, this time to his normal appearance though he now wore a black outfit resembling a straight jacket. Grinning he ran forward and punched Victor in the jaw. The vampire buckled from the attack before kicking him in the ribs, actually shattering his body. Alucard regenerated and the two exchanged physical blows. Alucard pummeled Victor with powerful punches, cracking his bones and tearing through his body. Victor gasped from the assault before pressing his shot gun to Alucard's face. Squeezing the trigger the vampire's head exploded. His body staggered back, twitching for a few moments before rising to his feet. Regenerating his face Alucard then spread out his arms. His body expanded, with dozens of black arms sprouting from his torso and rib cage. The vampire hissed as they spread and reached for Victor whom narrowed his eyes. "Power such as this...you truly are no normal vampire. Just who the hell are you, Alucard?" he said readying for the coming attack.**

**Meanwhile...**

"**Keep pressing forward!" a soldier shouted blasting away at a ghoul. The allied forces were nearing the Tower of London in an effort to rescue Integra. Walter and Vladimir were crouched beside a massive armored car as he spoke into the radio. Several dozen troops marched in the streets, helicopters and other aircrafts loomed overhead as they fought off Victor's army. Vladimir held the radio to his head, nodding as he spoke. "Right, how many troops can we afford to spare in order to assault the tower?" he asked. The radio clicked before a soldier responded. "Our forces are scattered all across London, even to some of the outskirts. At this moment we can only afford to send about 200 men." he said. Vladimir spat before sighing. "Hhhm that's all? Alright fine. Get those men over to the tower as soon as you can. We'll cut a path through the city streets to try and buy some time. And how many troops does the enemy have remaining total?" he asked.**

"**About 2500" the reply went causing Vladimir and Walter to narrow their eyes. "Begin to implement all sanitation procedures. We cannot afford to have the vampires and ghouls spread beyond the border's of London. Get available troops to the London tower. Remember the goal is to rescue Integra Hellsing by any means necessary." Vladimir stated shutting the radio off. Standing up he frowned, "All this destruction yet you have this many vampires left. What are you planning, Victor?" he asked. Walter turned to him, "So what about your pack?" he asked. Nodding Vladimir tapped into his ear piece. "Michael, report. Michael, report" he stated.**

**The alpha wolf was sheathing his sword, having just cut through dozens of ghouls. "Michael reporting. What's the situation?" he asked. Vladimir said, "Lead the pack on an assault on the Tower of London. Integra Hellsing has been captured and must be rescued. By any means necessary, rescue and return her. Destroy everything in your path if you must. Those are my orders." he stated. Michael smirked, "Understood. Michael signing out" he said. Leaning back Michael howled, calling his pack together. From their various positions the pack bolted in his direction. Folding his arms he waited, he could sense their presence drawing closer. Despite the distance between them they appeared quite quickly. First to arrive was Raul. Skidding to a stop he gave a sharp nod to Michael who responded with his own nod. Next was Karl, having transformed back to his normal appearance. Robert was next followed by Kathy and then Sergei and Alex. Gazing at everyone he spoke, "I take it everyone had fun?" he teased. Frowning, Raul spat. "Speak for yourself, I actually had to use my powers. You know how much I hate having to do that." he said in slight annoyance. Michael laughed, "Oh man that's funny." he said. Robert merely shrugged his shoulders in response to the question posed. Karl closed his eyes and gave a grunt. Sergei and Alex both rolled their eyes while Kathy just sighed and walked up. "Are you ok?" she asked him. Waving his hand he shook his head. "Yeah yeah. But to cut to the point we've got orders. Integra Hellsing has been captured and we've been tasked with storming the Tower of London to retrieve her. Vladimir can spare about 200 men to aid us, the rest are still fighting off Victor's forces." he said. Karl folded his arms, "What about Integra's servant? Alucard?" he asked. Robert turned to him, "And that other guy. Dante?" he said. Michael narrowed his eyes. "Alucard is probably squaring off with Victor as we speak. And Dante who knows, he hasn't been seen since the fighting started."**

**Turning around Michael tossed off his jacket. "Well I told you the plan. So let's go." he said dashing off in a quick blur. The others nodded and soon followed as they raced towards the tower.**

**Back at the tower...**

**Victor raised his right hand, the room glowed as two massive streaks of red light raced for Alucard. The vampire jumped out the way before firing the Jackal again which Victor deflected. Alucard reloaded his pistol and took aim again. Grinning he unleashed a hail storm of bullets. Victor laughed as he avoided the shots. Pulling out his shot gun he fired off three rounds, Alucard returning the shots. Both their bodies collapsed under the power of their weapons. Lying on their backs a stream of blood poured out. Alucard's body twitched before he began laughing again, followed by Victor. Slowly rising to their feet the vampire count clapped his hands. "This is marvelous! I haven't had this much fun in ages! I truly applaud you a grade A vampire!" he said. Victor smirked. "The great and powerful Alucard. For centuries they told tales of your formidable and horrifying strength. How you froze the blood of men. How you made women orgasm in sheer ecstasy. The true pioneer of immortality. A monster who's powers radiate with a darkness that makes Hell itself quiver. As much as I admire your strength I must say it is such a shame to be wasted." he said lowering his gun. "Tell me, Alucard. Why fight on the side of the humans? Join my coven. Prostrate yourself before the Nephilim and they will give you power beyond comprehension." he offered.**

**Alucard frowned, "You're a cocky bastard aren't you? I have no interest in allying with your cause. Besides, I have my reasons for serving my human master." he said in regard to his servitude to Hellsing. Victor shook his head, chuckling. "I see then. So you have chosen the way of eternal pain. So be it then." Victor raised his palm, red light pulsating before sparking. Alucard smirked as shadows moved at his feet.**

**While Alucard and Victor continued their fight at the top of the tower Integra eventually stirred to. She tried freeing herself, to no avail. Looking around he scanned the room before her eyes stopped on a figure in the darkness. Stepping into the light it was Victor's lover. Folding her arms **

**she grinned. "Well aren't you quite the catch?" she said. Integra frowned, "And just where the hell am I?" she said. "Don't worry. It won't matter anymore. Once Victor finishes off your pet creation Alucard all you will know is sheer pain and anguish." she said walking forward. Integra growled, "You really expect Alucard to lose? You people really are insane." she said. Looming over Victor's mate bent down to her knees, hovering over Integra's body. Straddling her she smirked, leaning in close. Integra turned her head away in disgust. "You know that part of the awakening of the Nephilim involves taking the blood of a virgin? It was said they were first spawned by demons mating with human women. Virgins at that. I can only imagine the sheer fun we will have in draining you dry." she said. Integra closed her eyes before opening. "You all will spend an eternity in Hell. Just you wait. Should any harm come to me, the one you so proudly boast to defeat will restore himself and kill each and every last one of you." Integra said confident of Alucard's power. Victor's mate laughed. Taking her hands she groped Integra along her breasts before leaning in closer to her face. Sniffing along her neck she then licked her from her neck to her cheek. Purring seductively she said, "I just hope he lets me have my way first. I have to say I have something special planned for you, my darling Integra." With that she stood up and soon phased back into the darkness.**

**Outside the tower...**

**Kain stood at the front of the tower. Arms folded he cocked a smirk as he waited patiently. He heard the cries and howls of the wolf pack as they drew nearer. Waving his hand hundreds of vampire soldiers suddenly appeared behind him. Marching off they cocked their weapons, preparing for battle. "Alright, let's see what these wolves can do." he said as his eyes flashed.**

**In short time the vampires made contact with the soldiers of the Order, who after meeting with the pack unleashed their assault. Bullets tore through the air as both forces fired on each other, scattering to various parts of the tower. From the front to the grounds inside the walls. A group of soldier tore through several vampires, tearing them to shreds with heavy firepower. Another tossed an incendiary grenade that lit dozens of vampires on fire. The wolf pack dashed through their ranks, slashing, biting and tearing them to ribbons. Michael stopped, staring off he soon made eye contact with Kain as the vampire gestured for him to follow. Kain turned and jumped in the air before scaling the tower wall. Michael followed, gripping the handle of his katana as he followed.**

**Kathy turned, seeing him run. She went to run but was stopped by Karl. Flashing him a look he ignored it. "If Michael followed that vampire, it's because he knew only he could hope to win. Trust in his power. It's for the best, Kathy" he assured her. She sighed before turning her attention back to the fighting.**

**Inside the tower Michael glared at Kain before speaking. "And just who are you?" he asked. Kain chuckled. "My name is Kain." he said simply. "I'm Michael. I take it you are one of Victor's subjects?" he said. Kain shook his head, "Hardly. I am more of a special weapon. Much like you Werewolves are to Vladimir. Tell me, are you a pure blood?" he inquired to which Michael flashed his eyes. "Yes I am."**

**Kain began laughing hysterically before regaining composure. "Such an exhilarating feeling. It's been far too long since I had encountered a pure blood Werewolf. Then I can count on you making this fight quite the challenge then yes?" he said. Michael didn't reply. Shifting his left foot back he crouched low, gripping his sword. He slowly began to draw the blade from its scabbard. Kain waved his right hand as his own sword appeared. It had a single serrated edged with a claw like design on the handle and a menacing skull like appearance on the tip. Bringing it up he smirked. "Then let's begin" he said.**

**He disappeared in a fierce burst of power leaving the ground cracking in his wake. Drawing his sword he clashed hard against Kain's weapon. Energy sparked and cracked from their collision as the floor cracked and large dabs of concrete were broken apart. Michael pushed back and began a fierce assault. Swinging his sword around the two men dashed around the room in quick blurs. Kain using one hand to parry Michael's sword. Michael gripped tightly before shoving Kain back. He swung overhead which was deflected. Kain swiped at his shoulder which Michael parried. They continued their attacks, mixing in sword slashes with physical attacks.**

**Jumping back Kain waved his sword as a wave of energy collided with Michael's body. The Werewolf howled as blood burst from his chest. Grinning Kain flashed his eyes. Michael's bloodied body then disappeared in an after image. Kain looked up, "What?" he said. Michael reappeared behind him swiping at his head intending to severe it. Kain rolled underneath before jumping to his feet. Michael scoffed, holding his blade in his right hand. "Tell me, what did you mean when you said you were a secret weapon?" he asked.**

**Kain smirked, "Exactly what it sounds like. Victor considers me the 'fruit of his coven's labors and ambitions'" he explained. Michael raised an eyebrow, "You're a creation?" he said. Kain shook his head. "No, how foolish. Consider me an...improvement. The vampire I was millennium ago is nothing compared to the being standing before you." he said. Michael narrowed his eyes. "Just how old are you?" he asked. Kain cracked his neck and straightened his back, as if he were preparing to deliver a monologue. "Old. I was there when Rome fell. I sailed with Scandinavian Vikings. I saw the spread of Christendom through Europe. I'm one of the oldest vampires you will ever encounter." he said facing Michael. Chuckling Michael raised his sword, gripping it tightly with both hands. "Is that right? Well then let us continue." he said as they ran towards each other clashing blades.**

**Alucard reloaded the Jackal. Clicking the safety he growled as Victor staggered back. He had been shot through his stomach, left shoulder and chest. Blood seeped out as he gasped for breath. With one last effort he fired at Alucard. The vampire evaded each attack appearing point blank range in Victor's face with the Jackal pressed firmly against his nose. Grinning Alucard pulled the trigger as Victor's head exploded in a messy splatter. Blood sprayed out before his body crumbled down. Chuckling Alucard turned his back to his fallen opponent. "It's been fun, Victor. But the time has come for you to spend eternity in Hell." he said beginning to walk away. Victor's body twitched before pulsating as he slowly rose to his feet. Alucard paused, turning back to him. "What? I shot him clean in the face!" he exclaimed. Despite having no head Victor rose to full height. Even more disturbing he began laughing, echoing through out the room. His body pulsated again. His facial appearance began to form, with his right eye opening. Grinning his head flashed as the embedded rounds from the Jackal were lodged in his skin. "I believe these belong to you, Alucard." he said. Victor then took the next horrifying step in actually expelling Alucard's bullets from his body. Alucard growled in agitation. "Pfft. Lucky bastard, you just don't know when to quit do you?" he spat.**

**Victor hissed before holding out his right palm. Exhaling into it light flashed before a green flame with a white tint burned brightly. "Devorati Incantatum" he said. Alucard raised the Jackal preparing to fire. Victor dashed forward with blinding speed evading each round fired. Alucard finally managed to clip him on the shoulder to which Victor waved his right hand and fired several red spikes at him. Both vampires clashed past each other skidding to a stop. Victor healed the damage to his shoulders. Alucard was pierced through his stomach, chest and legs. Flexing the spikes burst in energy, he too began repairing the damage. "Is that all you have left?" the vampire growled. Victor grinned, "Your arrogance is your downfall Alucard. I will see you in despair." he said. Alucard went to step forward but froze in place. His whole body seethed in great agony. Kneeling to one leg his body shook. His insides felt as if he were being burned from the inside out. "What...is this..._pain?_" Alucard muttered gritting his teeth.**

**Back outside the tower...**

**The remainder of the wolf pack were engaging the staggering numbers of vampires outside the tower. They tore through their ranks, dodging artillery fire and ripping the vampires to shreds. Raul used his two short swords to cut through several vampires as well as swarms of ghouls. Sergei and Alex along with Kathy and Robert ripped several of the undead fiends with their claws. Karl literally bashed their heads in with his fists. Vladimir's forces returned fire on the vampires in a hail storm of bullets reducing them to paste.**

"**Hey, how many of these fuckers are left?" Alex shouted tearing off the head of a ghoul. Sergei shrugged, 'Beats me but there's no end to them!" he shouted. Kathy kicked the head off a vampire before using her knife to slash another to pieces. Readying herself she pulled out both her revolvers and began firing. The incendiary rounds ignited several of the blood suckers turning more of the battle ground into an inferno. Karl looked back at the tower. "Damn it, at this rate we won't be able to stop the ritual. We've got to figure out a way to eliminate the rest of his forces." he said bashing two vampires to bits. While they continued fighting a streak of black and red light raced toward their position. Robert paused, pointing up at it. "Look, what's that in the sky?" Sergei cocked an eyebrow, "Superman?" he said in jest. Alex grinned, "Captain Planet?" Kathy rolled her eyes. "Idiots there's no time to be making a joke what if its another enemy?" she shouted in annoyance.**

**The black light flew past them, directly to a large group of vampires. In a stunning maneuver it spread forth dozens upon dozens of black hands and spikes skewering and ripping the vampires to bits. They cried out in agony as their body parts flung around like dolls and their blood poured out unto the ground. The light crashed to the ground, eventually taking shape. "Looks like I made it just in time" Seras said standing up surrounded by the severed heads and torsos of the vampires. Karl narrowed his eyes, "It's that police girl from before." Seras turned to the pack. "Where is my master?" she asked. They all shrugged. "We assumed he's off fighting Victor inside the tower. You go and help him we'll take care of these fuckers." Robert said turning his attention back to the fight. Seras nodded then dashed inside to assist her master.**

**Alucard gripped his stomach in severe pain as Victor laughed. "Quite the nasty feeling isn't it? Like something is eating away at your flesh and skin." he said. Alucard's body began to change. His clothes tore away followed by his skin and then his very flesh as some unseen force quite literally ate away at his body. His arms fell off, slowly being melted away as his body formed into a bloody stump. "You...bastard...what did you do?" he questioned. **

**Victor narrowed his eyes, "Devorati Incantatum" he said again. "It is Latin for "To Devour" or "To Consume". It is an incantation that summons a parasitic spirit from Hell that slowly eats away at its victims insides. First it consumes your skin, then your flesh, bones and vital organs and finally it consumes your entire body. I knew I couldn't counter your amazing ability to regenerate so I had to find a way to nullify it. What better way then to reverse the body's natural process of healing damaged tissue?" he said. Alucard's head shook as he bled from his eyes, ears and nose. Victor slowly walked forward.**

"**I'm afraid you got it wrong, Alucard. It is now time for you to spend eternity in Hell." he said watching as Alucard was devoured by his incantation.**

**End Chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed this one. Next one coming soon. With Alucard seemingly defeated is there no hope to stop Victor? Kain and Michael continue their duel in a fierce clash and Victor stages the final preparation to revive the Nephilim. Dante and Seras arrive in a last effort to stop him but will it be enough? Find out next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Total Destruction

**Disclaimer: The hour of reckoning! Victor completes his revival of the Nephilim and merges their power into him granting him untold amounts of power and in doing so unleashes a juggernaut of malice, evil and death into the chaos of war. Dante arrives to intervene but even he is outclassed by the ever more powerful Victor. Integra, still under his capture faces a vile and gruesome fate, but with one uttered sentence the tides quickly change: "Cromwell Restriction lifted to Level One" Prepare for mayhem, the final battle is upon us!**

**Hellsing and Devil May Cry are products of Kouta Hirano and Capcom and likewise distributed and copyrighted by both respective companies. I do not own these works in any fashion, do not sue.**

**Chapter Sixteen-"Total Destruction"**

**Seras bolted into the chamber and froze, a look of terror and fear creeping to her face. There lying in a heap of his own blood was her master. Alucard's head continued to bleed from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Seras ran to him, "Master!" she shouted crouching to him. Victor chuckled, his eyes flashing as he rose his index finger and shook it. "Tch tch tch. Now now Ms. Victoria it would be an awful fate if you were to join him. Watch as your beloved Alucard plummets into the pits of Hell." he uttered but Seras ignored him. Holding Alucard's head she shook it tenderly. "Come on now master, you've got to get up. You can just pull yourself together and continue to fight right? This can't be the end. Master...please...get up. Master. Master! MASTER!" Seras shouted. Alucard despite having no body managed to babble his final words. "Se..ras...remember all that I taught you...you must be on your now..." he muttered before his eyes closed. Tears swelled in Seras' eyes as she rocked gently cradling his head before lying on her side curled in a fetal position. "Master...you can't be gone. You big jerk, how can you leave me all by myself?" she whispered in his ear. Victor laughed, a horrifying cackle that echoed in the room. Clenching his fist he sighed. "The great vampire Alucard is no more. I shall commence the final preparations in restoring the Nephilim. I won't kill you, I'll spare you to a more horrible fate." he said turning and walking out. Seras whimpered, still holding Alucard's head as she closed her eyes and cradled what remained of her former master. "Master...please come back to me. I need you Master. I can't go through this life without you here. To yell at me and call me an idiot. Master please...I...love...you.." She said continuing to cradle Alucard's face.**

**With Alucard defeated Kain and Michael's duel continued. The alpha wolf raised his katana as it clashed with Kain's sword. Kain growled and pressed harder. Michael looked as his sword began to wear down. Gritting his teeth he jumped back. Kain did the same, preparing his next attack. In a flash both combatants clashed weapons before skidding to a stop past one another. Michael looked, his precious sword was completely broken in half. Kain spat, his own sword was also broken. Both men tossed their weapons to the ground before turning to face one another. "Happy? You ruined my favorite sword." Michael said sourly. Kain just shook his head. "Hand to hand is the basis of all combat. Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon." he said. Michael smirked, "Heh not bad. I like that. You make that all up yourself?" he asked to which Kain shook his head. "When you have lived for over 1,000 years such as I have you pick up many different things. But enough talk, shall we continue or are unable to fight with your fists?" he taunted. Michael cracked his neck before readying himself. "I'm a Werewolf. I always do prefer killing with my hands. Let's do it." he said inviting a challenge.**

**Kain remained motionless, several moments passed before he disappeared. Michael turned and raised his right knee blocking a round house kick from the vampire. Stepping down he threw several quick jabs and punch combinations, his arms and hands moving like lightning. Kain parried them all, using only one hand. Michael pressed the attack, mixing in kicks along with knees and elbows. Kain continued to parry and block each attack. Stepping back he bounced on both feet before dashing to Michael's left side. Raising his right leg he unleashed a triple round kick combination with each kick targeting a different part. Michael blocked them all and countered with a claw swipe that Kain ducked and rolled underneath. Both vampire and werewolf unleashed a massive assault on each other. Dashing and bounding around the room at insane speed. The ground cracked from the force of their attacks and the walls and ceiling shook violently. Michael slashed Kain three times across the back which the vampire countered by swiping him across the torso. Landing Michael looked at the damage, he bled from his stomach which quickly stopped as his healing factor kicked in. Turning to Kain the vampire likewise healed his own injuries. Michael then ran towards him in a burst of speed. Raising his fist he punched through Kain's shoulder. Howling from the pain Kain kicked Michael across the room sending the werewolf smashing into the wall. Crumbling down Michael spat out blood. He watched as Kain clutched his wounded shoulder before he repaired the damage.**

**Standing up Michael walked forward. Bracing he crouched down low. Running forward he threw an overhand right at Kain which he caught. Straining both men pushed against the strength of the other. Kain raised his leg and kicked Michael across the neck. Falling down Michael spun on his back before back kicking Kain in the ribs. Flipping back to his feet he then jumped forward. Raising his claws they grew to fearsome lengths as he attempted to decapitate Kain in one gory swing. "This ends now." he said. Michael was however knocked to the floor by a massive burst of black energy. Rolling back he watched as a swarm of darkness circled Kain before crashing to him and throwing him back. Skidding to a stop he looked up. "What, what was that force?" he said. Kain began to laugh. "Missed it? Oh dear me why don't I show you again." he said. Kain turned to face Michael. Spreading out both arms darkness swarmed at his feet before engulfing him. Michael narrowed his eyes. "This feeling...what is it?" he said as a dark and dreadful sensation chilled the room. "You feel that? As if a mountain of weight was dropped on your soul? That's despair. It's time you learned what true despair is." Kain said ominously. Clapping both his hands the darkness spread to all corners of the room engulfing both men. Michael looked around as he was surrounded by black shadows. Several eyes began forming around them as well as open mouths and rows of sharp teeth. Kain again raised his arms as his body contorted in different ways. From behind him dozens of black figures appeared as their eyes flashed gazing directly at Michael who raised both arms. Kain chuckled before walking forward. The shadowy figures surrounded Michael before transforming. One into a skeletal figure with four eyes and fierce fangs. Another into a gangly woman with long hair and shrill cry as she cackled and howled. "What the hell is this shit? What are you trying to pull Kain?" Michael shouted.**

"**It's a nightmare." the vampire said very matter-of-factly stunning Michael.**

"**A..._nightmare?"_ he answered back.**

"**Yes. My special power is that I acquire the mind and souls of those I feed on. Or more accurately I steal their nightmares. The human psyche is a powerful tool. Whatever the mind wills I can create. A person's most horrifying nightmare can become my strongest weapon. Once I absorb their mind and soul I probe deep within their sub-conscious pulling out their most terrifying memories and absorb them into my body." Kain explained. Michael looked at the dark figures circling him. "And them?"**

"**Like I said it is a nightmare. All manner of dark ghouls and creatures are formed as a result of my spreading out the darkness within my soul. Let me ask, what scares you?" he taunted.**

**Michael responded by slashing off the head of the skeletal figure behind him. He then attacked the shrieking woman by eviscerating her entirely. Turning back to Kain he watched as more and more figures and grotesque shapes spawned. "Myself." he answered back.**

**Outside the Tower**

"**FUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOU!" Sergei and Alex shouted as they slashed and tore through several more vampires. The Tower of London was quickly besieged by blood and death. Mangled corpses and torn limbs littered the grounds. The stench of blood and decaying flesh was stifling. The wolf pack along with the soldiers of the Order continued their vicious fight against Victor's army. "Man I sure hope Mike is fairing better then us!" Raul shouted kicking a ghoul in half. "If anyone can handle himself it's definitely Mike. There isn't a Werewolf like him alive!" said Robert quickly ripping apart three vampires. Karl and Kathy cut their way through several of the undead fiends. A squad of vampires opened fire on the soldiers, Karl punched the ground as a wave of concrete formed. Using a giant slab he shielded his comrades from the fire. Grunting he then tossed the massive heap of earth at the vampires.**

**Kathy looked up to the sky. Several helicopters loomed in from the distance. More soldiers began to rappel down to the ground level. Among them were Walter and Vladimir the latter of whom began firing at several vampires. Signaling to his wolves he nodded. "Where's Michael?" he asked. "He's fighting inside. So is Alucard but we haven't heard from any of them." Raul said running to his boss. Walter pointed his right index finger as his micro fiber wires spread out slicing and cutting several ghouls apart. "Then he's on his own, for now anyway. Our objective is to fight back this force until we can buy time to storm the tower and free Integra." Vladimir stated as the pack nodded in response. Turning their attention back to the fight they dashed about the battle ground. Three vampires tackled a soldier to the ground and began ripping and tearing into his flesh. Crying out he reached to his belt, pulling out a small grenade. Managing to detonate it an explosion rang out as several body parts went flying in the air.**

**Vladimir reloaded his rifle before gazing at the scene. More vampires began appearing. Taking cover behind a damaged car he swore loudly. "Damn it all. Come on just a little longer." he said before returning fire.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Victor knelt at the stone altar. Chanting in an unknown language red symbols lit the room. The stone altar rumbled before the top opened. A round hole opened up causing Victor to hiss in satisfaction. Standing up he raised both hands and began shouting in praise. "Nephilim! The Sons of God who mated with the Daughters of Men! The Fallen Ones! The Angels of Hell! Here my plea O' Mighty Ones! Restore yourselves and turn this earth into your paradise. Consume the flesh of the living and burn and rape and pillage all the humans have created!" he said. Hearing chuckling he turned to see Integra laughing while shaking her head. "Fool. Haven't you read the Scriptures? God destroyed them thousands of years ago and punished the devils that spawned them. Yet you plan to revive them. How do you suppose he will deal with you once you meet him?" she taunted. Victor frowned. "Your God stood idly by as the world plummeted to chaos and despair numerous times. I do not fear him. Once I have their power, I will become my own god. A god that does not carry out arbitrary judgment." he stated simply. His lover began chuckling, walking over to Integra she once again straddled her. "Time to die my little Integra. I did promise we would have fun later and I always keep my promises." she purred. Moving her hands down she began unbuttoning Integra's shirt, gently caressing her breasts. Integra growled, struggling to move. "Keep your hands off me you damn freak!" she threatened. Victor's mate licked her along her chest neck and face before hissing. "You taste good. I can taste your sweet blood coursing through your body. Victor did promise me first bite." she said preparing to bite and feed on Integra. A gunshot pierced the air causing her to stop. She blinked twice before a large hole erupted through her shoulder. Blood sprayed out the wound. Crying out she fell back and rolled on the ground clutching her wound. Victor glared into the darkness as a figure approached.**

"**My my, I didn't know you were into the kinky stuff Integra." Dante said grinning. Lowering his pistol he smirked as Victor's eyes flashed. "The devil hunter Dante, Son of Sparda. I never imagined you would be allied with the Hellsing family." he said. Dante shrugged, "It's an odd job but long as I get to kill a few suckheads it's worth the trip." he said. Victor's mate continued clutching her wound while cursing Dante. "My love please...kill him! Kill him so we can then drain Integra!" she shouted rolling at his feet. Victor crouched down and gently caressed her face. Leaning in he kissed her lips strongly before braking the embrace. With a gentle smile he then pierced her heart with his hand. Gasping she coughed up blood as she gagged and choked. Integra's eyes widened, so did Dante's a little at the sight of such brutality. Victor's mate continued coughing blood as she struggled to speak. "But...my love...how could you?" she said. Victor merely flashed a cold merciless stare. "Might controls everything. Power is the path of conquest. Love is simply an illusion designed to enslave the weak. Without power without strength you cannot accomplish anything. As such I have no love for weakness." he said as her eyes closed and she slumped to the floor, dead. Victor stood up, "Only power" he said as her body turned to dust.**

"**You bastard. You will soon suffer an eternity of pain in Hell." Integra threatened. Victor scoffed, 'I have already disposed of your servant. Soon you too Dante shall fall." he said gazing at the devil hunter who took aim with his pistols. "We'll see." Dante said opening fire as Victor skillfully dodged. Victor fired back as Dante rolled out the way. Both men dashed around the room shooting their weapons. Dante at one point shot Victor through his chest stomach and face. Blood squirted out as Victor shouted. He then disappeared in a blur. Dante turned to his left to see a wave of red energy crashing towards him as he dodged. Pulling out Rebellion he swung his sword three times as it absorbed the energy. Looking up he saw Victor spread out his arms. A mass of black matter formed at his feet before taking the grotesque shape of a tall ghoulish creature. It screeched before racing towards Dante who slashed it in half with his sword. Victor began laughing as an orb of violet colored energy formed in his right palm. In a flash he appeared behind Dante surprising the half demon. Dante spun around simultaneously swinging Rebellion while firing his weapon just as Victor slammed the orb of energy into his chest. Both men were hurled back as a result of their attacks. Victor was cut across his chest and shot in the shoulder while Dante slammed into a wall. Landing to his feet he brushed his chest off. Checking the area he noticed he wasn't injured or bleeding. "Looks like your attack missed." he said to Victor who was regenerating his wounds.**

**Chuckling Victor shook his head. "You are gravely mistaken Dante. It worked quite nicely." he said. Dante took a step forward holding Rebellion in his right hand. Suddenly his body froze, unable to move. Straining a wave of numbness rocked his body. Grunting it took tremendous effort to take a step forward. "What? What the hell is happening?" he said struggling to move. Victor laughed, "You'll find it hard to move when your powers are sealed away." he said. Dante looked at him. "My powers...?" he said. "Yes. I anticipated facing against you and was prepared for it. This room we stand in was enchanted with a barrier spell that seals away demonic power. All I needed was additional magic to further strengthen it. Your devil powers are locked away and you won't be able to transform nor heal any damage." Victor said clapping both hands together. His body pulsated with red energy as he fired three javelin like spears of energy at Dante, piercing his stomach and chest. Dante staggered back dropping Rebellion to the ground. Blood dripped from his wounds as he tried pulling the spears out. Victor then flung him back with kinetic force. Dante was sent crashing to a further part of the room being impaled on the wall. Victor fired more spears of energy piercing his hands. Walking up he took Rebellion and launched it straight through his heart. Dante gasped before bleeding severely from his wounds. "Urgh...damn..it all.." he spat.**

**Satisfied Victor ended his assault. "Even you proved to be no match. Farewell, Son of Sparda." he said turning and walking back over to the stone altar to begin the ritual.**

**Meanwhile...**

"**Take this HAAAAAAA!" Michael shouted as he slashed and ripped through a giant four eyed dog. The hound wailed before disappearing in black smoke. He had been battling the many ghouls and beasts generated from Kain's nightmare. The vampire stood in the center, grinning before chuckling. "I think it's time I joined the fun as well." he said waving his hand. In a flash he phased to Michael's left and kicked him three times ending a bone crunching round house kick to the torso. Michael winced as he absorbed the blow. Taking his claws he slashed at Kain who disappeared. Kain appeared behind, ax kicking him in the back. Michael stumbled before countering with a spinning heel kick connecting with Kain's chin. Kain fell to the floor, stopping his fall with his right hand he did a 360 degree spin kicking Michael several times before back flipping. Michael skidded to a stop before rushing forward. Curling his fist he let it sail in a vicious overhand blow. Kain paused, black mist formed in front as the figure of another monster appeared. It stood on two legs with long black hair, black skin and a single golden colored eye. It had rows of piranha like teeth and two powerful arms. Michael's attack went straight through its chest. The creature barely flinched. Instead it grabbed Michael then viciously bit into his neck and chest. Michael howled before gritting his teeth. "Ahh fuck! Well then how about this!" he said gripping its arms. Summoning his strength Michael tore both its arms off before snapping its neck. The creature gagged before falling limp. Grabbing it by the face he ripped the head off before kicking the body across the ground. Kain whistled, impressed at such gruesome attacks. Michael paused, his healing factor soon closed the wound up. Kain laughed as he spread his arms out. In the darkness surrounding the two combatants more eyes appeared as well as open mouths with fearsome teeth. Oddly enough some open mouths had eyes forming inside. Michael looked around, more disgusted then frightened. "So you create nightmares. Very interesting. I take it your powers aren't limited to just making big scary monsters." he said mockingly.**

**Kain cocked his head to one side. "Oho, so you want more? Ask question give answer I always say. Very well then." he responded. Kain clapped both hands together and spread his legs apart. The darkness expanded in size before encircling them both. Several arms and tendrils spread from behind him speeding towards Michael. The Werewolf bat and knocked them away with various attacks. One arm gripped his head tightly. Michael strained before tearing it off. The attacks then stopped as Kain narrowed his eyes. "I see then. This one is going to be very fun." he said. A brilliant light then flashed, Michael squinted his eyes slightly as it swallowed up all traces of the darkness. Looking he saw only light. After a few moments a figure appeared in front. It was a woman, her back was turned but Michael could see her arms were across her chest. Slowly she turned. Michael continued to stare. She was stunningly beautiful. Yet something about her beauty was hauntingly familiar. The woman turned around to face Michael completely. He stared at his face and froze. His skin became pale as recognition set in. Those eyes, her long gorgeous hair and statuesque figure. Michael's stomach did a flip flop and his heart sank. Gasping for breath he uttered her name completely horrified.**

"**Anya..." he whispered.**

**Anya smiled. "Michael, I've missed you so much. You haven't forgotten have you? I was your mate who you promised to love, cherish and protect forever." Michael struggled to breathe. It was impossible. Here, standing before him was his beloved Anya the woman he tragically lost centuries ago. He slowly walked towards her holding out his hands. "Anya...no this is some trick. You died that night." he said. Anya smiled warmly. "Sweetie don't be foolish. I never died. I live in your heart. Always and forever." she said. Michael couldn't contain himself as he then ran and embraced her tightly. Shaking uncontrollably he caressed her body. "Anya my love. I've missed you so much since that night. I've never stopped loving you and I've never forgiven myself for failing to save you and our child." he said.**

**Anya returned the hug before removing his arms. Staring into his eyes she then said, "Love? But it was your fault." she responded coldly. Michael stared back. Anya's body rocked before her neck twisted to the right. Horrified Michael shouted. A deep slash wound then appeared across her mid section as blood sprayed out and drenched him. Anya let out a chilling cry of agony as her body fell limp. Gagging she managed to stammer out "Mi..chael...you..failed to save your true love.." Horrified Michael watched as the light faded. Darkness soon encircled him. Beside Anya's seemingly dead body another formed. Then another and another as dozens upon dozens of copies of Anya's body began to litter the floor. Michael looked on in horror, they were all gravely wounded in various horrible positions. Shaking he clutched his head tightly and let out a deep mournful howl. Suddenly he began to hear laughing as the outline of Kain appeared over Anya's body. "My my that isn't too kind. She was your mate and you couldn't save her or your own child? Not cool wolf, not cool."**

**Michael's sorrow soon turned to burning rage as his fists shook. Dashing to Kain he pulled back his right fist intending to smash through the vampire. Kain simply snapped his fingers. Michael's body was stopped. Dozens of black hands gripped him tightly before binding him against a wall. With his arms and legs bound he struggled to move. Even with his obscene strength he found it impossible. "Bastard! How could you know about her?" he shouted. Kain walked up to him. "Once exposed to my darkness I can see the inner most depths of the soul. Nothing is off limits to me. It was simply a matter of buying time to allow me to probe your psyche. As I said the darkness forms a nightmare powered by the person's inner fear. At its most powerful it can create illusions that never end. So, how would you like to see your beloved mate beaten and tortured?" he said snapping his fingers.**

**Michael looked to see that Anya's body was restored. Only this time two massive brutes appeared and began violently pummeling and battering her body. Michael growled, his eyes flashing as his fangs grew. "Don't you fucking touch her!" he shouted. Kain simply grinned, full of sadism and joy. "HAHAHA! Ahh this is always my favorite part! Seeing the victim as they squirm and suffer a total mental collapse. It's much more fun to view in humans but you'll do fine." he said holding out his right hand. A black spike formed as he then jammed it deep into Michael's stomach. Blood squirted out as the Werewolf coughed up blood. Kain formed three more spikes stabbing Michael in the chest and torso. Cackling Kain reared back in maniacal laughter delighted at seeing Michael's suffering. Gritting his teeth Michael spat up blood as his fists clenched. "Anya...I'm sorry." he said hanging his head.**

**Victor placed the Orb of the Fallen into the round device. The stone altar lit with red symbols as it began to vibrate. Chanting he bowed before the altar. Integra watched as the vampire activated the ritual. Victor's eyes flashed. "It's time for this world to end by fire, and for a new one to be born from its ashes." he said. The room lit with more red symbols as it began shaking. Walking to the middle of the room Victor began more chanting. "The fallen were born of devil's seed and man's flesh. They come to claim, they come to silence. They come to maim, they come for violence. The Sons of God whom mated with the Daughters of Men will rise again. Rise Nephilim! Rise again! Reclaim this earth as your demonic kingdom! Feast on the flesh of the living and condemn the humans to suffering and misery. Rise Nephilim! Rise Nephilim RISE AGAIN!" Victor shouted as the room rumbled and a massive burst of red energy cracked and sparked in the center. Stepping back the floor cracked and broke apart as black smoke rose from below. Suddenly a massive black door emerged from the smoke. The door was made of black steel and engraved with numerous skull like designs. Victor hissed in delight. Integra growled, "Damn you..."**

**Turning to her Victor walked over. "I was born of death. I was born to destroy anything and everything. Watch as I plummet your precious city as well as this whole world and send them crashing down to Hell." Leaning over he hissed again before licking his lips. Crouching down he straddled her. Sniffing her neck he sadistically grinned. "I've never met a virgin as lovely as yourself. Your blood will keep me strong for eternity." Victor said exposing Integra's neck. Sighing she spat in his face. Calmly wiping it away he hissed. "You've caused such a riot in my loins Integra Hellsing the likes of which I've never experienced." he said unbuttoning her shirt. Integra growled, "You're nothing but a wicked blood addict who will spend eternity in Hell." she stated. Laughing Victor sighed. "I told you your servant has long been destroyed. Your ultimate weapon is no more." he said moving his hand down her thigh. Integra's breath quickened as she felt his hands down her legs. Victor unbuttoned her pants and slightly pulled them down. "I'm going to ravage you, leaving your mind body and soul in pure agony. Then I'm going to drain every drop of blood out of you forcing you to join the ranks of the undead for all eternity. What do you think of that Sir Integra Hellsing?" Victor said as he licked the top of her neck and face.**

**Turning her head to the left Integra stared off as if pondering her fate. Closing her eyes she reopened them. "Situation A." she said as Victor leaned back in confusion. "Engage Limited Release Ability to Level 1. Now activating the Cromwell Approval. Ability restriction fully unlocked until the enemy has been eternally silenced. Your master Hellsing commands it." she said. Victor frowned, annoyed by her stubbornness. "You still don't get it yet? I told you your precious weapon has been destroyed. He's rotting in Hell as we speak. No matter. I look forward to tasting your sweet blood!" Victor said biting Integra on her neck. Wincing in pain she then shouted. "Cromwell Restriction lifted to level 1! Acknowledge my approval! ALUCARD!" Integra shouted at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed through the chambers carrying on her removal of Alucard's ability restrictions.**

**Victor having swallowed a mouthful of Integra's blood leaned back. With a strong roar a surge of energy formed as it echoed in the room. Standing back up he turned to the black door as it cracked open. Red and orange light poured out. Victor grinned, blood dripping from his lips. The doors fully opened. Smoke and cinder billowed out slightly. Nothing happened for several moments until a a clawed hand reached out in a frenzy. The figure took several moments before stepping out entirely. Victor stared in awe and reverence while Integra looked on in fear and disgust.**

**Standing before them was a heavily muscled being with red skin and black colored hands and feet. It stood 10 feet tall with heavily clawed hands and feet as well as flowing black hair. Its eyes were gold with red and black irises. It had fearsome teeth and black colored lips. On its back were black colored wings resembling an angel's. The Nephilim had returned. Scanning the room its eyes locked unto Victor. The vampire smirked. Snorting twice the Nephilim's eyes became filled with intense concentration. It was like gazing into the pits of Hell itself. After a moment it spread its wings, reared back and howled a frightening sound. Victor began wildly laughing, his eyes flashing. Out the door more of the Nephilim began to appear. Stepping out they scanned the room before stopping in front of Victor. Raising his hand Victor grinned. "Go. Destroy it all." he commanded. The Nephilim responded with a loud roar as they took flight. Dozens more walked out their imprisonment. There was no end to them. Flying around the room they disappeared along with the black door in a brilliant red light. At the top of the tower the door reformed and opened as thousands of Nephilim poured out into the London sky. Thousands upon thousands took to flight in the sky. Moments past before there were thousands swarming the city. Victor having transported to the highest point of the tower raised his hands. The Nephilim began circling him before one sped to him. Turning into a beam of red light it phased through his chest. Victor's body jolted from the sheer power. Another did the same then another and another. Victor was bombarded right and left by the Nephilim. They were beginning to merge their power with his. Despite the incredible force and gut wrenching pain Victor encouraged it. "Yes! Yes! Such marvelous power! I want it all give me more more MORE!" he shouted with a frenzy. Having begun to fuse with their power Victor spurned a transformation. His hair turned pale white and his eyes blood red with his pupils dilated. Two curved horns formed on top of his head and he gained a pair of angel wings. Smiling he roared with great fury as the process finished.**

**Snorting Victor laughed, his voice deeper with a cold and terrifying echo. "At last the ritual is complete. I now have the power of the Nephilim deep in my soul. All that's left is to turn this city to ash." looking up he saw as the Nephilim continued pouring out the door and taking flight to the sky. "Go! Destroy this city and any remaining residents. After that spread forth to every continent until every being in this world bows down before me!" he said waving his hand.**

**The Nephilim swarmed the city, ground and sky. Soldiers opened fire, some made contact while others were plucked off. One man was grabbed and tossed into the sky. Two of the fiendish demons ripped him apart in the sky as his blood rained down. More Nephilim began fighting with soldiers of both the Order and Hellsing. "Fire Kill them all damn it!" one commander shouted firing from a Vulcan cannon atop an armored cruiser. He managed to kill and rip apart several of the Nephilim. However for every one that died several more took its place. Bullets and missiles hailed across the sky as the soldiers desperately fought back the Nephilim.**

**From the grounds below Sergei pointed up above. The fighting had stopped with the vampires ceasing their attacks. Mesmerized by the revival of the Nephilim. "Uh...fellas. The situation has gone to completely fucked right now." he said. Alex looked on in horror as did Raul, Robert and Kathy. Karl narrowed his eyes, folding his arms. Vladimir and Walter shook with anger and fear. "There's...so many of them...damn it all we fucked up bad." the Russian leader said. "God please help us. I don't know how we'll stop them now." he said. The group was so engrossed in watching the Nephilim fly through the skies and begin their terror they did not notice a peculiar happening. The blood soaked battle field was drying up as the blood flowed from outside the grounds to inside the tower. From every corpse of a fallen soldier, human or vampire the blood moved away until a literal tidal wave of blood poured into the tower.**

**Seras, still holding Alucard's head had drifted off in a daze. She did not see how the blood was collecting underneath her in a large pool. More and more poured in somehow being soaked in by Alucard's face. **

"**Limited Release Approval confirmed. Releasing Control Art Restriction System to Level 1." Alucard echoed in the chambers.**

**A massive surge of power exploded from the tower. The after shock could be felt outside as the ground rumbled. Vladimir looked, "Now what?" he shouted. Walter blinked before smirking. "I know this sensation anywhere. It's Alucard." he said triumphantly. The wolf pack looked on in amazement. "Man I knew he was some ultimate breed of vampire but this...I've never felt such a force of vampiric power.." Raul said almost in awe.**

**Alucard's awakening sparked a surge or power through out London. The city streets glowed deep red as did the buildings and even water from the surrounding bay and ocean. Above the city the light formed what soon took shape of a massive pentagram which was actually the symbol of the Hellsing family. Above the Tower Victor was so engrossed in ranting about his newfound power he did not pay heed to Alucard's revival. Back in the chambers Seras opened her eyes. Looking down she panicked. Alucard's body was gone. There was no blood or anything. Looking around she began to worry. Feeling a presence she turned behind her and got to her knees. Standing before her fists clenched at his side was Alucard. Only this time he was dressed in what appeared a red strait jacket like suit with very long black hair. Grinning he chuckled lightly.**

"**Master. My master has returned." Seras said bowing. Alucard laughed. "What a perfect night. The kind of night that makes me want to have a bite to drink. Don't you agree it is such a...wonderful evening?" he said taking her chin with his finger.**

"**Master?" Seras said. Alucard stared deep in her eyes. Noticing her changed hair and eye color her smiled, warm and gentle as opposed to his trademark ruthless grin. "You've grown beautifully, my child. Go. Go and be with our master, Seras Victoria." Alucard said. It was extremely rare for him to use her full name. Normally he did so out of annoyance with her. This time he did so in acknowledging her growth into a true vampire. Seras beamed, a big smile on her face. "Sir, yes sir my master!" she said. Alucard stood to full height as his body disappeared. Seras stood up. "Master Alucard. He really is the ultimate vampire." she said before turning to run and save Integra.**

**From above the tower Victor was watching as the Nephilim began their terror of killing and maiming. He then grit his teeth in anger. Turning he saw Alucard, his right leg propped unto the edge of the tower. "What? Impossible! You should be dead!" Alucard grinned showing his fangs. "I have feasted on the untold rivers of blood that have soaked into this cursed fortress. The bloody tower has revived me and my master approved the usage of my powers." Alucard explained standing back to full height. "Now, what technique shall I use to silence you and send you to a purgatory of eternal pain and torment?" he asked. Victor growled. "Fool! I've already fused with the Nephilim. I shall absorb your power too. You will become part of me and serve Hell for eternity!"**

**Victor waved his right palm as a beam of red energy shot towards Alucard who evaded with breack neck speed stunning even Victor. Alucard appeared to his left then back across the tower. "Yes! Excellent! That's the way of a true A-list vampire! At last I've found a suitable creature to do battle!" Alucard declared.**

**Back inside Seras raced to the chambers were Integra was being held. Freeing her mistress she helped her to her feet. "Sir Integra are you all right?"**

"**Yes Seras I am fine. Seras, check on Dante and see if he is still alive. Victor pierced him right over..there..." Integra said pointing to where Dante had been pinned. The devil hunter was nowhere to be found. "But...how...?" she questioned. Seras shrugged. "He is a demon. Come on sir we have to leave the tower and find a way to stop Victor." she said taking Integra by the hand and leading her out.**

**Back outside...**

**Victor and Alucard immediately began a fierce duel with Victor hurling energy blasts all of which were deflected or evaded. Holding out his right hand he braced as a snake like creature formed from black mist. Opening its jaws it tried to bite Alucard whom simply caught them. It then fired white energy which harmlessly collided against Alucard.**

"**Is that all you've got? Even after you awaken these dried up Hell demons and take them into your body is this really all the power you can muster?" Alucard said mocking Victor's new powers. Victor growled and cursed. Waving his hands several of the Nephilim flying overhand descended on Alucard. Trying to attacked the vampire spread out his arms as eyes formed. Shadows danced around him as his body turned into hell hounds which proceeded to rip and tear the Nephilim apart. They shrieked in pain as their insides were split open and they were decapitated. Alucard reformed and began laughing. Victor looked on in horror.**

"**This...is impossible. I have the power of the most ancient devils. I CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" he cried out. Alucard laughed again. "You don't know when to quit. Face it you are outclassed. You rely too much on these pathetic pawns to give you strength. Looks like pain and suffering will be your teacher." Alucard declared.**

**Victor regained his composure and smirked. "Pain? Please. I am imbued with the power of the Nephilim. Beings that mock the border of human and devil. I WELCOME ETERNAL PAIN!" he said as his body glowed with red energy. Alucard smirked, shadows and various shapes forming at his feet before more hell hounds snapped and tore from his body. "You have such disgusting taste. Is pain truly your pleasure? Fine. I will grant your wish. I'll send you to a world where all you will know is pain!" he said. Alucard then ceased his transformation as he spread his arms out in a shrug.**

**"But don't let my fun end too quickly. Come on. What are you going to do? Come on. Hurry! Hurry up Hurry! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Alucard said excitedly. Both he and Victor jumped at each other, clashing they plummeted to the city streets below in a vicious fight. Alucard transforming and biting off Victor's leg. Victor in turn reformed and shot several of his javelin spears. Alucard's body was pierced before he dispelled them. The two continued, rampaging through the streets over the corpses of men, vampires and Nephilim. Skidding to a stop they faced down each other surrounded by fire and damaged buildings. Alucard smirked, taking a step forward a voice made him stop.**

"**Alucard!" Integra shouted. She and Seras were atop a building looking down on their battle.**

"**Yes, my master?" Alucard answered bowing.**

**Integra waved her right hand, a visage of fierce concentration and resolve on her face. "Releasing Control Art Restriction System to Level Zero. Fulfill your repatriation. Declare it! Fulfill your servitude to Hellsing. We do not back down from the enemy! Destroy them. Destroy this army. The vampires. The Nephilim. Everyone of them. Fulfill your repatriation soldier!" Integra declared causing Alucard to grin. Closing his eyes he reopened them as Victor looked in confusion.**

"**Situation acknowledged, my master. Cromwell Restriction lifted for full release." Alucard said as his body began to tremble and shake. Shadows formed at his feet before melting away, turning to a literal ocean of blood as numerous darkened figures began to from. Alucard too changed, his clothes along with his face. Victor shook, not knowing where this power was coming from.**

"**This can't be...how can he be this strong? No vampire can have such power! There was only one but he was only legend! The father of all vampires! Lord of the undead!" Victor said and for the first time began to show fear at Alucard's power.**

"**The devil himself, son of dragon. Dracula!" Victor exclaimed just as Alucard burst into maniacal laughter.**

**End Chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed this. I took a few elements from the manga and TV series and expanded adding my own take to it. Stay tuned. The final battle is next! Alucard releases his massive army of familiars which easily begins to decimate Victor's forces leading to Alucard and Dante teaming in a spectacular final showdown destroying Victor once and for all. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Hellfire

**Disclaimer: This is it. The final battle is upon us! Alucard releases his massive army of familiars which easily over powers and destroys the remnants of Victor's army. The vampire count and Victor continue their vicious fight with neither one backing down. Meanwhile, Michael over comes his guilt over Anya's death and in a stunning move unlocks hidden powers that make short work of Kain. He then rejoins the pack who along with the aid of Seras begin an assault on the Nephilim biding time to find a way to seal them away. In the end Dante returns along with Lady and Trish to lend a hand before teaming with Alucard to destroy Victor once and for all. The conclusion to Hellsing: The Dark Wars will be epic and bloody. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen-"Hellfire"**

** Tens upon thousands of souls descended from Alucard's body. In an ocean of blood and shadows Alucard released his familiars whom sprouted from him in an army numbering in the thousands. Taking shape they quickly spread forth from his position. Men, women as well as all manner of animals such as horses. Men on horses wielded long pole arms and carried banners with flags attached. The flags displayed the sign and insignia of the Wallachian royal family; A remnant of Alucard's previous life as Vlad Tepes III. The familiars appeared as ordinary beings save for their eyeless sockets of which blood poured out in streams and their long dreadful moans. Aside from humans vampires were also among the denizens of his familiar horde. Among them were the Millenium vampires Tubalcain Alhambra and Rip Van Winkle as well as Victor's own soldier Damon. **

**Alucard's appearance had drastically changed. Instead of his trademark red coat, glasses and hat he now wore heavy black armor with a tattered and torn long cloak attached to his shoulders. Buckled at his waist was a long double edged sword. His face had changed too, appearing as an older man in his mid 40's with a long beard and long black hair. Raising both hands Alucard spread forth his familiar as they traveled to all corners of the city. The familiars began attacking both Victor's forces and the Nephilim. Tearing apart vampires and skewering the winged demons on massive black spikes. The vampire frantically tried firing back only to see their bullets had no effect. One vampire was tackled by four of the familiar men who gripped him tightly before tearing him apart limb by limb splattering blood everywhere. Dozens of Nephilim descended down on the army. Screeching and roaring their bodies buckled as they were shot down by a fast moving beam of blue light. The light traveled in an erratic pattern piercing and tearing huge gaping holes through them. Rip Van Winkle held out her trademark musket rifle, a satisfied grin as he guided her magic bullet as it tore through them. Alhambra using his magic playing cards spread forth dozens as they sliced and tore through dozens of vampires and ghouls. Their heads split in two, their bodies ripped in half and their entrails spewed out in a gory fashion. Damon, in his typical aloofness waved his hand as a wave of fire burned several of the Nephilim to ash and cinder. The familiar army were quickly turning the tides.**

**Victor, having moved to a high vantage point watched as his beloved army was quickly being destroyed. Furious, afraid and unsure of his next move all he could do was curse in agitation. "This...can't be...my army. No impossible. How can he be this strong? Where have all these souls come from?" he asked questioning where Alucard summoned his familiars from. Integra watched along with Seras, a smirk on her face satisfied at her servants abilities. Seras' mouth was agape, amazed and also terrified at her master's tremendous power. **

**Vladimir, Walter and the wolf pack had likewise moved to higher ground. On top a destroyed building they watched Alucard's forces tear through Victor's army. Vladimir folded his arms, narrowing his eyes. "So..this is the true power of the Hellsing family's ultimate weapon." he said. Walter chuckled, nodding in agreement. The wolf pack watched, Karl nodded his head. "I never would have believed had I not seen it with my own eyes." Raul and Robert merely observed. Sergei and Alex stared, for once unable to come up with a lewd joke or wise comment. Kathy at one point actually trembled. "This is...unreal. All these souls were in his body?" she said. Walter grinned. "100 years of arcane and occult knowledge . That is how the Hellsing family has produced him." he said pointing to Alucard. "Alucard. The true pioneer of immortality." Walter said. The remaining coalition of Hellsing and the Order continued fighting back with the aid of the familiar army. The soldiers opened fire, unleashing a hail of bullets as they tore through the vampire horde.**

**Grinning Alucard chuckled before waving his arms. "It's time then that I join in the fray" he said. Pulling out his sword he dashed through the streets in the center of several familiars, cutting and slashing through vampires and ghouls. The Nephilim continued flying in the night sky, screeching and howling as they too continued their assault. The gateway from which they were revived continued to spew out thousands of the devilish beings. Vladimir looked up into the sky. "Alucard's forces are great but even they aren't enough. We need to find a way to re-seal the Nephilim. Has any new information turned up?" he asked. The pack shrugged, "Not much. That seal we had recovered is the only clue we have but we still can't decipher it." Karl said. Vladimir swore as Walter narrowed his eyes. "Hhm...it must be connected somehow. But what..." he said gritting his teeth.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Michael was again impaled by another black spike. Spitting up blood he winced from the pain. He had been stabbed multiple times in his torso and through both shoulders. Kain chuckled before forming another black spike in his hand. "No one has ever survived my nightmare for this long. You should feel honored. I plan on going on until your mind shatters and you suffer a total mental collapse." he said. Michael looked into the darkness. The cruel illusions spawned by Kain had only grown worse. Aside from images of his beloved Anya he was now being afflicted with his pack and even images of Vladimir being callously tortured. Closing his eyes he sighed heavily. Moments past and he remained silent. Kain cocked his head to the side. "Hhm guess it happened quicker then expected. No matter. Off with the head then." he said preparing to sever Michael's head.**

"**I lied."**

**Kain paused, he was sure the response came from Michael. Michael looked up, blood trickling down his chin as he smirked. "I lied before, when I said I was only afraid of myself. What I fear most isn'**t _**me **_**persay. I fear the darkness that is inside me. That cold dark sensation whenever I make a kill. The desire, the instinct to kill. To feel blood flow between my fingers and warm flesh on my fangs." he said as Kain raise an eyebrow. Laughing Michael shook his head. "The last night we spent together we made love all through the night. I told her I was born a monster, lived as a monster and would die a monster. My beloved Anya and our child were taken from me because she carried the seed of a monster. So what I fear most is the darkness in me." Michael said.**

**Kain laughed, resembling more like the bark of a wolf. Controlling himself he shook his head. "That's rich. I've walked this earth for a millenia and have never heard such a thing. A Werewolf ****afraid of the his own evil? HA! It's almost too much! Why are you telling me this?" Kain asked. Michael began laughing before he spat out a mouthful of blood. "You said this power is spurned by the fear of the mind. If the mind accepts what they fear most then surely that power vanishes no?" he said. Kain smirked, "Close. Even if the mind accepts what it fears I still have access to the soul. Unless the soul can overpower and over come the very darkness and desire within my power can't be broken." he said confident.**

**Michael began laughing causing Kain's smirk to fade. The spikes embedded in him begin to budge as he slowly wedged himself free. He wiggled his arms before bursting from his restraints. Straining Michael's eyes flashed as he pulled himself through the black spikes, an incredibly painful process. Kain stepped back, his face registering shock. "No...this can't happen. No one can over power my darkness!" he shouted. With a final shout Michael freed himself. The spikes ripped from his body causing blood to pour out. Grimacing his healing factor quickly repaired the damage in seconds. Kain growled as he waved his hand. A wave of darkness crashed towards Michael as he disappeared in a flash of light. Turning to his left Kain was rocked by Michael's fist. Crashing to the floor he was then kicked hard across the other side. Smashing down Michael sped to him and rocked his body repeatedly with a series of powerful blows. Kain's body shook from the violent impacts. Gasping he tried fighting back, swiping at Michael's head to which the alpha wolf evaded. Michael then clotheslined Kain, sending him into the wall. Sliding down Kain bled profusely from a wound at his chest and shoulders.**

"**Urgh...this can't be...how can he be winning...what is going on?" he questioned. Michael's eyes shone with a brilliance never before seen. Light emanated from his entire body, causing the darkness to erode and reel back. Kain watched as his nightmare was melting away. The grotesque and hideous ghouls and figures howled and screeched, the horrific images faded and cracked as the light spurned by Michael chased all traces of the darkness away. Standing to his feet he watched as Michael began walking to him. "Having accepted the darkness in my heart I no longer fear it. Thus you have no power over me. The haunting memories over losing Anya are fading. I've learned to accept her fate as something I couldn't control despite all my power. Anya may be gone but her spirit and soul live within my own. Kain, you've lost and now it's time to end this." Michael stated holding up his right palm. A bright and powerful aura of golden light began to crackle and spark around it causing Kain to flinch. The light spread from Michael's palm all the way up his arm. It then stretched out, taking the appearance of a massive and heavily muscled clawed forearm. Michael's own arm could be seen channeling the attachment. Kain gasped, taking in Michael's new appearance. The Werewolf's eyes flashed and for a brief second Kain could see the outline of dozens of Werewolves all forming around Michael's body.**

"**That light, what the hell is this power? No I can't lose! I am the darkness! My darkness cannot be overcome!" Kain shouted raising his right hand as shadows formed. His arm transformed into a massive speared weapon. With a burst of speed he charged Michael whom in turn did the same. Leaping to the air both men sailed to each other preparing their final attack. Michael growled as he raised his claw over hand. "Die!" he shouted letting connect with Kain's flesh. The claws pierced his neck down to his shoulder and through his torso. The resulting collision created a massive spark and beam of intense golden energy. Kain's torso exploded as his insides spewed out and blood burst everywhere. Howling in seething agony his cries were soon dampened by the intense roar of Michael. His attack lasted for several moments before it ended. Landing gracefully to his feet he had a look of great focus. Kain's body crashed to the floor in a massive and bloody heap. The golden light soon faded as the chambers they battled in returned to normal. Michael held out his arm as the light vanished. Walking over to Kain's body he looked ****down at the vampire. He had five deep and very large claw marks from his neck and shoulders all through his torso and even to his lower body. His body twitched, coughing up blood he struggled to speak.**

"**That...light...what did you do to me?" he coughed out.**

**Michael didn't answer right away, closing his eyes and then re-opening them.**

"**Power of the Bloodline. Spirits of the Twelve. It is an ability passed down within the pure blooded clans of the Lycanthrope curse. It calls on the spirits of our ancestors and channels their rage, malice, hatred, power, fighting spirit and collective memories and experience all in a single attack. It's power is so great it's said to be yielded only every couple thousand years by only the most gifted generation." Michael explained. Kain actually smiled, despite his injuries. "Kain, you said you were the oldest vampire I'd encounter. Well, I'm the oldest Werewolf. You say you watched Rome fall, I was there during its peak. You saw Christendom spread through Europe. I was there when **_**HE**_** was crucified. I've had a little over 2000 years to walk this earth. Such a shame we couldn't meet on the battlefield a thousand years before now." he said. Kain chuckled weakly, his life quickly fading. "I see now, that explains your great might. I should have figured only a pure blood would have such power. Well this is it for me but allow me a parting message. I place the future of our world on your shoulders. The fate of both Vampire, and Werewolf lies with you. Farewell, Michael." Kain said before his head dropped. Seeing that he was dead Michael sighed before turning to leave the chambers.**

**Back outside.**

**Victor confronted Alucard whom smirked and began laughing. "I see now. So that is why it is so hard to kill you. Hundreds upon thousands of souls all deeply embedded in your being. Alucard, tell me. Just how many lives have you fed on?' he asked. Alucard cocked his head to one side. "That's quite the question in the midst of war. Don't tell me that seeing my full power has frightened you." he responded. Victor's eyes flashed, expanding his wings he flapped them twice before raising his right palm as red energy collected. "I have the sum total of your vampiric power along with the power of the Nephilim. Even with your might I will not fall." he said preparing to fire a blast of energy. Alucard chuckled, swarms of familiars surrounded the two as he charged. Alucard jumped up, forming into a streak of black shadows as he raced toward Victor with astonishing speed. Colliding into him, the force of their attacks formed a massive dome of energy.**

**From her position Integra narrowed her eyes. Seras turned around. "I'm going now, Sir Integra." she said preparing to jump to the ground level. "Seras." Integra said causing her to turned around. With her back turned Integra spoke. "Kill them all. Then return to me alive. I won't forgive you if you don't. That's an order." Integra said. Seras remained silent before putting on a serious expression. "Of course, right." she said. Seras jumped into the air and spawned black bat like wings as she took flight racing to the center of the city. **

**While Alucard dueled Victor Michael had finally met with the rest of the pack. "Alright so what's the situation?" he asked gazing in the sky and seeing the newly risen Nephilim fly about in a frenzied state. "They've been resurrected. Which means we're fucked. That aside Alucard and Victor are duking it out as we speak. If they're fighting then it means Integra has been safely rescued. So our only other option is to find away to seal these things away again." Raul stated. ****The pack had gathered with Vladimir and Walter to discuss a way to reseal the Nephilim. Walter turned to the tower watching as thousands more continued pouring into the sky. "What of the Orb of the Fallen? What if we were to acquire it?" he said. Vladimir shook his head. "Won't do any good. Even if we had the Orb all that would mean is the gateway would shut. They'd then just be trapped in our world. Besides Victor absorbed and merged their power with his. There's gotta be someway. Something we might be over thinking or over looking." he said folding his arms.**

"**I think we have an answer to that." a beautiful voice said. The group turned to see two women standing there. One had short black hair with separate colored eyes wearing an open white jump suit. Strapped across her shoulder was a massive rocket launcher. The other was a blond woman with a black sleeveless top, black pants and boots and massive red colored sword across her back. Vladimir spoke, "And who might you be?" he asked.**

"**The name is Trish. This here is Lady." she said gesturing to her co-hort. Sergei and Alex whistled. "Whoa she's a babe!" Alex cracked as Sergei then purred. "I normally go for the brunettes but blondie here has got a body on her. How bout it babe?" he said. Rolling his eyes Michael sighed. "Down boys. First we take care of business then you can let your crotch do the thinking." he said. Kathy frowned at him, cocking her hip to the side. Trish chuckled, reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a piece of paper. It was a scroll with an ancient language written at the top and an ornately designed shape and pattern. Karl looked at it, "Wait that looks like the seal we have" he said as Trish nodded. "I take it you lot have it on hand?" she asked.**

**Vladimir nodded, "Yeah but who exactly are you guys? Don't recall seeing you with Hellsing." he said. "We're not. Consider us the back up, I take it you guys know Dante? We're long time friends of his." Lady said. Vladimir and Walter nodded while the wolf pack shrugged. "Dante? The white haired dude with the cocky attitude? Yeah we've...met. More or less." Michael said. Trish smiled. "Good so I'll get to the point. The two scrolls are the way of resealing the Nephilim. The language on the front is ancient Sumerian. It dates back nearly 4,000 years ago. In Sumerian mythology and lore, the Nephilim were beings from a distant world that taught the Sumerians how to construct their society. Teaching them their language, arts, culture everything. They were even revered as godly beings." she explained. Walter narrowed his eyes. "Since you mention that I did explain to Sir Integra on how some societies viewed them essentially as alien beings. But if the Sumerians revered them why would they make scrolls so they could be sealed away?" he asked. Trish tossed back her blond hair. "Because even though they worshiped them, they also greatly feared them for their horrifying power and so Sumerian priests created these scrolls so if the time ever came the Nephilim could be sealed away back to their home world." she said.**

"**Alright you have that scroll and we have our own then what? None of us can read ancient Sumerian." Vladimir said pointing to the group. Karl stepped forward. "Actually I can Boss. Ancient societies is my forte, I have an extensive knowledge of virtually every ancient civilization ever to exist. Including dead languages." he said causing Vladimir to blink twice. "Really? Wow I never knew that. How come you never mentioned it?"**

"**Never asked" Karl said shrugging eliciting chuckling from the pack. Lady folded her arms. "There's no need. We already translated it so we can take care of it. You all can continue to fight. Can we have the other scroll?" she asked. A second later Vladimir handed it to her. Turning around she and Trish prepared to head to the tower when Vladimir stopped them. "You said you were long time friends of Dante. Tell me then, who exactly is he?" he asked. Trish smirked, ****"You'll realize soon. I promise" she said as her and Lady headed toward the tower. Vladimir narrowed his eyes. Michael stepped up. "So now what?" he asked. Vladimir pointed to the sky as more of the winged beasts descended to the streets below. "We buy them some time. Take the pack and square off long enough so that they can activate the seal. Walter and I will try to find Integra." he said as Michael nodded. He and the pack turned to leave when Vladimir stopped them.**

"**Michael" he said as the alpha wolf turned to look back.**

"**You better come back alive." Vladimir replied with a fierce glare. A moment passed before it softened into gentle smile. "Remember, I still need a best man for my wedding." he said. Michael smirked and gave him a thumbs up as he and the pack dashed off. **

"**Damn it why won't you die?" Victor shouted in frustration as he cut through another of Alucard's familiars. The vampire count raised his sword before clashing with Victor. Energy sparked as they jumped back several feet. Victor raised his right hand, dozens of Nephilim descended down towards Alucard. Gripping his sword tightly he slashed and tore them to bits. Cutting off the head of one and piercing another through the heart. He used his shadows to devour the bodies as his familiars swarmed and attacked the remainder. Smirking he began to taunt Victor. "Even after all their power you still can't harm me. How much longer must I wait? Come on! Show me your true power Victor or is this all you've got? Come on! Hurry!" Alucard said shouting. **

**The two vampires had been battling for some time with Alucard gaining the upper hand. Victor, angry and frustrated clenched his fist tightly. Red light flashed as he gathered energy and fired a massive attack straight at Alucard. Alucard grinned, jumping back as his familiar horde swarmed about absorbing and taking the brunt of the damage. Victor spat, growing more agitated by the second. "I will not die here. I am the god of this new world! The master and ruler of all that is created! You will become part of me and rot in Hell for eternity!" he shouted charging more power. Alucard laughed, clapping his hands as he walked forward. "A vampire posing as God? How foolish." he said shaking his head. **

**While Alucard and Victor continued fighting, Michael and the pack had journeyed to the center of the city where most of the carnage had taken place. The streets were drenched in blood, body parts littered the ground and vampires and ghouls along with the Nephilim still stalked the streets. Michael sighed. "Well. This very well could be our last true battle. Those two girls hopefully can activate the seal before we're completely overrun. If not...we are the last hope for this city and all of humanity." he said. Karl smirked, "Ironic. As Werewolves we symbolize death. Yet now the very mortals who fears us now rely on us." he said. Robert chuckled. "Let's see. 7 wolves against thousands and thousands of flying demons? Possibly even a million or more? I like it." he cracked. Sergei and Alex stretched their arms, rotating them around. "I say we go all out. Full power, no holding back. Might as well take as many of them with us as we can." they said in unison. Kathy held her head low, sighing she stared down at the battle scene. Michael gently took her hand, holding it tenderly and stroking it with his thumb. Smiling she did the same back. Letting go of her hand he turned to his pack. "Are you with me?" he asked.**

**Karl folded his arms and nodded. "Until the end." he said. Raul smirked and also nodded. "Of course." Robert flashed a grin and rubbed his nose. "You got it." Sergei and Alex said in unison, "You're the boss." Kathy nodded as Michael gazed at the night sky. "Dawn will break soon. Despite what few hours we have left I can feel the power of the moon. She's been hidden behind the nighttime clouds and the rising smoke from the fighting." he said raising his arms. The amber eyes of each wolf began to shine brightly. Michael could feel the pull of the moon, a deep and powerful sensation channeled in his body. Calling to him, begging to be released. Clenching his fists he breathed in deeply then exhaled gently. "It's been an honor to fight with you all. Let's make this our last stand. Move out!" he said. The night clouds parted as the full moon came into view. Michael's body rocked violently as he and the other pack mates began their awesome transformation into their Werewolf forms. Rising to 8 feet tall with pitch black fur Michael let out a deep howl followed by the pack. In a bounding leap he jumped to the streets below as he and the pack dashed towards the remnant of Victor's army in a last bid for humanity.**

**As the wolf pack engaged their opponents Lady and Trish finally made it to the chambers where Victor activated the ritual. Pulling out both scrolls Trish placed them on the stone altar. It shook three times before the Orb of the Fallen glowed brightly. Turning to Lady she smirked. "It will take some time. Once activated it will be a while before the seal is strong enough." she said. Lady just nodded, "That's fine. Just go and read the incantation." she said. Turning back Trish clasped both hands together and closed her eyes. Concentrating she began to read out the inscriptions in Sumerian. The room rocked violently from the power of the scrolls. After several minutes she finished. Turning back around she nodded to Lady. "All set. We just have to buy enough time. Once strong enough it will react instantaneously and begin the sealing process first by destroying their power. The gateway will open and then they'll be cast back into the pits of Hell." Trish explained. Lady nodded, "Alright let's go. They could probably use the help." she said turning to leave the chambers.**

**Across the city...**

**Victor spat as he watched Alucard slice through one of the Nephilim. Hissing Victor raised his right palm to the sky. The Nephilim descended down by the thousands. Victor was gathering their energy into his body. His body expanded in size, growing taller and more muscular. His wings expanded as did his horns. Roaring Victor stood at gargantuan heights. His voice echoing in a chilling fashion. "Alucard, you won't last much longer. By drawing on their power the Nephilim grant me unlimited abilities. I am unstoppable. I. AM. GOD!" he shouted. Alucard smirked, unfazed. Raising his sword black shadows began to form. Waving it three times a massive arc of shadows raced toward Victor forming into massive spikes. Victor formed a shield of red energy. But as he soon realized the shadows weren't targeting him. They spread forth, impaling his remaining vampire soldiers. The vampires cried out as they were skewered in gruesome ways. One through his torso and again through his chest. Another split through his neck before sliding down to the floor. One vampire had his arm cut off, blood spewing everywhere before he was impaled through his rectum. Victor watched in horror, across the city more of his forces were being impaled on massive spikes. Alucard smirked, the scene reminded him of his former life. As a human and a cruel prince, Vlad grew to infamy by impaling his subjects and enemies on large pikes. As expected he soon earned the title of "Impaler." Gritting his teeth Victor charged forward to attack Alucard.**

"_**Karl above you!"**_

"_**Mike, look to your left!"**_

"_**Sergei, Alex, Robert be careful they're trying to surround you!"**_

"_**Kathy watch out!"**_

**The wolf pack ran through the streets. Michael was at the tip being the alpha wolf. Growling and snorting he ran on his hind legs at remarkable speed. The pack ran in a V-formation tearing through the Nephilim. Stopping they roared, a deafening sound as they spread out. Michael roared and using his claws ripped through two of the beasts spilling their entrails out. Karl cut the head off one before biting into the chest of another. Sergei and Alex as usual fought together, clawing and swiping. Raul, Robert and Kathy used their massive fangs to bite and maul several Nephilim. With a frenzy unlike any other they were quickly gaining the advantage. The Nephilim continuing to soar through the sky would swoop down and attack the wolves. Michael ducked as one swiped at his head. Another grabbed his right arm, using his strength he broke free before punching it in the chest. Karl wrestled with one on the ground, rolling and tumbling. Pinning it with his foot he took his forearm and pressed against its face. Hissing and screeching it kicked him off before tackling him. Kathy panted, her black and tan fur bristled as she growled and reared her head back in a sharp bark before snapping the neck of one of the demons.**

**Michael paused and looked to the sky. Concentrating he snarled. Using his alpha powers he relayed messages to his pack in their mind. _"Dawn will come soon. Kathy will need our protection as she'll be weakened from exhausting her powers. Remember she's newly turned so it wears her out faster." he said._**

**Robert batted one of the Nephilim into a wall before he nodded, panting and barking. _"Fuck that means as soon as the moon begins to set we'll be down one wolf. Guys pick it up. Maybe we can create enough leeway between us and them so Kathy can recover her powers. Kathy fall back!" _he said. Kathy howled, unlike the others she could only understand their pack speech but couldn't speak it. She indicated she understood. Taking his claws Raul cut through more of the beasts. Their bodies began piling around the pack as more flooded the sky. One Nephilim swooped down preparing to attack him. With his back turned he didn't see it. Karl kicked the Nephilim on top him and rushed to his pack mates aid. Just as Raul was to be attacked a streak of black light twisted around the flying demon before spreading forth and ripping it apart. Seras dispersed her shadows as she landed gracefully. Glaring hard she smirked at Raul whom gave her a respectful nod. Turning back the wolf roared before tearing into more of the beasts. Seras dashed through the ground using her profound strength as she punched, swiped and kicked the Nephilim. Michael snorted before he returned to his fight. As he predicted dawn was soon approaching, the moon began to set. Kathy's body jerked violently, her change was beginning to take place. Karl, Sergei and Alex jumped in front of her forming a blockade. Protecting her while she made the transition back to human form. The Nephilim grew in number. Growling and roaring the pack continued fighting with the aid of Seras.**

**At the base of the tower Lady and Trish fought back more of the Nephilim. Wielding the sword Sparda Trish cut one of the fiends in half. Summoning her powers of yellow lightning she sent a massive arc of electricity that fried the beasts whom hissed and screeched in great agony. Lady fired two sub machine guns killing two of the Nephilim. Re-loading she turned to Trish and said, "Hey how much longer?" she called out. Trish kept slashing and tearing through the Nephilim. "Not much, don't tell me you're getting tired already?" she said taunting. Lady frowned before pulling out her missile launcher, Kalina Ann. "Hardly" she said firing a rocket that exploded into a group of the Nephilim.**

**Alucard and Victor prepared for their final clash as the vampire count spread forth his familiar army. Victor, reaching the peak of his power summoned a massive dome of energy that was racing toward Alucard whom raised his cloak as shadows formed around his body. Gun shots rang through the air as Victor's attack was halted. Bleeding from his wounds he looked to his right where the shots came from. His face dropped, recognizing the individual. "You?" he spat.**

**Dante smirked, holding his guns as he jumped down beside Alucard. Grinning Alucard chuckled. "I was hoping we'd meet again. It'd be a shame if you had went and gotten yourself killed before I got the opportunity to do such." he taunted. Dante shook his head laughing. "You sure are crazy as hell dude. Again, I like that but come on. You really think I'd go and get killed by this asshat?" he said pointing to the grotesque form of Victor. Alucard shrugged, raising his sword. Victor growled. "Insolent fools I will kill you all here!" he roared. Dante shook his index finger. "Tch tch. My my that's a lot of arrogance. I say we teach him a lesson. What do you think?" he asked Alucard. Grinning Alucard stepped back, "Fine by me." and with a shout he dashed forward. Dante pulled out Rebellion as the two men charged Victor. Victor spread forth massive red tendrils from his arms. Dante flipped over. Slashing across his chest three times with Rebellion. Alucard ran at his lower body, cutting and swiping with his own sword. Victor cried out as he tried swiping at them. Dante stabbed him in the back with Rebellion, pulling up he slashed him fiercely blood gushing out as he flipped back. Alucard spread forth his hellhounds whom ran and tore into Victor's body savagely biting and ripping into him. Jumping back he cut off Victor's arm with his sword. Victor was knocked down before exploding red energy destroying the hellhounds. Bleeding heavily he didn't back down. Dante's body glowed before he shouted, entering the Devil trigger state. Now transformed Dante unleashed a fearsome assault. He swung Rebellion three times before spinning around and swinging down. Victor crumbled back, screaming from the pain. Alucard joined the fray, both men taking turns in slashing at Victor's body. Dante used his Stinger combo to jam Rebellion deep into Victor's chest. Alucard jumped forward and mad an X pattern into his torso before he too jammed his sword into Victor's chest. Alucard then took the next horrifying step in rearing back and biting into Victor's shoulder. Victor cried out, Alucard bit harder before he he tore off his other arm at the shoulder. Spitting it out he and Dante stood next to each other, the latter crackling with energy from his transformation.**

**Victor spat up blood, bleeding from his chest and arms. Both Rebellion and Alucard's sword lodged deep into his chest. Dante bounced slightly before speeding forward in a quick blur. He kicked Victor several times before pulling out his and Alucard's sword. Tossing it back to the latter who flicked the blood off. De-energizing Dante placed Rebellion across his back. Cracking his neck he took a step forward before pausing. He sensed a massive surge of power, Alucard did too. It emanated from the tower. Deep within the seal finally activated as bright white energy exploded from within forming a pillar of energy. Trish and Lady looked up. From their positions; Integra, Walter, Vladimir, Seras along with the wolf pack also gazed to the tower. The Nephilim shook violent before screeching. Their bodies shriveled to grotesque skeletal forms before bursting into black mist. At the ground level behind Victor the gateway opened as the black door that summoned the Nephilim to this plane burst open. A gust of wind formed as it began pulling their spirits back inside. The deformed spirits of the Nephilim were sucked in, in a massive heap and plume of black mist. Victor's body shook as his transformed state reversed. He lost his wings, his white hair and his horns returning to his normal appearance. "No! No my power! This can't be happening! Nothing can stop their power! I am unstoppable! A god among mortals! I am the beginning and the end!" he shouted frantically. Dane shook his head as did Alucard. "Dude really? You talk all this trash about how you're the new ruler and once your power begins to vanish you lose it? How cheap." he said. The Nephilim continued to descend in, until finally the last remnant were sealed back inside. However the gateway remained opened. Victor struggled to remain standing. Having lost nearly all his power he used what remaining strength he had to reform his right hand. "I will not die here. My reign as god of this world is not over." he said staggering. Alucard grinned, for the first time since transforming his pulled out his pistols. Spinning them he took aim. Victor fired a small blast that knocked the Jackal out his hand only for it to be caught by Dante. Smirking they stood side to side both aiming. Victor's eyes widened at the realization that despite his insistence, he would die. Whimpering he tried pleading. "You can't. All I wanted was power!" he said.**

**Dante held the Jackal, adjusting to the weight. Nodding approvingly he grinned. "Not bad. I was hoping I might get to test our your weapons." he said as Alucard laughed holding the Casull. Taking aim Dante infused the Jackal with his demonic power. "There's a saying my brother and I had back when we were kids. Used to say it all the time before our mother died." he explained. "Oh really. And what is that?" Alucard asked. Dante smirked, "Jackpot" he said simply. Alucard laughed. "Jackpot. I like that." he said. Victor flinched, "Please. Don't do it!" he tried in a last desperate attempt. Both Alucard and Dante took aim for his heart, with their fingers on the trigger and smirked.**

"**Jackpot" they both said and fired a single round. Both shot fired pierced Victor's head and heart respectively. Blood exploded from the impact as it launched him back into the gateway as it closed shut behind him. The door rumbled before dispersing into black mist. After much struggle and bloodshed, it was finally over. Victor and the Children of the Fallen were finally defeated, this time for good.**

**Dawn soon approached the city of London. The raging fires which once consumed the city had finally died out as smoke rose in the air like a furnace. Buildings lay crumbled, bodies littered the streets and blood soaked into the ground. Vladimir and his forces began tending to their wounded before beginning to regroup. The young Russian leader sighed. "Well after two centuries it's finally over. We did it old man." he said in regard to his ancestor Vitali Sokolov. Walter nodded, "Yes it is finally over. You've done your bloodline a great service." he said. Vladimir smiled. Clicking his radio he contacted the pack. "Michael come in, come in report." he said. Several moments passed before Michael responded. "Michael reporting in. Lost my damn ear piece so we had to find a radio. Everything ok there?" he said. Vladimir nodded, "We're moving our wounded out. Get everyone and meet up soon. We're going back home to Russia. This has been a long and hard war and it's finally over. And there's a special woman whom I made a promise to that's waiting for me. Report back once you're ready." he said. "Roger that. Michael signing off." he said clicking his radio. **

**Michael and the wolf pack gathered in the street watching as day light soon came to view. Sighing he turned to look at his pack who nodded in response. Seras stared at the rising sun, she felt strangely at peace despite her newly christened vampiric powers. Michael smirked, "Well it was fun while it lasted but time for us to head home. Let's go guys." he said motioning for them to follow. Seras smiled gently, "Thank you." she said. Michael shrugged. "Eh not a problem. Tell your master he's lucky to have a progeny like yourself." he complimented. Seras watched the retreating form of the pack. Kathy walked up next to Michael, once again taking his hand and clutching it tenderly. "So what's going to happen with this city?" she asked. Karl spoke, "I imagine that Integra Hellsing will use her power to cover up the existence of vampires. The attacks will probably be likened to a horrific terrorist attack. Any mention of vampires or demons will be denied." he explained. Raul folded his arms. "Shit she's got power like that?" he said impressed. Robert turned to him, "Remember. The Hellsing family has been protecting British land from vampires for over a century. Covering up an attack like this will be child's play. But besides that, what will we do once we get back to Russia?" he asked. They stopped, unsure of the answer. They then heard a deep grumble come from Alex, or more specifically his stomach. Sergei's stomach likewise growled highlighting his growing hunger. Patting his stomach Alex smiled and turned to his pack. "Dude let's go get pancakes." he said excitedly. Sergei turned to each pack member. "Pancakes?"**

"**Sweet" Raul answered.**

"**Sure" Robert replied.**

"**Hell yeah" Karl answered grinning.**

"**Mike?" Alex questioned as Michael laughed while Kathy rolled her eyes. "Pancakes sounds great. Let's do it." he said.**

**Across London Alucard concentrated, standing in a pool of blood. Bending down he began lapping up the red substance before literally gulping blood by the gallons. From all corners of the city Alucard drew in the blood spilled by the fighting. Both human and vampire he drank it all as it flowed in a literal ocean of blood into his mouth. Alucard began wildly laughing, delighted at consuming so much. "Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous!" he shouted his voice echoing in the air. Dante watched as the vampire consumed the blood of the entire city. Shaking his head he turned and walked way, to meet with Lady and Trish. Alucard continued drinking blood, satiating his massive thirst.**

"**I don't even know if I can eat it all!" he echoed.**

**Integra watched as her servant drank his fill. Chuckling she shook her head. "Glad to see you satisfied, Count." she said. With that she continued watching as Alucard drank to his delight. The battle ended as day break appeared and the sun cast away all the shadows of the night as the war with Victor's army, was finally over.**

**End chapter**

**Well that's it. It's been loads of fun. I really hope you all enjoyed this fan fiction as much as I did. I have to say it has turned out better then I originally thought it would. Stay tuned, I'm writing an epilogue as a follow up surmising the events after the war ended. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: This is an epilogue chapter describing and explaining the events following the defeat of Victor's army. Five years have passed since that night and the Hellsing and DMC verse have returned to normal. At least for the time being. While investigating strange occurrences Vladimir is contacted by Enrico Maxwell of the Iscariot organization to aid in their hunt for a mysterious assassin believed to be hiding out in Russia. Who is this assassin and what would stir Iscariot to enlist the aid of the Order of the Cross? Stay tuned to find out!**

"**Epilogue-Five years later"**

"**WAAAALTEEEER!" Seras shouted angrily. Turning to the aging butler she pointed at the new addition to her room. "What...the hell is _this?_" she said growling. In place of her bed was a coffin. On the far side was a large freezer stocked with fresh blood. All supplied by the Hellsing family. Walter nodded, "Why Ms. Victoria surely you know a coffin when you see one." he said more as a statement then a question. Seras flashed her eyes, clenching her fists. "Yes but why the hell is there a coffin in my bedroom?" she asked. Walter sighed. "Orders. Since your newly risen vampiric powers have surfaced it is time you truly solidify your ranks among the undead. Part of that is sleeping in a coffin. All orders from Sir Integra" he stated. Seras cocked her eyebrow, "What is this Nosferatu? I'm expected to sleep in this thing? Come on" she said annoyed. Walter shrugged. "Again I am merely following Sir Integra's orders. She is the leader of this group. These are her words and I quote" he said clearing his throat. Turning his back to Seras his body tensed. Turning back around he held out his right hand as if holding a cigar with his left supporting it. Cocking his head he then stated "We can't have a vampire that doesn't sleep in a coffin" he said displaying his best impression of Integra's mannerisms. Seras' jaw dropped in total astonishment. Chuckling Walter shook his head. "Please come with me Seras. Alucard and Sir Integra await for your arrival at a gathering of the round table" Walter said turning and leaving Seras flabbergasted.**

**It had been five years since Victor's forces have been defeated by the coalition of Hellsing and the Order of the Cross. The Children of the Fallen, once mighty and powerful have finally been silenced. The attack on London was covered up by Hellsing in conjunction with British intelligences. The media reported that a terrorist organization laid siege to the city. Exactly 50,000 people were killed and hundreds of thousands more injured in what was called the worst terrorist attack in recent years. After five long hard years London had finally been restored though to merely a quarter of her former glory.**

**Integra, still the leader and current heir to Hellsing was at a meeting of the Round Table. As usual she sat at the head. Flanking her were Alucard and Seras. Her newly risen powers cast a sense of fear and horror into some of the men, who flinched at her crimson eyes and bleached hair. Despite that she managed a warm smile to reassure them. Clearing her throat Integra began. "Gentlemen, it's been five years. How have things been in your midst?" she asked. Sir Penwood spoke. "Well pretty much back to normal. We had to silence rumors of returning vampires a month back. And before that we had a security leak which we took care of. Besides that everything has been fine." he said. Integra nodded, reaching into her pocket she lit a cigar. Puffing twice she blew smoke out as her eyes narrowed. "No remnants of the Children of the Fallen?"**

"**Absolute not." One of the men said. Straightening his tie he fixed his glasses. "Once the fighting stopped we pooled our resources into eliminating every trace of their coven. Apparently some vampires had gone into the criminal underworld in an attempt to spread their influence. We were successful in stopping them. It's over, Victor's forces are dead." he said confidently. Integra blew more smoke. The meeting continued with no new developments. They discussed the Order of the Cross briefly and of the new coalition formed with the Russian organization. They then discussed public knowledge of vampires and what the media may have leaked out. Integra raised a point that if some information had been leaked, they would be prepared to face it. Even if it meant suppressing it. The men of the conference agreed. An hour passed before Integra stood up. Alucard helped her slide into her coat before she straightened her hair. "Gentlemen. If you'll now excuse me I must depart." she said turning to leave.**

"**Where to?" Sir Islands asked.**

**Integra smirked. "Russia. Mr. Sokolov has invited me to a private meeting. Apparently the Russian officials wish to personally thanks Hellsing for assisting with their defeat of Victor's army. Good evening men" she said leaving followed by Alucard and Seras. They later met with Walter as the four journeyed to Russia to meet at the Order's headquarters.**

**Over in Russia...**

"**Yeah. Yeah. Uh huh. Uh huh. Well _of course _they realize that. Yeah uh huh. Alright. Take care." Vladimir said hanging up the phone. Furrowing his brow he sighed in annoyance. "This is why I hate politics." he spat in agitation. For the past couple of weeks Vladimir had been meeting with Russian officials to discuss their involvement in the war five years ago. Even after all this time they still wished to wanted to devote time and resources to suppressing public knowledge of vampires. Vladimir along with a small few, argued against it stating that by this point any leaks would be out of their hands. Several Russian politicians of course, refused to listen. His office door opened and in walked one of his servants. "Mr. Sokolov?" the man said. Vladimir looked up. "We just received word Ms. Integra Hellsing will be arriving in a few hours." he said. Vladimir nodded, smiling. "Ah good. Please let me know the minute she arrives. And arrange for her transportation here to the estate." he said. "Yes of course sir." the servant said turning to leave.**

**Several hours had passed before Integra, Walter, Seras and Alucard arrived at the Order's headquarters. The group was escorted inside by several of Vladimir's servants. Walking down Vladimir smiled gently. "Welcome, Sir Integra. It's been some time." he said taking her hand and gently kissing both her cheeks. Integra nodded. "How are things here Vladimir?" she asked. Frowning he sighed shaking his head. "Politics. Those numnuts still want to suppress all knowledge of vampires leaking to the public. Waste of time I say." he said. Integra chuckled as did Walter. "We're all too familiar. We've encountered similar problems." he said smirking. Vladimir and Integra began to talk. A moment passed before Mariska walked up behind Vladimir, dressed in a black dress. Smiling she waved at the group. "Ah hello Sir Integra," she said. Integra began to speak before her eyes traced down to Mariska's stomach. Smirking she chuckled. "Congratulations. How far along are you?" she asked? Mariska rubbed her stomach before smiling. "Thank you it's been about 4 months. Feels longer though. Little guys likes to kick" she said. Vladimir nodded, "We're still thinking of a name. Sir Integra if you wouldn't mind please join us outside." he said gesturing for them to head out to the grounds. Sitting in the back garden Vladimir and Integra immediately began discussing the events in the past five years. Mariska sat next to Vladimir while Walter sat beside Integra with Alucard and Seras once again flanking their master. It was well into the evening as the group drank tea while Vladimir spoke. "Every now and then we get the occasional rumor that they've returned. All turns out to be bullshit." he muttered. Mariska sighed, "Even with all the destruction they caused there's always that fear of if they can ever come back." she said. Walter narrowed his eyes, "Our sources too have come across such information. But other then that everything has pretty much returned to normal. I'm curious. What ever happened with the Orb of the Fallen?" he asked. Vladimir waved his right hand. "It's been destroyed. Took some time but the damn thing finally shattered after my wolves spent time trying to bust it to bits." he explained. Integra took a sip of tea before clearing her throat. "Vladimir tell me, how has the activity been like here? Vampire wise I mean." she said. Vladimir finished his tea before straightening his collar. "Glad you ask. When we first got back everything was crazy. Those guys really stirred up some Hell. Even though the fighting was in England the aftermath could be felt here in Russia. For the first two years we had a steady rise in vampiric activity mostly due to them fighting for power. We cracked down hard on them and everything soon slowed down." he said trailing off. Integra motioned for him to finish. "And now?" she asked.**

**Vladimir put on a serious face. "That what has some people spooked. We haven't had a single incident in a year and a half. I mean not a thing. No vampire raves. No break ins to blood banks. No attacks on the public. Zilch. Nothing. It's the strangest thing. For once we have no vampire activity to combat." he said. Integra pursed her lips together, "Perhaps we should trade countries" she joked. Vladimir didn't laugh. "But the thing is we have an increase in other activity. Werewolves have been popping up all over the city. As have witches, goblins, ogres, even the occasional demon. We don't understand it at all and some have even suggested it may be that Victor has returned." Vladimir stated. Alucard for the first time spoke, his voice heavy and burdening with a dark sensation which actually creeped Vladimir out. "Really. This is beginning to get interesting. What will you do then should he ever return, Vladimir?" he asked. Vladimir cocked his eyebrow. _"Man his voice freaks me out. And to think Integra has control over this guy? Her bloodline is to be feared.."_ he said in thought before responding. Flashing a grin he shrugged. "Well I guess you can just shoot him in the face again, Alucard" he said causing the vampire to laugh. Integra and Vladimir continued talking for the next hour. Having concluded their meeting Integra and her group prepared to leave. Pausing Integra looked around. "Where is your pack? I figured they would have joined us." she asked. Vladimir and Mariska both began to laugh. Alucard turned to his right, peering into the darkness towards the deep wooded forest near the grounds. Smirking he too laughed. "They're here." he said. Seras turned in the direction her master was facing. "Oh wow, he got bigger." she said. Integra and Walter blinked in confusion. "I was waiting for you to mention it Alucard. But they've been here the whole time. Hey guys, say hello." he said snapping his fingers. A deep howl pierced the night air, a shrill sound causing Integra to flinch slightly. Turning to the direction of the sound she and Walter watched as a large group of tall muscular figures moved from the cover of the trees. Integra's eyes widened. "My God..." she said.**

**The wolves emerged, almost walking in complete silence despite their massive size. At the front was a massive black colored wolf with piercing amber colored eyes. To his right was a chocolate brown colored wolf. Flanking him on the left was a silver colored wolf. More and more walked out until there were about ten wolves in view. Michael, the pack alpha snorted twice before whining and panting. Vladimir chuckled. "Michael says 'Good evening Sir Integra'." Integra watched in awe. "Your...pack...has grown." she said. Mariska folded her arms. "The addition of Kathy made it seven and in the five years since the war three more joined bringing it to ten. This is the most amount of wolves our Order has ever controlled" she explained. Integra smirked. "Well it looks as you've got some competition. Better be up to the challenge, Alucard and Seras" she said taunting. Alucard chuckled, his hair flapping in the wind. "Sounds like fun to me. Honestly I had thought their kind went extinct long ago." he said. Walter cocked his head, "I said the same thing." he stated. Seras frowned, "Uh...yeah. Fun" she said not really enthusiastic. Integra watched as the wolves let out a deep rumble before retreating back into the cover of the forests. "Well it's been a pleasure. Until the next time, Vladimir." Integra said. Vladimir bowed gently. "Likewise, Sir Integra. My servants will see to it you depart comfortably. Take care." he said. Vladimir then raised his hand. "Just a second there's something I wanted to ask." he said as Integra faced him. "That guy, Dante. Who exactly was he?" he asked. Integra smirked, "Good question. He's the son of the being that saved humanity two millenia ago from the forces of darkness. The descendant of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda." she said as her group left leaving Vladimir flabbergasted. "Sparda? Really? No shit?" he said astonished. Mariska cocked her head, "Who's Sparda?" He turned to her. "You never heard the legend of Sparda? He was a demon warrior that saved the human race 2000 years ago from the forces of Hell. He was said to have married a human that bore him twin sons." he said watching her eyes widen. "The Son of Sparda. Interesting. I'll definitely remember that" he said.**

**After their departure Vladimir sat in his office writing a report on recent activity. The door opened and in walked one of his soldiers. Not looking up he said "Hey Freddy what's up?" "Got a letter for you boss" he said rather gruffly. Vladimir looked up. "Oh? What kind?" he asked taking the letter. Reading it his eyes widened. "From the Vatican bureau Section Thirteen. The Iscariot Organization. _Them? _What do they want with us?" he said practically shouting. Freddy shrugged. "Don't know but some dude from Iscariot requests our audience. He's coming to Russia and he'll be here in three days." he said. Vladimir sighed in disgust. "Alright. We'll entertain them. Keep me updated." he said as Freddy nodded and left.**

**Three days later...**

"**They arrange this damn meeting and wind up late? What kind of bullshit is this?" Vladimir shouted. Mariska looked at him. "Vlad honey relax. They wouldn't come all the way to Russia for some nonsense. It's only 3:00." she said calming him down. They were waiting in an art gallery for the arrival of the Iscariot group. After ten more minutes they heard foot steps and saw two men approach. One was an elderly gray haired main and the other a middle aged man with white hair and purple eyes. Removing his glasses the man smirked then spoke. "Oh it appears we are a bit late. How obnoxious of us. Please forgive our late arri-" but was cut off by Vladimir holding out his hand with an exasperated look of "Spare me" written on his face. Chuckling the man faced him and bowed lowly. "My name is Enrico Maxwell. I'm the head of the Iscariot Organization. Such an honor to meet you Mr. Vladimir Sokolov" he said. Vladimir folded his arms. "I don't care just cut to the point. What business do you have in Russia? And it better be good. I don't take too kindly to when the Vatican sends it dogs sniffing around my turf." he said. Enrico twitched his eyebrow slightly agitated. "Now now no need to be testy. We just have some information that maybe you can assist us with." he said sheepishly. Mariska glared harshly. "Please. The Iscariot organization is the Vatican's secret weapon. Specializing in assassinations and other lowly activity. You really expect us to believe you need our help?" she said. Enrico glared at her. "I don't believe anyone was speaking to you." he said sharply. Vladimir clenched his fist. "Watch it. I'm only going to ask this once more. What do you people want? You come here to my home country and ask for assistance. I know exactly the type of shady relations you have with England's Hellsing and especially the contempt for Sir Integra and her treaties. So do you really expect us to not be suspicious?" he said.**

**Enrico sighed deeply before swearing in fluent Italian. "Insolent swine." he spat. Vladimir's temper began to flare as he tightened his fist. He anticipated this would turn hostile. Enrico scowled hard as he pointed a finger. "You really think we're here of our choosing? I'm following direct orders from His Holiness. We're chasing down a rogue fugitive and His Holiness believes he may be hiding in your country and so I was instructed to seek your aid. But that doesn't have to be the case. I can easily circumvent the situation and just deal with you filthy creatures right here and now. So shut up and pay attention. Do not waste anymore of our time by accusing us of underhanded motives" he spat angrily. Vladimir prepared to step forward but was halted by laughter. Enrico looked past him to see an approaching figure. He was very tall and heavily muscled standing 6'6. He had black hair swept back and amber colored eyes. He wore a long black coat with a red interior. The right side of the coat had a golden snake like pattern. He wore black fingerless gloves, a black long sleeved shirt and loose fitting black pants with boots. Attached to his waist was a sword, specifically a nodachi. It had a red sheath with a black handle and a black cross guard with a long black, red and gold ribbon tied to the sheath. The laughter continued before the individual stopped. Smirking, "Don't tell me that is the Iscariot organization stirring trouble all the way here in Russia. Unbelievable. 2000 years of your bullshit and you still walk with a smug sense of superiority. My my, the world would be such a bore without idiots like you." Michael stated walking next to Vladimir. Enrico raised his eyebrows before chuckling. "Ahh you must be one of Vladimir's pet dogs. This is the first time I have ever seen a Werewolf in person. Such a pleasure to meet you, might I ask your name?" he said.**

**Michael shrugged, "The name is Michael. But I must be saying farewell now Mr. Maxwell." he said reaching into his coat and pulling out one of his pistols. Taking aim, the laser sight targeting Maxwell's heart. "You insult my boss and disrespect his mate and you expect to leave with your head still attached? Tch tch tch. Sorry but I'm forced to kill you, foolish little pest." he threatened. Enrico remained silent before bursting into laughter. "How terrifying! What to do when a man points a gun at you? I came prepared also so why not make this interesting?" he said snapping his fingers. Leaning back Enrico shouted at the top of his lungs "ANDERSOOOOOON!" From behind Maxwell and his attendant a very tall man began walking down the corridor towards the group. He appeared to be a Catholic priest. He had on a long gray clerical coat with a purple interior, black pants and shoes with a long cross around his neck. Father Anderson, grinning wildly reached into his coat and pulled out two blessed bayonets and jammed them into the ground. Spreading his feet he began praying and reciting various scripture. "What is required you? To serve the Lord thy God with all thy heart and all thy soul and all thy mind" he began drawing on and on. Reciting from both Old and New Testament. Anderson began walking towards the group, picking up intensity as he drew closer. Maxwell first confident became fearful at the realization of what he had just done. Turning around he froze. "Oh Christ no. Anderson! Wait, stop! Stop damn it!" he said spreading his arms. Anderson however gently brushed past him. Grinning ear to ear he approached Vladimir's group.**

**Michael began to chuckle, he walked past both Vladimir and Mariska whom looked on nervously. Pulling out his second hand gun he pointed it at Anderson whom raised his bayonets. Laughing wildly Michael's eyes flashed as the men prepared for combat. "HAHAHAHAHA This is spectacular! I've never fought against the Iscariot before! Come on priest show me what you got!" he said inviting the challenge. Anderson smirked, "A pet wolf begging for a fight? How befitting. You may not be a vampire but don't think you'll be lucky Lycan" he said. Vladimir widened his eyes. It was rare for Michael to lose control but when he did, it was never pretty. "Wait! Michael, stop goddamn it don't go insane!" he urged. Maxwell again pleaded with Anderson. "Stop! I'm ordering you to stop! Anderson regain your composure. Remember why we came here. Do not place your desires above the wishes of His Holiness. Again I say, stand down!" Maxwell shouted. Both Michael and Anderson remained silent before lowering their weapons. "Hmph. It appears we are in a quandry. Ah well, it would have been fun." he said placing his guns away. Anderson sheathed his blades, "Yes you have a point. Maybe one day we can finish our little fight." he said turning and walking past Maxwell who glared sharply at him. Pausing he sighed. "If you'll excuse me sir, I'm heading back to Rome now." Turning to face him Maxwell looked up. Anderson smiled, "This is such a lovely city. Please let me bring the children from the orphanage next time. They would absolutely love it" he said tenderly. Maxwell laughed nervously as his expression dropped, a large sweat drop forming on his head. "Uh...of course. Not a problem at all Anderson. I'll see you back home." he said. Anderson bowed slightly before walking away.**

**Michael sighed, he too turned to leave. With his back turned he apologized. "Forgive me sir." he said to Vladimir. Vladimir shook his head before exhaling sharply. "Ugh...don't sweat it. Shit happens. I'll take care of things now. Would you care to escort my wife home for me please?" he asked. Michael nodded, "Yeah sure. I need to leave anyway. We have a mission tonight that needs preparation." he said as he and as Mariska turned to leave. "Don't stay too long." she said as he nodded. Watching their retreating forms Vladimir smirked as he faced Enrico again. "Guess we both have some rather difficult subordinates. Well, care to attend to business?" he said as Maxwell frowned.**

**Sitting in the common area outside the museum Vladimir crossed his legs. "Alright let's just get to the point. Why has Iscariot come all the way here to Russia. And no bullshit" he said sternly. Maxwell cleared his throat before beginning to speak. "For the past two years there have been a number of deaths occurring within Rome. High profile assassinations and murders. All committed by the same perpetrator. His Holiness the Pope has ordered Iscariot to identify the killer. We haven't been successful, until now" he said snapping his fingers. His attendant then opened a brief case and set several papers and photographs on the table. Vladimir began shuffling through them. One photo displayed a man torn limb from limb with blood splattered on the floor. Another depicted a woman decapitated in a bloody heap. The third photo showed a man with several knives stabbed in his chest. Vladimir narrowed his eyes. "Ok, who were these people?" he said.**

"**Sinners" he said simply. Vladimir paused. Maxwell nodded. "Quite literally. They were people guilty of various manner of sin. Rape, incest, murder, theft, perjury, adultery and all manner of sexual sin. Some were wanted criminals while others ordinary citizens whom had terrible secrets that became exposed as the murders increased." he explained to Vladimir whom became deathly quiet. He motioned for Maxwell to continue. Leaning back Maxwell removed a photo from an envelope. Handing it Vladimir he grunted. "We finally caught sight of the killer." he stated. Vladimir observed the photo and did not speak for several moments.**

**The photo depicted what looked like a tall individual dressed in long black robes with a large hood. The killer's face was hidden behind a porcelain mask with three red stripes running horizontally on the cheeks, gold streaks resembling tears running from the eyes and a Prussian blue colored crescent on the forehead. The eyes were dark brown and showed a menacing and murderous desire. Vladimir shifted uncomfortably. There was something about the eyes that deeply unsettled him. Even encountering the Nephilim in all their horror paled in comparison to this. "Do you have a name?" he asked. Maxwell shook his head. "No we do not. But to tell you why we have come. We believe based on recent reporting he may be in Russia. Perhaps here in Moscow we aren't sure. This killer may be in your home land but his crimes stretch back to _our _church." Maxwell said with his tone rising in bitterness. Vladimir sighed before placing the photos down. "I have to go meet with my pack about their mission tonight. If this assassin is in fact hiding in Russia they'll find him." he said confident of Michael and the other wolves. Maxwell cocked his eyebrow before shrugging. "Whatever, do as you wish. If he is in fact hiding here then you may very well use your wolves to sniff him out. But I will say this. If anyone is killed, then it is on your conscience. Good day, Mr. Sokolov." Maxwell said rising to his feet and bowing slightly before walking off. **

**Vladimir too stood to his feet, watching his retreating form. Turning he narrowed his eyes. "An assassin in Russia. Michael and the others will have no problem finding him" he said.**

**Several hours later. At a busy and popular night club downtown...**

"**Mike, do you see the target?" Raul stated. Michael tapped his ear piece. "I see him. This fat son of a bitch can't be missed. Everyone in position? Sergei? Alex? Kathy? You guys set?" he asked.**

**The pack was on their current assignment. For the first time in over a year, vampires were on the move. Several had been seen hanging out at a local night club where they would lure beautiful women to their fate of being raped, killed and drained of blood. The owner of the club was also reported to have ties to several criminal families and syndicates, all involving vampires. From his position Mike sat on a plush couch, arms rested against the top as he kicked his feet up unto the table. Music blasted and people danced and gyrated all around him. It didn't help that the stifling smell of vodka, cigarettes and hormones sent his heightened sense of smell into overload. Sniffling he rubbed his nose. "Dude what is it with humans and their drinks? Is it really that necessary to consume so much booze in the quest for pussy? My God humans astound me sometimes." he stated into his ear piece causing laughter from the pack. "Mike you're older then all of us and you don't understand humans? That's funny as shit!" Alex cracked. He and Sergei were dancing on the top deck surrounded by scores of beautiful women. Karl stood at one of the nearest exists, clad in all black resembling a bouncer. His eyebrow twitched in agitation. "I hate tecno" he grumbled. Robert was leaning against the balcony, a drink in one hand as he chuckled. "All in the job Karl" he said tapping the ear piece. Kathy sat at the bar, arms folded. For the seventh time a guy had asked if she would like to dance or have a drink to which she flatly responded no. Most of them took it in good stride and moved on, thanking her anyway. A couple were flat out creeps, one even tried slipping a drug into a drink he purchased for her. Her Werewolf senses immediately scoped it out, which she responded with sending the pervert crashing through the wall. "How much longer? I swear I never got hit on this much when I was human." she said flatly. Michael chuckled, "You're doing pretty good though Kathy. But I'm curious about our new guys. Hey Raven, Hiro, Hanya you guys set?' he asked their newest pack members.**

**Across the room a woman danced on the floor amazing the crowd with her impressive skills. She had long dark purple hair and amber colored eyes. She had on a tight black evening gown and black high heels. Tossing back her hair she sighed. "Raven here and situated. I'm ready to nail this guy and leave. I'm sick of dancing." she said bored. Raul whistled, watching her from his position. "You can dance for me any time babe, I love the way those hips move" he said. Smirking Raven wiggled her hips a little as she continued dancing. "Well maybe when we get out of here you can see them move up close, big boy" she purred seductively causing Raul to howl gently. Rolling his eyes Michael tapped the ear piece again. "Hiro, you good man?" he asked. On the upper deck close to Raul a small man wearing a long black cloak like jacket crouched in a corner. He had messy black hair past his shoulders and amber colored eyes. Nodding he said "On your command boss. What about you Hanya?" he said in regard to the final pack member. Towering at 7 feet tall was a heavily muscled man with spiky wild black hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a black suit and holding a bottle of vodka. Chugging the hard liquor in a few quick gulps he set the bottle down and licked his lips. "Whoo that gave a nice buzz. Hanya here and ready to kick some ass" he said excitedly.**

**At that moment Michael nodded. "I see Dmitri. He's about 25 feet away from my position. Everyone move in. Any guards get in your way, kill them" he ordered as the pack moved in. Michael stood up and walked toward Dmitri whom was surrounded by several very large and muscular men. Sitting on a couch Dmitri was nursing a drink as four women caressed his body. Seeing Michael approach he looked up. "Yo pal I'm busy. Piss off and find your own broad to screw." he said flipping him off. Michael flashed a grin, "Oh I don't want your girls" he said. Dmitri paused. "Fuck you want then?" he asked. Just then Michael's body vanished in a quick blur. Reappearing he held something in his hand. A head, more specifically the severed head of one of the men guarding the portly criminal. Blood sprayed out as Michael tossed the head at Dmitri. Shouting the women jumped to their feet and ran way as Michael became surrounded by the guards whom pulled out semi-automatic machine guns. "You fucker! Kill this piece of shit and cut his balls of then send them to his mother!" Dmitri roared as crowds of people began screaming and shouting trying to avoid the coming melee.**

**Shot fired as three of the men crashed to the floor in bloody heaps before bursting to dust. Karl held out his trademark shot gun. "For vampires they operate very sloppy." he said pumping his gun twice before shooting two more that charged him. Sergei and Alex stopped dancing. "FINALLY SOME ACTION!" Alex roared tossing off his jacket as he pulled out twin pistols. Sergei pulled out twin RC-P90's, the two brothers standing back to back. "Cause I gotta tell ya" they began in unison. "Dancing with these bitches was starting to really bore the fuck outta me! Come and get it fuck face!" they shouted as more armed vampires spread from the dance crowd. Kathy sipped from a glass, only consuming water. A man crept next to her, his eyes flashing blood red as he leaned in to grope her. Gun fire halted his steps before blood burst from his mouth and chest. Holding her revolver, the Red Empress in one hand Kathy finished her drink before turning to face him. "Didn't you know that's no way to treat a lady?" she said as her eyes flashed. Pressing the trigger the man's body was riddled with bullet holes as he cried out and turned to dust.**

**Hiro sat on top a stool, or more accurately balanced on one. In his right hand he held a straight edged katana or more specifically a ninjato. Surrounding him were the mangled corpses and severed body parts of several vampires that attacked him. Sighing he tapped his ear piece. "Boss, permission to fight?" he asked as Michael pulled out his dual Desert Eagles. Cocking his eyebrow Michael shrugged and fired at two vampires. "Dude just go ahead, I gave the ok." he said as he shot a vampire in the head. Dmitri cowered in the corner, "Who..who the fuck are these guys? Where did they come from?" he said.**

**Raven finished dancing, pulling out a hand gun from a leg strap. Firing she hit three vampires in the heart. Smiling she blew away the smoke as she continued firing. Hanya took to a more brutal approach by slicing and tearing vampires with his claws. "The feeling of blood between my fingers is always so exhilarating. It's been far too long since we've had a good vampire hunt!" he said using his claws to rip through a vampire and tear the heart out. Michael stood in front of Dmitri, having killed all his guards.**

"**Are you a vampire?" he asked. Michael shook his head.**

"**A demon?" Again, no.**

"**THEN WHAT?" he shouted. Michael pressed the gun to his forehead, flashing a cold grin. "Your death" he said pressing the trigger. **

**Meanwhile across the world in America...**

"**Dante honestly why must you be so stubborn?" Lady asked exasperated. Dante didn't look at her. Focusing on his meal of pizza. Chomping down on a slice he shrugged. "Blame my father." he said in referring to his inherited willful and rebellious tendency. Lady sighed, disgusted. "Look it's very simple. You owe me big time. Especially for what we did over in England. All I'm saying is loan me 5,000 bucks. Once I've settled this little debt I can pay back with interest I might add." she said. Dante finished his slice then reached for another. Lady slapped his hand away causing him to glare hard. Again he reached for a slice only to have his hand slapped away. He tried in vain for a third and fourth attempt. Growling he sighed. "Fine whatever but don't pull any bullshit. That includes bogus jobs or jobs YOU wouldn't do ok? I'm just barely paying off my debt as it is. Now can I have my pizza please?" Lady smiled, "Sure thing." she said allowing him to reach for his next slice. Trish walked in five minutes later. Removing her sun glasses she shook her head. "I swear you'd think that after five years there'd be something more then small fry to hunt" she said walking over and helping herself to a slice of pizza. Dante shrugged, chewing noisily before swallowing. "Eh something will show up no doubt." he said. Trish turned to him, taking a seat on his desk. "Have you heard from Hellsing and Integra?" she asked.**

**Dante narrowed his eyes. "Got a call from them yesterday. Say everything returned to normal there. No funny stuff brewing or anything. That was it." he said. Trish leaned back. "Hhhm. Well back to the usual for us." she said looking around the office. Cringing she said "Jeez Dante why don't you clean up?" causing Dante to flash her an annoyed look. Just then the door to the shop opened and in walked the pizza delivery guy. A young man of about 22 with brown hair and his delivery cap on backwards. "Delivery. Extra large pie with pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms, extra cheese, olives, peppers and fresh garlic" he said. Dante frowned, "Didn't order that. And besides I hate olives" he said sourly. The delivery guy shrugged nervously. "Well I was sent to this address. It's already been paid for and they told me to bring it here. Came with a note." he said walking over and setting it down. Sighing Dante reached into his pocket. Flipping out a couple of bills he handed it to the guy. "Here's a nice tip. Get yourself something good kid." he said. Counting the tip the delivery guy smiled. "Wow thanks dude!" he said excitedly as he turned and left. Dante picked up the note attached. Reading it he paused. Growing eerily quiet his eyes widened a little. Lady and Trish looked on in curiosity. "What?" they asked. Dante lowered the note gently. "No way" he said.**

**Just then the phone rang. Picking it up Dante answered. "Devil May Cry" he said.**

"**Hope you don't mind olives." a voice said. Dante gasped, he recognized the voice. Young, brash and reckless. Only one person.**

"**Nero" he said astonished causing Lady and Trish to gasp. Dante then laughed loudly. Shaking his head he chuckled. "You're a long way from home kid. I take it you didn't come from Fortuna just to treat me to pizza." he said. Nero laughed from the other line. "Nah I was on a mission. Figured you might like a tasty treat. Hope you don't mind me crashing in on your hunting grounds." he said.**

"**Nope not at all. So tell me what kind of mission?" he said. Nero smirked. "Chasing some high profile case. Rumors circulating about demons opening a path to Hell. Supposed to be summoning something big. Anyway I'm actually in the middle of killing a few of the suckers. I'll be in touch. Later, Dante" he said and hung up. Dante remained quite before smirking. "Yeah you bet kid." he said.**

**Across the city a young man stood at a pay phone. He had white hair and wore a blue and red long coat with blue pants and brown boots. Attached to his back was a large ornately designed sword resembling a German hunting knife. His right arm was bandaged and tied heavily with white tape. Smirking, Nero turned around. The corpses of numerous demons littered the street. More appeared, grotesque figures as they snarled and bounded to him. With his left hand he gripped the handle of his sword, the Red Queen. Revving the handle Nero invited the challenge. "I always did like a good fight. Hope you bastards enjoyed your stay here. Cause I'm sending you a one way ticket back to Hell!" he shouted charging forward.**

**End Chapter**

**It's official, I am going to do a sequel to this folks. Hope you enjoyed this epilogue as I did writing it. You can expect the sequel to Hellsing: The Dark Wars sometime in the near future. I have various stuff going on in my life and when I get the time I will commit to it. Also I am interested in doing another fan fiction. Perhaps Naruto or Bleach. Possibly even a regular Hellsing or Devil May Cry story. Ultimately, you won't see a sequel to this for some time so I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this. Expect big big things to happen in the next story. Yes, Nero will be included in the character line up as well as Anderson and the newest members of the wolf pack. More bad guys, more blood and chaos, new allies, bigger and grander battles, an insidious plot to subject the human race and a mysterious assassin later turning to be an anti-hero all in one story. It will be truly epic people. Thanks for reading as you have made my first serious attempt at fan fiction quite the experience. Feel free to send any mail, fan or hate to . I am always open to suggestions, ideas, critique or ranting so don't be a stranger. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
